A Voice And The Future of a Racetrack
by Legs
Summary: Turn of the century and present day - Chapter Thirty-One- “So just say this line, Race. ‘I know I don’t come off as a real nice guy. But I think we both know that ain’t what you’re looking for..."
1. One

Hey, will it turn you off if I say this is my first Newsies fan fiction? I've written other stuff but it's been awhile. Let's see.

  
  


This story is set both in present day and early 1900's. 

  
  


I appreciate any suggestions as to how I can keep it historically or geographically accurate. I don't live in NYC so I'm doing some research. If you happen to live there or know anything about it, let me know what I should fix. I do realize that some of the locations in the movie were different from the actual event. I also realize I'm mixing reality and a film but try and use your imagination and we'll see where this goes. 

  
  


I love reviews. (who doesn't?) They're so...addicting! So yeah, if you feel like supporting my habit, it only takes a mouse click! 

  
  


If you want a part in this story, I have lots of cameos available (and possibly some larger roles.) Send me a real name (it doesn't have to be yours) and a description.

  
  


This story has as many of the newsies as I could write in. If there's a character you want to see, tell me-I'll do my best to put them in.

  
  


Disclaimer would be: Disney owns Newsies but if I had a million dollars...

The end of the song, "All I Care About is Love" that Tanya sings is from "Chicago." 

The actors (including Max Casella) belong to their agents. (Lucky agent!) 

The real Kid Blink from 1899 owned himself. 

HOWEVER, I own Tanya Farthing, our heroine. (Female hero, people! THIS IS A DRUG FREE ZONE! Except for caffeine...chocolate....mmmmmm.) 

I also own LaShonda, the lodging house tour guide, Mrs. Hannedy, Mrs.Yeltinsky, and Grenada Pyer.

  
  


And here we go...

  
  
  
  
  
  


"See, all I care about...is laaaaaahhhhhhve!" The song ended and Tanya turned uplifted eyes hopefully down to the directors. 

Expressionless, the dark blond with thick glasses nodded, "Thank you." He motioned for her to leave the stage.

Tanya fought to keep her thin shoulders from slumping. "Keep moving. Keep the confidence," the voice in her head urged. She walked down the steps, smiled winningly at the casting table and left the way she had come. The muggy city air clamored to embrace her the second she pushed the heavy double doors open. It was with regret that she stepped back into clammy New York City, leaving the dark, air-conditioned theater behind.

Just as quickly as she raised her arm to hail a taxi, she lowered it again. It would take her longer to get home but...

  
  


4 blocks later, Tanya stopped in front of the New Amsterdam Theatre and gazed with reverence at the bill that screamed-The Lion King. 

The short line in front of the ticket office didn't give the girl much time to consider what she'd do if she didn't have enough money. The ticket agent didn't even look up from counting bills, "May I help you?"

"I need a ticket."

"Alright. Any particular seat?" He looked up at her then, his eyebrows raised.

"Um..." she bit her lip, the voice in her head kept saying orchestra, "How much does something in the mezzanine row cost?"

"Row 1 or 2?"

"1."

"90 bucks."

Tanya blushed, "What's the cheapest seat you have?"

"25 in the balcony."

The girl nodded, "I'll come back then."

"Suit yourself. Can I help the next in line?"

Tanya backed away from the theater. Trodding home, she tried to think of a way to get her hands on 90 dollars. Or 25, for that matter. "Maybe if I get some babysitting jobs this weekend..."

Her key fitted in the lock and she pushed the door open. No one was home. She eyed the answering machine. It blinked at her with its little red eye. She hit "play" and opened the refrigerator. 

Beeeeep! "Tanya, it's Mom. I'll be working late at the office. Mr. Skinner wants those reports filed tonight. (Sigh) There's meat loaf in the freezer. If you need anything, call Mrs. Hannedy. Love you. Bye." 

Beeeeep! "Tanya, it's LeShonda. You know that stupid field trip we have on Monday? Guess who's in our group. Ugh, I hate her! Call me when you get home."

Beeeeep! "Hello, this is Margaret Yeltsinsky and I'm trying to reach Tanya Farthing. I was hoping she might be available to watch the kids tomorrow night. Tanya, if you could call me, I would appreciate it."

"Yes!!!!" Tanya grabbed the phone and was just about to hit the speed dial when the voice in her head piped up, "Whoa, wait a minute, kiddo! Don't you remember what's going on Saturday night?" 

She smacked her head in disgust, "Ugh! Call-backs!" 

"That's what I'm talking about."

The voice in her head had been there for a long time. And no matter what anyone said, Tanya knew she wasn't just talking to herself. If she was, then how come that voice sounded so suspiciously like Max Casella?

"But what if I don't get called?"

"What if ya do?"

"But-"

"Fine, don't listen ta me."

"Okay, okay! I have to turn the job down. But what about those tickets?"

"We'll just have to think of somethin' else."

"Like...?"

"Betta hurry and call Mrs.Yeltinsky. LeShonda can't talk on the phone after 7."

"Fine. Be that way."

"Thanks, I think I will."

Tanya rolled her eyes and dialed the Yeltsinskys' number...

"Yeah, so anyway, I can't work for you tomorrow night. Yeah, call backs. So um...huh? Good luck?" Tanya felt suddenly panicked, "Uh NO! Uh, you wouldn't mind takin' that back, would ya, Mrs.Yeltsinsky? Well, no, it's just that...it's...bad luck," she finished lamely. "Superstitious? I can't afford NOT to be. Yeah, well, break a leg? Yeah. Thanks. I'll talk to you later, Mrs.Yeltsinsky." Tanya hung up and called LeShonda. 

"Hey, I thought you were NEVER going to call!"

"Sorry. I had to take care of something first."

"Oh. So anyways, you heard we got stuck with Grenada, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"She's so...!"

"Aggravating?"

"Like...YEAH!"

"Oh, well. At least, she's not in our study hall."

"Yeah, like...at least. Oh, hey, I better go. We're eating dinner." Tanya could hear the shouts of LeShonda's younger brothers in the background. 

"Okay."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye."

  
  
  
  


Saturday morning came and went. Saturday afternoon dragged on until Tanya glanced down at her watch and saw the time...6:02. She sighed. "Oh, well."

"Hey, don't let it get ya down. So one audition didn't pan out. Theah's always the next one." The voice in her head tried to sound cheerful.

Tanya ignored it and yanked open the freezer door. 

"Oh, great," groaned the voice, "Anothah ice-cream binge. If you keep it up, ya gonna look like a cow."

"Gee, thanks."

"Anytime, sweethawt."

  
  
  
  


Monday morning, Tanya climbed onto the bus, her hair still wet and her uniform untucked. 

"You're a mess," LeShonda announced, flipping her blond hair out of her face.

"I know. The hair dryer quit working."

"Sheesh."

"Well, hello, Tanya," a snotty female voice from behind her began.

"Hey." Tanya made an effort to sound friendly.

"I didn't see you Saturday night."

"Excuse me?"

"The call-backs!"

"Your point being?"

"Oh, you weren't cast, were you?" Grenada's blue eyes grew wide. "That's too bad," she sympathized, her voice condescendingly sweet. 

Tanya gritted her teeth. "It's fine." She managed to shrug. "So one audition didn't pan out. There's always the next one."

"Plagiarist," hissed the voice.

"You have SUCH a great attitude! If I hadn't been cast as Annie, I would have a had a fit!"

Tanya felt ready to throw up. 

LaShonda spoke up then, "Yeah, that's one of the big differences between you and Tanya. Tanya would accept the director's decision like a true professional and you would throw a tantrum like a spoiled brat."

Grenada's face colored with anger and embarrassment...and hurt. Those big blue eyes seemed to cloud over with a mist but Tanya couldn't be sure.

She was just about to speak up when the bus lurched to a stop. Tanya turned to look out the window at the brick structure and the old wooden sign that read, "Newsboys Lodging House."

Something felt like it should click. Where had she seen that sign before? Newsboys...Newsies! Tanya smiled. 

The noise inside the bus grew as the kids stood up and began gathering their back packs and lunches.

Tanya was still studying the door. A smaller sign had been added below the first-MUSEUM PROTECTED BY THE NEW YORK HISTORICAL PRESERVATION SOCIETY.

Mrs. Hannedy was standing at the front of the bus with another woman. "Alright, alright. Listen, listen to me!" The din softened. "Let me introduce Marlene Saunders who will be conducting our tour today." 

Marlene smiled and began, "I understand this class has been studying the 1899 trolley strike. Today we're going to be visiting the location of another strike. The summer of 1899 was the summer the newsboys of this city went on strike, protesting the price raise on newspapers."

"Papes," Tanya murmured.

"Excuse me?" Marlene raised her eyebrows.

"I just remembered the newsies called their papers, 'papes.'"

"Yes, that's right. And yes, the newsboys were often called 'newsies.' Very good. I see someone's been studying."

Tanya smiled faintly.

"This lodging house, although it has not been confirmed, is believed to have been the main lodging house for the Manhattan newsies. You see, the strike started in Manhattan..."

Tanya stopped listening and started to remember things from the story...Joseph Pulitzer's greed, the newsies' bravado, the Refuge...

LaShonda was elbowing her. Tanya returned to the present as Marlene was saying, "Now if you'll follow me inside we'll take a look around." The students did as bidden. 

At the steps, their guide stopped and turned to face them. "Please remember this building is over a hundred years old and most of the furnishings are original to the house or from that time period. Please refrain from handling anything or leaning against the walls. We want to preserve this site for many future generations to enjoy. Follow me."

The floor boards creaked underfoot and the front room had a musty old smell about it. Marlene placed a hand on top of the desk. "This desk is the only original piece in this room. It was the territory of the lodging house care-taker. According to various records from the time, the care-taker was a man named George Kloppman. He was responsible for the boys' room and board." 

Tanya eyed the desk with interest. Marlene seemed to fade from view and behind the oak furniture the girl could see the outline of a man with thinning white hair and a trembling, frowning mouth unaided by the cruelty of age. Not unkindly, but with a hard look he stared at her from under his bowler hat. Tanya shook her head and returned to the present. What was Marlene saying now?

"...boarding fees, tenants, etc. Now if you'll follow me upstairs, I'll show you what kind of conditions were common for the newsboys of this era."

The stairs groaned with the weight of 20 students and Tanya tried to imagine what they sounded like with 30 or 40 newsies running down them all at once. At the top of the stairs, Marlene began her lecture again, "As you can see, this is the bunk room. This is where the boys slept after a long day hawking headlines. You must understand, these boys didn't have much but they were fortunate to have a place to live at all. "Carrying the banner" was a favorite expression of the times meaning-sleeping on the streets. Meager wages made life..." 

Once again, Tanya tuned the woman out. She wasn't trying to be rude. She just wished she could figure out where those noises were coming from. She heard someone groaning and turned to stare at the rest of her class. They stood silent and attentive to Marlene. There it was again! It was coming not from anyone near her but from the other side of the room, next to the far bunk bed. 

Hoping she could get closer to it, she raised her hand.

"Yes?" Marlene smiled pleasantly.

"Uh, are the...beds original?"

"As matter of fact, some of them are. The two in the far corner were originally here. The others are replicas built by the museum workshop." She took a step towards them, motioning the class to follow her. "They're made from unfinished pine and had very thin cotton mattresses. Not a great night sleep..."

"You call that lousy four hours sleep?" a male voice echoed behind Marlene. Tanya gasped in surprise. Everyone looked at her. Marlene stopped mid-sentence, "Is something wrong?" 

"Who said that?"

"Said what?" the guide looked quizzical.

Tanya's eyes narrowed, but she shook her head, "Never mind. Sorry."

"As I was saying- these rooms got very cold at night. Even in this somewhat luxuriant lodging house, pneumonia was common during the winter. Over here," Marlene walked toward another room, "We have the washroom."

They walked through the open door into a long room. "The shelves in here are replicas but from period photographs we know these were common in boarding houses."

Tanya heard running water and distant boyish laughter. 

"Where did they get their water?" she blurted.

The woman nodded, "Good question. They didn't have running water in the sense we think of. She moved to one side, revealing a green metal pump. "This pump is original. It's made entirely from cast..."

Tanya saw the pump moving, up and down. She watched the water gush into the barrel. The boy behind the pump had large brown eyes and a crutch. Someone shouted at him to hurry.

Hurry, you're going to be late. Gotta sell your papes or you'll be out on the streets. Move it, bonehead, let's go!

"Hey, Tanya, let's go!" she looked up to see LaShonda motioning to her. The rest of the class was following Marlene down the stairs.

"I'll be there in a second."

"Are you okay? Like you look really freaky right now."

Tanya shrugged, "I'm coming. Go on."

LaShonda rolled her eyes and bounded downstairs. 

Tanya took a sideways glance out the window. Marlene stood on the sidewalk in front of the building, the class crowding around her to hear the end of the lecture. Good. She had a

minute. 

The girl walked carefully through the rows of bunks until she came to the one in the very far corner. Her fingers traced the worn wood. A noise startled her. Someone moving, the mattress was moving! A sigh. She stepped back but another bed moved behind her. A noise escaped her lips, something between a shriek and a sob. She moved to the top of the stairs and looked back. A dark haired boy pulled a shirt over his head. 

Not waiting any longer, she bolted down the steps, but when she stopped to look back, she tripped over the edge of the rug. Rug? There hadn't been a rug there before. She looked reached for the door knob and turned. It didn't move. She turned harder, she pulled, she yanked, begged, and began to cry as she realized it had been locked. 

Moving to the front window, she began pounding. Her heart sank. The school bus was nowhere in sight. Marlene Saunders had disappeared from view. And it was getting dark. She might not have noticed except that a man had started lighting the street lamps...lighting the street lamps. 

None of this made any sense. LaShonda wouldn't have let the bus leave without Tanya. Marlene wouldn't have locked the doors without making sure everyone was out. And street lamps aren't LIT! Not in the 21st century. 

"Who's up foh a round a pokah, hah?" the voice came from upstairs but Tanya could hear it distinctly.

"Yeah, shoah, deal me in, Race," said another. 

A chorus of voices shouted out then.

Tanya's heart caught in her throat as the front room got darker and darker with the absence of the sun. 

  
  


a/n: Alright, first chapter, whew! That was longer than I thought it'd be! I don't think the rest of the chapters will be quite that long...hopefully not, anyway. 

Please, please, please I beg of you...REVIEW. I NEED reviews. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaassseeee!!!!

I will love you all forever!!!

  
  


Legs comments on Racetrack Higgins: He's hot and adorably sarcastic. Streetwise. Loyal. Did I mention gorgeous?

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Two

Wow. The reviews are so nice...I love reviews. :: sigh:: Thank you so much! You have no idea how much they are appreciated! 

Shout ins: 

ShortAtntionSpaz: My first reviewer! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!!!! I am calm now. I think I may have a role for Amanda. But I need her to wear a dress (and hate it). Is this okay? It's not very big but I think I know a good place for her. :) Let me know in your NEXT REVIEW...:: cough:: hint...:: cough:: hint. Hope you have a wonderful day. :) (oh yeah, and you have dibs on Dutchy. ;)

Cici: You darling, you've made my year! Thank you! Don't ask me where plot came from. Except that...Tanya has a lot of me in her. At least, the acting part. The scary director at the beginning is real. He was there when I went to audition for "Annie." One of my friends from a current production got the part of Annie but she's NOTHING like Grenada. She's so much fun and I'm so excited for her. Still, not making it to call backs is really tough cuz then you start second guessing everything and...I'm rambling, aren't I? (Winces) sorry! Anyway, thank you! I hope you like the next chapter. If you have any ideas on how to make it better, please let me know. 

Sureshot Higgins: I'll have a part for Kristen. :) Yes, Max's voice...:: sigh:: I think I have one, too. Sometimes when an audition doesn't work out or I have a bad rehearsal or something, I try to imagine what he'd say. Kinda dumb but he's my Broadway role model so what can I say? "He's become the voice in my head. And I can't drown him out. And I don't WANT to drown him out." Lol, have you seen Two Weeks Notice? Hugh Grant's hysterical. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Dreamer: Thank you! I just love you all for reviewing! I love it when Racetrack slaps Skittery: What's da mattah wid you? Ya in the papes, ya famous. Ya famous, ya get anyting ya want. And THAT'S what's so great about New Yawk! Uh, yeah...(Dreamer backs away slowly) I'm normal, really! Thank you soooo much for reviewing! 

Moonlight: Awww. I felt in the beginning like this plot wasn't so original. You know, with the whole going back in time thing. It came off better than I expected it to. Sometimes I write stuff and then I wonder where it came from since I wasn't even really thinking about writing that. I hope you guys like this chapter. 

Raven: I am so honored you reviewed this! In fact, I recognize so many of you guys from these great stories I've been reading! Yell at me if I don't do a better job reviewing stuff, promise? Yes, casting calls are sweet. I believe I have a part for you BUT Jack and Sarah are still interested in each other for this fic. Please let me know if you still want me to write you in. I was gonna put you with Spot if I could. :)

snipah higgins: Racetrack...(drools)...the rest of the newsies (sighs) They're all so cool. There's just something about Racetrack tap dancing on the table. Just magic. I can't explain it any other way. I'm so glad you like the story! Let me know if there's anything I should add. :D

Kate Lawrence: Ya gotta spot in da story, goily. If you hate it, feel free to yell. (Looks around for headphones-aha...plugs in Lion King soundtrack) KL: HOW DARE YOU RUIN ME????? AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A NEWSIES FAN!!!! I'LL SOAK YA!!!!! ("Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase..."-hums along) Oh, what were you saying, Katie? KL: (dangerous voice) I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Lol. Thank you forever for reviewing! 

Shorty Carter: You know what? I like long chapters, too! This one's kinda long. Can't wait to hear what you think. I'm impatient to write about the newsies but I want to get there in order, if that makes sense. Anyways, it's so nice to meet so many Racetrack fans. Most of my friends don't get it. They think I'm crazy for like a Disney musical but hey, what do they know? Thank you so much for your review and the brownies. You're now my official brownie supplier. (Hugs Shorty) 

Disclaimer: Walt Disney Studios own the Newsies film and characters.

The various actors own their private lives and their PR men own their publicity.

I own the Newsies DVD...thereby making the newsies my digital slaves. Just think, I have the power to make Max Casella tap dance on a table WHENEVER I WANT. Ha!

I also own Tanya. She's miiiiiiiiinne.

  
  


On we go...

  
  
  
  


Tanya started suddenly from her sleep. Her back ached. She decided that must have something to do with sleeping on the floor. Why was she sleeping on the floor again? Tanya sat up. Why was that huge desk in her bedroom? And who took down her Music Man poster? Sunshine streamed in through the curtains and the girl remembered. 

She had gotten locked in the lodging house museum. Her mother must be freaked. She stood up and reached for the door knob. It turned and she threw the door open. It didn't make sense that everyone would just...leave her there but at least she was back in the land of the living. A man she had seen the night before was putting out the street lamp. "Or not..." Tanya was horrified. Was this a joke? Walking down the steps, she started across the street. Then stopping, she spun around and stared hard at the building-NEWSBOYS LODGING HOUSE-new and freshly painted and below it...no trace of the museum sign. 

Tanya was suddenly afraid. Hugging herself, she slowly turned around and began to walk stiffly down the street as if afraid of disturbing a fragile dream. "Please let this be a dream and not a nightmare," she prayed silently.

The girl passed a bakery and halted to observe the reflection in the big window. Her short pleated skirt and dark blazer were still there. Her dark eyes and honey colored hair hadn't changed. "So, I must still be me," she assured herself. 

A woman with a bustle and a child dressed in a sailor's suit brushed by and Tanya caught their curious eyes. She watched them hurry into the bakery and saw the mother lean over the counter to whisper to the baker's wife. The two women turned to stare at her through the thick glass pane.

She sighed, "I don't care how weird this is. I need some different clothes."

Tanya began walking again but found herself at further loss. "I have no money," she realized. "No identification, no home, no..." she sighed. "This is ridiculous." Considering for a moment, she pulled off her jacket and glanced up the street at the milliner's shop. 

"Okay," the voice in her head began the pep talk, "It's an improv, Tanya. Sell it, girl, just sell it."

Her feet carried her into the store. She paused uncertainly before reaching the counter. A young woman in a high-necked gown looked up from her embroidery. 

Tanya didn't hesitate longer. She spread the jacket across the counter. 

The seamstress had stood up and now eyed the foreign-looking piece of clothing with reservation. "May I help you?" she asked finally, her blue eyes meeting Tanya's. 

"You see this lovely jacket?" Tanya gestured towards the fabric.

The girl nodded helplessly.

"You've probably never seen anything like this designed for ladies, am I right?"

A head shake in the negative.

Tanya snorted, "Of course you haven't. It's the latest in Paris fashion just now. Every lady there has one."

"Oh?" the girl looked interested but unsure.

"Yes. I recently came home from a..."Tanya floundered for a moment, "A trip from abroad."

The milliner's eyes lit up, "Oh, really? Did you have many admirers? Were they very foreign?"

"Oh, my share, I suppose. Moderately foreign. I was in Paris, after all." Tanya appeared disdainful of an obviously "stupid" question.

"I would like to offer you this French tailored jacket in exchange for something more suitable for the New York climate."

The young lady seemed confused for a moment, "I don't understand."

"You will be the only dress shop in New York City to have such a very new and fashionable piece of clothing. Wouldn't it look excellent hanging in the window?" Tanya held it up in the dim light of the room, letting her hand run down its length as if to illustrate its fine quality and good taste.

"Well, I suppose it..."

"If you can fit up some sort of dress for me, I'll turn it over to you." 

"Well, you see, the shop, my mother isn't, I don't..."

Tanya tapped her foot impatiently, "I haven't got all day! Do make up your mind before I'm forced to take it to the milliner's on 42nd!"

"But..."

"Good day, then." Tanya walked briskly towards the door, jacket in hand.

"Wait!" the girl's panicked voice cried out.

Tanya turned around with deliberate care and raised her eyebrows, "Yes?"

"I'll make up something for you. But we have to hurry before my mother gets back from the market." 

Tanya nodded and allowed herself to be dragged to the back of the store where she was fitted for a dress more "suitable to the climate." All the while, the girl (whose name was Maggie) chattered on about Paris and fashion. Tanya let her.

"If this doesn't win me an Academy Award, I don't know what will," she mumbled.

  
  
  
  


Tanya was going crazy. She still wasn't sure where exactly she was and these stiff long skirts and lace were so heavy! And whoever invented the bustle was a blooming idiot. "You're playing a part," the voice in her head reminded. "Just play the part." Imitating the modest carriage of the women she passed, she tried to figure out exactly what had happened.

"I heard a noise. I ran down the stairs. The door was locked. I looked out the window and they were lighting the street lamps." A gentleman passing in the street gave her a strange look. Tanya ignored him and continued to mutter to herself, "Street lamps don't get lit anymore." 

"Ooof!" she rammed into a man on the corner as he turned to cross the street. She heard a clink as a coin hit the ground. "Hey, uh sir, you dropped this!" the man didn't turn around or stop walking. 

The girl gave up and still holding the coin, walked towards the square where the name "Horace Greeley" had caught her eye. Studying the statue, she remembered, "Oh, right, that was the guy who said 'Go west, dude' or something like that."

A group of young boys were right in the middle of a marble game and two men stood to the side of the statue, discussing something heatedly over a newspaper.

It hit her. She needed a glimpse of that newspaper. As casually as possible, Tanya made her way towards the bench beside the two gentlemen. Sitting down, she smoothed her skirt and turned her head demurely in their direction. She smothered a "crap!" in the back of her throat. Their paper was turned at such an angle as to cover the top half of the front page. Tanya craned her neck downward, trying all the while to look innocent and natural in that position. 

She was close to giving up when a bold voice behind her started, "If yous so interested in thah headloine, why don'tchas buy a pape a yer own?"

Tanya turned her curly head to stare at a very familiar face. Her mouth formed a name but no sound issued from her lips.

"Just a penny and yous can read all about uh-," his dark eyes scanned the paper he was holding, "the horrific moidah of an innocent creatcha and uh the danguhrus escaped convict wanderin' the streets a Brooklyn." He glanced back up at her, replacing the cigar in his mouth. "Very entahtainin' readin' for a lovely lady like yaself."

Tanya swallowed hard.

The young man's hopeful grin faded.

"Somethin' the mattah, miss? Yous look pale."

"I'm fine," she blurted.

"Alright, then." He started to walk off, paper held high, "Brooklyn citizen dies in mysterious fiah!"

"Wait!" She ran after him.

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"Uh, here." The girl pushed the nickel into his wind-chapped hand.

"Well, I uh-ain't got change," he said slyly.

"Keep it."

Tanya yanked the paper from out of his fingers, her whole body shaking now.

"Ah yous shoa ya okay, lady? Cause ya don't look like it ta me."

"Where's the date on this paper?" she asked frantically.

"Right dere," he said, pointing it out and then looking up to watch her face.

Tanya felt her heart begin to thud in her ears...Tuesday, May 20, 1900.

She looked up to see the newsie still standing there, a bewildered look in his eyes. 

"Race, ya comin'?" a voice called from across the square.

"Thank you," she said.

"Yeah," he backed up slowly, not taking his eyes from her face, "Shoa thing." He turned around and walked off, shaking his head slightly.

Tanya felt like she was suddenly suffocating and she quit holding her breath.

"This isn't happening. This isn't even...possible! Is it?" Looking around her at the busy streets absent of taxis, electric lights, and billboards, she nodded her head. There was a sob in her voice as she whispered, "It is." 

  
  


A/N: Well, there 'tis. The second chapter! Whew! 

  
  


Legs comments on:

David Jacobs- he's so nice. And polite. And gentlemanly. I love his scene with Jack after he rescues him from Snyder and Pulitzer. 

"Ya shouldn'ta done dat, Dave. They could put you in jail." 

"I don't care." 

"And what about ya family? What happens ta them if ya go to jail? Ya don't know nothin' about jail! Now I appreciate what yous done but you gotta get outta here." 

"I don't understand!" 

"I don't understand either but just get out of here!"

And very cute on top of that. I know he likes gray better than blue but blue goes great with those eyes. Did you know David Moscow was only 15 when he made that movie? Aww...great voice, too. 

Let's face it: the entire newsies cast was brilliant.

  
  



	3. Three

Hey, third chapter! YAY! 

  
  


Shout ins:

  
  


Kate Lawrence: And enter! THE GREAT KATE LAWRENCE! I hope you like this new chapter! I wrote it with you in mind. :) Your reviews are wonderful, too. (Hugs Kate)

  
  


CiCi: Oh, I know EXACTLY how you feel! I don't like it when they immediately know what's going on and WHY they're back in time. And I don't want the newsies to be such softies that they instantly fall head over heels. Yeah, when I was writing this, I was really striving to avoid that. Hope I still am. Let me know what you think of the chapter! (Hugs CiCi) Oh, and I loved your paper!

  
  


Raven: I haven't written your chapter, yet, but I hope to soon! Let me know what you think of this. Yes, you and Spot get to hang out. :D Don't worry. The reason she's there will be revealed...heheh. Thank you for the awesome reviews! (Hugs Raven)

  
  


Sureshot Higgins: Thank you, daaaaahling! And Kristen isn't ditzy in this. I met this girl the other day that kind of helped me see her in my head. Anyway, Kristen is already getting to be a favorite character here. I think Tanya likes her, too. Let me know what happens with American Idol since I can't see it tonight, will you? (Hugs Sureshot)

Lil Rain Angel: Lol. Yeah, I would definitely need my inhaler during any kind of time travel. (Wheezes slightly) Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! (Gives lil rain a hug)

  
  


Imaginelet: I love your pen name! Yeah, my dad liked that part with the dress, too. Which is cool. My dad's a tough critic. Thanks so much for reviewing! Let me know what you think of this chapter! (Hugs let)

  
  


Disclaimer: Disney owns the movie Newsies

The song in this chapter is from the musical "Calamity Jane" with Doris Day (great movie...)

The real people own themselves

Kate is owned by Kate Lawrence

Kristen is owned by Sureshot

Tanya is mine. Mine. MINE. So is Mr. Siding. (He's Warden Snyder's cousin, "in case yous was wonderin'.) Oh, yes, I am also the owner of Siding Hall. I give performances there regularly. :D

Merrily we roll along...

  
  


Tanya's stomach was starting to make embarrassing noises. Rooooowwwwwrrrgggfff!

She pulled her arms tighter around herself and tried to ignore the hollow rumblings her empty belly was producing. One more tiny proof that this was no dream.

"Think about somethin' besides food," the voice in her head advised.

"Like what?" 

"Like wheah you're gonna sleep tonight?"

Tanya groaned, "You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Hey, you act like this is my fault!"

"It probably is!"

The voice was silent for moment. "You must be really hungry. You're not usually this irrational."

"Arrrrrrrrggh!" Tanya shook herself. "Okay, think. I need food and shelter. How would a girl go about acquiring that in 1900?"

"Get married?" the voice asked innocently.

"Shut up. You are no help!"

"You could try getting a job."

"Doing...?"

A bespectacled newsie passed her, wielding a paper. "Mayah seen dancin' wid chorus goil! That shockin' vaudeville scandal right heah!"

Tanya stood up...

  
  
  
  


"Yer an actress?" the man eyed Tanya skeptically, his moustache twitching oddly.

Tanya threw her shoulders back as she perched herself on the man's desk. "But of course! Tanya Farthing-the lovely penny queen of the vaudeville stage!"

"How come I nevah hoid a you befoah now?"he queried suspiciously.

The girl raised her eyebrows with surprise. "You say you've never heard of me?" She snorted, "I think I've come to the wrong theater. What kind of a showman hasn't heard of the most sought-after actress in Chicago?"

The man squirmed in his chair. "Well, I may have...heard the name in passing."

Tanya pushed herself off the desk disgustedly. "You don't say. Well, I think I'll be going now. You wouldn't happen to know how to get to Irving Hall from here, would you?"

The man huffed, flustered, "Now wait a minute. I thought you were in here for a job."

"Well...I was." She put a dainty hand to the tip of her nose. "But I was expecting more deference from such a distinguished theater." She walked slowly towards the door.

"2 dollahs a night. And the tips you can manage."

Twirling gracefully around, Tanya seemed to consider this. A hand on her hip she walked closer and leaned forward into his face, nearly choking on his putrid breath. Her hazel eyes met his green eyes staunchly. "Ya got yourself one heck of a deal, Mister Siding."

He smiled (or winced) grimly. 

A crash sounded from up the back stairs. Tanya followed the man out of the room. 

Sniding shook his head as several giggles and an audible curse burst from one of the dressing rooms. Mounting the stairs he paused at the top and sighed as if trying to calm himself. And then, without knocking, he threw the door open. 

Tanya had crept up behind him and could see three young women, two sprawled precariously on top of the other. The redhead rested on her elbow and winked mischievously at Sniding before she and the brunette burst head long into another round of giggles. There was a sudden movement and the two were thrown off as the furious third stood up. Her midnight colored hair fell down her back as she glared ferociously at the other two girls, "I swear I'm gonna..." she saw Tanya then. "Don't tell me. You're new."

Sniding rolled his eyes and left the girls standing there, sizing each other up. 

"My name's Tanya." She started to hold out her hand then drew it back. This girl didn't look like the shaking hands type.

"This is Kristen," the raven-haired girl announced, elbowing the redhead. She smiled half-heartedly than giggled at the gangly brunette's antics.

"Katherine, say hello to Tanya." Katherine stopped trying to distort her face and smiled sheepishly, "Hello." She then promptly returned to crossing her eyes much to the amusement of Kristen.

The girl watched the two with resignation than looked up again at Tanya, "I'm Kate."

Tanya nodded.

Kate seemed to accept this greeting. "Well, I guess that wraps up introductions. Except for Priscilla. You'll have to meet her." The way Kate said it and the way the other girls quit laughing made Tanya wonder if she wanted to.

She didn't have time to decide. The door burst open and a blonde haired, blue eyed doll stepped across the threshold. "Have you girls seen my fan?"

"It's on the dressing table."

Priscilla snatched it up and waved it in front of her flushed rouged face. Her eyes traveled from face to face and landed on Tanya. "And who are you?" she demanded. 

"She's new," offered Kristen.

"Really?" Priscilla's voice dripped with sarcasm. She looked the girl up and down, her feathers fluttering with the breeze from her fan. "What's your name?"

"Tanya."

"Katherine, Kristen, Kate, and Tanya..." Priscilla's mouth turned suddenly to a pout, "Your name doesn't go with the others."

Tanya's eyes sparkled, "That's because I'm one of a kind." She threw her arms wide and gave the other girls a dazzling smile. They snickered.

Priscilla sniffed, "I like all my girls to have the same kind of name. It helps make my performance as the star stand out more."

"Yeah, just the way the rest of you stands out," muttered Kate, "Like a sore thumb."

The blond whirled around to stare at Kate, "You hush! I am in charge here!" She turned back to Tanya, gave her the once over, and sniffed again.

  
  
  
  


"Gentlemen, Siding Hall invites you to welcome the breath-taking darling of New York...Miss Priscilla Manning!" The applause was loud and rowdy as Priscilla threw herself on from backstage.

Tanya choked back a guffaw. Now was not the time to lose her job. But the way the girl pranced around the stage like a powdered gorilla was just flat out amusing.

She and Kate entered next, followed by Katherine and Kristen. 

The whistling and cat-calls increased but Tanya was enjoying the show so much she didn't notice. 

Priscilla twirled around and then threw her arms out in front of her...

I've got two wonderful arms

I've got two wonderful lips

I'm over twenty-one and I'm free

  
  


Oh, I've got a hive full a honey

For the right kinda honey bee

  
  


Kate stepped forward then...

I'm not the glamorous type

But I'm the amorous type

You love the way I sit on your knee

  
  


A young man with blue eyes and dirty blond hair shouted, "Don't yous wish, Kate!" 

There were mixed cries as Kate leaned down to say loud enough for the front row to hear, "Watch yourself, Conlon."

  
  


All the girls joined in...

Oh, I've got a high full a honey

For the right kinda honey bee

  
  


It was then that Tanya noticed the newsboys in the second row. The guy called "Conlon," one with an eyepatch-Blink she remembered, a brown-skinned boy with curly hair and a sweet smile-was it Mush, a guy older than the rest with an intense expression-ah, the strike leader Kelly, and on the end the one she had seen earlier-the boy she had bought the paper from, the cigar still dangling from his mouth, his brown eyes wide...Racetrack, wasn't it? They were cheering and whistling along with the rest and didn't seem to notice her watching them at all.

Priscilla was bouncing to the end of the stage where she could blow kisses at the audience.

...my daddy owns a railroad

and my ma is a millionaire

and besides I'm an only child

do you think you could learn to care?

  
  


"I could!" Blink hollered.

Priscilla blew a kiss.

  
  


Tanya strolled her way to center stage, taking a moment to pose in her costume before singing...

If you're the one I adore

Come on and get it before

Somebody shakes it down from the tree...

  
  


Tanya caught Racetrack's eyes. He recognized her from the street. She saw him lean over and whisper something to Jack, making a motion towards her.

  
  


Everyone in the theater sang...

  
  


Oh, I've got a hive full a honey 

For the right kinda honey bee!

  
  


Priscilla bounded back to the center and repeated...

  
  


I've got two wonderful arms

I've got two wonderful lips

I"m over twenty one and I'm freeeeeeeeee! 

  
  


Oh, I've got a hive full a honey

For the right kinda honey bee!

  
  
  
  


The applause had been tremendous as the curtain fell and the girls hurried backstage to their dressing rooms. Once inside, they begin to talk excitedly and laugh at the funny compliments they had received. 

A knock came at the door. Kate walked over and leaned against it, "Yeah?"

Siding's voice could be heard, "Deah's a gentleman ta see one a yous."

Kate opened the door a crack, her eyes narrowing to slits, "If that's Spot out theah, tell him ta jump off the Brooklyn Bridge!"

Siding sighed and went back down the stairs to relay the message to the Brooklyn leader.

Priscilla pushed the door open then. "Where's my fan?" she shrieked. 

"I have no idea," said Kate, pulling the pins out of her dark hair. 

"Did you leave it on the stage?" Katherine asked, unbuttoning the garter from her leg.

Priscilla's face turned purple, "You!" she announced, pointing at Kristen, "Get me my fan!"

Kristen, who was leaning against the far wall, looking cross, "Why should I have to get your fan? I'm not your slave." The idea somehow struck both her and Katherine as hysterical and they burst out laughing. 

"Yeah, me either!" declared Katherine, giggling.

Priscilla looked at Kate. The girl ignored her and continued to remove flowers from her hair.

"Get. My. Fan." Priscilla said.

Kate looked at her calmly, "I'll get your fan the day you get over yourself."

Tanya thought the blond was going to have a stroke. She rolled her eyes, "I'll get it." Out the door, and down the steps, she opened the door to the back stage area and was just stepping inside when she heard voices around the corner of the wall.

"Dat's the goil I was showin' ya, Jack. The looney one on the street this mownin'"

"Yeah, I sees 'er, Race."

"Not bad looking, dough, is she? Wondah if she's okay, now."

She could hear the grin in Kelly's voice, "Well, why don't yous go ask her, Racetrack?"

"Yeah, Racetrack!" a chorus of boyish voices echoed their leader.

Racetrack's face appeared then. She pretended not to have seen him and appeared very interested in the fabric of traveler curtain. 

"Hey, uh, miss, yous prolly don't recall meetin' the likes a me this mownin' but I just wanted ta make shoa yous was feelin' bettah."

Tanya looked at him then, "Yes, I remember you," she said.

"Oh, good," he nodded, not sure what to say after that.

"Thank you for worrying about me. It was very sweet of you."

The cackles from the newsies standing behind him listening made the boy's face go bright red. He recovered quickly, "Yeah, well, shoa thing." He shrugged and started to leave but turned back, "I'm Anthony Higgins. But everybody just calls me Racetrack. In case you was wonderin' or somethin'."

"It's nice to meet you, Racetrack." Talk about the Twilight Zone...

"Uh, ya gotta name?"

She blushed slightly, "Tanya. Tanya Farthing."

Racetrack stared at his hand for a moment. For a second, she wondered if he was going to try spit-shaking with her. But he simply held it out.

She took it. It was a warm friendly hand.

"Well, uh, I'd bettah be goin'. Yous have a nice night."

"Thank you."

He turned to follow his friends out the door. Pausing at the front doors, he turned around and yelled back, "Yous was great up dere!" 

And then he was gone. 

She shivered as she realized the spookiness of the whole encounter. "Wow," she murmured, picking up Priscilla's fan from the stage floor.

  
  


a/n: Did you like it? (Becomes demanding and petulant) Review. NOW! (Small, pleading voice) please? I hope to have another chapter soon but we have soooo much company coming this weekend that it may take me more than a day. We'll see. Reviews make me go faster! (Hint...hint) Love you all! 

  
  


Legs comments on:

Medda- I think she looks soooo funny singing, "then you said toodle-ee-doo..." her eyes get so big and everything. 

Medda: Kelly! (Laughing) Where ya been, kid? Oh, I miss seeing you up in the balcony.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Four

FOURTH CHAPTER! ZOWIE!

  
  


Shout-ins:

  
  


imaginelet: I'm so glad you liked it! Your reviews are always great. Yeah, I liked that song, too. The one in this chapter is almost as funny. The wording just...makes me laugh, I guess. Yeah, Priscilla's...entertaining. She'll get more so, I hope. But we should all start hating her soon. Cuz she's awful in this chap. Have a great weekend. :) And as always, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

  
  


Sureshot Higgins: Guess who's gotta a "secret" boyfriend in this chapter? Hee hee. Just read it.

I'm so relieved you like Kristen cuz I really do! The longer I know a character, the more depth they reveal so she'll definitely have some serious scenes in the future. :D Thank you for reviewing. Let me know what I should add in the next few chapters.

  
  


Dreamer: Thank you very much! I love to write but I'm never disciplined enough to work at it. That's my problem. I'm soooo glad you like this chapter! (Gives Dreamer a piece of candy) Bribery...it's a gift.

  
  


Lil Rain Angel: I love your reviews! You know what's fun is when you get to a part of the story that you have to write and the conversation just flows and you feel like you're there...and then I start laughing cuz it's like the characters are standing over me telling me what to type.

Racetrack: no, No, NO! (Jumps up and down and points at screen furiously) Yous can't ruin me like dat! I ain't no mushy goil!

Mush: Did someone call my name?

Spot: Shuddup owah I'lls soaks yas both. Now, Leggy goil, let's tawks. How come I ain't got moah lines? 

Jack: Wouldja tree git ya fingahs off ta screen? Is tryin' to read

Racetrack: (watches as Legs destroys his reputation) Ya BUM! I'll soak ya! (Puts hands around her throat) 

Legs: (choking) But...Race...(gasps) everyone's...(wheezes) waiting for this... (sucks in air) chapter.

Racetrack: (thinks for a moment, then lets go) A'right, but yous bettah not put in any a dat kissy stuff!

Spot: If yous don't want it, Race, I'll take it!

Racetrack: (glares threateningly) Ya hear me, goily?

Legs: (hides love scene in her note book for later chapter) Of course, Racetrack. No kissy stuff. (As soon as his back is turned, begins to type furiously) Heheh...sucker!

Moonlight: I am so flattered! Thank you for taking the time to mess with my silly little story! Hope you like the new chapter. :D

snipah higgins: Yeah, isn't Race a sweetheart? (Dodges Racetrack's smack) I'm so glad you like this! Thank you for reviewing! :D

Raven: lol. Don't worry about Spot and Kate. Guess who's in THIS chapter. Heheh. Thanks for your faithful reviews! (Hugs Raven)

Bella: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Glad you like it. Thank you for offering Moira, too. I'll let you know if I need her. (Offers Bella a Teletubbies pencil)

Kate Lawrence: You're so sweet. Your review was the crowning glory of last night! I was sooooo high off of that. So glad you like Kate's role. More of her to come in this chapter. :)

  
  


Disclaimer: "Newsies" is property of Walt Disney Studios.

Any actors mentioned have exclusive rights to themselves.

The song "Keep it Under Your Hat" is also from "Calamity Jane."

Kate is owned by the one and only Kate Lawrence.

Kristen is owned by the honorable Sureshot Higgins.

Tanya owns herself. Don't try and steal her, she may attempt to beat you over the head with a large club.

I own Katherine and Mr. Siding.

  
  
  
  


Forward...MARCH...

  
  
  
  


The moon was shining into the dark, cold room where the girls lay sleeping. Except for Priscilla who had gone home for the night.

Kate's unconscious form tossed angrily against her pillow. Katherine snuggled farther into her blankets, snoring blissfully. Tanya's nightmares woke her then and she opened her eyes almost fearful of discovering that the bad dream was standing over her. 

A soft noise snapped any thought of sleep from her head. She sat up and looked towards the window which a few hours before had been securely fastened but was now swinging freely in the night air. Creeping softly from her bed, she leaned out over the sill just in time to see Kristen's sweet girlish form wrapped up in the arms of a dark-haired young man. Tanya strained for a glimpse of his face. Kristen's musical laugh echoed through the shadowy street, bouncing off tenement walls. He seemed to shush her and Tanya saw Kristen muffle a giggle in his shirt. 

There was a sound behind her and an alert Kate was there, standing tall in the stillness. 

Neither said a word, their eyes fixed on the young lovers in the murky avenue below. 

***********

Tanya felt herself being shaken violently. She peeked her eyes open and then shut them quickly again. "Too bright!" she moaned. 

"Get out a bed! I want my breakfast." Kate nudged Tanya's side with her toe.

At the mention of breakfast, Tanya opened her eyes again. In the rush of last night, she had forgotten to eat. 

Katherine was wide awake then, "Breakfast? Where?" 

"Breakfast will be NOWHERE if you two don't get up now!" Kate's cool green eyes glared at them both.

************

"Too TIGHT!" Tanya winced as Katherine pulled her corset tighter. 

Katherine giggled, "You act like you've never worn a corset before."

The girl rolled her eyes.

Kate stood at the door, her foot tapping impatiently.

Tanya and Katherine joined her. 

"Where's Kristen?" Tanya asked, looking around and beginning to feel very light-headed.

"Tibby's. She didn't want to wait for you."

"Tibby's!" Katherine shrieked, "I haven't been to Tibby's in ages! What's the occasion?"

Kate shrugged, "Breakfast."

Tanya followed them out into the street, her head pounding.

She stepped forward but Kate yanked her back as a horse and carriage flew by, kicking dust up in its wake. 

"What's the matter with you?" Kate demanded.

Tanya was having a hard time focusing her eyes. "I'm hungry," she mumbled, trying to stand up straight.

Kate rolled her eyes and yanked Tanya across the street and around the corner. The girl almost tripped over a loose cobblestone as she was pulled through a restaurant door. A little bell above her head chimed unsteadily. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the interior.

Kate pushed her into a chair and called a waiter from the back room. "Coffee," she ordered, "Black." The man nodded and Kate beckoned to Kristen who was leaning against the counter. 

Katherine was staring out the window when she noticed that Tanya had slumped forward against the table. "Tanya? Tanya, are you okay?"

Tanya suddenly realized how long it had been since she had eaten anything. Yesterday morning? No, the morning before...

"Kate, come here! Look at Tanya!"

Wordlessly, Kate set the plate in front of the girl. Tanya picked up her fork and began to shovel food into her mouth so fast she barely tasted it.

Kristen watched, her wide-eyed, "When's the last time you ATE?"

Tanya gulped and started to answer when she heard a chair being pushed back at the table behind her. She turned her head as the door bell chimed once and the front door closed. Her eyes fell immediately on the table where a cigar butt had been thrust smoldering into the ashtray. And there was a hat. A very familiar hat. The girl reached over and plucked it off the table. 

"Whose hat is that?" asked Katherine yawning.

The bell over the door rang again and two breathless newsies ran in. They noted the hat in Tanya's hands with obvious relief. Snipeshooter sighed and reached out to take it from her when another hand pulled him aside, "Aw, sheesh, yous two! Ya can't even keep track a my hat. How'dya evah expect to make somethin' a yaselfs?"

Snoddy and Snipes looked sheepish as Racetrack sent them a withering stare and turned to accept the hat, "Aww, tanks. I's don't know wheah I'd be widout me-..." he broke off for a moment then, "Tanya! Hey, fancy meetin' yous heah!"

"Yes, fancy," Kate said, obviously unimpressed.

Racetrack held the hat, staring self-consciously at its lining. "I's gotta get back to me papes. Yous have a good mornin'." He nodded at the girls and sauntered his way to the door, a little more swagger in his step than normal. He stopped as he reached for the handle and looked back, then quickly away. 

***********

The theater seemed more crowded than usual that night. The chorus girls sat crowded in their tiny dressing room, bumping into each other as they fought over tights and garters.

The door burst open and Siding barged in, his face ashen white. "Priscilla can't sing."

Kate ignored him and continued twisting dark strands of hair and pinning them at the back of her head. But Kristen and Katherine gasped. 

"What's wrong with her?"

"Is it her voice?"

"It's an attack a nerves, she says." The man twirled his moustache in an agitated way.

Kate snorted.

"Oh, dear!" moaned Katherine.

"Who's gonna sing?" Kristen's emerald eyes went wide.

All eyes went to Kate's face. The actress sighed. 

*************

As the music began to play, the harsh theater crowd began to quiet and when a lone girl, dressed in pink lace stepped onto the stage...the whistles came from the back of the room.

Kate rolled her eyes once and then smiled brightly at the audience. 

Her voice broke the jesting and laughter as she trotted sweetly across the stage...

Well, now if you've gotta tootie

Who's a real sweet patootie

Better keep it under your hat

Just remember curiosity in fables of old

Killed the curious cat!

  
  


Tanya tapped in behind her...

Supposin' you love a laddie

Who's a real sugar daddie 

Better bring in the welcoming mat

  
  


Kristen and Katherine appeared last...

Remember there's a dozen dolls for every dan...

You're not the only sweet pea in the can

  
  


All together:

So if you wanna know the way to keep your man...

Keep it under your hat!

  
  


The girls tiptoed off the stage and into the crowd. Katherine playfully smacking a young man at the stairs, Kristen winking as she danced by a group of men playing poker, and Tanya pulling the nearest hat off someone's unsuspecting head. 

Spot reached up to find his hat gone, snatched away by the young chorus girl. A dark-haired girl dressed in suspenders and a faded shirt rolled her eyes. "Calm down," she ordered, "Stop running 'round like a beheaded chicken. She stole ya hat, not ya head!" He sat down, glaring-but pacified.

Racetrack caught a glimpse of Tanya as she ran past him and leaped back onto the stage.

Kate spun around...

So if you wanna know the way to keep your man...

Keep it under your hat!

Tanya...

Keep it under your hat!

The girls rushed into the wings, breathless with an adrenaline rush.

They leaned against the wall, panting and laughing. 

Katherine giggled and slurred slightly, "Whoooo's thaahhht boy?"

"What boy?" Tanya looked curiously at her, Spot's hat still cocked sideways on her head.

"The ooone whoooo liiiikes yooooouuuuu..." she giggled.

Kate shook her head, "Katherine, you know you can't hold liquor."

The girl slumped, hysterical into Kate's arms, "I couldn't-hic-help it."

Kristen looked shocked, "She's drunk again?"

Tanya put an arm around Katherine's waist and she and Kate pulled her up the stairs to their room. 

Katherine continued to hiccup and smile as set her on the couch, "Taanyaa, that newwwsssbboooyy liiiikes yoooouuuu."

Kate ignored her and yanked Katherine's heels off.

"What newsboy?" Kristen looked interested.

Tanya blushed, "She's drunk, remember?"

"Thuuh one with broooown haaaair and dar-hic-k eyessss."

Kate tugged at her blouse, "Shut up and hold still."

Katherine scowled, wobbling on the settee, "Not until I know hisssname."

The shirt gave way and Kristen helped Kate throw the nightie over Katherine's head.

They laid her back against the cushions. "Was his naaaaame..."she murmured sleepily.

"Racetrack," Tanya whispered. "His name is Racetrack."

  
  


A/N: well? Lousy? Yeah, maybe... :) Let me know what should happen next!

  
  


Legs comments on Mush: That kid has a LOT of muscles? Does anyone know how old he is in that movie? Mush looks like a really nice guy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Five

Omigosh. Forty two reviews. "Somebody STOP me!" You are all so wonderful! I'm driving everyone in my house nuts because every time one of you sends a review I begin shouting and carrying on! Seriously, my family gets three or four review counts a day. 

  
  


Some of you seemed to like the little newsies convo at the beginning of the last chapter so I thought you might like to know what they're saying tonight...

  
  


Racetrack: (muttering to Spot) I tought she was writin' 'bout us. What's all dis reviews crap?

  
  


Spot: (shrugs and waves hands in the air) I don know, Race. Dese women! Ya can't live wid 'em and ya soitonly can't live WID OUT 'em!

  
  


Racetrack: Why can'tcha?

  
  


Spot: Because dat ain't da way things woik.

  
  


Racetrack: Yous make no sense.

  
  


Spots: (tries to explain) It's loike tryin' to swim in da bay wid no wattah. And deys so cute when dey lay dere head on ya shoulda and gets all sweet and fussy ovah yous.

  
  


Racetrack: (shaking his head slowly) Ya scaring me, Spot.

  
  


Boots: (looking up from examining his new corduroy suit to see the computer screen) Look at all dem woids dere! Dey all about US?

  
  


Racetrack: Nah, the goil's too busy tellin' bout how many lousy reviews she got. As if ANYBODY really ca-

  
  


Spot: (clamps hand over Race's mouth) Quiet, oah I'll soak ya! Don'tcha know nuttin' 'bout bein' senstivve? Ya don't evah TELL a goil ya don't caeah! Ya gots to pretend to caeah! 

  
  


Racetrack: (pulls away, growling) I ain't gonna play house wid no goil!

  
  


Legs: (smiling to self) That's what YOU think, Racetrack...

  
  
  
  


Shout ins:

  
  


Imaginelet: Priscilla couldn't sing due to the fact the author tied her up and locked her in the pantry. I mean...we don't need a stupid girl mucking everything up! Had to get her out of the way. I wanted to do more with her in that chapter but didn't get to it. Oh well...Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter. :)

  
  


Kate Lawrence: I wish I'd known sooner so I could have "officially" said "break a leg." Yeah, I understand the stage adrenaline thing. Great nervous energy. We had the opening day of the production I'm in and it was just...well, you know. I love it. That's so cool! A murder mystery! Those are awesome! Lucky! (Pouts) (gives up and hugs Kate instead) Spot is kinda paranoid. That's what makes him so...funny and dangerous at the same time. You have no idea how relieved I am to know that I'm writing Kate right. I would tell you what Spot's ultimate romantic fate is but at present, he is standing over me, cane in hand. I think he wants to keep you in suspense. Baaaaaaad Spot! Lol. Thanks.

  
  


Angelic One: Awww, I think I may have read some of your story before! Hmmmm...Thank you so MUCH for the great reviews! I love them. Yeah, Race is...wow. Lol. Yeah, I don't know why but like the majority of fics have Race's real name as Anthony! It totally suits him! Thank you for saying this story "totally rocks." I have been wishing someone would say that since I started writing on fanfiction. You're the first EVER! (sniff) You get one of Shorty's brownies. MMMMMM...Hope you like this chapter!

  
  


Bella: Thank you! Groovalicious...lol. I love how "Hidden"'s coming. Update as soon as you can! Yeah, Spot's a riot...or in the middle of one, anyway. Heheh. 

  
  


Raven: Yeah, that line wasn't mine. It was Snipeshooter's, actually. The kid's a scholar...who would have thought? YUM! CHOCOLATE COVERED NEWSIES! I've never had one of THOSE! Oooooh...HEY! (Racetrack and Spot steal chocolate covered newsies) 

Racetrack: (cradles newsies and glares darkly at Legs) Cannibal.

Legs: But...but...

Spot: Shaddup and write da next chaptah! Wheah's my name, anyway?

Legs: (sighs and continues the saga)

Racetrack: What's a saga?

Spot: The thing you put on ya foot, ya know...

Jack: (rolls eyes) That's a SOCK, bonehead!

  
  


snipah higgins: Hey, that idea about Katherine fixing the two up...I might do something like that. We'll see. The chapters come on a whim. I'll give you full credit if I do! :D Thanks! I'm glad you like this so far. 

  
  


Anne K. Letoile: What an excellent review! Thank you for complimenting Tanya! She's my baby :D Yeah, my parents think I'm weird for being so obsessed with time warps. This isn't the first story I've written with time getting twisted. I have an original fiction on www.fictionpress.net under the pen name "Genevieve Riley." It's harder to write because I was more serious about it in the beginning. And I have no help from cute newsies writing that one! :D Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you like this update! Do let me know if you have any suggestions.

  
  


Ember: Thank you! I'm so excited that you like it! Spot says hello. (Racetrack's soaking in the nonexistent hot tub and Jack's raiding the fridge-seriously, these fellas are gonna eat me out of house and abode) 

  
  


Shorty Carter: K K K! More, I promise! I'm flattered that you like it. Oh, THANK YOU so much for the brownies! A truckload...wow. Don't worry, everybody, I'll share...(mutters under breath) maybe. 

  
  


PsYcHoJo: Thank you so much! Happy you like it. Hey, welcome to the shout ins! 

Spot: Psycho means crazy, don't it? 

Snipeshooter: A psychotic individual is one characterized by "a major mental disorder in which the personality is very seriously disorganized and contact with reality is usually impaired." 

Racetrack: (mouth full of Shorty's brownies) Yeah, like yous, Spot.

Spot: (takes Webster's New World Dictionary away from Snipeshooter) Stop readin' dis gahbage. It'll mess wid yoah mind. 

  
  


Bella: Thank you for giving Racetrack a sweet spot in your story. He's so adorable...:: sigh:: I can't believe I've gotten this many reviews! I hope everyone likes this installment.

  
  


Lil Rain Angel: Llamas are cool! Yeah, Katherine has some issues. I kinda have a soft spot in my heart for her, though. She'll get deeper, I think. I'll try to get to your story as soon as I can. :D Thanks for your awesome reviews! Happy Memorial Day!

  
  


Sureshot Higgins: Thank you! Heheh. Don't worry. You'll find out soon who the "dark haired young man" is. (Not this chapter though) 

  
  


Disclaimer: Disney owns "Newsies."

The actors own their hearts, minds, and personal lives.

I own Tanya and Katherine.

Kate belongs to Kate Lawrence.

Kristen is the property of Sureshot Higgins.

Raven/Michelle is exclusively Raven's.

"Danny Boy" is by Frederick E. Weatherly (and wasn't actually written till 1913) (winces) Yeah, very historically incorrect. :(

"My Wild Irish Rose" is by Chauncey Olcott and WAS written in 1899. :D

On we go...

  
  


Life was quickly becoming a routine and there were moments when Tanya ceased to remember she had ever lived anyplace other than the year 1900. But then there were those overwhelming moments when she remembered her mother, her friends, her dreams of Broadway, and the ever-present absence of a McDonald's. 

Tanya opened her eyes to see the other girls filling their baskets with discarded clothing. "What are we doing?"

Kate sighed, "It's this thing we do once a week when our clothes get dirty. It's called, 'laundry.'"

Kristen giggled, holding up a purple dress with the most ridiculous orange fringe, "Guess who THIS belongs to!"

"Isn't that Priscilla's?"

"It's her 'sensational' costume from Paris," Kate smothered a short, mirthless laugh.

"Sensationally hideous," Tanya said with disgust.

"Agreed." Kate continued throwing stockings into Katherine's basket.

"Where do we take all this?" 

"There's a laundry on 42nd." Katherine handed Tanya a faded hat.

The cool morning air made the girls shiver as they trudged in the city's shadows. Tanya wished they could walk in the sunlight but it hadn't reached above the buildings yet. 

Kate seemed more cheerful than usual and the faint lines of a smile gave her face such lovely new angles. Faintly she began to hum something. Tanya didn't recognize it at first. But then Kristen, who had been listening intently, opened her mouth to sing...

  
  


O Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling

From glen to glen, and down the mountain side.

The summer's gone and all the roses falling;

It's you, it's you must go and I must bide.

  
  


Kate joined her...

  
  


But come ye back when summer's in the meadow,

Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow.

I'll be there in sunshine or in shadow;

Oh Danny Boy, oh Danny Boy, I love you so!

  
  


Tanya looked over at Katherine, thinking she must feel left out. The girls brown hair was pushed back behind her and her soft blue eyes glistened with moisture as she faced the sun, now pouring into the street. One tear escaped and fell silently on the cobblestones she walked. Hugging the laundry basket tighter to her chest, she began to sing the third verse...

But when ye come, and all the flow'rs are dying,

If I am dead, as I may well be.

Ye'll come and find the place- her voice broke...

The other pretended not to see the tears streaming across their friend's face and sang louder, as if to drown her cries...

  
  


Ye'll come and find the place where I am lying,

And kneel and say and Ave for me.

  
  


And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me;

And all my grave will warmer, sweeter be,

For you will bend and tell me that you love me;

And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me!

  
  


Katherine's eyes stared straight in front of her, past the dirty streets, the cold buildings, past the Brooklyn Bridge in the horizon...to something she had once been a part of. 

The girls left their laundry in the care of a washerwoman and turned back to walk home. 

Tanya was following when a voice made her turn. There was Racetrack, a paper raised high and his voice carrying through the streets, "Strange noise hoid from top a Woild Building! Da story of Pulitzah's likely insanity right heah!"

Tanya bit back a giggle. Assuming the patronizing look of a wealthy do-gooder, she stepped up behind him and tapped his shoulder lightly. The newsie jumped and spun around. Before he could greet her, Tanya began, "Oh, you poor thing! Having to resort to selling newspapers to survive! Here. Have a penny and a prayer of goodwill!" She reached up slightly and patted his head. 

The boy stared at her in wonder. But when she pinched his cheek and began to coo, he grinned and removed his cap, respectfully, "Good mownin."

"Hi."

"Uh, how ah you?"

"I'm doing fine. And you?"

"Fine? What's dat mean?"

"It means I'm...fine."

Racetrack seemed unconvinced, "So...how long have you been in New Yawk?"

"All my life."

"Really? How come I never saw you on da stage befoah?"

Tanya thought fast, "Well, when I lived with my parents, I wasn't allowed to be on the stage. My mother thought it was...wicked." There. That sounded good.

Race smirked "It IS. It's very wicked." He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed, "I's is 'shamed to know ya."

"Oh, yeah, right, Mr. I-Give-Up-Supper-To-See-The-Wicked-Show-Every-Night!"

"How did YOUS know I go to da theater every night?" He raised his eyebrows.

Tanya blushed, "I just happened to notice you."

"Why? Was ya lookin' foah me?" Racetrack replaced the cigar in his mouth, a mischievous look in his eyes. 

"Of course not!" the girl replied a little too quickly.

"Shoa, lady. Whatevah ya say." The newsie raised the newspaper high again and started walking. He threw a funny grin over his shoulder and called, "If ya evah need me, I's live in da lodging house on the conah!"

  
  
  
  


The crowded theater seemed to bulge that evening as the girls took their places. Kristen whispered something worriedly to Kate who shrugged. The music began and Tanya found herself on stage with the others. There were high-pitched shouts from the back of the room. Katherine muttered something about "drunks" and the song began...

If you listen, I'll sing you a sweet little song

of a flower that's now drooped and dead

yet dearer to me, yes, than all its mates

tho each holds aloft its proud head

'twas given to me by a girl that I know

since we've met I've...

  
  


There was a loud roar from the back of the theater. The music ended abruptly as the crowd began to seethe and move. 

"Fire!" someone screamed.

  
  
  
  


A/N: what do you think? Tee hee. Don't you just love the suspense? Review and yell if you like. Love you all, Legs

  
  


Legs comments on love: 

It hurts sometimes. Sometimes it hurts a lot. (Winces) Ouch.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Six

6th chapter! I can't believe it myself! I'm really excited because I already have a sequel in the works (or in my mind's works, anyway!) It's gonna be very different from this...in a way...heheh. Same characters, continuation of plot, entirely new situation. So pleeeeeeeeease keep reading! And REVIEW! YOU MUST REVIEWWWWWW!!!! 

  
  


Shout ins:

  
  


Lil Rain Angel: Hi. Loooolll, you're gonna be the llama queen??? (hee hee) Can I be your llama poet laureate? Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about how you plan to take over the world. (wink, wink) PINKY AND THE BRAIN! I LOVE THAT SHOW! Sorry. Heh. Uh...yeah. No, the fire is not good but it will work well as a catalyst. At least, that's my hope. Hold on...I'm getting a lecture from the newsies about moral character...

  
  


Racetrack: Yous is a bad poicon! Catchin' da hall on fiah just to suit ya own poiposes!

Spot: Yeah! And yous call yaself an American! No self-respectin' newsie would be dat cold-hawted! (Hits David over the head with his cane) Shut up, Mouth!

David: (rubbing his head) It's just a story, you guys. 

Spot: Oh, yeah? YEAH? What is dis, Leggy goil, some kinda hero ta stick up for lilly-livahed cowahds likes you?

Racetrack: Yous is a bad poicon!

Legs: (mutters) So I've heard.

Racetrack: I mean, I's can't believe dat you would DO dat! Da inju-

Legs: (gives Race a permanent box at the Indy 500)

Racetrack: Hey, t'anks! 

Spot: (looking over Legs' shoulder) What's da Indy 500?

  
  


Sureshot Higgins: Heheh. You'll see...(grins evilly) Hope you like this!

  
  


snipah higgins: I'm honored! Thank you so much! Yeah, I have no idea where the fire thing came from. Except that Race dropped his cigar on the carpet in the den and it burned a big hole in it. It's okay, Racetrack! I forgive you! (Gives cute newsie a hug)

  
  


Kate Lawrence: I'm an author? NO! Lol. Thanks. Yeah, Spot and Race...they're unique individuals. Spot's smirk is pretty cute. I love it when...

David: But we're not playing. We ARE going to strike!

Spot: Oh yeah? YEAH? 

Heheh, so cute! Racetrack has this really hot way of walking and tap dancing and slapping everybody. HEEEEH. 

I'm so glad your play went well! 18 votes? You villian, you! :D Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Just for you...I have a new chapter. (Be sure to look at Angelic One's shout in cuz there's a message there from the boys ;)

  
  
  
  


Shorty Carter: Yikes, you're antsy? K, k, k! Here's a new chapter! Thank you for the brownies and reviews! :) Yeah, Spot needs SOMETHING. A tranquilizer, probably.

Spot: Hey, hey! What's a tranquilizah? (Pokes Legs) Hey, what's a tranquilizah?

Legs: It's uh...it's fanfiction slang for...a special award given only to special newsies!

Racetrack: (eating tenth brownie) What's goin' on? Heya, Spot!

Spot: Race! Guess who's bein' awawded a tranquilizah!

Racetrack: (eyes narrow) A what?

Spot: That's right, Racetrack. A tranquilizah!

Racetrack: (swallows brownie, still contemplating Spot's words, looks up) Hey, how come I don't get a tranquilizah? Huh? (nudges Legs) I mean, aftah all, (shrugs, eyes innocent) dis story's about me, ain't it?

Legs: Okay, Race, you can have one, too.

Racetrack: (grins triumphantly at Spot) Ha. 

  
  


Dreamer: (whines) But keeping you in suspense is fun! (pouts) Oh...fine. Hey, I hope you like this chapter!

  
  


Imaginelet: Awww, I know how you feel! Dumb computer...grrrr. Thanks for the review, though! Oh, Priscilla got loose sometime last night but don't worry! If she doesn't get lost in the wilderness, the coyotes will eat her by morning. No, seriously, Priscilla will have more to say as times goes on. :) Yeah, the dialogue between Tanya and Race went better than I thought it would! (Sweetly) That's because I have such an AMAZINGLY INTELLIGENT NEWSIE to help me (gets a hug from Racetrack). See? Flattery DOES get you everywhere. Or...at least it'll get you a hug! :) Thanks...read on!

  
  


Emotions: You mean...you've read FIVE CHAPTERS and you haven't reviewed till NOW? How sad! I could have been writing you little notes! (Weeps) (gets another hug from Race) Heheh. I'm so glad you like this! I've heard "Danny Boy" done by Roger Whittaker and Charlotte Church. The guy I mentioned was the writer of the original music and lyrics. :) Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you like the new chapter!

  
  


PsYcHoJo: Yup, fire. :) Lol. Thanks. 

  
  


Angelic One: Thank you! Don't worry, Tanya will take care of Katherine. :) 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! The newsies are singing for you and Kate! 

Racetrack: Happy Boithday ta ya!

Jack: Happy Boithday ta yous!

Together: Happy Boithday, deah goilies!

Spot: And some boithday cake, too!

  
  


Racetrack: Dat's not how it goes!

Spot: Shut up! Oah I'll soak ya!

Snipeshooter: Now let's not resort to violence...

  
  


LILMAXIE: Yeah, Racetrack's hot. Max is hot. We're all hot! WWWWOOOOOOHOOOOO! Uh. Sorry. Heh. Thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad you think this is fun. Yeah, Tanya's growing on me. Yup, much more to come! These updates are coming quicker than usual, too. I'm so proud of myself. Yay me. Ahahahaha..uh...ha..okay, maybe no? Let me know what you think of this. :D

  
  


Raven: Ten points for Raven! Sort of...:D Awww, just read it. Yeah, Tanya's falling-that's for sure. Falling into WHAT remains to be seen...Thanks...(hugs Raven)

Disclaimer: Newsies is property of Disney

Said characters are owned by said wonderful fanfiction colleagues

"Candle on the Water" by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn was performed by Helen Reddy in "Pete's Dragon" which is also Disney's.

  
  


Hit it...

Tanya felt as if the world had suddenly slowed down. Things happened in surreal motion. People pushed and shove, vying for a position closer to the exit. But as they drew nearer the doors, it became obvious the fire had begun there. 

In panic the crowd turned and began moving towards the stage, hissing and fermenting as one terrifying, trampling mob. 

The other actresses were gone, Tanya noted. She wound her way backstage and tripping, felt herself being pushed forward by the hundreds behind her. Making it through a side door, she found herself in the dark smoky air. Shouts of men and screaming horses filled her ears as her eyes followed figures dancing through the moving shadows and flame. And there...along one wall a huddled figure...

"Katherine!"

The girl looked up, her eyes wide with fear and something Tanya couldn't interpret. A wild kind of despair.

"Where's Kate?"

Katherine didn't answer.

"Have you seen Kristen?"

No response.

Tanya grasped the girl's hands and pulled her towards her. Katherine allowed herself to be limpingly led away from the building. 

They reached the end of the street and they turned back to look. The theater front had been easy kindling for the starving flames. The girl watched in horrified fascination as the wall collapsed inwards. Terrified shouts from inside made Tanya's heart sink. People still ran fro and to, trying to escape the panic of the fire. 

Katherine whimpered and fell forward into Tanya's arms. 

A voice echoed in the young woman's mind, "If ya evah need me..."

Pulling Katherine onto her back, Tanya hobbled forward-towards the only help she could think of.

  
  
  
  


The girl thought her legs were going to buckle under her before she made it to the top of the steps.

The sound of raucous laughter and boyish shouts made the lodging house fairly vibrate.

With her last second of strength, Tanya fell against the door. "I need help!" she cried faintly.

Nothing happened. She tried to call louder but her voice failed then. Tanya and her burden slumped on the stairs.

"How did I get here? After narrowly escaping a fire, I'm sitting on the steps of a lodging house in the middle of the night, holding a chorus girl, and waiting for help from a newsboy I barely know. Why can't I wake up?" 

The call directly on the other side of the door stirred her thoughts back to the immediate, "Who's there?" Kloppman opened the door and peered out into the darkness. 

Looking down, he saw the two girls, still dressed in their black lace and garters. 

"Can I help ya?" 

Before she could answer, the door was opened wide, revealing a crowd of curious newsies.

Tanya's eyes looked into their faces, searching for one. She couldn't see it. 

Jack Kelly eyed her for a moment, "Hey, auhnt you the goil from the hall?"

Blink nodded in affirmation, "Yeah, da one Racetrack was all ga-ga foah!"

A voice from the room behind them made the boys turn around. "A'right, who's up foah anotha round? Huh? Who's bettin'?" 

The silence generated made the newsie stop, "Hey, what's goin' on heah? He pushed his way to the front and started rather violently at the sight of Tanya and Katherine at his door. 

"Tanya? What...?"

"The hall is on fire. Please, Katherine's been hurt." 

Without a word, Bumlets left the room. 

The rest of the boys looked at the girl, lying unconscious in Tanya's arms. Jack made a move and reaching out, gently lifted her from the steps. The newsboy carried her in and set her on the sofa in the front room. Someone helped Tanya up and ushered her in. The door was shut and there was a string of questions as Tanya began to examine Katherine's blistered feet. 

"What's wrong wid 'er?"

"Why does yous smell like smoke?"

"Who ah you?"

"Is she alive?"

"Ah you okay?"

"Ah you on da stage?"

"What's ya name? Mine's Blink."

"How come you came heah?"

"Ah ya married?"

"What's 'er name?"

"Why is ya both dressed like dat?"

"SHUT UP ALL A YA AND GIVE 'EM A CHANCE TA BREATHE!" Racetrack began shoving his friends back and clearing a space around the perimeter of the couch. 

The noise settled some. Kloppman had brought ice from the ice box and they wrapped her feet in towels. 

Tanya watched Katherine's now steady breathing and sighed, relieved. At least she was comfortable.

The girl felt a million eyes on her and she turned to stare back, "Hi."

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"Miss." Skittery tugged on his hat respectfully.

"What do you say, goily!"

"How's it goin'?"

"I like ya dress."

"Hey, Tanya, wheah ya gonna go tanight?" It was Racetrack standing over her, sleeves rolled, and hands shoved deep into his pockets. The girl stared at him, watching those bright brown eyes that knew more about the world than they would ever tell. Watching the way his jaw worked from side to side, his hollow cheek bones and thin body revealing how little he probably had to eat. The smile lines around his mouth...

"Tanya...Hello in deah," the boy was waving a hand in front of her face.

She felt her cheeks and the back of her neck grow hot with embarrassment, "Um, what?"

Racetrack shook his head, "Ya crazy, ya know dat?"

Tanya shrugged, still blushing. 

"Well, it's too late for you goils ta go someplace else. Us boys'll fix ya up a spot down heah on da couch." Jack motioned for two of the others to fetch blankets and pillows.

"Thank you," Tanya had found her voice.

Jack shrugged in a non-committal way, "Yeah, shoa. Glad to oblige."

  
  


The newsboys had gone upstairs and Kloppman had retired to a backroom, leaving Tanya and Katherine the front room. It was dark and Tanya watched through the window as the moon rose, glowing with summer. Katherine whimpered in her sleep and the girl put her arms around her as if to protect her from something. The words of a song came...

I'll be your candle on the water

My love for you will always burn

I know you're lost and drifting

But the clouds are lifting

Don't give up

You'll have somewhere to turn

  
  


I'll be your candle on the water

Till every wave is warm and bright

My soul is there beside you

Let this candle guide you

Soon you'll see a golden stream of liiiiiiiigggght...

  
  


The stairs behind her creaked and Tanya turned to see a handsome newsboy resting his elbow on the banister.

"Jack! I thought everyone was asleep!"

He shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, well..."

A noise behind him and a yawning Skittery became visible on the step above. 

"Wha-..."

"We liked your music," Mush explained from his spot beside Blink.

"Don't stop!" begged Snipeshooter.

The clouds moved past the moon and the light shone over the stairs, revealing drowsy newsies crowding every step.

Racetrack sat at the very top of the stairs. The top of his shirt was unbuttoned and his bright eyes seemed to grow larger in the dark. He grinned sleepily Tanya looked at him for a moment and then began to sing again...

A cold and friendless tide has found you

Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down

I'll paint a ray of hope around you

Circling in the air

Lighted by a prayer

  
  


I'll be your candle on the water

This flame inside of me will grow

Keep holding on

You'll make it

Here's my hand

So take it

Look for me reaching out to show

As sure as rivers flow

I'll never let you go...

  
  


Nothing stirred in the quiet night as the boys sat listening...

  
  


I'll never let you go...

  
  


Tanya brushed the hair out of Katherine's face...

  
  


I'll never let you go...

  
  
  
  


A/N: Well...there it was. Hmmm...ladidadada...on to SEVEN! Love you all, Legs

  
  


Legs comments on: canned green beans

They taste funny. Enough said. 

  
  



	7. Seven

Hey, the reviews have been so wonderful! Thank you guys... Hope you like this...

  
  


Shout ins:

  
  


imaginelet: yummy! I likes cake, precioussssss...lol, yeah, I'd have been a little freaked, too, if a bunch of hot newsies we're watching me! I'm glad you thought the song worked. It took me awhile to decide and I'm still pretty sure I could have done better. Oh, well. ONWARD!

  
  


Bella (babe, I know you): Yeah, Jack's sweet. Christian Bale is newsie coolness incarnate. I love his speech at the rally. I almost start crying when I watch that part. Anyways, I need a "Hidden" fix! MORE MORE MORE!!! Have fun at school. And thank you for the review!

  
  


Lil Rain Angel: You'll just have to wait and see what happens to Kate and Katherine. I promise you'll find out. Eventually.

Yeah, I love when the Brain gets all resigned when Pinky acts stupid. Warner Brothers always did have the best cartoons. The only cool thing on my wall is my Beatles Abbey Road poster but that can't compare with LLAMA QUEEN! (Pouts) Canned green beans taste metallic and mushy...ick. I suppose if I was starving I could stomach some. But I'd RATHER have ice cream with cookie dough! And a massage from Racetrack...:: sigh of contentment:: This is the life...

  
  


mpfan: I completely agree with you about unrealistic time travel fics. I just want to laugh when the girls somehow get sucked back into time for no apparent reason, immediately figure out where they are and accept it with calmness (and hyper exclamations about the newsies), have their clothes and description completely mapped out like they're on the runway, meet their favorite newsies in the next paragraph, get invited to the LH, and are kissing and discussing marriage by the end of the chapter. (Okay. THAT was a run on sentence) Oh, well. I really have had to fight that Mary-Sue stuff. 

You're right. She has a fault but I don't think I've really emphasized it. Maybe I should. It's going to be part of the climax of the story but I should probably drop some hints of it pretty quick. 

I know exactly what you mean about slow. I felt that, too. Hopefully, it'll start speeding up now. 

Thank you SO MUCH for the great review! I will definitely try to improve the story based on your observations. 

Wow, you must have the record for longest shout-in in fanfiction history! ;) 

  
  


Sureshot Higgins: Thank you for the review! Yeah, don't worry. Things are okay. Maybe. Bumlets...you noticed! Good. 

Yeah, that's right! Max's birthday's coming up! 

Hey, have fun studying with Racetrack in the closet. ;)

  
  


Kate Lawrence: I know, I know! I was going to write you and Kristen into the last chapter but I couldn't. You'll just have to wait and see what happens to you two...I can't tell or Spot will hit me. Thanks...Yeah, Racetrack is funny when he's mad. Oh, and Sureshot says "Happy Birthday!"

  
  


LILMAXIE: His shirt was unbuttoned, sheesh. Lol. ;) Race romance? In THIS story? Noooooooo...I would NEVER do a thing like THAT. (Refer back to earlier chapter when Racetrack demanded that Legs delete all kissy stuff and notice Legs sneakily hiding the love scene reserved for a chapter COMING SOON TO A INTERNET SERVICE PROVIDER NEAR YOU!) You'll hear more about the fire in this chappy. And the other girls, too. :D

  
  


Angelic One: Glad you liked the "boithday" song! Sureshot wanted to tell you "Happy Birthday!" (Racetrack is in the bathroom trying to scrub the lip stick of his face and Spot's pouting cuz he didn't get a kiss) Yeah, Katherine's a mess... Thank you for liking my Racetrack descriptions! That made my day! Yeah, he's pretty darn cute. :)

  
  


Dreamer: It's so nice to know you all like this story! I hope this chapter makes you all happy. Although, it has sad stuff in it, too. :( But don't worry! Racetrack is in it. OH AND SOME SPECIAL NEWSIES CHARACTERS that have been excluded until now. Let's all give it up for...Da-...and Sa-...and the rest of the Ja-...! Lol. Thanks. 

  
  


Moonlight: Hey, as always THANK YOU for the review! I tried to email you but the message didn't get through. I registered for fanfiction.net over a year ago and it seems like it didn't take very long to get a response. Hmmm...let me know when you finally get your user id and all so I can review everything you write! :) I didn't realize how popular Kristen and Kate were but everyone's asking where they went. I'll try to clear that up for you guys. Let me know what you think.

  
  


Horisont: Thank you! (Gives Horisont a chocolate chip cookie)

  
  


snipah higgins: You're welcome a thousand times over! Thank you for reviewing it! Yeah, I wasn't sure how to describe the fire scene. Glad you thought that sounded right. Yeah, trying to describe Racetrack is my current obsession. I rewrote those parts several times, I think. Anyways, lemme know what you think of chapter seven!

  
  


PsYcHoJo: Lol, sorry! I don't know how it got posted twice! Usually fanfiction prevents your comp from doing that. Oh, well. The song was "Candle on the Water." The disclaimer is listed at the beginning of chapter 6. :D Thanks! 

  
  


Artemis-Chan: I may have a spot for Jill. Gimme some time to work through. If I use her, I'll give you full credit. And I was reading your story-I can tell you like Racetrack. You wrote him very lovingly. :)

  
  


Su: Hey, that's exciting about Les Miserable. I'd love to hear how that goes and how that came about. :) I'm so glad you like the story! Here's some more of it...

  
  


I thought you guys might be interested in knowing what's going on in my kitchen as we speak. Okay. So Skittery decides he's going to make pasta. He's wearing my Colorado Rockies apron advertising some hardware store. Then Racetrack comes in and starts freaking out because Skittery is BREAKING THE NOODLES before he puts them in the pot. 

Racetrack: Whaddya doin'? (Yanks raw noodles away from Skittery)

Skittery: They have to fit in the pot somehow.

Racetrack: (nods his head and scowls) So yous thought yous would BREAK THE NOODLES?

Skittery: That's how Ma did it! 

Racetrack: No self-respectin' Italian breaks his pasta! (Reaches for spoon) Obsoive. (Stirs noodles methodically into boiling water until they all fit)

Skittery: That takes too long. 

Racetrack: Yeah? Well, my way tastes bettah.

Skittery: It tastes the same, bonehead.

Racetrack: BUM! 

Skittery: BONEHEAD!

Racetrack: SCAB!

Skittery: SISSY!

Racetrack: CHUMP!

Skittery: MUTTONHEAD!

Racetrack: GRAFTAH!

Skittery: SNITCH!

(Pause)

Racetrack: (incredulous, eyes wide) Whaddya mean I'se a snitch? I ain't a snitch!

Skittery: Oh yeah? Remembah tha time ya told Cowboy I was tha one who wet my bed? 

Racetrack: (choking with glee, eyes larger than before) We wuh TEN!

Skittery: (running a hand through his hair) And then Jack wahned all tha guys not to gimme any watah 'foah bed.

Racetrack: (leaning against table, shaking with laughter) And den...

Skittery: Shut up!

Racetrack: (doubled over, cackling)

Skittery: Shut UP! (shoves Racetrack)

Racetrack: (still giggling) Aww, dat was a long time ago...(chuckling and shaking head) 

Skittery: At least I didn't get rejected by an EIGHT YEAH OLD!

Racetrack: (no longer laughing, holds up fists) A'right, Skits. Dats it.

Legs: Excuse me. Where's my spaghetti?

Skittery: Well, SNITCH heah got nasty about da way I was cookin' tha noodles. 

Racetrack: Dat's cuz the BUM heah was tryin' to poison ya wid broken pasta! 

So now I have two newsies in my kitchen, screaming at each other in Italian. Racetrack won't give Skittery the garlic bread and Skittery won't let Racetrack have the tomatoes. And Spot wants to boil hot dogs and the other two guys are threatening to soak him if he gets anywhere close to the stove which is now covered with pots, pans, and spilled parmesan cheese that's going to be a pain to clean up. Anyway, that was sort of pointless but at least you know what's going on now.

  
  


THE DISCLAIMER AND OTHER NOTES HAVE BEEN MOVED TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER

  
  


On wid da story...

  
  


"Ssssh, she's still asleep." 

"Don't her eyes look funny, all screwed up like dat?"

"Shuddup! We don't wants to wake 'uh!"

"I wondah if she's snoahs."

"Goils don't snoah!" 

"She slept in 'er clothes."

"Well, natchurahlly! What else was she supposed ta sleep in?"

"I don't sleep in MY clothes!"

"Shut ya lid! Dat's no way to talk 'rounds a lady!" Racetrack growled at Mush.

Tanya tried not to smile, her eyes still shut. 

"Hey! Hey, guys, I t'ink she's wakin' up!" Blink whispered excitedly.

Tanya stretched slowly and let her eyes open. She had to suppress a giggle at the three faces peering into hers.

"You're awake!" Mush smiled happily.

"Good mownin'," Blink nodded.

"Hey, kid." Racetrack's wet hair had been combed back and he looked freshly scrubbed. His ever-present cigar hung from the corner of his mouth.

"Hey," Tanya said.

"Well, now that yous awake, we gots ta decide what weah gonna do wid you and ya friend."

Katherine! Tanya sat up from her spot on the floor and looked at the empty couch.

"Oh, she's wid Jack and Sarah."

"She's up?"

Blink and Mush nodded.

"And she could walk?"

"A little. Sarah was helpin' her."

"Who is Sarah?"

"Jack's lady friend."

"Oh." Tanya saw that by the clock on the high shelf it was not even seven o'clock. She wondered how long they had all been awake.

Mush guided her towards the door, "C'mon. Cowboy wanted to talk to you."

The boys followed Tanya outside to the steps where a sweet-faced girl sat next to Katherine.

Jack Kelly noticed her immediately, "Hey, Sarah?" He waited until her face had turned towards his. "Dis is Tanya, da oddah goil I was tellin' ya about."

Sarah smiled, "Hello, it's nice to meet you." 

Tanya smiled back, conscious of how bad she must look right then.

"I was just telling Katherine that my family would love to have her stay with us... until her feet heal, at least. Mama's expecting another baby and we could always use an extra hand."

"Oh, really?" Tanya looked to see how Katherine was responding to this. She looked hopeful. 

"What 'bout Tanya?" Racetrack blurted. 

Jack started to say something but an out-of-breath newsie approaching the lodging house made him stop. "Bumlets! Wheah ya been all night?"

Bumlets stood, trying to catch his breath, "Had to go find...Kristen." Tanya realized that he was the boy she had seen with Kristen the week before. 

Blink stared at him for a moment, "Hey, is that the one goil yous was tellin' us about a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah," he panted.

"Well, didya find huh?"

He nodded.

"Well...? Weah waitin'! I'm shoa Tanya's anxious ta know wheah huh friends ah."

He took a deep breath, "Kristen's staying with her mother."

Tanya looked surprised, "Do you know what happened to Siding Hall?"

He shook his head, "Burned down."

Racetrack shrugged, "It'll make a good headline."

"What about Kate?"

Bumlets sighed, "Kristen said when they got out of the theater, she ran one way and Kate ran another."

"Well? What direction did she go?"

"Kristen thinks she was headed for Five Points."

Racetrack felt like someone had just slugged him.

  
  


"I haven't been ta the Bowery in awhile," Blink said cheerfully, picking his way through the busy streets, his arms full of newspapers. 

Mush pushed his hat back, "Yeah, me neither."

Tanya followed them, walking beside Racetrack who seemed to get slower with each step.

"What about you?" she asked.

The newsboy shrugged. Truth was, Anthony Higgins had stayed as far away from the Five Points as he could. He stopped suddenly and his friends turned back to stare at him, "What's that mattah, Race?"

His dark eyes seemed to burn a hole through the cobblestones. He looked up. "You guys don't hafta come wid us."

Blink frowned, "Why not? We's don't mind."

"Yeah," Mush agreed.

"You'll sell moah if ya stay in dis paht a Manhattan. And weah not exactly on borrowin' toims wid da Bowery fellas."

"But..."

"You guys stay heah. I'll get Tanya to huh friend."

The two started to protest but something about the older newsie's voice made them obey. "A'right, if ya shoa, Race." 

"A'right, den. I'll see ya both latah." 

They left Blink and Mush there and continued. 

Tanya thought for a moment, "Thank you for escorting me, Racetrack. But I really don't need you to if you need to sell your papers. I mean I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Racetrack didn't look at her, "No, you can't, Tanya."

She found herself getting defensive, "What do you mean I can't? I'm sixteen, not six!"

Canal Street became visible and all Racetrack wanted to do was run. He kept walking. 

"Tanya, I wouldn't let any woman walk in dis neighbahood alone."

"Why not?" A scream from an alley silenced her as a woman tore herself from a drunken embrace. 

The abject filth had grown worse as they walked. Tenements seemed to burst at the seams and people huddled along the street and in doorways. A pig ran squealing by. No one seemed to take any notice of it. Looking down, Tanya saw what looked like sewage that had been dumped into the street gutter. She tried to hold her breath. 

Racetrack could feel his heart pounding. He offered his arm to the girl, fighting the sudden need he had to throw up. Oh, why had he come back? The noises so familiar took him back...back farther than he wanted to remember...

The woman lay still. She didn't move. He shook her, "Mama, wake up!" he shouted. "Mama!" She couldn't hear him. They were pulling him away. He couldn't see her face anymore...Her large eyes so dark like his and her long soft hair...It was dark now in that basement...Someone was crying. It was him. "Dove mia Mama?" Then wailing, "Mama!"

  
  


Racetrack tried to keep the lump from forming in his throat. They were almost to the Bowery now. Wretched place. He involuntarily strengthened his grip on Tanya's arm. 

"Do you think she's here?" Tanya eyed the building doubtfully.

"I don't know. Let's find out." His voice sounded strange to his own ears, so distant...foreign.

"Racetrack, are you alright?" 

"Yeah, shoa," he tried to look carelessly at her. "Why?"

There was the sound of music at the corner. 

It was a girl of about seven, in her arms she held a harp that looked too heavy for her to carry far. Her tiny fingers plucked at the strings as her chocolate brown eyes pleaded with passer-bys to drop a coin...

  
  


The violin was so heavy and the cold air cut through his thin clothes. Still, he played. Oh, piacere, ma'am, a penny. A freezing wind made him go numb. He could not feel his fingers. Play...play...Sir, a penny...He wanted so badly to put the violin down for a moment. His arms ached. The padrone will beat him if he does...play...keep playing...one more penny...one more penny...

  
  


Racetrack started towards the child. 

Tanya stopped him, remembering the professional bums she'd seen. "Hey, don't give your money to her. She's practiced looking pitiful. She's just trying to make more money."

The newsie turned to stare at Tanya, his eyes flashing with anger, "And what's wrong wid dat, Miss High and Mighty? You evah been hungry? You evah been lost on da street? You evah cry yaself ta sleep cuz ya mothah ain't nevah comin' home? Cuz ya ain't got no one ta look aftah yous 'cept da man who takes all a dat money!"

His words stung and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry," she murmured but Racetrack was already beside the girl with the dark curls in her hair. He was down on his knees, reaching deftly into the pocket of his patched trousers. Tanya watched as a handful of coins-the morning's profit- were pressed gently into the girl's small palm. 

"Grazi," she heard the street musician say. 

Racetrack replied in Italian but it was too soft for Tanya to hear. The girl brushed his cheek with her dirty fingers. 

And then he was back beside Tanya, her arm securely tucked under his.

"I'm sorry, Racetrack" she repeated.

He nodded and tried to shake the memories, "C'mon, kid, let's find ya friend."

  
  


A/N: There it is. That took me longer than it normally does. 

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies-they're Disney's.

The research for this chapter came mainly from a book, "Five Points" by Tyler Anbinder. The Italian children who were forced to play music on the streets are real. There was a child once reported to have carried his harp through the streets crying, "Dove mia Mama!" (Where's my mother?) They were sometimes as young as five. Supposedly, a law was passed in the 1870s preventing children under sixteen from being forced to work in those conditions but there was a report in 1881, I believe, of Italian street musicians still in slave labor. Five Points is today New York's Chinatown and Little Italy, I think.

Love you all, Legs

  
  


Legs comments on: history

History is boring if all you study are dates and wars. But when you start seeing the faces of real people and the things they did, their diaries, their lives...they make you realize history isn't just a story of something that happened a long time ago. It's about lives. And someday our lives will be history and people will read our diaries and stare at our pictures. I hope they realize we were real, too. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT! I've never published eight of anything! Major WOW. 

  
  


Shout ins: 

  
  


Imaginelet: Thanks. I used to hate it when my mother dragged me all over castles and cathedrals and into war museums and now I keep wishing I could go back and see all that stuff again. Good luck on World Civ! Or are you done with it already? That sounds like an interesting class. Yeah, everyone feels sorry for Race. 

  
  


Racetrack: (leaning over Legs' shoulder to read reviews) As it SHOULD be. 

  
  
  
  


Lil Rain Angel: So glad you liked the chapter! :D

You're not a loser! We have this bucket of frozen cookie dough in the freezer and sometimes...(looks around and then whispers in Rain's ear) I open it up and eat spoonfuls of it when no one's lookin'. Sssssshhh...don't tell! 

  
  


Kelly: WHOOOOOOO! ANOTHER COOKIE DOUGH FAN! We need to form a society. (cookie dough lovers anonymous) "Hi, my name is Legs and I love cookie dough." "HI LEGS!"

  
  
  
  


Artemis-Chan: Race is a challenging character to write deep. It's interesting to see how many people sympathize with him. Tanya has a clue but no real idea of what he's gone through, no. Heheh...you'll just have to keep reading to see what happens to Tanya! HEE HEE! (enjoys being annoying) I'll let you all keep guessing about Kate. ;) And you're not nosy! Questions are fun to read (even if I don't answer them straight out). Thank you...

  
  
  
  


Raven: I'm so glad you liked this! I'm sorry Raven hasn't appeared again. She will. Just wait. :D You guys aren't the only ones wondering where Kate is...

  
  


Spot: Wheah's da goil, goily? Wheah'd she go?

  
  


Racetrack: (confidently) Kate's fine. (Pause, looks at Legs' poker face) Right? She's fine, right?

  
  


Mush: Is she alright?

  
  


Jack: Wouldja all letta t'ink about it?

  
  


Spot: WHEAH'S DA GOIL? TELL ME OAH I'll SOAK YA!

  
  


Legs: (calmly) You guys are just gonna have to wait along with the rest of them. 

  
  


Racetrack: (makes strangling noise in throat)

  
  


Spot: Women! Ya can't live WID 'em, and ya soitonly can't live WID 'em!

  
  


Jack: What's da difference, Spot?

  
  


Spot: It's like dis, Jackie boy...(lowers voice so Legs can't hear-or so he thinks) Da goils...dey got da powah...da trick is ta not let 'em know dat. We's gotta be in chahge no mattah what!

  
  
  
  


Angelic One: Thank you! And who says Kate DIDN'T head for Brooklyn? Heheh...(evil laugh) The kitchen's calmed down somewhat. (Since Skittery went back to the lodging house) For some reason, he and Racetrack don't get along very well. 

  
  


Concerning the kiss: 

  
  


Spot: What can I say, boys? Da ladies can't resist me...

  
  


Racetrack: Oh yeah, well she kissed me FOIST!

  
  


Spot: Dat's cuz she hadn't woiked up da noive ta 'spress huh feelin's towawds me!

  
  


Racetrack: Hey, I'se is irresistible! 

  
  


Spot: Yeah, to a stray dog maybe!

  
  


Racetrack: Why ya doity rotten lousy good-for-nuttin SCABBAH! (angrily) Oh, ya really crossed da line dat time, Spot! (Puts fists up) I'll soak ya for dat one!

  
  


Spot: Oh yeah? YEAH? (puts own fists up) C'mon, ya cawd shawk! Ya always was a cheat!

  
  


(Legs locks them both in the bathroom until they resolve all their issues)

  
  
  
  


Dreamer: Yeah, Race does have a sweetness about him. He is pretty tough, though. That's what makes him so incredibly hot. (Titter) ;) Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing once again...

  
  


snipah higgins: Awww, thank you so much! Writing a book that is recognized in such a way would be very cool. We'll see...Yeah, when I got to the part where Racetrack is having flash backs...I totally got into it. I was right there and I could see it and hear it. Sort of strange, I guess. But I finished the chapter and I was emotionally exhausted-like I was experiencing all the things he was. Yeah...I'm a freak. :D Tell me if you like this! 

  
  


Moonlight: Hey, thank you! I went to read your story but "the site is experiencing overload" and I can't read chapter two or three! (Panics) WHAT HAPPENS???????? (freaks out) AAAAAA! Okay. Breathe. I'm calm now. AAAAAAAAA! K, here's new chapter for you, my duckling!

Kate Lawrence: Ohhh, get lots of sleep! The fate of Kate is being widely argued and I have so many people begging Racetrack to find her. Unfortunately, he's still locked in the bathroom with Spot. (If you read the convo in Angelic One's shout in...) Don't worry. You'll soon find out where she is. Maybe. (Grins) (Kate hits Legs) Okay, okay! I promise! Soon!

  
  
  
  


mpfan: AAAA! Another record! Yes, run-on sentences are my specialty. 

I'm so glad you liked this chapter! Yes, Tanya is hopefully developing as a character. 

Don't worry. Racetrack must stay tough and sarcastic or his rep will be ruined. ;)

Yep, I COMPLETELY agree. All the newsies are hot. Or most of them, anyway. I don't really think Bumlets or Specs are, really. But all the ones that you really know about are gorgeous. Which isn't really fair. I mean, it's distracting to the plot! (Yeah, right.)

  
  
  
  


MsJonyReb: It's wonderful to know you're enjoying this! Yeah, pre-chaps get pretty interesting, sometimes. Speaking of which, I wonder how the boys are doing, resolving their conflict...(opens bathroom door a crack)

  
  


Spot: (lunges for Legs) C'mere, ya doity rotten goily! I'LL MURDAH YA!

  
  


Racetrack: (sobbing, grabs Legs' ankles) Please, please, please! Ya wouldn't leave a poah newsie locked up wid a certifiable maniac, wouldja? Dat's like...man-slaughtah! Pleeeeeeeease, don't leave me in heah wid him!!!!!!!!!!!! 

  
  


(Legs disengages herself) You two need to learn to resolve your problems with maturity. (Shuts door and goes back to computer, ignoring sounds of carnage from inside bathroom)

  
  
  
  


sqky0o7: Race didn't REALLY cry. It's nice to know that chapter had such an effect. Sugar is the best, btw. Um, I'm really lame...what does SOTB stand for? (Cries quietly) I don't know aaanytttttthhiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggg!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! (cheers up) thanks for the review! Please keep reading!

  
  
  
  


PsYcHoJo: Thank you as always for reviewing! (Goes to bathroom door to ask Racetrack if he can hook Jo up with Skittery)

  
  


Racetrack: (sulkily) If you let me out.

  
  


Legs: No can do, Racetrack. (shrugs apologetically) I'm sorry, Jo. Maybe after he gets out of the bathroom.

  
  
  
  


Sureshot Higgins: Yep, Kristen and Bumlets. Of COURSE she comes back! Yeah, Kris's mother is really nice. She thinks that Kristen and Bumlets should get married so she can have grandbabies. Lol. We'll see. Good luck on your studying! Know how that feels. Thanks always...

  
  
  
  


On viz ze chapterrh...

  
  
  
  


" Yeah, I used to live around heah," Racetrack tried to explain as they walked quickly through the alley.

"Why can't we use the front door?"

"Ya got any money?"

Tanya sighed.

"Dat's why."

A man who had been leaning against the wall staggered forward and belched, grabbing Tanya's arm familiarly, "Hey, girly..." She hid her face in Racetrack's coat.

The newsie pushed him back, "Beat it. She's wid me."

"I'll give ya ten dollarsssss," the drunk slurred, passing them to stumble out into the street. 

Tanya still clung to the newsboy, a wave of nausea shaking her. 

"Hey, it's a'right." He caught her hand and squeezed it. 

"I wanna go home," she whispered.

"Ya ain't exactly gotta a home now, kid. Unless ya go home to ya muddah."

Tanya's head shot up, "What? How would I do that?" Was it possible he knew more about her situation than she thought he did?

Racetrack squirmed, "I don't know. Wheah does she live?"

Tanya sighed, not sure if she was relieved or disappointed. 

"Well? Wheah does she live?"

"New York," the girl told him truthfully then bit the inside of her mouth hard. She shouldn't have told him that.

The boy raised his eyebrows, "She does?"

"I can't go back," she said quickly.

"Why not?"

Tanya struggled for words-keep playing the part, keep playing the part-"She..wouldn't...forgive me."

"Oh." He seemed to consider this for a moment. "I wouldn't know anyt'ing 'bout dat, I guess."

"You don't-where are-are they-?"

"Dead? Yeah."

Tanya could see he wanted no pity. He didn't want to feel anything. You can survive as long as you stay numb.

Racetrack listened intently to something then yanked the back door open. He motioned for her to follow.

A man's voice, loud and enunciated, reached their ears, "Did you send for the doctor when the baby swallowed the collar button?"

A woman with a raspy sound to her golden bell voice answered him, "You bet I did! It was the only one I had!" 

The audience exploded with laughter. 

The Bowery Theater was, according to and article in the New York Herald in 1836, "the worst and wickedest that ever stood a month in any city under heaven." It was also wildly popular with Five Points residents.

The cheering and clapping that accompanied the comedy troupe's exit covered the sound of the door as it banged shut on Racetrack and Tanya-who now stood in the thick dark of backstage.

Tanya was nervous about all the sneaking around they had to do but she couldn't help stopping in the wings for a moment.

  
  


"No, Madeline, it's too late!"

"Oh, Henry, it can't be!"

Henry raised the knife over his head as Madeline sank to her knees on the stage, sobbing. 

"Forgive me, darling! Forgive me!" she wept.

"You've ruined me! Hasn't she?" he shouted at the audience.

There were cries of "She has!" "Forgive her!" "Have mercy!" "The hussy's getting what she deserves!"

Tanya was fascinated. The only vaudeville she knew was Rogers and Astaire or Shirley Temple. But black in white movies were nothing compared to this seething crowd, hungry for this raw entertainment.

Henry once again raised his knife and looked ready to plunge it into the woman's heart. Tanya found herself holding her breath. 

"Tanya!" Racetrack hissed.

She turned to look at him, "Just a sec! I wanna see what ha-..."

He pulled her away. "Weah not heah ta watch da show."

"But..."

"If yous don't come now, I'm leavin'!"

That's all it took. She scurried after him. 

  
  


"Now ya SHOAH ya don't know any Kate Lawrence?" Racetrack interrogated.

"Never heard of 'er," the man shook his head impatiently.

Tanya felt her hope diminishing. New York City was a big place. If Kate had disappeared, it would take more than a guess as to the direction she went in to find her.

The newsboy was staring at her.

"Racetrack, will you take me home?" she asked tiredly.

He didn't answer.

"Racetrack?"

"Tanya? Wheah's ya home?"

She felt a lump in her throat that made her ache. She met his eyes helplessly.

"You two have an act?"

"Huh?" They turned to stare at the man they had forgotten was still sitting in front of them.

"I said, 'Do you two have an act?'"

"An act?" Racetrack repeated stupidly.

"You two look like vaudeville."

"We do?" Tanya felt strangely flattered.

"Vaudeville?" The newsie was beginning to feel out of his league.

"Is he all there?" the man asked Tanya with concern.

Race snapped back to reality, "Yeah, I'se all deah! But YOU won't be if ya don't put a lid on it! I ain't no sissy dansah!"

The manager seemed taken aback.

"But I have an act," Tanya blurted...

  
  
  
  


"Tanya, of all da theatahs ya had ta pick..." Racetrack groaned.

"Hush. This will buy our dinner." She eyed her reflection in the mirror critically.

"Owah?"

"'Owah,'" Tanya affirmed, winking, as she fastened the garter at her thigh.

The newsboy watched her, blushing, "Do ya want me to leave?"

Tanya stared at him. Now why couldn't the guys at home be more like that? "No, it's okay. I'm ready now."

"What ah ya gonna sing?"

"I'm not."

"Not what?"

"I'm not going to sing."

Racetrack looked at her suspiciously, "What ah ya doin' then?"

"Burlesque."

His eyes bulged.

  
  
  
  


"Ya got foah dollahs jus' ta dance around wid ya legs showin'?" He asked her as they left the theater.

Tanya felt her face grow hot with his blunt question, "Yeah."

He whistled, "Shame I ain't a goil. I could get rich!"

An image popped into her mind. Racetrack in tights prancing across a stage to the whistles and cat-calls of the audience. She laughed. A full, hard, long laugh. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Nothing," she giggled.

"Tell me," he urged, fighting a grin as he watched her face. She was awfully pretty when she laughed like that.

"No!" Giggling hysterically.

"Aw, c'mon!" 

Tanya hiccuped, "I was just...hic....trying to...imagine...hic...you...dancing!"

"Why? Somet'in funny 'bout dat?" He poked her.

She shook her head violently, "No!" 

"Oh yeah?" he asked, poking her again.

"No!" she shouted.

"Huh, huh, huh?" The newsie was enjoying himself now. David had always said it was fun having a girl (albeit his sister) to tickle but...

"St-o-h-o-p! Do-ho-n't!"

Racetrack stopped.

Tanya panted.

"So wheah ah ya gonna stay tanight?"

She shrugged but a panic had crept into her eyes again. He saw it but said nothing.

They walked on, neither speaking.

Race cleared his throat, "One more night at da lodgin' house. I'll clear it wid Jack."

Tanya felt relief wash over her, "Oh, Racetrack!" She stopped and threw her arms around his neck, halting him in his walk. 

The boy wondered how he should react. Push her away? But she felt so...Push her away. He went against instinct and let his arms draw around her for a moment. As quickly as he did, he pulled away and began walking again.

He fought to think of something to say, "Uh, so...what about ya family?"

Tanya felt instantly on her guard, "What about them?"

"What ah dey like?"

"My dad died," she said cautiously. At least, that wasn't made up.

"Oh. And ya muddah hates you cause you went on da stage?"

"Yeah..." Something in her hated lying to him. 

"Do ya have any bruddahs oah sistahs?"

"A sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's eight."

"I don't have any sistahs. Or bruddahs."

They lapsed into silence again.

"Do you miss 'em?"

Tears formed in her eyes, "Yes." There. She told the truth again. Bravo, Tanya. Bravo.

"Musta been nice."

"What?"

"Havin' a family."

Tanya realized the depth of his words. She nodded, "Yeah, it was nice."

  
  
  
  
  
  


a/n: That's it for eight. It felt slow but I feel it's necessary to deepen R and T's relationship a little. Hope you liked it. :D

  
  


Disclaimer: DISNEY OWNS NEWSIES

  
  


The collar button joke was a direct quote from "American Vaudeville As Seen By Its Contemporaries" edited and with commentary by Charles W. Stein.

  
  


The quote from the Herald was from "Five Points" by Tyler Anbinder

  
  
  
  


Legs comments on: Sleep.

It gets in the way of all my great plans! Oh, well. G'night.

  
  



	9. Nine

It can't POSSIBLY be chapter nine ALREADY! 

  
  


Shout ins:

  
  


I know some of you were wondering what happened to Spot and Race after they got locked up in the bathroom. So here's what happened when Legs opened the door this morning...

  
  


(Two newsies sprawled on the floor, leaning against the cupboard)

  
  


Racetrack: (sobbing) And den...it died!

  
  


Spot: (shaking his head, his eyes misting) Dat must have been painful, Race. I'se sorry, Pal.

  
  


Racetrack: (nods, trying to control himself) So dat's what happened to my cat. 

  
  


Spot: Dat's da saddest story I'se evah hoid!

  
  


(They look up at Legs)

  
  


Racetrack: Hey.

  
  


Spot: What say, goily?

  
  


Racetrack: I still don't undahstand why yous locked us up in heah.

  
  


Spot: Yeah, as if we was criminals or dangahrus poicons!

  
  


Legs: I thought you two were fighting.

  
  


Racetrack: Fighting? Ya not serious!

  
  


Spot: (puts an arm around Race) Racetrack is my best friend!

  
  


Racetrack: Yeah!

  
  


Legs: (rolls eyes) Do you guys want breakfast?

  
  


Spot: BREAKFAS'!

  
  


Racetrack: I'se stawvin!

  
  


Spot: Not as stawvin as me!

  
  


Racetrack: Oh yeah? YEAH?

  
  


Spot: Hey, don't copy me, ya doity rotten...

  
  


Legs gives up and goes back to shout ins.

  
  
  
  


imaginelet: It was marvelous? Positively marvelous? Oh, STOP! (let stops) Do it again! Lol.

Yep, Race and Tanya will get closer...and closer...and...hee hee...I can't wait! 

Kate is nowhere to be seen...you have my permission to panic. Especially because at this moment, I'm not sure where she is! It's horrible when I misplace a character. The guilt is overwhelming. 

The research has been so much fun! I found some really awesome web sites and library books to help me! I had no idea how many of the Barrymores started in vaudeville or how decrepit the slums of NYC really were! And when I found out that Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins was REAL, I flipped. I was so excited! 

Hmm...wonder if I'll take world civ. I start community college in the fall but I think all they offer is western civilization. Ve shall zee. Maybe Metro State will have it...

Yes, it is entirely possible to ramble when you're typing. I think. 

Sleep gets in the WAY OF EVERYTHING! (Except health, I suppose)

Thank you so much for the way cool review! Good luck on your final! Does 'break a leg' only apply to the stage? The deep questions of my existence... questions like "Why isn't it illegal for Max Casella to be so hot?" or "Is Ann-Margaret a natural red-head?" or the ever-present "Why doesn't someone kill Jimmy Neutron's scary parents and put them out of their sugar-booger misery???" O...kaaaaay...that was random.

  
  
  
  


PsYcHoJo: Thank you! Actually, Race was locked up in the bathroom with Spot. That reminds me...

  
  


Legs: Hey, Racetrack, can you set my pal Jo up with Skittery?

  
  


Racetrack: (mouth full of pop tart) What'll ya give me?

  
  


Legs: Orange juice.

  
  


Spot pours Race a glass of orange juice.

  
  


Legs: A hug.

  
  


Racetrack: You'll give me one anyways.

  
  


Legs: (mutters) The idiot's right....drat. (Out loud) Please?

  
  


Racetrack: I'll considah it. But yous gotta treat me and Spot right. Owah I won't. 

  
  


Legs: Fine. Whatever. 

  
  


Well? I asked. We'll see what happens!

  
  
  
  


Lil Rain Angel: Racetrack in one of those short vaudeville costumes with the garter and the feather bustle in the back...looooollllll...:: sigh:: 

Yes, (TEENY WEENY SPOILER) Tanya's honesty (or lack of it) will come into play in the future. :D Thank you...hope you like this...

  
  
  
  


Angelic One: Yes, Spot and Race fighting over you. And over breakfast. And over Nic at Night. I've always wanted newsies to fight over me...lol. :D

So glad you liked the T/R interaction. It was fun to write. Thanks...

  
  
  
  


Raven: Who SAYS Kate isn't in the Five Points? I mean, they may have missed her...and then again...maybe I'm just trying to confuse you...lol. Spot, be nice to Raven or she might hurt you!

Thank you for reviewing again! Let me know what you think of the new installment. :)

  
  
  
  


Sureshot Higgins: Thank you! You guys asked for an update...here it is...Lol. I would probably become an insomniac if I could. It won't happen as long as I'm living at home-my mother would kill me! 

Break a leg OF COURSE! 

  
  


Here's what the Max voice has to say: Hey, sweetie, why aren't ya workin' on dose lines? Da newsie stories aren't goin' anywheah! Focus. Be the character. What's impowtant to dat charactah? I don't care if it's buyin' a toothbrush! That toothbrush's gotta be life and death to ya charactah! Got it? Knock 'em dead, baby. 

  
  


Awww, he called you baby! (Becomes jealous) How come MY Max voice doesn't say that? (Sulks) :D

  
  
  
  


Artemis-chan: Yes, precioussss, more questions...we likes them, yes, we do...

Burlesque...lol...I couldn't help it! Tanya has a mind of her own!

Racetrack is pretty sweet. I really liked that about the newsies. They were rough in the movie but did you notice they always took their hats off in the presence of ladies. That's cool. 

The real newsboys were the same way. I was reading an article from July 1899 where this reporter is commenting on how the boys are striking and they're waiting to beat up any scabs that try to sell the Journal or World. But you see these newsgirls being let through the lines and even selling boycotted newspapers in the middle of the strikers. They asked one of the boys and he said, "That's alright, boss. We're sorry but we can't help it. We ain't fightin' women." And I think it was Kid Blink who said, "You don't hit a lass." 

About a rough relationship...I understand. I broke up with my boyfriend a couple weeks ago... Good or bad...it always hurts. I'm very sorry. :( 

HEEH! Can't tell you 'bout Tanya, either! I'm really awful. I should be hung. (Feels guilty for two seconds) 

Thank you so so so so so so sooooooo much for your lovely reviews! I can't wait to know what you think of this...

  
  
  
  


Kate Lawrence: Yep, you're the center of attention! :D 

  
  


Racetrack: HEY! What about ME?

  
  


Don't worry. You'll know where you are soon! (Define "soon")

Thanks...:)

  
  
  
  


Dreamer: Racetrack and Tanya are being cute...:: sigh:: I almost wish I could be jealous of my own character but that would be pathetic so I won't be. Mostly. Thank you always! (Gives Dreamer a coupon good for chapter 10)

  
  
  
  


CiCi: HEY! I've MISSED YOU! :) I'm so glad you finally got through! Tell your computer it's dumb. That's what I do. It doesn't listen to me, though. (Gives CiCi a hug for coming back) Thank you... 

  
  
  
  


Phoenix: Hey, thanks for reviewing! I'll have a cameo for Ruin. :) Hopefully in the next chapter. I think she'll be an interesting character to add.

  
  


Moonlight: Hey, I finally got to the rest of your story! And reviewed it, too! :) I really like it! Thank you! I'm so excited that you love it...lol. You can say that as much as you want, really. 

  
  


Ivy: I'm so flattered! Welcome to the shout ins! Thank you forever for reading this! I hope you like this chapter. Let me know if there's anything I should be adding in the future. 

Racetrack: (disgusted) She thinks I'm cute?

Spot and Jack: (pinching Race's cheeks) Awwww...he's so cuuuuuuuteeee.

  
  
  
  


Morwen: AAAAAA! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN REVIEWING? Oh, well! (Skips merrily around the room because she got another review) Thank you so much for reviewing! What a high compliment! Thank you. :) Yeah, you and Racetrack could team up and show off your legs...Uh...okay, skip the Racetrack part. He's getting mad at me. :) 

  
  


snipah higgins: Racetrack's adorable when he's embarrassed! Anyway, thank you for the THREE REVIEWS! Lol. I'm teasing. Tell your comp to shape up or ship out! (I've always wanted to say that) Thanks always...luv, Legs...

  
  


Shorty Carter: MMMMMMMM BROWNIES! MIIIIIINEEEEEEE! (Passes brownies out to all her reviewers) Thank you, oh, wonderfulest brownie supplier! Here's another chapter! Hope you like it. :)

  
  
  
  
  
  


And the beat goes on...

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Vicious Riot of Govuhment Officials!"

Tanya giggled. The papers she held for Racetrack read "New York Police Department's Annual Ball."

"Thousands Ijuhed in Violence!" Two or three people stopped to buy a newspaper.

The newsie couldn't help showing off a bit as he tossed a penny high in the air before pocketing it. He was good at this.

The girl smiled, thinking what a great actor he would make, standing with his feet wide, full of confidence and business savvy. A woman handed him a nickel and he tipped his hat in her direction as she passed him, "Much obliged to ya, miss." He caught Tanya staring at him and bowed.

An older man walked past. Racetrack followed him, "Buy a pape, mistah? Rumahs of Hearst givin' away his forchun!"

The gentleman snorted, "A likely story." He bought one, anyway.

The newsboy sauntered to where Tanya sat on the curb, holding the rest of his papers. "What do ya think?" he asked. A hint of pride crossed his face. 

"You're good," she told him.

He beamed.

Tanya imagined herself selling a paper, making people believe her stories...Racetrack's reaction..."Can I try?" 

"You wanna sell papes?"

"Just one."

"Shoa, why not?" 

She took a copy of the afternoon edition and not looking at Racetrack, limped quickly towards a man coming out of an office building. Her voice was quiet and pleading, "Please, suh, buy a pape?"

The man shook his head and kept walking.

"Please?"

"I've already bought an afternoon edition."

"Please, sir, it's me mum. She's dreadful ill and if I don't pay rent we'll be evicted from owah flat."

"Heaven help me if I look that stupid!" the man snapped angrily, stalking away.

Tanya felt her confidence shatter. She felt her cheeks grow warm with humiliation. And she had wanted to show Racetrack what a great actress she was.

She returned to him, walking normally, and held out the paper to him meekly. "I guess I'm not very good at that."

Racetrack looked at her, a funny look in his brown eyes. "Two things," he said, gently, putting an arm around her shoulders, "One...ya picked da wrong customah foah sympathy. He's prolly a hoity-toity bankah who makes moah in a month den any newsie'll make in a yeah. He don't caeh anyt'ing about ya muddah or wheah you live. Two..." here he chuckled softly, "Dat was a great accent...If yous from London. No one in New Yawk calls dere muddah 'mum' and no one lives in a 'flat.'" 

Tanya tried to look as though it didn't matter to her one way or the other. And failed miserably. She nodded.

"Try again." The boy pushed the paper back into her hands. He turned her around and pointed out a figure walking in their direction, "See da lady wid da hat? Ya can get huh ta buy a pape easy." 

  
  
  
  


The sun was falling behind the World building as they walked across the square. 

"Hey, tomorrow...if I finish selling 'oily, ya can come ta da races wid me."

"The races?"

"Yeah," he smiled quizzically. "Why'd ya t'ink dey's call me 'Racetrack'?"

"Like...horse races?"

"Of, cohse! What else wouldja race?" He laughed and shook his head at her.

Tanya realized then how close she was to telling him the truth. Not that he would believe her but here he was, befriending, protecting, teaching her...She had never felt so guilty for simply "playing the part."

She opened her mouth, "Racetrack..."

His eyes met hers, "Yeah?"

"Racetrack..."

"Yes?" He asked slowly, emphasizing his open ears.

"I'm not from here," she blurted.

"From wheah? New Yawk?"

"No, I am. But I'm not."

"If yous woin't so pretty I'd say you wuh off ya rails."

"Off my what?"

"Rails! Ya know...crazy?"

"You've already said that."

"Well, ya not. At least, I don't t'ink you ah. But you do say some funny stuff."

"It's funny because...because..."

"Because what?" he asked impatiently.

Tanya searched for words to express it. 

"C'mon, because what?"

Still, she couldn't explain.

"Tanya, tell me. Right now!"

"Because it hasn't happened yet!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm from the future!" she shouted desperately.

"Ya AH crazy!" he shouted back, his eyes wide as he stared into her face incredulously.

"NU UH!"

"NU UH WHAT?"

"NU UH I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"YES YOU AH!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"DAT'S WHAT ALL CRAZY PEOPLE SAY!"

"FINE! I'M CRAZY!"

"NO YA NOT!"

"WHAT?"

"YA NOT CRAZY!"

"WILL YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY?"

"I'SE CAN'T MAKE UP MY MIND! YA CAN'T BE CRAZY BUT IF YOU AHN'T CRAZY DEN I AM BECAUSE ANY GOIL WHO SAYS SHE'S FROM DA FUTCHA IS A LUNATIC!" He glared at her. 

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" she yelled.

"NO YOU AH!"

"NO YOU ARE! WOULD YOU STOP SHOUTING AT ME?"

"I AIN'T GONNA STOP SHOUTIN' TILL YOUS DO!"

"FINE! I'LL STOP SHOUTING!"

"GO AHEAD!"

Tanya panted. "I stopped shouting," she said, her voice hoarse.

"Good. Now. Yoah not crazy. Right?"

She nodded.

"Good. And I ain't crazy. Right?"

She nodded.

"So if yoah not crazy and I ain't crazy den neidah of us is crazy and dat means..."

Tanya didn't say anything.

"That you AH from da futcha," he finished triumphantly.

"Brilliant," she commented sarcastically.

"But you CAN'T be from da futcha! Nobody's from da futcha! Da past is da past and da present is now and da futcha hasn't happened yet. So you can't be from deah!"

Tanya's head was starting to ache as she strained to follow his train of logic.

"So derefoah...you AH crazy!" 

"WHAT?"

Racetrack groaned, "Oh, great. I wish I'd nevah asked!"

Tanya was frustrated. Why couldn't he simply believe her? Oh, that's right. Because it was impossible.

"Wait a minute..." the boy spoke again, "If ya from da futcha den what about all dat stuff you told me 'bout ya family?" He realized something else, "It's not cause ya muddah won't forgive ya! It's cause you CAN'T get home!"

Tanya couldn't think of anything to say.

"Why didn't ya tell me dis befoah? Why make up all dat othah stuff?"

"You wouldn't have believed me."

"I'm not shoa I believe you now. Why are ya tellin' me dis now, anyway?"

She hugged herself, the night air running through her clothes. "I don't like having secrets from my friends."

"Ah we friends?" 

She looked at him, "Are we?"

"Yeah, weah friends," he agreed, almost reluctantly.

"Well, if you don't WANT to be friends..."

"I've nevah been friends wid a goil."

"Why not?"

"Goils ah foah...foah..." he tried to express it, "Foah gettin' hitched wid owah strollin' t'rough da pawk wid! Goils ahn't pals."

"I see."

"I mean, da boys...we hit each uddah and play cawds and sell papes. Dose ahn't t'ings I do wid goils."

Tanya nodded, "Oh." She wished he would say something else.

He seemed to read her thoughts, "Foah instance, if a fella loikes a goil, he might call on huh owah bring huh flowahs. Mush likes ta walk in Central Pawk wid different goils sometimes."

The girl felt her head spinning with this new realization. There was no such thing as dating per se in the year 1900. "It's getting dark. Why don't we go inside?" 

The newsie nodded and pushed the lodging house door open. 

  
  
  
  


It must have been near morning when Racetrack finally gave up trying to sleep. He pulled his suspenders over his shirt and crept down the stairs as quietly as he could. Through the walls, Kloppman could be heard snoring in his little back room. 

Racetrack leaned over the back of the sofa. Tanya lay curled on her side, her nose pressed into the cushions, a frown creasing her face. Her curly hair fell in her eyes and the boy itched to brush it back. He stepped away from the couch and walked quickly towards the window where the rising dawn cast a bluish glow over the city. His steps sounded loud to him in the stillness. 

The newsie turned back to stare at the sleeping figure. He couldn't figure her out. Could someone like her really exist in the future? And if she was indeed from a future date, when exactly was she from? And how did she get here? Here...where she could successfully make him envy Jack for having a girl to make him breakfast and look at him the way Sarah did. For all he knew, Tanya had some kinda fellow back...wherever she came from. He probably had money and took her to see operas and they attended balls and high-brow functions...at the mayor's house, most likely. Racetrack watched gloomily as the sun rose and the lights were extinguished. 

What was it like in the future? What kind of headlines did they have? He wondered if even newsies were rich in the future. They might be, since Pulitzer would be dead. Maybe the new guy would charge less for papes. He amused himself imagining how rich and powerful he would be in the future and how fast the horses must go.

  
  
  
  


Tanya stirred and sat up. Racetrack sat with his back to her.

"Hey."

He turned around, "Oh, hey. You sleep okay?"

"Yes."

The door flew open and two newsies crashed in.

Racetrack spun around, "Bumlets! Blink! How'd you two get out deah?"

"The window. Where's Tanya?"

"Right here."

"Tanya!" Blink said excitedly, "Guess who we saw taday!"

"Who?"

"Spot Conlon!"

Racetrack snorted, "Whoa. Hey, you guys, I'm dyin' from excitement, heah!"

"But guess who Spot found!" Bumlets was grinning.

Blink didn't let her answer... "Kate! Spot found Kate!" 

  
  
  
  


a/n: there you go. Chapter nine. I was actually going to end the story in this chapter and start on the sequel but I realized how many loose ends I still had! So...more to come! Thank you guys SO MUCH!

  
  


DISCLAIMER: DISNEY OWNS NEWSIES

Don't sue me. I'll sic my fire-breathing snail on you! 

  
  


Legs comments on: Green Mansions by W. H. Hudson

  
  


One of the slowest and most depressing books I've ever read. It was weird. 

  
  


Synopsis: This guy is running from the government, escapes to this jungle in South America (I think) where he goes into great detail to describe the flora and fauna. He falls in love with this mysterious native girl who wears a dress made out of spider silk. These other natives that think she's an evil spirit or something eventually kill her by burning this tree she's hiding in. I think it's the guy's fault, somehow. So he gets depressed and goes practically insane...ahem...okay...bye...:D

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Ten

Shout ins:

  
  


Angelic One: Yes, Spot and Race are doing some serious male bonding. (Racetrack would wink back but he and Spot are watching golf on tv...go figure)

Tanya and Racetrack...Crazy in love with each other...yep.

Thanks! :D

  
  
  
  


Sureshot Higgins: CONGRATULATIONS! (That's a fun musical) Just put "Dancer in West Side Story" on your resume. Next time there are West Side auditions the directors will go, "AHA! She has experience!" :D I'm sure you'll be great. Can't wait to hear how it all goes. Kristen shall return...never fear...hope you like this new chapter!

  
  
  
  


Phoenix: Oh, don't be depressed! :( Here's another chapter. And a certain cameo for a certain tall, quiet newsie...lol. "I resent dat ramark." 

  
  
  
  


goldstranger: I'm really glad you like this! 

Yes, Tanya and Race are being adorable. STOP IT, YOU TWO!

Everyone's wondering where Kate's been. It shall be revealed in this chapter! YAY ME! YAY KATE!

  
  


Moonlight: That's a lot of "love its!" :D Thank you! Awww, you don't want to hold my fire-breathing snail? But he's very cute...Hope you like the newest chapter...

  
  


Raven: Don't panic! The story isn't over yet! And when this story ends, I will immediately start the sequel which should be as entertaining (if not more) to write! I don't know what you guys will think of it...But this story has a couple more chapters in it, at least. :) 

Heheh...Yes, Kate's in Brooklyn. Raven, you genius, you!

Inspiration has been my special "rain" from God the last few weeks. Writing is the great escape of my life. It's one of the few areas where I truly get to decide what happens. Reality is almost always spinning out of my control. Nice to know I don't have to figure it all out myself but kind of frustrating all the same! 

FASTEN YOUR SEQUIN SEAT BELT! RAVEN IS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!! :) Hope you like it.

Thank you SO MUCH for the awesome review!

  
  


Bella: I'm honored that you like this and are still reading it! :D And I'm EXTREMELY flattered that Tanya has a bit of a spot in "Hidden!" You, OF COURSE, have permission to use her as much as you like! :) (Hugs Bella)

I hope your finals went okay! I think everyone's in the middle of those now.

(Here's what the boys said when they saw your review)

Spot: (reading reviews) Hey uh...Jackie boy...ya finally got yaself a fan!

Racetrack: (looks up from eating Shorty's magic brownies) What? Ya mean she's doesn't like me?

Spot: Hey, extry-extry, Racetrack! Da whole woild ain't in love wid you!

Racetrack: (hurt) But dis story's 'bout me!

Spot: (slowly, as if speaking to a small child) No, Racey...actually, dis story is about ME. Yous just happen to be in it.

Racetrack: How come you nevah say anyt'ing then?

Spot: I'se don't hafta say anyt'ing! I can just stand heah and the goils come runnin'.

Jack: (pushing past Spot to read reviews) Yoah a sick man, Spot.

Spot: Look, Jackie boy, dis Bella goil likes ya.

Jack: (reading intently) Legs, put in a message foah me, would ya?

Legs: Okie dokie...

Jack: (clears throat and begins dictating)

Deah Bella, 

It's a pleashah hearin' from you. I hope ya havin' a nice day wheahevah you ah. 

I nevah went ta school but finals sound tough. But dat's alright cause you'll jus' get tougha wid it! 

Best of luck to you.

Coahjully,

  
  


Racetrack: Coahjully? 

Spot: Ain't dat somet'in ta drink?

Jack: (sighs) Fine, den! Uh...sinceahly, Ja-

Spot: Since when is you sinceah, Jackie boy?

Jack: Since I'm tellin' you, Spot. (Thinking hard) A'right den...Affectionately, Jack Kelly

  
  


Racetrack: WHOOOOOO! CHECK IT, BOY! AFFECTIONATELY! 

Spot: Awww. Ain't dat cute. 

  
  


Artemis-chan: Thank you once again for reviewing! Say hi to Ivy for me, then! :)

The Lion King thing...I haven't decided, yet. It's been in the back of my mind since I started writing this. I honestly am not sure. 

I don't know. Race is hard for me to figure out. I can't tell if he's playing dumb or he really has no idea what's going on. We'll have to wait and see, I suppose.

Yes, Kate's re-entrance has been long awaited and NOW THE TIME IS FINALLY HERE!

Tanya's actually a decent actress. She just needed to be taken down a peg. I don't want her to be arrogant or perfect in her talents and abilities. I mean, it would be rather expected for me to say that she sold twenty papers in 10 seconds and completely showed up Racetrack but it would also be annoyingly cliche. You are completely right about "people-judging skills." It's one of her more obvious faults.

Blink: She wants a newsie...

Mush: I'm a newsie!

Blink: Well, so am I!

Mush: Well, so am I!

Blink: Well...well, I'm older than you!

Mush: I have more muscles than you!

Blink: I have blond hair!

Mush: I have more muscles than you!

Blink: I know more than you do! And you're not allowed to say I HAVE MORE MUSCLES THAN YOU!

Mush: Fine. I'm a better dancer than you! HA!

Blink: Let's toss a coin.

Mush: Okay. (Looks at Artemis) Can we borrow a nickel? 

Artemis: Um...

Blink: Never mind. We'll just pretend this is a coin! (Holds up newsies DVD)

Legs: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! That's MINE! 

Mush: (takes advantage of Blink's distraction) Hey, Artemis, my name's Mush. What's yours?

(Lol. He's sweet but he's not the brightest rattle in the box.)

  
  


Ivy: Yeah, comps are clueless. I'm sorry it was shorter than normal! These few chaps have gotten shorter...hmmm...It took Tanya awhile to tell him but I figured you wouldn't just walk up to a perfect stranger and announce that you're from the future...lol. Sadly, I suck at science AND math. They're both tolerable subjects if I can understand them (which is usually never). So which one you girls is older? It's cool to have sister reviewers. Is Race cute? Is the sky BLUE? Is Newsies the greatest musical EVER? Racetrack IS HOT!!!!!

  
  
  
  


Going, going, never slowing (Have any of you watched Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory lately?)...

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Brooklyn Bridge was generally foggy but the newsie thought it looked a little grayer that day. The wind yanked and teased at their clothes as Tanya and Race started their walk across. 

The girl paused and climbed onto to the railing to peer down at the hungry, lapping waves below. Racetrack pulled himself up next to her.

"It's a long way down."

"Best not to t'ink about it 'till yer across."

"You're right." Tanya lifted her head to let the breeze blowing off the water hit her face. She gulped and felt a rush in its fury. Something about the wind had always given her a shot of adrenaline. 

"What ah ya doin'?"

"I'm drinking the wind!" she felt silly telling him that but it had already slipped out.

"Ya WHAT?"

"If you stand against the wind and let it go through you it makes you shiver."

"Yeah, cause it's cold."

She shook her head, "When I was little I used to roll down the windows of the car and stick my head out while Mom was driving."

"What's a cah?"

Tanya could have kicked herself then. Oh, well. She had to explain now. Her mind searched through the sketchy history she knew, "An...automobile?" She hoped he had heard that term.

"You mean...like a howseless carrudge?"

"Yeah!"

"You've ridden in one?" 

She laughed, "I've DRIVEN one!"

He looked shocked, "Ya mean...you have one?"

"It's my Mom's. I don't have enough money to afford a car and in New York, everyone takes the subway anyway."

"Subway?"

It was going to be a long walk.

  
  
  
  


Brooklyn was noisy. Noisier it seemed than Manhattan. The boys diving off the side of the docks splashed and the edge of Tanya's skirt was wet and muddy before long. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, a girl stepped directly into their path.

"Racetrack...Haven't seen much a you, lately." The girl's cap was pulled down over her eyes but her dark mouth and light skin made her seem exotic even dressed in rags. 

"Raven..." the newsie greeted her. "Owah should I say 'Miss Beaufont'?"

"Ya shouldn't. Not if ya wanna keep dose scrawny ahms a yoahs firmly attached ta ya body."

"Ya all talk, goily. Wheah's Spot?"

Raven shrugged, "What do I looks like? His noice maid?" She stared at Tanya, "Who's dis?"

"Dis is Tanya. Tanya dis heah is Michelle Beaufont. But if ya want ta stay on friendly toims wid huh, call 'uh Raven."

"It's nice to meet you, Raven." 

Raven nodded and turned back to Racetrack. "Whaddya want wit Spot?"

"Just a woid. 'Bout a goil he found."

Tanya broke in, "Kate! Her name's Kate Lawrence."

Raven nodded, "Yeah, I know Kate."

"Is she here?"

A male voice came from behind them, "Whaddya say, Racetrack."

Spot Conlon's lean form appeared next to Raven. His cool blue eyes met the Italian boy's with something like earned respect. 

"How's it goin', Spot?" Racetrack greeted easily but Tanya noticed his body tense slightly in the presence of the Brooklyn leader. 

"Yeah, I hoid yous boys is lookin' for Kate."

"Dat's right."

Spot's eyes roamed from Racetrack to Tanya. He stared hard at her for a moment. He nodded at last, "I know you. Ya tha goil who stoled me cap."

Tanya felt uneasy, "Oh. I did?"

"Yeah." Without another word, he turned around, throwing over his shoulder as he went, "Follow me."

  
  


They had just rounded the corner of an abandoned warehouse when Tanya caught sight of her. The girl leaned against the wall, a hat casting her face in shadow. A stackful of newspapers lay at her feet. Tanya noticed her clothes...obviously boys' clothes. Three feet away a taller girl, stoic in expression, stood with her feet planted wide as she surveyed passerbys for potential customers. 

"Kate!"

The girl looked up to see Tanya running towards her, eyes shining.

She pulled herself upright and waited.

"Kate! We've been looking everywhere for you!" 

Kate nodded, a sad smile hinting at the angles of her mouth. "Ya found me," she said at last.

"You're a newsie now?"

She shrugged, "Till I find somethin' else to do, I guess." She seemed to think before asking, "Are Kristen and Katherine makin' it?"

"Kristen's with her mother."

"And Kat?"

"Katherine's staying with friends of Cowboy's."

"She's alright then." It was a question voiced as a statement.

"She got hurt. But I think she's getting better."

There was a silence.

"So what about you? Did you make it okay?"

Kate looked down at the dirty street. Without a word, she yanked the worn cap from her head. Tanya drew in a quick breath. Kate's long dark hair now hung in clumps between bare spots where it had simply burned away. "Caught fire," she said simply before drawing the hat back over her head. 

The other newsgirl approached them. As she drew nearer, Tanya wondered how tall she was. 

"Ruin, this is a friend of mine, Tanya. Tanya, this is Ruin. Conlon's sister." 

Tanya marveled then at the resemblance she now saw...the same blue eyes, same freckles peppering her nose, same shade of hair that seemed not quite blond and not all brown. 

Ruin gave a half smile, "Tanya."

"Ruin? That's your name?"

"It's a nickname. Spot's idea." she shrugged.

Tanya felt a familiar touch on her shoulder, "Tanya, I gotta get back and get some papes sold owah we won't eat tanight."

"Oh, yeah. Kate, I'm glad you're safe."

"Thanks."

"Good luck."

"You, too."

  
  


"Tanya?"

"Yeah?"

Racetrack scuffed his boots in the dust as they walked, "If yous got heah from deah, could a poicon get deah from heah?"

"I don't know. Why?"

He shook his head, "Dis is crazy."

Tanya smiled. "No, YOU'RE crazy, remember?" she teased.

He pushed her, his eyes sparkling playfully.

"Hey!" she pushed him back, making him trip. He regained his balance and turned back to look at her. A mischievous look crossed his face, lighting up his features and bringing out his dimples. 

Tanya shrieked and ran, Racetrack close at her heels. Her side began to ache and in a sudden impulse she stopped and spun around. The newsie ran straight into her. 

She tripped backwards but grabbed his vest to steady herself. The boy leaned back and she fell forward. Tanya put her hands on his chest to steady herself. 

And they just stood there, staring at each other. Racetrack let out a long sigh. Tanya felt his hot breath spread across her cheeks. 

The newsboy's dark eyes, that seemed to be a window peeking into the old soul that lived in that youthful body, now shone with something else. Something he was just beginning to see...about Tanya...about himself...

Tanya watched that face that held so much...those EYES that seemed to know so much more than she did but never held it against her...those rough chapped hands that had felt more cold than she would ever know...the curly brown hair that stuck up under the ragged piece of a hat...

Racetrack didn't know what possessed him as he leaned closer and pressed his mouth to hers.

Tanya wasn't sure if she heard bells or if that was just the clock in the square chiming three. 

After a moment, he stepped back and stared again.

"Tanya?"

"Mmmhmm?"

He chuckled, "Ya can open ya eyes now."

She blushed and did.

Somehow it wasn't awkward as they kept walking down the street. 

"Sheesh, am I dat horribul ta look at?" Racetrack grinned.

"Aww, put a lid on it, ya scabbah!" she said.

Tanya thought he was going to cough up a lung laughing so hard.

"You sound nuttin like me!" 

"I do, too!"

"I don't sound like dat!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

  
  


A/N: Well, I'll leave them arguing...what do you think? All I have to say is... FINALLY! Hey, I'm gonna be out of town for a day and a half so I may update before I leave tomorrow but I may not get a chance. :( So if it takes me a little longer...don't worry! I'll just have an extra special chapter 11!)

  
  


DISCLAIMER: Disney still owns Newsies. Don't sue me. Besides siccing my fire-breathing snail on you, I will also TP your house! And THEN you'll be sorry! (Dusts hands off) Ha. Guess I showed THEM! 

  
  


Legs comments on: PMS (I don't think any guys are reading this. But if they are, oh well!) 

It is STUPID. Your face breaks out, you mysteriously feel like you've gained ten pounds, you eat your weight in chocolate (which might explain the ten pounds), and you yell at people for no apparent reason. It's stinks being a girl. But I think it would be worse being a guy. There. My profound thought for the evening.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Eleven

Shout ins: 

  
  


Lil Rain Angel: Is that a song? "Love is in the air...?" Hmm... yeah, PMS is dumb. DUMB DUMB DUMB. Here's more...

  
  


snipah higgins: Thank you...I'm sorry you had to wait so long! Lol. I'm glad to know I've increased your affection for Racetrack. OH I LOVE NEWSIE COOKIES! 

Legs: (picks up cookie and starts to shove it in mouth)

Racetrack: (grabs her hand) Whoa, whoa, whoa...I t'ought you had swown off dessoit foah a month, Legs. 

Legs: (whimpers) But...but...I just...

Racetrack: (takes cookie away from her) I'm afraid I'm gonna have to apprehend dis heah cookie and eat it myself just ta keep ya from givin' in ta da temptation.

Spot: (claps Race on the back) Yoah a good man, Race. (Takes a newsie cookie) Hey, dese ah good.

  
  


Shorty Carter: Thank you for the review! 

Yes, Higgins is an Irish name but Racetrack still looks Italian and his first name is REALLY (and historically) Anthony so...his father is Irish (hence the last name) and his mother is Italian (hence the first name, the dark gorgeousness, and the knowledge of the Romantic language). 

There are plenty more kisses to be written. RACETRACK kisses...WHAT could POSSIBLY be better? 

That's it. I dub you the OFFICIAL NEWSIES BROWNIE BAKERESS!!!!!! We will all agree as an assembly, won't we, boys?

Racetrack: Agree to what? 

Spot: Can I have anothah brownie?

Jack: We'ah an assembly?

Les: What's an assembly?

Snipeshooter: "A body of persons gathered together for a specific purpose."

Spot: I t'ought I told ya ta stop readin' dat book! (snatches dictionary)

  
  


goldstranger: Newsies is wonderful, isn't it? 

Hidden agenda? Heheh. I'm not sure. 

Tanya and Race...they grow cuter as we speak.

Racetrack: (swats Legs) I ain't cute!

Legs: (whispers to goldstranger) Yes, he is.

  
  
  
  


Sureshot Higgins: Hey, give the other newsies fans hugs for me! 

Kristen's return is at hand! :D

Thanks...And keep breaking a leg with West Side Story!

  
  


CiCi: PMS is NOT funny. Lol. Okay, maybe it is. Glad you liked the kiss. More to come! Hee hee...thanks, my darling!

  
  


PsYcHoJo: Racetrack seems to bicker with everyone at some point! ;) Thanks and here's what Racetrack said...

(During poker game)

Racetrack: Skittery.

Skittery: (looks up from staring at his hand) Yeah?

Racetrack: Dere's dis goil...

Skittery: What about 'er?

Racetrack: She was wonderin'...

Skittery: No.

Racetrack: Aw, c'mon, Skits! Ya don't even know what she was wonderin'!

Skittery: Da ansah's NO! I ain't gonna fix no roof foah any moah helpless women!

Racetrack: Roof? (Looks around at other newsies, adorable mouth scrunching up) Who said anyt'ing 'bout a ROOF?

Skittery: She doesn't want me to fix 'er roof?

Racetrack: She was wonderin'...

Skittery: (holds up hand) I don't fix sinks, eidda!

Racetrack: (stands up, shouting) Wouldja SHUT UP and LISTEN ta me?

Skittery: (waiting) 

Racetrack: Ya feel like bein' fixed up wid a goil tanight, Skits?

And you'll just have to review again to find out what Skittery said! 

I'm so bad. 

  
  


Chicago: Thanks...YAY FOR LONG ASSEMBLIES!

  
  


Racetrack: WHAT assembly?

Yes, Race gets crazier...

Les: Hey, I'm available! I think...David, what's "available" mean?

David: (rolls eyes) Never mind. You're not.

Les: Oh. I'm sorry, Chicago. My brother says I'm not available.

David: Wait. (grabs Les's vest) Who's Chicago?

Les: Oh, this girl on Legs' review page. She's looking for an available newsie and I said that-

David: (cuts Les off) No, Les isn't available. He's eleven. But I however-

Jack: He howevah needs to get off his lazy bum and stawt sellin' papes befoah I'se soaks 'im! 

David: But...(gets yanked off by Jack) 

  
  


Kate Lawrence: HEY, THANK YOU! Computers are so wonderful and aggravating at the same time! 

Don't worry. Your hair grows back...I promise. And in the mean time, maybe you'll start a new trend. 

Spot: Okay, Legs, Kate said ta soak ya.

Legs: No, no, no, Spot! You misread her!

Spot: I did, huh?

Legs: Yeah...uh...she MEANT...well, she didn't mean...she didn't mean it, that's it! It was a...joke! 

Spot: A joke.

Legs: Yeah.

Spot: (shakes head slowly) Women...ya can't live WID em, and ya SOITONLY can't...

Racetrack: You do realize dat is tha thoid time you said dat in dese heah shout ins?

Spot: So? Yous gotta a PROB'EM, wid dat, Higgins?

Racetrack: Yeah! 

Spot: A'right, put 'em up, ya mangy Manhattan poicon!

And there they go again...Boys, go do that in the backyard...

  
  


Nevaeh: Thank you so much! Yeah, you missed lots of shout ins! Awww...oh well! We'll make up for it now! :D

You know those stupid email surveys that people send around that we all end up filling out even though we say they're dumb? The ones that have the question, "If you could have any super power, what would it be?" I would want to be able to go back in time. 

Yesterday was my dad's birthday and we went to St. Elmo. It's a ghost town in the Rocky Mountains. (I live in Colorado) Anyway, we're walking through and there are all these buildings from the late 1800's and they're all boarded and locked up but sometimes you can see in the windows. There have been a lot of fires up there and in this one house you could see the old painted wall paper and the places where it had been burned away. And the wooden floor boards...and the outhouses...lol. There are only like five people that live up there and most of them don't live in the town itself. It was just so interesting to me. A ghost town is like...abandoned life. I stood in front of this one building for a long time and my heart was beating so fast because all I could think about was going back and seeing those houses freshly built in 1880 whatever. And the people that lived there. And the school house with children in it. 

So. After that MAJOR digression, I love stories that deal with time travel. If they're done well. I strongly dislike time travel that happens for no apparent reason and I hate stories that immediately reveal the purpose and end of the story in the first chapter. Why bother reading on if you know what's going to happen? All that said, THANK YOU FOREVER for the high compliment you've paid actually reading my story! :)

Kate's pretty darn cool. 

The voice in Tanya's head...I'm not sure, honestly! It's been a hole in my story, I think. DRAT me! I'll let you know when the hole gets fixed, lol.

And I DO have a place for you! I really, really do! But it won't be until the sequel-a few more chapters and we'll be on to that! Is that okay?

Your name is awesome. I told my mom about that and we both thought that was cool. Anyways, yes...if you could send me a description of yourself in your NEXT REVIEW (hint) then I can start writing you in! :D

And you just got the longest single-space shout in EVER, I think. 

  
  


Artemis-chan: Thank you, as always. 

Yes, I thought it was about time for their first kiss, myself.

That's not all Tanya is going to have explain to Racetrack.

I can't give anything away about what happens to Kate. You'll see. We will know eventually.

I don't know...Spot might have been odd. Odd in what way? 

Racetrack was slightly on guard around Spot because everyone is slightly on guard around Spot.

That's very cool about being a triplet! I can see it getting annoying sometimes but still...

Yeah, I felt bad for Tanya when she got embarrassed, too. 

Blink: HAHA! I GET ARTEMIS AND YOU DON'T!

Mush: But...but...

Blink: (does a little dance) hee hee Hee hee HEE hee!

Mush: But...but...

  
  


Dreamer: Thank you...Yeah FINALLY they kissed!

Racetrack: (hits Legs) Hey, I was takin' my time heah!

PMS is so stupid. (kicks PMS beetle) IS there a PMS beetle? Hmm...I need my roach poison...aHA!

  
  
  
  


Phoenix: Thank you...Yes, you got a cameo...you sweet thing, you! 

LOL! Those conversations get funnier every time...

"Ya can't just go resentin' everyt'ing!" Hee hee.

Sorry this update wasn't as quick! Bad me. (Hits self)

  
  


Angelic One: The convos in the pre-chap are fun. I wasn't planning on writing those-they started appearing all of a sudden and those newsies just won't be ignored!

Yep, Kate's been found. Her hair...lol. Everyone's feeling bad about that. I WAS gonna have her go blind or something but I figured Kate would kill me and since I enjoy living most of the time...yeah, you get the photo. Picture, I mean.

Tanya is the luckiest girl in 1900! (And maybe 2003...heheh...the sequel's comin'!)

Hey, is Sgt. Bilko a good movie? I haven't seen it but I want to! 

Thank you...

  
  


newsietomboy: Race is adorable, isn't he? Thanks for your review! Hope you like the update. :D

  
  


Moonlight: Ya old familiah woids do me hawt good, Moonlight! The trip was interesting but emotionally taxing (my ex-boyfriend went with us) and I AM SO GLAD TO BE BACK WITH MY FAVORITEST PEOPLE EVER! You guys rock and roll! Lol. That was corny. Anyhow...here's more.

  
  


Bella: You know how dumb I am? 

I'm like: Chapter ten is up.

Bella: Oh, no DUH, I reviewed it! 

Legs: Uh...

I feel stuuuuuupid. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaasseeeeeee forgive me! 

Jack says hi and sends his affection, as always.

And I borrowed the idea of illness from one your "Hidden" chapters.

I'm so glad you liked all this so far...more is coming...

  
  


Tabloid: I'm so glad Raven's happy. :D Thank you for the review AND the chocolate covered newsie!

Racetrack: (takes it away from Legs) tsk, tsk...

Legs: But...(sigh) Can I at least eat the shish-kabobs?

  
  
  
  


LilMAXIE: Um...I feel your pain. Lol. Yes, everyone's moderately safe. We'll see if it stays that way. Thank you always...and just for the record...MAX. IS. HOT. (swoons)

  
  


imaginelet: I am so sorry I missed your review! I looked at the review page and for some reason your review of chapter 9 isn't there. :( (holds out shish-kabob as present) Huh? Want one?

Yup, they really kissed. Hopefully, they will again, SOON.

Yeah, I don't want my hair to get burned off, either. That would be tragic. I'd probably cry or something. 

Yes, ma'am! (salutes) One extra special chapter 11 coming right up! Thank you. (Hugs Let)

  
  


Raven: Your reviews are so much fun to read. The sequel is already in the works. I'll have it out immediately following the end of this story. It's basically just a continuation. Well...sort of...lol. Tanya and Racetrack's kiss has been highly applauded. Which is a good thing. Don't worry. Once the kissing starts it don't ever stop! Heheh.

Racetrack: I don't like dis mushy stuff. How many times do I gots ta tell ya, goily? LEAVE. DAT. CRAP. OUT. Undahstand? (reads Raven's review) Dere, see? Dat goil got it right. (reads rest of review) Wait. I ain't afraid a Raven! (glares)

  
  


And the world will know...

The morning had seemingly arrived earlier than normal as Racetrack pulled himself out of bed and reached for his pants. He followed the others down the stairs, passing Tanya sitting in the front room.

"Racetrack!" Tanya saw him and the day before came running back to her mind. She wondered if he'd kiss her again. 

The newsie smiled weakly and walked stiffly towards the door. If only his head would quit pounding! 

Turning, "See ya aftah I finish sellin', Tanya. If ya need anyt'ing, you come find me."

She felt her heart sink in confusion. Had she done something? Was he angry? Why did he look so tiredly at her?

  
  


****

"Extra, extra! Mayah Elects New Councilman!" 

No one seemed to hear him.

Racetrack sighed and tried again, "Extra, extra! Phoney Election! Mayah Bribed!"

Interested, a man tapped Racetrack on the shoulder, handing him the required penny. 

"T'ank you, suh." Racetrack took a deep breath and tried to clear his throat. He coughed slightly and then felt himself gag. He coughed again and a woman stopped to buy a paper.

Smiling but still coughing, he handed her exact change without argument. 

He held a newspaper high and shouted hoarsely, "Ship Sunk in Bay! Hundreds Feahed Dead!" Okay, so he wasn't losing his touch...he thought, just his voice. 

How many left? Twenty by his last count. He groaned inwardly. Everything in him wanted to lie down right there and sleep. He raised another paper over his head but his arms ached so much he let them fall again. 

He should have saved a couple bits for breakfast. Coffee and a roll maybe. His stomach rolled at the thought of food. He shook his head and fought to stay on his feet. "Lunatic Seen Wanderin' Da Alleys a Manhattan!" 

Two more papes gone. Racetrack wished he hadn't bought so many. Surely, thirty papes was enough for one day. Or twenty...fifteen even...his head throbbed and he felt his vision blurring as he handed an older man a copy of the World. 

He thought of Tanya, probably back at the lodging house, relaxing or playing marbles with Boots and somewhere, a little seed of anger flared up. He paid for her meals. He paid for her board. And here he was, selling papers alone. He knew he wasn't being fair. He hadn't even given Tanya the option of selling with him. But still! She ought to have known he needed her that morning! He felt his knees buckle and grabbed at the brick wall for support, scratching the back of his hand as he did so. Wincing, he let his fist fly against the wall, knocking his papers out of his grasp and bruising all four knuckles. 

Sliding down, he sat wearily and watched a brown rat scurry past him into the alley. His mother had always been afraid of rats. He could hear her now, shrieking, "Anthony! Uccidalo! Non posso supportare guardalo!" 

"Non si preoccupi, Mama," he murmured, closing his eyes, "I'll kill da rat."

**** 

David smiled, satisfied. Hundred papes sold and the day was young. He figured he and Jack would stop at Tibby's and then sell another hundred that afternoon. His smile faded as they passed an alley, "Jack!" Jack kept walking, looking back, "Yeah, Davey?"

His friend had stopped in front of a newsboy, slumped against the brick wall of the milliner's shop. 

Jack didn't stop but merely changed his direction and running straight to them, knelt beside the boy. "Race, hey Race," he shook him. The boy shuddered but didn't open his eyes. "Racetrack, can ya heah me?" Without waiting for an answer, Jack Kelly grabbed an arm and a leg and slung him over a shoulder. 

****

Tanya had sulked by the window for a full half hour after Racetrack had left. Men were fickle. And stupid. And...and she wished he'd come back and ask her to go with him, all the while, knowing he wouldn't. 

The door opened suddenly and a familiar redhead appeared, dressed elegantly in a pale blue dress with ruffled sleeves. 

"Tanya?"

"Kristen!" Tanya jumped from the window seat and attacked her friend. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you! How are you?" 

****

"Ya LEAVIN'?" Blink stared at his friend in disbelief. 

Mush looked shocked, "Why?"

Bumlets' eyes looked sad, but he said determinedly, "I need ta."

"Why?" Mush repeated, obstinately.

"I'm almost twenty-yeahs old. I gotta find a job dat makes moah money."

"Why?" Mush was fast becoming annoying.

"Because I'm gonna need money soon!"

"Wh-..." Blink clapped a hand over his friend's mouth.

Bumlets sighed, "How am I supposed to support a family when I'm a newsie?"

"What family ya talkin' about, Bummah?"

****

"You're ENGAGED?" Tanya looked surprised.

Kristen's emerald eyes had never sparkled greener. She nodded and giggling, bit her lip.

****

"So dat's IT?" cried an enraged Kid Blink. "Ya just gonna run off and marry some goil? Just leave us like we don't mattah?"

"Yeah!" Mush agreed, "Like we don't mattah!"

Bumlets had seen this coming and he tried to remain patient, "You'll undahstand one a dese days, boys."

Mush frowned, "I still don't t'ink ya should go."

Skittery had been watching the three newsies from across the street. He sauntered over then. "What's goin' on?"

"Bumlets is gettin' 'imself hitched!" 

"Can yous believe it, Skits? He's leavin' us!"

Skittery seemed to think for a moment then nodded, "Congrats, pal." The two spit shook. 

Blink and Mush looked at each other than at the ultra cool Skittery, "WHAT? AH YOUS CRAZY? He's LEAVIN'! HE AIN'T NEVAH COMIN' BACK!"

The tall newsie nodded again quite calmly, "Yeah, I know. It had to happen soonah owah latah." He shoved Bumlets playfully, "You bettah name one a dose kids aftah me!" 

"Skittery?" Mush wrinkled his nose, "Who'd name dere kid 'Skittery?'"

"Nah, not my..." he paused, kicking up dust with his worn boots, "Not my nickname. My real name." He shrugged, "Ya know..."

Bumlets smiled, "Shoa."

"Hey," Blink thought for a moment. "Hey, what is yoah real name, Skittery?"

Skittery groaned.

****

David pushed open the door and Jack, still carrying Racetrack, fell inside. 

Tanya and Kristen looked up from the couch.

"Jack...Race?" In another second, Tanya was beside them. 

"He's sick," Jack said and pushing past her, carried his friend up the stairs.

Tanya hesitated but incapable of not following, she marched up after him. 

Racetrack's bunk was a slightly disheveled bed in the center row of bunk beds. As Jack set him down, the boy muttered something and winced.

"What was dat, pal? I couldn't heah ya." Jack listened but his friend didn't reply.

Tanya was at the other side of his bunk, arranging pillows under his head and pulling the boots from his feet.

Jack watched her wordlessly. It wasn't like Racetrack to be sick. 

She let her hand fall on his forehead and down across his cheeks. "Oh, you're so warm," she whispered, unbuttoning the top of his shirt. 

He didn't respond but coughed suddenly, breaking the hot, heavy silence.

"Jack? Do you have any...um..."

He waited.

Tanya bit the inside of her cheek. This was 1900. Most people didn't have access to aspirin or ibuprofen. Well, how else did you bring down a fever? 

"Can you get me some wet rags?" 

"Yeah, shoa. Anyt'ing else?"

"No," she sighed, looking at the yellowish curtains over the high window. "No, I guess not."

****

Kristen felt herself growing restless. She vaguely recognized Jack Kelly as the strike leader from the previous year. And Katherine was staying with this David person and his family. Still, she barely knew them and had nothing whatsoever to talk about with either boy. 

Making up her mind, she stood up and started for the stairs.

"Don't go up there!" Jack's voice made her halt in her steps.

"Why not?"

"One of da newsies is sick. Don't want ya catchin' whatevah it might be. Best you stay down heah out a da way."

Kristen felt hurt but she understood. She sat down again.

****

Tanya set the cloth on Racetrack's face and one over his thin shirt. 

Another round of coughing made him lurch forward, his chest rumbling and congested. The sound made the girl wince. At least, he was sitting up. His eyes fluttered open for a moment and Tanya noted their bloodshot appearance with alarm. She pushed him back down against the cushions. 

"Gimme t'irty papes. I can sell 'em, Jack," He shivered.

"Jack's downstairs. Do you want me to get 'em?"

"Non cry. Non cry mai. Lascilo solo." Racetrack twisted the sheets around him, murmuring feverishly in Italian.

Tanya wished she knew what he was saying.

Unsure of herself, she ran her fingers through his wavy brown hair. She was startled when he grabbed her hand from his head and brought it to his lips. 

"Mama, perche lo avete lasciato?"

"I'm right here, Racetrack," she whispered, wishing he would look at her or say something she could understand.

As if knowing what she wanted, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Non lasci per andare di me...mia mama." His dark eyes pleaded but Tanya still didn't know what he had said. She stared back at him helplessly. The sense of hopelessness again crept around her. She was stuck here, trapped in a time before her time, and falling in love with a newsboy that would be dead before she was born...Her eyes filled with tears, "I don't understand you, Racetrack!" 

His fingers shaking, he reached up and tugged at a curl that had landed in her face, "Ti amo."

****

Racetrack had finally drifted off into a troubled sleep and Tanya walked slowly down the stairs, eager to step into the night air for a moment. She didn't see the newsie in her path and ran full tilt into him. He let his long arms reach out to steady them both. 

Tanya looked up at him, "Skittery."

"Is Race bettah?"

"I don't know." Another tear fell from her eyes. She wiped it quickly away. She wanted to cry alone. 

"You gonna be a'right, Miss Tanya?" Skittery's sheer politeness made Tanya want to cry even more.

The torrent of pent up emotion let loose then and she sobbed out loud.

The newsboy awkwardly led her out of the door to sit on the steps. He patted her back, remembering the way his sisters had been.

She cried harder.

"What's wrong?"

What the heck. "I'm lost! I want to go home! Racetrack is really sick! And I don't know what 'ti amo' means!"

"Ti amo?" Skittery looked surprised. "Wheah'd ya heah dat?"

"Why? What does it mean?"

Skittery smiled wryly, "It means, 'I love you.'"

****

a/n: Guess I'll let that be it for now. 

  
  


Legs comments on: storms...

Aren't they cool?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Twelve

Shout ins:

Sureshot Higgins: DUDE, thanks! :) Kristen can still be an actress if she wants. Oh, that's right! You know, somehow I thought Max's birthday was tomorrow. I'm dumb. Thank you as always and forever. Here's more story.

  
  


imaginelet: Read this chapter and you will discover the fate of Anthony Higgins! (Sighs dramatically) I'm sooooo glad you liked the new chapter! Well, NATURALLY the shish-kabob was chicken! I always know what my bestest newsiest friends want! (Don't I wish) k, update has arrived...do want it shaken or stirred?

  
  


Artemis-chan: Yeah, guys are cute when they get irrational. Most of the time, anyway. Until they start verbally assaulting you. Then it's like: WHOA. DUDE. Back off. 

I love Italian. I think it's kind of funny that she doesn't understand him. Then he can scream at her in Italian and she'd never know what he said. 

Don't worry. There's a beautiful, sweet kind of pathos about their relationship. They'll be fine. Or better, anyway.

Spot gets funnier this chapter. At least, I think so. 

Spot: I ain't funny, Legs.

Legs: Yes, you are. Shut up.

Spot: Don'chyous tell ME ta shut up! YOUS shut up!

Legs: No. You. (sticks tongue out at Spot)

Spot: Women! Ya can't live WID 'em and...

(leaves Spot to quote his now famous line)

Triplets rock. 

Mush: HI IVY! (Gets happy) I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! (Skips around the room) AND YOU DON'T! (Laughs at Blink)

  
  


Moonlight: Here it is! More information! I actually wanted to make the last chapter longer but Mom wanted me off the comp. It's actually a good thing cuz it gives me a place to start for this chap. This author once wrote that you should break off writing when you still have something to say. Then, when you go back to it, there's a thought process to continue or alter. Your love its make me smile. :) Thank you!

  
  


Demon Blood: Hey, thank you! YEAH! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS BEFORE? HUH HUH HUH???? lol. Ti amo...(sigh) I want Racetrack to say that to ME! 

Racetrack: (reading reviews) Demon Blood. (backs away from comp nervously) 

Spot: HEY! YOUS STEPPED ON MY TOE, YA DOITY ROTTEN SCABBAH! I'SE GONNA SOAK YA!

Thank you! Here's some more story...

  
  


Chicago: I left it ambiguous on purpose (I think...lol). He was talking about his mother BUT was he addressing Tanya at the end? Oooh, the questions! Thank you...

Les: That's okay. I don't really like girls, anyway. But David says he wants to talk to you when he finishes selling papes. But it's gonna be awhile. He's slower than me and Cowboy. I mean, I'm all cute and innocent so the ladies go ga-ga and Jack is really smart and good at making up stories but David...David's too...nice. 

  
  


Lil Rain Angel: Isn't he sweet? Ti amo, Racetrack! (Sigh) Okay, okay! Here's more! Lol. Thank you...My favorite smell is rain in the desert...nothing can really match or come close to describing that. (Hugs Rain)

  
  


Kate Lawrence: Dis is Spot since yous ain't gonna convoise wid Legs. I say we soak Legs...and Racetrack....and da whole woild jus' foah good meshah! I mean, eventually dey's all gonna need a soakin,' why not give it to 'em now, know what I'm sayin'? Yeah, I t'ought so! But let's let Legs heah finish da story foist so we's ain't left hangin'...and DEN, we finish huh off! Whaddya say? (spits on palm and holds it out to Kate) Huh? Huh, goily? 

  
  


goldstranger: (sigh) I am kind of mean just leaving you all hanging like that. I feel sort of guilty now. (winces) This chapter explains how Race got sick. "Ti Amo" even SOUNDS romantic. Italian is one of the prettiest languages ever, just to listen to. Yup, Tanya's missing home. Keep reading. You'll find out what happens to our Anthony Higgins. (I wouldn't worry too much. Killing off cute newsies is in bad taste.) Thank you! (shares brownies with goldstranger)

  
  


CiCi: Reading all of your responses to this story is interesting. The way each of you reacts to a line or...something in the story. I'm really, really flattered that you guys are enjoying this! Thank you so MUCH for taking the time to read it ALL OF YOU! Thanks, Cici. Here's a new chapter...

  
  


Raven: Here's another chapter, me darling dear and YOU. ARE. IN. IT! YAY! 

Go 'head and hug them! 

Racetrack: (runs away) NooooooooooooOOOOOOO! Don't hug me! KEEP DAT WOMAN AWAYS FROM ME! 

Tanya: (hugs Raven) Thank you. (sniff) I needed that.

Racetrack: RUN TANYA! BEFOAH SHE CHOPS OFF YA HEAD WID SPOT'S CANE!!!!!!

Tanya: (grabs Racetrack) You're going back to bed. You're sick.

Racetrack: NO! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! I'SE CAN'T LAY DOWN! SHE'LL PROB'LY SMOTHAH ME IN ME SLEEP!

Tanya: You are paranoid. Lay down.

Racetrack: NoooooOOOOOOOo!!!!!!

  
  


newsietomboy: Things just keep getting "curiouser and curiouser" as the beloved Alice would say. I'm so glad you liked the new update! Here! Have some more! (Hands tomboy new chapter and a brownie) Thank you...

  
  


Bella: THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES for letting me use the illness idea in my story! I GRAVEL at your feet. (Timon: It's GROVEL not GRAVEL! And get up! He's not the king!...lol. I can't think about Lion King without thinking about Max. Sad, sad twist of fate.) CONGRATULATIONS! FINALS OVER! HURRAY!!!!! (does a Pooh Bear hop, skip, and jump routine-then giggles like Tigger) Jack is still "affectionately yoahs." ;) thank you...

  
  


Shorty Carter: I love love! Lol. It hurts though, as I mentioned in an earlier chapter...ahem. Thank you, punkin! Anyways...Racetrack would say thank you but he's too busy stuffing his face with brownies. 

Legs: And I thought he was SICK!

Racetrack: (mouth full) I am! Dis is me therapeutic treatment! How's I s'posed ta get bettah if I gets no nourishment?

Legs: How about some nourishment with a little less sugar? 

Racetrack: What's da point a dat?

  
  


NicNac: Thank you so much! Actually, the pig thing was something I had been reading about in a book about the history of Five Points. Those really were the living conditions during that time. Now that I think about it, it would be pretty funny to imagine that. Lol. Oh, yes...PRISCILLA...heheh. She shall return. ;) 

  
  


PsYcHoJo: Hee hee. I love making you all worry! It's so much fun!

And SKITTERY'S ANSWER WAS...

Skittery: (shrugs) Why not? 

Racetrack: A'right den...introductions...Miss Jo, dis heah is Skittery. Skittery...Jo. Deah. (dusts hands off) I'se done my paht. (bows) G'night ta ya all.

  
  


Angelic One: Well, now I know what movie I'M renting next! Sgt. Bilko, here I come! Wooooo! K. Glad you liked it. Yes, marriage...and love...and sick newsies...it's all so adorable...:D Thank you...here's more.

  
  


Phoenix: BWAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! You smart girl. You'll see...Lol...a paperclip? Another appearance of the lovely Ruin, huh? (rubs chin thoughtfully) Oh, well, for you, anything! K, 'nother cameo comin' up! Thanks...:)

  
  
  
  


****

The morning edition that landed in Tanya's lap read in bold letters, "INFLUENZA OUTBREAK IN BROOKLYN: TWENTY-FIVE REPORTED DEAD."

"Well, that would explain it."

"Yeah, wouldn't it? Wondah how Spot's makin' out." Jack shook his head at the headline.

****

  
  


"RAVEN, I SWEAH...IF YA DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, I'LL SOAK YA!"

"Ya such a baby, Conlon. Hold still foah a second and drink dis!"

"I ain't thoisty!"

"I'se don't ca'ah! Ya sick, ya gonna drink dis!"

"I ain't SICK! I ain't NEVAH sick!"

"Yous ah NOW! Lie down owah I'LL soak YOUS!"

****

Tanya leaned her head against the bed post, her hand hadn't left Racetrack's for hours. Watching his face, she wondered if he had known what he was saying...

"Ti amo," she whispered, standing up and turning to the window.

"Lo amate?" A hoarse voice asked behind her.

Tanya spun around. "Racetrack! You're awake!"

"Nah, I'm talking in my sleep. Cohse I'se 'wake." Another coughing fit hit him then.

****

The girl bent over him, her dark eyes soft for a moment, her dark hair glowing with red falling over her shoulder. 

The boy coughed again, harder than before. Raven felt her heart squeeze painfully at the sound. "Oh, Conlon," she murmured.

****

"No, I don't want no soup!"

"C'mon, Race. Sarah made it just for you!" 

The newsie shook his head, keeping his lips tightly sealed. A stubborn look was kindled in his eyes.

"Please?" In truth, the soup had little appeal to Tanya just then. Her stomach was starting to roll. 

"Why do you ca'ah?"

Tanya was startled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said --Why do you ca'ah 'bout me?"

****

Ruin shook her friend awake, "Raven! Rave, wake up!"

"Huh?" 

"It's almost five and you've only sold half a dose papes!"

Raven sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Get me brothah off ya brain and staht t'inkin 'bout ya job, got it?"

Her friend stared at her, "Ruin, dat's da longest sentence you've evah said ta me."

Ruin shrugged.

****

"So...? Ansah my question!"

Tanya bit her lip and muttered something. Her throat was starting to hurt. 

"What?"

"Ti amo?" she asked, hesitantly. She wished she was sure of her pronunciation.

Racetrack's eyes grew wide, "Huh?"

"Ti amo!" she said louder.

He looked disgusted, "Don't try speakin' Italian! You don't even know what dat means!"

"It means 'I LOVE YOU!'" She shouted. Tanya immediately clapped a hand over her mouth.

****

Ruin nudged Kate, "Feel like sellin' some moah papes?"

"Shoa."

The two quietly took the papers from the exhausted Raven as she dozed off against the side of the dock. 

****

There was an unbreakable silence that had settled over Tanya and Race.

The newsboy leaned back, his eyes narrowed as he looked Tanya up and down. Without a word, he held out his arms weakly and she ran into them.

"Siete pazzeschi," he said, his voice muffled in her hair.

"What did you say?" She sat up.

"Ya crazy."

****

Katherine sighed. Everyone but her seemed to have a task that evening. Standing at the window hugging herself, she watched the few passerbys on the residential street. This was by far the nicest home she'd ever been welcomed into. 

The sound of Mrs. Jacobs' lullabies made her feel so close to this family and yet so distant in her memories...

"Katherine, lassie, close the window, it be for getting windy and we wouldn't want the draft now, would we? Danny, fetch me my knitting, would you?"

"Alri', mither, I will!" she cried. 

Sarah and her mother lifted their heads from their occupations to stare at her.

Katherine blushed, "I forgot where I..." she shook her head.

****

Tanya helped Racetrack sit up just as a troop of newsies stomped up the stairs. 

"Race!"

"Pal, ya okay?"

"You had us worried!"

"Don't evah do dat again!"

"I'll be shoa ta not get sick jus' so I don't alahm you all in da futcha," Racetrack retorted sarcastically.

"Hey, fellas, I'd say 'e's back!" Jack grinned.

There was a cheer and many slaps on the back, making the boy start coughing again. Tanya pushed them back. 

They boys grew quiet as they watched her smooth Racetrack's bed clothes, coughing as she did so. 

"Tanya, ya a'right?"

"Hey, ya okay, goily?"

"She looks funny."

"She ain't sick, is she?"

"Tanya? Ya wanna sit down?"

"You wanna lay down?"

Tanya shook her head, "I'm fine."

"You sound almost as bad as me!" Racetrack grinned and then suddenly stopped grinning. "Oh, no! Tanya, ya not SICK, ah ya?"

****

The door opened and a curly head appeared. "David! Les!" Mrs. Jacobs ran to greet them. 

"What's for dinner?" Les asked, his face buried in his mother's skirts.

From the far side of the room, Katherine heard the soft, deep voice of David Jacobs and wished suddenly she had bothered to put her hair up. It had been a week since the fire and the habits of a show girl had died easily. It was so much simpler to leave her hair down the way Sarah did.

She joined the family at the table. 

David noticed her gloomy expression and as soon as his mother's back was turned towards the kitchen, he stuck his fork part way up his nose, making awful faces at her.

Katherine let a giggle escape.

"David!" Sarah smacked him. "That's disgusting! Did Jack teach you that?"

"Sarah, no boy has to be taught how to be disgusting." Mayer Jacobs grinned. 

****

Tanya thought she was going to suffocate and threw the blankets to the floor. When two impatient hands pulled them over her again, she was too tired to kick them off again. "I'm hot," she said through the blankets.

"Yous need ta stay wahm. Hey, Cowboy, wheah's dat soup ya lovely lady made?"

"Sarah made soup? Wheah?" Jack looked around eagerly.

"Nevah mind. Blink, get me anotha blanket foah Tanya! We's don't want huh ta get chilled."

A sudden throw of her stomach made Tanya lurch and sit up. Someone pushed her back down but she fought, "No, I have to..." She didn't have time to finish her sentence before a violent wretch shook her. 

Throwing up was horrible enough without cute guys watching, Tanya thought. She groaned and tried to stand up. The world seemed to suddenly spin horribly and she sank back down, the tears flowing freely now. 

"I...w-wa-an-n-t- to g-go-ho-o-om-me," she sobbed.

Racetrack knelt in front of her, pressing a damp rag to her face. He grinned, "Ain't dis romantic."

She cried harder, "You are soo-o-o in-se-eh-n-si-ti-ive!" 

He chuckled, "Yeah, guess I am. Most of us ah." 

As if to prove his point, Blink and Mush rushed in then, brandishing a bucket. 

"In case you have to...ya know..." Blink explained comfortably.

Tanya glared at them.

"Now, Tanya, say t'ank you'!" Racetrack teased.

"Shut up!" she lay back down, turning her back to them.

"What's wrong wid 'er?" 

"Sheesh, only tryin' ta help!"

"Goils ah strange."

Tanya felt ungrateful but too sick to apologize.

A hand ran swiftly through her tangled hair, "I'm right heah, if ya need me, Tanya."

****

"Jack said when he has enough money saved up...we'll get married and move out west. We'll have our own cattle ranch and Jack will ride horses and rope steers." Sarah smiled dreamily out the window of the room she shared with Katherine. 

"Katherine?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to get married someday, too?"

Katherine felt the back of her neck grow warm. "Yes," she answered slowly.

"To who?" Sarah asked eagerly, climbing onto her side of the bed.

"A boy."

"Well, yes, but WHO?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does! Oh, c'mon! You know I would never tell anyone. Not even David. And I tell him everything! At least, tell me his name!"

Katherine swallowed hard. "His name is...Daniel."

"Daniel?"

****

a/n: That's all for this chapter...heheh. I will leave you all to guess and guess what is going to happen to our beloved characters!

  
  


Legs comments on: books

Books are my challenges. Until I conquer them. Then they become my friends...friends I can read over and over and discover new things about them constantly.

  
  


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the movie "Newsies." Disney does.

The song, "I Love You Truly" was composed by Carrie Jacobs Bond at the turn of the century. All I own is the sheet music.

Kristen is the sole property of Sureshot Higgins. 

Kate is under the exclusive ownership of Kate Lawrence.

  
  


Do not sue me or I will do one or all of the following (in order):

Sic my amazing fire-breathing snail on you

TP your house

Grow horns, turn green, and growl fiercely 

  
  


HISTORICAL NOTE: A deadly influenza outbreak occurred in 1917 across the US. I have no record of such an outbreak in the year 1900 but influenza was a major killer during this period of history. 

  
  



	13. Thirteen

Shout ins:

  
  


Artemis-chan: Updates are so much fun! (Becomes giggly and jumps up and down)

Yup, flu. 

I don't know what he thinks. Why don't you ask Racetrack?

  
  


Racetrack: Ask me what?

Legs: Artemis-chan wants to know if you believe Tanya loves you or you still think she's crazy.

Racetrack: (thinks for a moment, then clears throat and says diplomatically) Both!

Legs: Okaaaaaaay, then.

  
  


Daniel is part of Katherine's mysterious past. 

  
  


Mush: Awwwww...(feels sorry for himself)

Blink: HAHAHHAAAAA! (regains control of himself) Uh, hey, Artemis...

Mush: (recovers when he reads "bikini) Hey, Blink, what's a bikini?

Blink: Isn't dat a cah?

Mush: No, dat's linguini.

Racetrack: You idiots! Linguini is PASTA! The woid ya soichin foah is LAMBRIGINI! 

Legs: (has no clue how to spell that)

Mush: But what's a bikini?

Racetrack: Wheah'd ya heah dat?

Mush: Right deah.

Racetrack: (eyes get wide) 

Jack: What's all dis?

Racetrack: (whispers) Mush heah found himself a goil wid a bikini! 

Jack: (stares blankly)

Racetrack: (nods) Yeah.

Jack: What's dat?

Racetrack: (incredulous) Yous don't know what dat is.

Jack: No. What is it?

Mush: Yeah, what's a bikini?

Racetrack: (shakes head) Ya all ah blinkin' idiots!

Blink: Hey!

Racetrack: A bikini is a bicycle foah ladies!

Mush: REALLY? Can I ride it?

Blink: Yeah, me, too!

Mush: (shoves him) Get your own!

Blink: Artemis, you do have a bikini? (mutters to self) Oh, please say yes, say yes...

  
  


Lol...okay, that was fun.

I'll miss you! But have a good time at camp! My counselors were always mean. :( Your campers will be lucky. Talk to you when you get home!

  
  


NicNac: Italian is cool. Glad you like it. Thanks! Yes, they really did have pigs running around...lol. Pretty filthy living conditions, actually. Here's more! (Gives nic nac a hug)

  
  


snipah higgins: Oh, was camping fun? I'm not planning on killing any characters...don't worry. Or at least, don't worry much. Heheh. Here is what happens in chapter thirteen...

I sympathize. PMS can rot in some dungeon for all I care! HA! Thank you as always...mwah.

  
  


imaginelet: Daniel will be discussed this chapter...heheh. Thank you forever! (Hey, it looks like we're sharing best friend medals in that cute Skittery story, lol.) (Gives Let a hug) Here's some more, my darling!

  
  


Dreamer: HEY YOU'RE BACK! YAY YAY YAY! They're all so cute, I just want to squeeze them until they die! Lol...that was something my old boyfriend used to say about my friend's cat. "Awww, it's so cute. I just want to squeeze it until it dies" or something like that. Okaaaaay...yeah. Thank you! Have another chapter.

  
  


Lil Rain Angel: Dude, YOU are awesome! Yeah, let's both learn Italian! Then we can speak Italian in these reviews and no one will no what we're talking about! That would be cool...I've read some of Anne Frank's diary, it's actually kind of interesting. Her relationship with Peter is strange and the things she dreams about are fascinating. Anyway, hope it isn't too boring. ;) Thank you...

  
  
  
  


CiCi: Thank you so much! Yeah, I got all depressed when Racetrack didn't believe Tanya and got mad at her but the guy's just born to be a heartbreaker, I suppose. Spot's so funny. Thanks for reviewing again. Here's some new story...

  
  


Raven: The world has come to an end and I want some macaroni and cheese. Mmm...Yes, Ruin's nice. Hey, Spot, don't call Race a girl! He's very manly. Oh, so that's where Jack went...I wondered...Thanks...:)

  
  


Phoenix: The Conlon in its natural habitat...lol. Ruin's so funny. I promise to read Scooby Gang soon! ;) And do you really think I would murder Spot? Heheh...well...I MIGHT. Here's more...

  
  


Kate Lawrence: Spot heah. I like da way yous t'ink, Kate. I does. Yeah, don't worry. I won't soaks yas 'till ya help me soak da rest of da woild. 'Till then, ya safe wid Brooklyn. Oh, and Legs says, 't'anks.' 

  
  


Bella: (grows horns, turns green, and begins to growl fiercely) There. Ya happy? You adore this, you darling? (hugs Bella) Awww, thank you...Here's a note from Jack...

Deah Bella, 

Yous is a very sweet goil. I loike yoah "Hidden" story. It's pretty good stuff. If you evah feel like seein' New Mexico, yous welcome ta come wid me ta Santa Fe.

Evah affectionately,

The Cowboy

  
  


Moonlight: Better and better and...? Thank you. Aww, I love the I love its! They're a highlight! :D Racetrack and Tanya have a lot ahead of them. Here's more of what happens...in chapter 13.

  
  


Shorty Carter: The neighbors are complaining about your brownie trucks crowding the street but what do they know? I mean, the guy across the street hugs trees and communicates with aliens. Seriously, he does. Anyways, thank you! Have another chapter and I'll just eat this brownie.

  
  


Chicago: Yes...You shall all learn the truth about Daniel, soon. ;) You're pretty darn close in your guessing, though, Chicago. Give your kitty a kiss for me. Thanks.

  
  


goldstranger: I'm not positive about the immunity thing. Because it's a different strain, maybe she doesn't have anything to fight it. I'm not sure. But people get the flu regardless so...I love Italian. Have I said that, already? Throwing up is horrible. Thank you...here's an update for you.

  
  


Angelic One: oooooh! I WATCHED SGT.BILKO TONIGHT! It was hilarious. And somehow, Max can be hot even in DRAG! HE. IS. GORGEOUS. And so funny. 

Steve Martin: I needed someone exotic and alluring.

Max Casella: Why, thank you... (pouts and twirls hair)

(jumps up and down) Glad you like the romance. Thank you always. (hugs Angelic One) 

  
  


Sureshot Higgins: Yes, (cough, cough) everyone's getting sick. (cough) Even ME! 

THE MAX VOICE SPEAKS: Okay. First off, calm down. Ya gonna be great out deah. I sweah, stress isn't healt'y. Just relax. You'll dance great and everyone's gonna wondah who da great perfohma is. Don't predict failah befoah ya begin. Break a leg, kiddo. 

Kristen and Bumlets return! YAY!

Thanks...

FOR ALL THE NEWSIE PEOPLE THAT SURESHOT SUCKED INTO THIS STORY: I LOVE YOU ALL! HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER!

  
  


PsYcHoJo: I'm glad to be your hero. Have some more story. :) Thanks.

  
  


Ivy: It's okay, you working girl, you! Be sure to read Artemis' review since it concerns you and Mush...lol. 

Yes, Daniel is going to be introduced further this chapter.

Race is hot.

Spot is stuck up (but still hot).

Thank you! Have a new chapter!

  
  


Lady Elwen::D Thank you FOREVER for reading this! Here. Have a brownie. 

I love to write. It is my ever-available escape from the things I can't change about reality. 

Tanya and Race are very important to me! I'm so glad you like them! :) 

  
  


Legs: (sigh) Lady just complimented my babies...

Racetrack: Ya what?

Legs: That's right, Racey-o, you're my baby! 

Racetrack: (waving hands in the air) Donne! Non potete vivere con loro e non potete vivere senza di loro!

Spot: What'd he say?

Skittery: (translating) Uh..."Women! Ya can't..."(listens) "live wid 'em" (pause) "and ya soitonly can't live widout..."

Spot: (interrupting, grabs Race by the collar) Hey, bonehead, dat's MY phrase!

Racetrack: Chiuda la vostra bocca! Genera un aroma sgradevole come quello della fogna!

Skittery: (chokes)

Spot: What'd he say now?

Skittery: Uh, "Shut your mouth. It creates an unpleasant aroma like that of the sewer."

Spot: WHY YA DOITY ROTTEN SCABBAH, I'll soak ya foah dat!

Racetrack: (shouting) E cosi sapete, quello on siete la vostra frase, voi bum ignaro!

Spot: (wheeling around to look at Skittery)

Skittery: I don't know! 'E's talkin' so fast...something like..."An' so you know, dat is not yoah phrase, ya ignorant bum"...maybe? (shrugs) I'm ain't positive.

  
  


ANYHOW...

  
  


More...

  
  


****

"Daniel?" Sarah looked puzzled.

"Daniel, stop!"

He laughed and let go of her apron.

"I do declare ya be tha most distractin' thing a body can have about! How am I ta concentrate on these figures?"

"Why bother concentratin' 'tall, lass?"

"I want to know what they mean, o' course!"

He let his head fall into her lap, "Ya want ta know what ev'rythin' means!"

"Who's Daniel?" Sarah persisted.

Katherine jolted back to the present.

****

Kristen had complained heavily to herself that the walk from her mother's home to the lodging house was painfully long. Now it didn't feel long enough. On the steps, she stood and clung to Bumlets. 

"Don't let me go," she begged.

"We can't stand heah all night."

"Oh," she stamped her foot, "One more minute."

It was another hour before they said good night.

****

Katherine shrugged, "Daniel is a boy."

Sarah was exasperated. "But what boy? How do you know him? What does he look like?"

"He's older than me."

"Yes, go on."

"He...has...brown hair."

"Yes?"

"And blue eyes..."

"Your eyes get greener everyday, Danny."

"And your'n get prettier."

"Ach, you'll be fer turnin' me head if ya keep it up!"

"Ah, but lass, I want yer head ta turn...this way..." he tilted her chin until her face was close to his...Katherine shrugged, "Daniel is a boy."

****

The morning sun rose and one by one the newsies shrugged themselves awake and left for their morning papers. 

****

Tanya felt like someone had dropped a load of bricks on her feet. Sitting up, she stared groggily at the sleeping newsie at the foot of her bed. No wonder. Her toe poked into his side through the blankets. 

Snipeshooter groaned and turned over.

She kicked him.

"Five more minutes, Race. I swear I'll get up then."

"You'll get up NOW!" she thundered. As loudly as she could "thunder" in a hoarse whisper.

The boy opened his eyes and seeing her, sat up, his face tomato red.

Tanya lay back against the pillows, feeling exhausted again. She sighed, "Why aren't you out selling your papers?"

"I have orders ta stay here wid you."

"Orders?"

He nodded.

"From who?"

He gulped, "I'm not supposed to say."

"From Racetrack?"

He shook his head.

"Tell me."

He shook his head again.

"Was it Jack?"

Snipeshooter shook his head.

"Mush."

The newsie shook his head.

"Blink."

He shook his head.

Tanya rolled her eyes, "You."

He shook his head.

"Are you just shaking your head to everything I say?"

He started to shake his head, then stopped to nod.

****

Racetrack had felt out of breath ten yards from the house. He slowed his pace and found himself, for the first time since the day he started selling the World, in the very back of the distribution line. 

Taking his usual fifty papes, he crossed the square and began a sedate walk to Sheepshead. No chance of catching a ride today. Oh well, the air would do him good.

He pulled a crumpled racing form from his pocket. He didn't have any money to bet with but somehow, holding the tattered paper that smelled of cigars and ink leant a calmness to him. 

It had been a full week and a half since he had been to the races. The walk seemed lonelier than he remembered. He wished he'd thought to ask Blink or Mush along. Racetrack shook himself. What was wrong with him today? He always sold alone. I'm independent. Don't need nobody but me, he told himself sternly, increasing his step as if to drown out the lonely feelings with confidence. 

He tried to swagger but a twitch in the back of his throat sent him into another coughing spell. 

****

Spot sat up and started to get out of bed. Two slender hands pushed him back. "Oh, no, yous don't, Conlon."

"Raven, I sweah I'm doin' fine. And I'll be doin' much finah if I can get a view a da docks."

"Ya move, ya die." Raven held a familiar gold-tipped cane threateningly near his face.

"Aw, Rave, why ya gotta go and use me own weapon 'gainst me? Ain't ya me old pal?"

She lowered the rod and stared at him, struggling to keep her face from crumpling. "Cohse, we ah," she told him, her voice close to breaking.

****

"Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling..." Katherine sang softly as she pulled the sewing into her lap. 

Mrs. Jacobs looked up from rolling pie crusts to smile at the girl, "What's that song you're singing?"

Katherine bit her lip, stammering, "Something I knew a long time ago."

"Oh. On the stage?"

"No." Katherine bent her head over her work again. "In Ireland," she whispered.

"Danny, my ribbon!"

She watched the pink fabric blow with the wind and land in the far branch.

"Oh, Danny, it's too high, never mind. Danny! Danny, where are ya goin?"

The boy seemed not to hear her as he climbed higher into the tree. And then...his boot slipped...

****

Racetrack took a deep breath and began coughing again. The smell of straw and horse manure and cigar smoke filled the air around him. The horses stood impatiently, stomping hooves and snorting loudly. He smiled, a big smile that showed his white off-center teeth. 

He gazed down at the headline: End of Flue Outbreak.

Thinking for a moment, the newsie flung the paper over his head, "Cuah Found Foah Mysterious Illness!"

Hey, a fellow had to make a living.

****

"How does the rest of the song go?" Mrs. Jacobs asked, her own blue eyes seeming to detect a story behind Katherine's.

"From glen to glen, and down the mountain side. The summer's gone and all the roses falling; It's you, it's you must go and I must bide..." A searing pain flashed through her mind...

Tears streaming, she ran towards the cottage, "Mither! It's Danny!"

The woman hurried out of the house, "And what be wrong wid tha lad?"

"He's fallen and he won't answer me!" She hid her face in her mother's side.

****

Raven suddenly had an overwhelming urge to whack Spot Conlon over the head with his cane. 

He must be blind, she thought bitterly...I wish I hated him. It would be so much easier to become friends with an enemy than to be only friends with...with who? Spot? The Brooklyn newsboy, cranky, bull-headed Spot Conlon with gray blue eyes and an Irish temper. Brave Spot, so very brave. So very loyal. 

He had settled back into his crates, piled high with ragged blankets. He watched everything with a self-satisfied expression...less than arrogant...more than smug. He half-smiled at her, his eyes tired.

She half-smiled back and turned to walk out. 

"So what'd ya want me ta say, Raves?"

"When?"

"Just now when I'se said ya was me pal. What othah title do ya want?" This last he asked, with that peculiar touch of sarcasm that made him so...witty.

  
  


Raven shook her head and turned again to leave.

"Michelle."

Her eyes flew to meet his.

"Yoah moah den me pal."

She grinned and running back to his side, threw her arms around his neck impulsively, girlishly...

Spot recoiled in shock. He patted her back, "Yeah, yeah, don't get alls carried 'way."

****

As the day went on, Racetrack felt better and all fifty papes were sold by three. 

"Just a nickel," he told himself.

"You'll lose tha nickel," himself told him.

"I'm in it foah da t'rills. He slapped his lone nickel on the most promising horse of the race and stood anxiously waiting for the starting pistol.

****

Kristen ran a hand over the lace, so delicate and sweet lying there in her trunk. A part of her was afraid to pick it up, as though it might fall apart between her fingers. 

Wedding lace...

****

Oh, well. Another nickel lost... but it had been worth the three exhilarating seconds that Racetrack thought his horse might win.

He pushed open the door to the bunk room. Tanya was sitting upright in bed, propped up against the pillows, patiently teaching Snipeshooter the rules for some game Racetrack had never seen before.

"So, we say 'rock, paper, scissor' and then you hold out your hand like this...no, not like...like this." She made a fist, "That's a rock." Two fingers shot out, "Scissors and this...Race..." she coughed, "Hi."

He sat gingerly down on the side of the bed and a glare in Snipeshooter's direction sent him scurrying off down the stairs and out to sell the afternoon edition.

"Thanks for making him stay with me. It would have been really boring all by myself."

"Well, I didn't tell him ta stay," Racetrack said.

"You didn't?" Tanya felt silly. "Oh."

"But I would have if I'd had da brains ta t'ink of it." He winked and tapped his head.

"Did you sell a lot?"

He shrugged, "Da usual. You feelin' bettah?"

Tanya nodded quickly but a sudden wave of dizziness made her bury her face in the pillows again.

"No, ya not," Race told her disgustedly. 

"But I am!" she protested, sitting straight up again.

He pushed her roughly down, "Don't lie ta me, Tanya! Ya undahstand?"

A tear fell on the blankets and Tanya whispered, "Racetrack...I have to get home."

****

  
  


A/N: I am horrible. I can't believe it took me this long to update! I'm so so sooooooo sorry! I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't worry! Much more to come! :) I promise. REVIEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: The usual. I own nothing, especially not NEWSIES.

  
  


Legs comments on: directors

Difficult and amazing people to work with. They're extremes...hot or cold or both but never luke warm about anything. It's either really good or really bad. I got yelled at today at a script edit/rehearsal...it was my fault. I'll do better next time...right? K. Love you all! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Fourteen

Shout ins:

Angelic One: I love Sgt. Bilko. It's adorable. I love it when Max is like "Dig deep, baby!" It's so cute. 

Yes...Bumlets and Kristen...LOTS of them in this chapter! :D

(hugs) Thanks

  
  


NicNac: I haven't had a kit kat in ages! Thank you! 

(Looks at innocent newsies crowding around computer screen) Maybe I'll tell them about bikinis later.

  
  


snipah higgins: I love it when Max's singing "Over hill, over dale, we have hit the dusty trail..." awwww...(sigh of deep infatuation)

Tanya can't go home? We'll see what ends up happening, I guess. :) Thank you, punkin.

  
  


PsYcHoJo: Thank you...I'll have Skittery speak Italian to you in the next chapter. Promise! :)

  
  


Artemis-chan: I'm sorry about not explaining more about Daniel. Maybe someday I'll get around to a story just about them.

Lol, I don't think anyone can break Racetrack of his gambling addiction. 

Race: Ya got dat right.

I really like Spot and Raven together. They fit.

Mush: (reads description of bikini) Oh.

Blink: (disappointed) It's not a bicycle?

(They all glare at Racetrack)

Thank you, darling...:)

  
  
  
  


Ivy: Thank you! Again, I really wish I could say more about Daniel but at this point, I don't think I can. :) I was excited when I updated, too! Heheh.

Mush: Hear dat, guys? I'm hot!

Snipeshooter: I thought it was rather cool this evening.

  
  


Moonlight: Thank you as always! Here's more. :) (I'm so glad you love it)

  
  


Phoenix: lol...poor Race. He's so forgetful! 

I won't kill Spot. How's that? Love ya...have another chapter. :D

  
  


Shorty: I'm sorry, sorry, sorry! Pleeeeeeaseeeeeeee forgive me!!!!!!! Here! MORE! And a lot of it's happy! I love brownies. Yum. Gimme. Thank you, my darling bakeress! Your brownies speed up the writing process.

  
  


Raven: I really like writing you and Spot together. It's fun. And it just totally works. 

Racetrack has a gambling problem? Lol. The poor boy won't ever truly admit it.

Jack's wearing your Aerosmith shirt? That's an adorable picture.

Thank you, here's some more!

  
  


Dreamer: Thank you. Have a brownie.

  
  


Sureshot Higgins: Told ya! I KNEW you'd do great! HA! (Hugs Sureshot) Congratulations, my wonderfulest! 

Kristen isn't sad, actually. In a way she is, I guess. She's crossing over into a new stage of life and that's a little sad (and very happy). You know...it's the whole sweet serenity of a bride thing. 

TO ALL THE NEWSIE LOVERS: Once again, you rock! I adore you all! Here! Have brownies. Shorty made them. (She's the official newsies bakeress, so they have to be good!)

  
  


imaginelet: Yeah, Daniel's gone. I think. Heheh. And then again...

Yes, that's a pretty cool medal, too. WE ROCK. So there.

Racetrack's feeling better, anyway. That's a good thing.

Thanks...mwah.

  
  
  
  


Bella: I can't promise it won't end sad but let's just say I go for happy endings. ;) I think you'll all be happy. Jack says he can't leave for Santa Fe, yet. But he'll let you know when he can get away. I agree. Hugs are better than drugs. (hugs Bella)

  
  


Lil Rain Angel: Skittery said he might teach us Italian. If we're nice to him. Racetrack said he would, too, but he's charging fifty bucks an HOUR. 

Tell the flying monkeys, 'hi' for me.

I can't promise Tanya doesn't go back...I won't promise Racetrack goes with her. Trust me. I think everyone will enjoy the sequel. 

Thank you, Rain.

  
  


Chicago: I promise. We're not that near to the end of the story! Just to the end of part 1! :D I hope you get to see this before you leave to see your relatives. 

Oh, I am SO glad your kitty's better! I love cats. 

Lol. I know how you feel! People keep asking if they can borrow my Newsies DVD and I'm like, "Um, but...but...uh..."

Thank you.

  
  


Corky Higgins: Vinnie is cooler than Mike. But thank you, Mike. ;) Thank you FOREVER for reviewing this! YOU ARE WONDERFUL! I'll go read your story as soon as I can! :)

  
  


ShortAtntionSpaz: Hey, I really missed you! (hugs Spaz) BUT NOW YOU'RE BACK! I have a character for you. Can you wait a bit? :) I'll have her soon. 

Thanks for coming back and reviewing! You can have a brownie, too. MMMMMMMM...

  
  


And here we go...

  
  


It had taken every ounce of the show girl in Tanya to convince Racetrack she was well enough to attend the wedding.

She and Katherine giggled as they fitted and smoothed the ruffles of the white dress. Kate was arranging bobby pins on the dresser, still dressed in her boys' clothes.

Kristen sighed and pouted and peered anxiously into the mirror before reeling back with a gasp, clutching her nose. 

"What is it?"

"What's wrong?"

"My nose!" she whimpered. "It's peeling!"

"I told you to stay out of the sun!" Katherine scolded, dabbing Kristen's face with powder. 

They both turned to examine their reflections in the glass and promptly cracked up.

"We sound like ugly old ladies!" Kristen cackled, doubling over in her lacy layers of gown.

"Stay out of the sun, dearie," Katherine told her in a high tremulous voice. 

****

The peals of laughter outside the door sounded ominous to Racetrack as he stood hesitantly in front of Kristen's bedroom. He knocked uncertainly, running his tongue over the side of his mouth. 

****

Through the shrieking gales, Kate heard the soft knock. 

Tanya caught her eyes and moved, still laughing with the others. 

She coughed slightly as she leaned against the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Racetrack."

The girl opened the door a crack.

****

Tanya's pale face made her eyes seem darker and Racetrack thought she looked particularly sweet standing there in the half open doorway, leaning her head against the frame. 

"Is da bride in deah? I have a message foah huh."

Tanya held out her hand. 

Racetrack grinned, "Oh, you wanna hold my hand? How nice." 

Tanya blushed and started to pull away. Racetrack didn't let her.

The door flew open and an imposing Kate Lawrence appeared, "What do you want?"

"I have a message foah..."

Kristen's redhead appeared.

"Foah you!" he nodded at her, tugging his cap almost reverently. 

"Yes?"

"Bumlets said ta tell ya he loves ya and he wants ta marry ya."

Tanya looked perplexed, "Shouldn't he have communicated this earlier?"

"He just wanted ta make shoa she still wanted ta marry him," Racetrack shifted from foot to foot, feeling strange delivering such personal messages.

Kristen looked suddenly worried, "Well, why wouldn't I? He's not having second thoughts, is he?" She grabbed Racetrack by his vest, "Is he?"

"No, he just..."

"Go ask him if he still wants to marry me."

"But..."

"Go!"

****

Bumlets stood still while Skittery straightened his bow tie.

Jack waited sedately, hands behind his back.

Racetrack walked in uneasily.

"Well?" Bumlets pushed past Skittery.

"She...she...wants ta make shoa ya wanna marry huh."

"Yeah, I do!" He nodded earnestly. "Does...does she not wanna marry ME?"

"Well, yeah, she does but..."

"Go find out." The newsies pushed Racetrack back into the hallway.

He sighed.

****

"It's raining." Kate remarked as she curled and knotted Kristen's red hair.

The bride in question stood up fast, "That's a bad omen, isn't it? I knew we shouldn't have gotten married on a Tuesday!"

"Yes, Wednesday would have been SO much better," Kate said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Kristen. Everything will be okay." Tanya smiled in a way she hoped was reassuring. Her stomach was feeling a little queasy again.

****

Racetrack was afraid he would sink right through the velvet cushions on the sofa. He had never sat on anything so comfortable and frankly, he didn't like it.

Les was rolling several marbles back and forth on the small table beside the overstuffed chair. A smack from David made him freeze in his motions.

"Well, I'm sorry, David. But I've never been to a weddin' before!"

"Sit still and be quiet," his brother hissed.

Tanya stood to one side of the make shift altar at the front of the room along with Kate and Katherine. Her dress was nothing like the one she had worn to LaShonda's sister's wedding but it was pretty. She caught Racetrack's eyes.

He looked out of place but Tanya knew she was the one who didn't belong there.

****

Bumlets swallowed hard, trying to remove the lump from his throat. Was that dreamy little redhead with the wildly sparkling green eyes really walking through the maze of furniture to marry HIM? He smiled proudly and nodded at Jack and Skittery. 

Kristen's mother smiled and waved her fan and whispered to the ladies around her. 

Jack and Sarah's eyes found each other in the crowded parlor and silently spoke of dreams still to come true.

Tanya wished her head didn't ache so much. Racetrack stifled a cough.

****

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God to join Kristina Elizabeth Hunter and Phillip Ferdinand Estanelli in holy matrimony..."

All newsboys present became immediately occupied with smothering snickers and snorts at the revelation of Bumlets' given name.

****

"...all the days of my life."

****

Kristen felt her feet leave the ground and she just knew he'd never set her down again.

****

The reception was small but neither the bride nor the groom seemed to care. In fact, Kristen didn't touch her cake and Bumlets never took a sip of the red wine that had been bought for the occasion.

****

David immediately made himself available to supply Katherine with all the food her plate could hold.

****

Jack watched a lone newsie leaving the house. A brief peck and a whisper in Sarah's ear and he followed.

****

"Whatcha t'inkin' 'bout, Race?"

Leaning against the brick wall in the front, Racetrack fixed his eyes on the lamp post beside him. "Whoevah said dat 'love transcends all time' was da biggest liah in da whole woild."

"Whatsa matta witchou?" Jack poked his friend.

Race took a deep puff from his cigar and let it out slowly, "I'll let ya know when I find out, Cowboy."

****

Tanya saw Jack come back in and took that moment to slip out. 

****

Tanya coughed to announce her presence.

He stood up quickly to face her, the smoke from his cigar making her eyes sting.

She coughed again and shivered

"Ya feelin' a'right?" he asked, immediately drawing an arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Da truth."

A sigh, "No."

"Den it's back ta bed. I'll tell everyone weah leavin'."

She nodded, feeling too sick to argue.

****

"I'se nevah rode in a carriage, Tanya. 'Ave you?" 

"Mmm?"

"'Ave yous evah rode in a carriage befoah?"

"Once. In Central Park," Tanya put her head on the newsie's shoulder and yawned.

"Ya mean like one a dose howseless carriages?"

"No, with horses."

"But I t'ought-..."

"Just for fun. People take open carriage rides in the park because it's old-fashioned and romantic."

Racetrack tried to understand how this bumpy ride in a black box with velvet seats could be considered romantic. He had to admit...having Tanya that close felt good. 

He let his hand tug absently at one of her curls, "You'll feel bettah soon. Don't worry."

She shook her head. "I need to go home, Racetrack."

The newsboy sighed, "Yeah, you said dat. What I'se wanna know is how you plan ta do dat."

Tanya didn't say anything.

"I mean," he went on, "It's not like you can jus' snap ya fingahs and go back ta...ta wheahevah you came from. Ya gotta leave da same way yous came. And I ain't even 'xactly shoa what way ya came!"

There was no reply.

"Can't ya jus' be from heah?" He pleaded. "Tell me ya not from a hundred yeahs 'way. Ya really just a goil from now and you was jus' makin' it all up foah a joke. What's so bad 'bout dat, ya know?" 

He looked at Tanya. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was evening out.

"Yeah, dat's right," he murmured, kissing her forehead fervently. "Go 'head and sleep." He rolled his eyes, " I mean, it ain't as if we got anyt'ing ta WORRY 'bout." 

This last bit was said so sarcastically that it almost had the opposite effect that that kiss had had on Tanya. She kept her eyes shut tight all the way back to the lodging house. But even when they stopped and she felt strong arms lifting her from the carriage, she clung in her heart to Racetrack...harsh, sarcastic, and wise beyond nineteen years...

As he lay her down and pulled the scratchy wool blankets up to her chin, she put her arms around his neck and yanked him down to her face, "I love you, Racetrack Higgins."

  
  


A/N: That's all for now. :) More to come! 

Legs comments on: time

Not enough of it. Nope. Sure isn't. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Fifteen

Shout ins: 

  
  


imaginelet: Thank you...:) 

Yeah, I like Bumlets' name, too. I gave a Mush a hug for you...

  
  


Mush: Awww, thank you! (beams happily) What was that for? 

Legs: It's from Let.

Mush: (waves at computer screen) HI, LET! I'm MUSH! 

  
  


I keep wanting to clonk Tanya over the head with a heavy bookend but Racetrack told me I wasn't allowed to do that.

  
  


Racetrack: Dat ain't nice.

Legs: Oh, sure. Stick up for HER! You've got it bad, Racey-o.

Racetrack: Aw, shut ya lid. Yous don't know what ya tawkin' 'bout.

Legs: Oh, DON'T I? (smiles evilly and holds up love letters addressed to Tanya) Oh my, what are these?

Racetrack: (snatches at them) Gimme dose! Legs, I mean it! If ya read 'em, I'll soak ya sorry reah!

Legs: (feigns hurt) Racetrack, do you really believe I would READ your personal mail? 

Racetrack: (sighs with relief)

Legs: You're right. I would. (rips open envelope)

Racetrack: Nooooooooooo!!!!

Legs: (dances out of his reach) Oh, how cute...poetry!

Racetrack: (turning red) GIMME DAT LETTAH!

Legs: (begins dramatically, hand to bosom) Bandanas are red....

Racetrack: (bellowing) LEGS!

Legs: (shouting over him) Dave's shirt is blue...

Racetrack: YA BUM, GIMME DAT!

Legs: My hair is brown...and yours is pretty? Okay (shakes head) that doesn't rhyme.

Racetrack: Dat's nice. NOW HAND OVAH DA LETTAH!

Legs: (hands Racetrack the envelope and opens another) Now, what does this one say...?

Racetrack: (going from red to fuchsia and making strange strangling sounds in throat) 

  
  
  
  


Artemis-chan: 

Thank you as always...

Blink says to type a hug from him. (He still likes you) He also wants to know what "scorned" means.

Boots wants to borrow your bike. :)

I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging! At least something positive happened at the end of the chapter. :) 

I LOVE YOU ALL MY LOYAL FANS!!!! awww, I have fans...

  
  


Blink: Fans?

Racetrack: Ya know, dose t'ings ladies use ta cool off wit...(grabs a Time Magazine to demonstrate the art of fanning) If a goil likes you, she let you fan huh like dis. (fans Legs with magazine) 

Mush: I wanna try dat!

Blink: No, me!

Spot: (pushes through crowd of newsies) Hey, I'M da expuht fannah heah! So jus' move ya sorry selves outta da way and let da mastah take ovah! 

Legs: (enjoying the breeze, sighs) I love newsboys.

  
  
  
  


Moonlight: Well, she said "ti amo" in an earlier chapter but yes, "I love you" in this one...I'm glad she finally did. :) Yes, I did see the new chapter! You need to hurry and write more of "Finding Love" or I will sic my snail on you! THEN you'll be sorry. Lol. (Hugs Moonlight) Thank you...

  
  
  
  


Cici: I'm sorry it took me this long to update! The week so far has been break-neck speed rushing around to everything. The only reason I'm getting this out tonight is that the show I had was cancelled because of lightning. I would have gone ahead and done the thing but the outdoor stage is metal and we were wired for sound...probably not safe. OH WELL. (pouts) At least, I get to hang with you cooler than coolest people! (hugs Cici) Here, have one of Shorty's famous brownies.

  
  
  
  


Chicago: Yeah, the whole "omigosh what if he doesn't want to marry me" thing happened at my aunt's wedding. :D I guess it's common. I'm very proud of you. You've done a courageous thing letting that DVD out of your sight. And I just want to shake your hand. (shakes hand) Have a brownie. Thank yooooooouuuuuu...

  
  
  
  


Lil Rain Angel: Thank you, you angel, you! Yep, sequel. :D I'm excited. A couple more chapters of this and I'll start that. I already know what happens mostly so it'll just be like another update. I'm trying to decide if I should keep it under this story or start a new one to open up. What do you think? (hugs Rain)

  
  


Skittery: It's time ta begin ouah lesson....today, class...

Rain: Class? (looks around) It's just me and Legs, Skits.

Skittery: (harrumphing) Yous will address me as MISTAH SKITTERY.

Legs: Um...(trying not laugh) okaaaay...

Rain: (rolls eyes) Whatever.

Skittery: The foist t'ing we's is gonna loin, class, is "cosi che cosa?" Now, repeat aftah me...

Legs and Rain: Cosi che cosa.

Skittery: (grins) Yeah, dat's it. I'm so proud of you...(pats them both on the head)

Rain: Um, what does that mean?

Skittery: What mean?

Legs: Cosi che chaca or whatever?

Skittery: cosa...not chaca.

Legs: Whatever.

Skittery: It means "so what?"

Rain: Oh yes...your favorite expression.(shares look with Legs)

  
  


Sureshot Higgins: Dude, yeah. That was a really fun wedding to write, too! Actually, Elizabeth is my real name...ssssssshhhhhhh, don't tell anyone! Hope the test went good. :) Thank you...

  
  


goldstranger: MARRIAGE! I KNOW! I LOVE MARRIAGE! (lol) Yeah, poor Tanya. Racetrack, give her a spoonful of Advil. 

Race: (opens bottle and pours spoonful, takes a lick) Hey, dis tastes good!

Mush: Where? Lemme try!

Race: (yanks it away) No, it's mine!

Mush: (whining) But I wanna lick!

Race: Ya can't have a lick. Ya ain't sick.

Mush: (pretends to cough) Oh, yes, I am. I'm very ill.

Race: Yous ah not.

Spot: Hey, I want some a dat. (Racetrack refuses to give up bottle) Hey, Legs, I want some a dat cherry soup, too!

Legs: You can have some, Spot. Right after your tranquilizer.

Spot: Yeah, speakin' a dat...I been meanin' ta ask ya, wheah is dat tranquilizah yous promised me?

  
  


Angelic One: Race and Tanya are cute, though, aren't they? 

I hope the job interview went well! :) 

(hugs and yummy brownies)

  
  


Lady Elwen: I'm not really that awesome. Thank you forever for saying so! Writing is my passion (after theater) (and music) (lol). I'm sorry I haven't been updating very fast! Time is getting harder and harder to come by. :( Have a brownie and I hope you like this nice long chapter...(hugs Lady)

  
  


NicNac: Yeah, Racetrack's all: Oh, I don't want to go ask that stupid question AGAIN. 

I value all of your opinions immensely! I'm so glad everyone likes Tanya enough to want to her stay. I think you'll like the sequel. It should be...interesting, anyway. Heheh. You're allowed to hate it, if you want. Love you and here's some more!

  
  


Dreamer: Thank you, darling. HERE! Have ANOTHER brownie! (Shorty is an awesome cook)

  
  


Raven: I know! Wasn't it cute when Bumlets picked Kristen up? (sigh) I could just see it in my head...

Thank you for the chocolate covered newsies! You're the bestest.

Oh, and this chapter has LOTS of you in it! :D

Yeah, Race is totally in love. He's even starting to admit it...

  
  


Race: (bent over new love poem to Tanya) Hey, Spot, how do ya spell adoah?

Spot: Uh...a-d-o-a-h.

Race: (frowns at page) Dat don't look right.

Spot: Well, it IS, bonehead.

Race: (shrugs and continues scribbling)

  
  


snipah higgins: I promise that both Tanya and Racetrack are in the sequel. :) 

I know how you feel! I had to check two or three Blockbusters before I found Sgt. Bilko! (growls) You can get it on amazon.com. And they may have it at Wal-mart. That movie is so adorable. Especially all of the great Max scenes. I swear, he gets hotter every time I watch it!

Thank you...here's some more.

  
  


Corky Higgins: MORE chocolate covered newsies! AHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!! yayness. Thank you!

Vinnie, I like you more than Mike because you are extremely hot and I always have this overwhelming urge to throw my arms around you and give you a BIG KISS! (kisses Vinnie)

I "promsie" to read the rest of your story as soon I can! I have to finish Scooby Gang, too, and I keep forgetting to do that! I'm sorry, everyone! I'm really lame! Just keep reminding me. One of these days, I'll remember. I hope.

Oh, hi, Anton...:)

  
  


Phoenix: I'm really sorry but I have a hard time remembering who Dutchy is! Would you mind describing him? (feels incredibly pathetic)

K, here's a new chapter so YOU CAN STOP FIGHTING, GUYS! :)

  
  


Shorty Carter: OF ALL TIME? Yay, more brownies. Thank you. K, more for you...:) (hugs Shorty)

  
  


Bella: (says it) Awwww... Lovebug, ME? (feels special)

This chapter is probably a bit bittersweet, too. 

I'll have to try that Champagno stuff...

Oooh, mushy and gay! Can't wait to read it! HURRY UP WOULD YOU? (taps foot impatiently)

Love you! Here's the boys...

Racetrack: Jack, yoah woman is back.

Jack: My what?

Blink: (whispering) Dat goil who likes you.

Jack: Oh, hey, it's BELLA! (grins like an idiot at screen)

Racetrack: She wants some witty bantah...

Mush: What's bantah?

Racetrack: It's DIS, knucklehead! (smacks Mush over the head with Snipeshooter's dictionary)

Mush: OW! Dat hoit!

Race: Good.

Jack: Legs, please...anothah note foah Bella...

Legs: I'm ready...

Jack: Deah Bella, 

Hi. It's Jack again. It's so wondahful hearin' from you dat I t'ink we will all smoke a cigah in honahs of your review!

Racetrack: Dat's MY cigah!

Les: I'm not allowed to smoke, yet. David says not till I'm as old as he is.

Racetrack: David? Ha! David would die if he tried ta smoke, da pansy! (takes deep drag and exhales) It takes a man ta smoke one a dese.

Jack: (rolls eyes) As yous can see, Bella, dis is what I gotta put up wit. Oh well, bye foah now.

Affectionately, 

Yoah Jack

  
  


Ivy: Thank you, always! And Mush says hi and sends his love. :)

  
  


Racetracks Gambler: Thank you forever for reviewing! I love the newsies and I love Italian, too! (hugs gambler) I'll let you know if I need some hints on NYC. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Here. A brownie! :)

  
  


Disclaimer: (gasp) I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter! I feel horrible! Okay. I do not own Newsies. There. Oh, I don't own Kristen Hunter (She belongs to Sureshot), don't own Kate Lawrence (Kate Lawrence property), Ruin ain't mine (She's Phoenix's baby), Raven's borrowed (from Raven), and future characters that are being leant to me belong to their respective owners. "Scarborough Fair" is an old medieval song. I don't own that, either. 

Dedication: For Max Casella...my Broadway idol. 

And also for my wonderful, wonderful, WONDERFUL readers/reviewers! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST! Hugs and brownies for everyone! 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The best is yet to come...

  
  


Racetrack felt the thin arms yank his neck down so that his face was within inches of hers, "I love you, Racetrack Higgins!" he heard her whisper fiercely. While her eyes remained close, framed in curls, her baby soft cheeks had dimpled up to form a soft sad smile. 

Unthinkingly, Race let his face travel closer until his lips were touching hers. 

And Tanya, without thought, let herself kiss him back, wishing with all her might that she would never be able to go back home. That she would be stuck here forever...

****

The sun was struggling to pull itself down from the evening sky as Spot Conlon stepped quickly across the docks, loving the feeling of the wind ripping through his thin clothes. 

His blue eyes and soft freckles seemed to stand out against the unusually pale color of his face. 

He coughed and hit his cane against the wood beneath him, relishing the threatening, decisive sound it made. Threatening and decisive, he nodded...kinda like him...

A sweet voice carried itself across the water and to his pricked ears...

  
  


"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Remember me to one who lives there

For once she was a true love of mine."

  
  


Kate's song reminded him of Raven....

Spot sighed. Try as he might, he couldn't be threatening or decisive with her...Michelle Beaufont was past threats and beyond decisions. 

****

Katherine wondered if she had somehow missed dying and gone straight through to heaven. One minute, she had been inside, preparing herself for another long afternoon with a basket full of mending and the next...

David had pounced in and demanded that she give up her work and take a walk in the sunshine. 

Why, she couldn't possibly.

Well, why not?

There was too much to be done. She'd already taken so much time with the wedding that morning.

So what did the boy do but sit down with a needle and begin stitching the neatest hem she had ever seen a boy sew...

****

Tanya had drifted off, the memories of Racetrack's kisses turning to dreams but her dreams fleeing as the nightmares arrived, armed with vicious reality. 

Everywhere she tossed and turned, there seemed to be another reason that she must go home.

****

"Have her make me a cambric shirt

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Without no seam nor fine needle work

And then she'll be a true love of mine..."

****

The two sat laughingly sewing and talking. David forgot about taking a walk and Katherine forgot she was stuck in a dreary tenement.

****

When Tanya again opened her eyes, Racetrack was there at the foot of her bed. His dark eyes were more troubled than she had ever seen them.

****

"If she tells me she can't, I'll reply

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Let me know that at least she will try

And then she'll be a true love of mine."

  
  


Kate sold her last paper and shoved her hands deep into pockets.

****

"I'm gonna write for a paper," David told Katherine, jabbing the needle through a stiff pair of canvas trousers.

She looked at him with excitement, "Really? What else?"

"I want to be an editor someday and have a big house somewhere here in Manhattan and I'll have a family of my own and...well," he blushed, "I still have to finish school. But then I will!"

****

Racetrack listened to the story of Tanya's entrance into the year 1900 and consequently, her entrance into his life. "If you got t'rough time by goin' someplace dat's connected wid da past..." he thought for a moment, "Can ya get back goin' somewheah dat has ta do wid da futcha?" Simply voicing the idea of her leaving, made his heart ache. 

Tanya winced. His words seemed to finalize the matter.

"I s'pose ya gotta but...I still...I don't..." Racetrack struggled for something to say.

****

"Love imposes impossible tasks

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Though not more than any heart asks

And I must know she's a true love of mine..."

****

That night Racetrack taught Tanya to play poker. Or at least, attempted it. She didn't seem to understand the idea of betting wisely. 

Mush added a chip to the pot. 

The others...Racetrack, Jack, Blink, and Skittery followed suit.

Skittery sighed, "I fold."

Tanya put her chip in.

Mush called it.

One by one, they laid their cards down...two kings and three fours, a straight, three twos and two queens, a full house, and a pair of jacks. A pair of jacks?

Racetrack groaned, "Tanya, sweetie...you don't evah wanna bet on a single paih."

She felt her cheeks grow hot and she stammered, "Oh."

The newsie put an arm around the back of her chair and said, "Hey, don't worry, yous'll get da feel foah it, soon."

Jack look knowingly at David who had come over to watch. 

David grinned and shook his head, "Hey, Race, ya up fer a bet?"

Racetrack looked up at him over his cards, "What kinda bet?"

David Jacobs eyed his friends seated around the table, "Two dollars says they're married within the year." The others smiled and nodded in agreement.

Race's eyes bugged out of his head. Tanya thought he must be mad about the idea of betting on something so personal but he suddenly exploded, "TWO BUCKS? I ain't got two bucks! Fifty cents."

Tanya wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. The idea of marrying Racetrack made her tingle...but how impractical...she couldn't get MARRIED at sixteen...especially not to someone who was a hundred and something years older than her. And now she was planning on leaving. She sighed.

He suddenly realized what David had actually said and his face went crimson. "Awww, shut up, ya bums." He couldn't get married. The idea was beyond preposterous. And he CERTAINLY wasn't gonna tie the knot with anyone from a different century! 

****

Raven let herself wander through Brooklyn's back alleys, thinking about the wedding Kate had rushed off to that morning. 

A drunk waddled past her, winking suggestively before he collapsed into a pile of fruit crates. 

The girl hardly noticed, still imagining what it must be like to get married. Raven didn't know anyone who was married. Her mother hadn't married. Her father was a blank page never to be opened to her and in the newsgirl's mind, his existence was open for debate.

The dress must have been pretty. Kate hadn't said much and Raven didn't have it in her to ask. But Kristen and her mother had lived in a nice house. And wedding dresses were always pretty, weren't they?

She looked up and rolled her eyes. Even when she was trying to wander, she always seemed to end up back here...at the docks...

Slowly, she let her head hang down over the wooden rail and eyed the watery version of herself staring back. 

For the first time in a long time, Raven wished she owned a dress. A long lacy skirt and a shirt with buttons and ribbons on it. Jack Kelly's girl had worn something like that once. 

She wiggled her toes inside the tired old work boots--boots forever to be two sizes too big-- and scowled. 

"Whatcha wrinklin up dat pretty face foah, goily?" 

Raven's daydreams vanished at the sound of his voice.

She turned around, but as slowly and deliberately as if she had known he was there the entire time. 

Her mouth curved easily into a smirk, "Conlon."

Spot didn't say anything else just stared at her, with his hard blue eyes. And then...he made his move.

****

"Dear, when thou has finished thy task

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Come to me, my hand for to ask

For thou then art a true love of mine."

****

Tanya wished the night would never end. That she could go on losing poker to Racetrack for an eternity.

She watched him stare at her from behind his hand, his bright dark eyes sparkling wickedly.

****

Raven didn't know how long they stayed on those docks. She didn't really care, either. She was safe in the arms of Brooklyn.

****

A/N: That's it for now. Love you all...

  
  


Legs comments on: dancing...

Isn't it fun? Doesn't it make you feel alive? ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Sixteen

Shout ins: 

  
  


CiCi: I get the tingles, too. lol. I'm trying to keep this story from going completely angst or totally comic. 

I'm so glad you kept reading this! Writing Race's character is so much fun. Thank you!

  
  


Spot: It was yummy in huh tummy? But...yous can't taste anyt'ing in yoah stomach...it's ya taste buds dat do da tasting.

  
  


Jack: It's what deys call an EXPRESSION, Spot. 

  
  


Spot: Oh, yeah...YEAH? Bettah watch out, Jackie-boy, oah I might be expressin' meself through dis fist! (holds fist in Jack's face threateningly)

  
  


Bella: I wish I could say I was sorry for the emotional roller coaster but...you have to admit it was kinda fun...maybe? Just a teensy little bit? (hugs Bella) 

I think it's impossible to be sick of brownies but I LOVE CAKE, TOO! TOTAL YUMNESS. Okay...I'm going to eat it right now. Thank you!

Yeah, I think it was sad that people in that time period didn't really realize what smoking did to their bodies. Both my grandparents died from smoking. It's so awful...makes me sad. Hopefully, they'll all drop the habit, soon. But I can't make any guarantees. They're macho guys, after all. They don't like being told what to do.

  
  


Mush: What's a rollercoastah?

  
  


Racetrack: Okay, ya really dumb, ya know dat?

  
  


Jack: A rollercoastah is one a dose t'ings ya coast on.

  
  


Racetrack: (nodding) Yeah...get it now, Mush?

  
  


Mush: (thinking for a moment, shakes head) No?

  
  


Jack: Ignoah him, Bella. He's just a tad slowah den usual.

  
  
  
  


Racetrack: Wow, dat's pretty slow.

  
  


Jack: Legs, tell Bella, I'se sends me affection once again.

  
  


Legs: Okey-doke.

  
  
  
  


Lil Rain Angel: 

Skittery: Class (looks at Rain and Legs) we 'ave a new student. Dis is Shoahshot. I'm shoa we'll all make huh feel very welcome.

Rain: Yeah, okay.

Sureshot: Hi.

Legs: Hello.

Skittery: Today's phrase is, "Skittery e molto buon osservare."

Sureshot, Rain, and Legs: Skittery e molto buon osservare.

Rain: Yay, we did it!

Sureshot: Great! What does it mean?

Skittery: Skittery is very good looking.

Rain: I wasted an entire five minutes learning THAT? What kind of a teacher are you?

Legs: YEAH!

  
  


Okay, then. I'll start a new story to begin the sequel. 

You know...I might be on the NML...I don't remember. Lol. That's how pathetic I am. But then again, it might not be me. 

  
  


Spot: Yous is all washed up, Legs.

  
  


Legs: I know, I know.

  
  


Spot: You sorry excuse foah a poicon!

  
  


Legs: Now, wait just a minute, buster...

  
  


Spot: (raps her over the head with cane) Hey! None a dat name callin', yous lily livahed good-foah-nuttin, doity, rotten, idiot scabbah!

  
  


Legs: (rubs head) Ow.

  
  


Racetrack: Whatcha t'ink yas doin'? (shoves Spot)

  
  


Spot: What's wrong wit you, Racey-boy?

  
  


Racetrack: (darkly) Yous touch da autha...yous die.

  
  
  
  


Raven: I'm so glad you liked this chapter! Yeah, poor Race and Tanya...stuck between time and decisions...

  
  


Spot: Stupid goil...

Raven: (hits Spot)

Spot: A'right, a'right, I didn't mean it. 

Raven: (throws arms around Spot) Yous so adoahable.

Spot: Yeah, yeah. (looks around to make sure none of the other newsies are watching, spots (get it, SPOT?) Race and Jack) Gaaaaaaaah! (lets go of Raven)

Raven: (turns around and rolls eyes) Spot Conlon, yous ah da biggest fraidy-cat I'se evah seen!

Spot: (posturing, and strutting with cane) Whatevah, you say, baby.

Raven: (kicks him)

Spot: OW! (Grabs leg) Whaddya do DAT foah?

Raven: Take a guess. 

  
  


snipah higgins: Yes, Tanya and Racetrack are in the sequel. Cross my heart and hope to die. You can die happy now...lol. ACK! No! I didn't mean...Sniper, wake up. (Sniper sits up) Sheesh, don't scare me like that!

Thank you again for sending the picture of Max. Except for the glasses, I don't think he looks old. (True hotness never dies)

(hugs snipah) And you need to hurry up and update one of your stories! :)

  
  


Sureshot Higgins: I'm so glad you liked that chapter! YAY! The test went good! Yes, you know my real name. (sigh) I'll make Bumlets and Kristen come back, JUST DON'T TELL ANYONE MY NAME!!!!!! pleeeeeeeeaaaaaase! Heheh. Thank you.

Skittery says he can teach you, too. If you look at Lil Rain Angel's shout in, you'll see today's lesson. :)

  
  


Moonlight: Will Tanya go back? Or will she stay? What about Racetrack? What about the sequel? UNFORTUNATELY, I am not at liberty to answer any of those questions. :: sigh:: I'm sorry. 

Too late! I already wish I lived in New York! I suppose it doesn't matter where you live-there are always going to be moments you wish you lived somewhere else. But SOMEDAY...:) Thank you...Here's some more.

  
  


Angelic One: I'm not sure I want Tanya to go home, either. Wonder what she's gonna do. Thank you... 

CONGRATULATIONS ON THE JOB! Wait, hold on, the boys want to say something to you...

Jack: Hey, congrats, Angel!

Spot: Angel? What kind of a name is dat?

Racetrack: (hits him) What kind of name is SPOT? At least HOIS is NICE.

Spot: Yeah...yeah...yeah.

Racetrack: (kisses Angelic One's hand) I knew you'd get da job. 

Spot: Yoah sick.

Racetrack: Yoah dumb.

Spot: Yoah creepy.

Racetrack: Yoah a LOSAH!

Spot: (shouting) Yoah a CHEAT! 

Racetrack: (shouting back) YA BUM!

Spot: SCAB!

Racetrack: MANIAC!

Spot: BONEHEAD!

  
  


Kate Lawrence: I am so sorry you weren't in the shout ins! That was completely my fault! Please forgive me...please?

I'm guessing the 'poor, poor, pitful me' thing in your review means YOU want a boyfriend, too? (sigh) The things I do for you! Now, now...don't cry. (muttering) These temperamental actresses...(another sigh) Just read the chapter. I hope it makes you happy. Sheesh. Lol. You know I love you, punkin. Have a brownie. :)

  
  


Shorty Carter: Thank you as always for the magnificent brownies!

Jake: (blushes) Shucks. I'se nevah been kissed befoah.

Legs:(does her own happy dance) 

Racetrack: Yoah happy dance ain't as nifty as Shoahty's.

Legs: (begins to cry)

Racetrack: (tries to be comforting) But it's a'right, yous have a great poiconality...(long pause)...soaht of...

Legs: (cries harder)

  
  


NicNac: I keep doing that, don't I? I know...but cliffies are so fun!

Thank you for the kitkat...between the brownies and the chocolate covered newsies and the candy bars...I'm gonna weigh a billion pounds before this story is over. OH WELL. The price of inspiration! 

Thank you, darling! Have another chapter! :)

  
  


RacetracksGambler: I love romance...unless it's incurably sappy. Then it's just annoying. I like it to have a little bit of an edge to it. So...yes...sorry. I'm a rambler, gambler...heheh. I'm also idiotically corny.

I SO want to go back in time! You can come with me! We'll go to 1899 and fight over Racetrack! How's that sound? ;)

I think Tanya realizes that there isn't truly room for her in 1900. There's no place for a girl who isn't supposed to be born for another eighty years or so. It's more than just fitting in. If she was truly from 1900, she would have a family and a place to go in life. I don't know. That's my guess, anyway. She's also still kind of sick and that causes girls to do irrational things like wish they could leave perfectly adorable guys and go home because all they really want at that particular moment is a bowl of chicken soup and their mother.

Thanks...here's more.

  
  


Dreamer: Yeah, it was kind of sad, I guess. The song made me sort of depressed but it's okay...I think. Thank you. Have another brownie (Shorty just pulled 'em out of the oven) and another chapter. :)

  
  


Phoenix: Thank you for telling me who Dutchy is! Guess what two newsies appear in THIS chapter? Hmm...I WONDER. 

Spot, you are an abused man. I'm sorry about that but you're just too much fun to pick on!

K, here's some more. :)

  
  


Delphie: YAY! I'm so happy you like this story! Yes, you are more than welcome to join Cookie Lovers Anonymous! (hugs Delphie) 

THANK YOU SHORTATNTIONSPAZ FOR SHOWING DELPHIE MY STORY! I LOVE YOU!

K, here have another chapter! And a brownie! You can have a brownie, too! :)

  
  


Artemis-chan: Let's say she' in limbo. The poor thing's confused and for the moment, anyway, stuck in 1900...she ain't go anywhere...at least, we can hope she isn't. :D 

Blink: Hey, I'll teach ya ta play pokah!

Racetrack: (snorts) Oh, dat'll be da day...

Blink: What? I'se know how ta play!

Racetrack: Yeah, but apparently ya missed da paht about WINNING!

Blink: (mutters) Aw, shut up, Racetrack. 

A suitable muse? My muse isn't a newsie. His name is Nigel, he's six foot something, in his twenties, British guy who loves the Rolling Stones and enjoys keeping me up all night playing that retarded "HEY! (hey) YOU! (you) GET OFF MY CLOUD!"

Anyways, let me know if you need one. Nigel has access to this muse data website that you can only get on with a password. (At least, that's what HE says). My ex-boyfriend's muse is named Rory and my best friend has a muse named Roland. Anyways...

Newsie muses are easier to get, I think. Oh, well. :)

Sequel...Keep reading. You will find out VERY, VERY soon. :D

  
  


imaginelet: Don't worry. Tanya can't get married. Her mother would freak. Yes, David's actually a talented seamstress...(cough) I mean, tailor. 

Mush: (hugs let back) 

Thank you, here's more.

  
  


Chicago: (hugs Chicago) Oh, don't cry! It gets happier, soon! Don't worry.

I know how you feel. If I don't get time to myself, I get cranky and mean. :( Hope you get some time very, very soon. (If worst comes to worst, you can always hide in the bathroom. That's what I do.)

Thank you...here. Have a brownie. It'll cheer you up.

  
  


Lady Elwen: Thank you. Flattery will get you almost anywhere. (Except to 1899-I tried that, already) I WILL NOT TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS. And that makes you HAPPY? Heheh, I would hate me if I were you. Legs: (to self) TELL ME YOU MORON BEFORE I RUN YOU INTO A WALL! :) Love you! Ne chapter, here we come!

  
  


Okay. Thought you all might want to know what the boys are up to now...Sadly, it isn't good. They've discovered a certain bleach blond hipster huggin' whiner...(sigh) It's not my fault. Really. I don't even own one of her albums...

  
  


Mush: Legs, are ya watchin'? We's gonna sing now!

Legs: Uh...okay...

Mush: (disappears behind make-shift curtain, reappears a second later) Yoah watchin', right?

Legs: (impatiently) Yes, YES! 

Mush: Good. (leaves again)

Spot: Lady and...no one's else, now presentin' da NEWSIES!

Legs: (clapping)

(curtains part revealing grinning newsies dressed like...N'SYNC? Oh no...)

Legs: Guys? What did you do?

Spot: (sternly) Hush up and listen, ya scab! Oah I'll soak ya!

Legs: (looks scared)

(eerily familiar pop music starts)

Blink: (can't stop grinning, he's so proud of himself) Oh baby, baby how was I s'posed ta know dat somethin' wasn't right dere...

Dutchy: (haha...PHOENIX...bet you thought he'd NEVER show up!) Oh baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go and now ya out a sight, yeah...

Mush: Show me how ya want it ta be, tell me baby cuz I need ta know now, oh because...

ALL NEWSIES: Me loneliness is killin' me, I must confess I'se still believe, When I'm not witch you I lose me mind...

Snipeshooter: (DANCING?) Give me a sign!

NEWSIES: (spinning) HIT ME BABY, ONE MOAH TIME!

Legs: WHOA WHOA WHOA...okay STOP! Please. You're behaving in a very frightening way.

Spot: (roaring) Shut up and sit down!

Legs: (sits down)

Spot And now LADY AND NO ONE'S ELSE, da next song!

Legs: (muttering) Thank goodness.

Mush and Blink: (walking back and forth across "stage" snapping fingers) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...

Legs: Wow, that's original. (receives death glare from Spot)

Jack: I'se think I'se did it again

Boots: I'se made yous believe weah more den jus' friends, oh baby,

Legs: (horrified) NO...

Skittery: It might seem like a crush.

Jack: But it doesn't mean dat I'se serious.

Boots: Cause ta lose all me senses...(tries to look suave)

Skittery: Dat is jus' so typically me...oh baby, baby...

NEWSIES: OOPS!...I'SE DID IT AGAIN! I PLAYED WID YOAH HAWT, GOT LOST IN DA GAME...

Blink: ooh, baby, baby...

NEWSIES: OOPS!...YOU'SE T'INK I'M IN LOVE! DAT I'M SENT FROM ABOVE! 

Racetrack: I'm NOT. DAT. INNOCENT! ooh, baby, baby...

Legs: (screaming and covering face) NOOOOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP!

Spot: And NOW...da grand finale!

Legs: (shaking nervously)

Spot: hey yeah hush jus' stop, dere's nuttin' yous can do oah say baby

Racetrack: I'se had enough, I'se not yoah propahty as from taday, baby,

Spot: You might t'ink dat I'se won't make it on me own 

Racetrack: But now I'm...

Spot and Race: (with gusto) STRONGAH DEN YESTAHDAY! NOW IT'S NUTTIN' BUT MY WAY! 

Spot: Me loneliness ain't killin' me no moah...

Racetrack: I'm strongah than I'se evah t'ought I could be, baby...

Spot: I'se used ta go wid da flow, didn't really ca'ah 'bout me

Racetrack: You might t'ink dat I can't take it, but you'se wrong...

Spot: Cause now I'm...

Spot and Race: STRONGAH DEN YESTAHDAY! NOW IT'S NUTTIN' BUT MY WAY! 

Legs: (turns off power and goes back to story, permanently scarred)

  
  


HERE WE ARE...

****

Racetrack raked in the money he had won from the other guys and chuckling, stuffed into his vest pockets.

Blink moaned, "I hate you."

Racetrack grinned, "Aw, no worries, gentlemen. I'se is done foah da night."

There were more groans and a few hands of scattered applause.

"What'sa mattah, Race?" Jack looked at him, eyes wide. "Yous t'ink ya gonna lose dis round?" He didn't bother to look at the cards as he dealt them out.

"Jackie-boy, I'se just feelin' remahkably moiciful tanight. 'Sides, Tanya and me is goin' foah a walk."

Some general smirking and a whistle from Jack made Tanya's ears and neck grow red.

David smiled teasingly, "He's probably going to propose."

"I wouldn't say dat so loudly, Dave. Yous might lose somethin' impoantant tawkin' like dat," Racetrack warned him, good-naturedly, as he bent to let Mush light his cigar. "See you boys latah." He took Tanya's arm and steered her towards the door.

"Yous be ca'ahful, Tanya," Jack laughed, "He cheats!"

Race tipped his hat to them before he closed the door.

****

Ruin collapsed against the pile of crates her brother normally slept on. Spot turned from the window to stare at her.

"Wheah's Kate?"

Ruin shrugged.

"I want a ansah, Ruin," he said sternly. "NOW!"

"I don't know wheah she went, Mistah-King-a-New-Yawk! I ain't huh keepah!"

"She knows I don't like havin' me goils runnin' 'round aftah dawk. Ain't safe."

His sister gave a snort, "I'se 'fraid she don't t'ink of hoiself as one a 'yoah goils.'"

"Whea would she go dis time a night, anyhow?"

"She didn't exactly give me huh schedule."

****

Kate grunted as she pushed past another persistent drunk. When would the man get a clue? Probably when he woke up in a ditch somewhere ten or so hours from now.

She should have left Brooklyn sooner. It was going to be long walk through Manhattan.

****

Racetrack pulled Tanya down the empty street. Before she knew it, they were both running, his hand still tightly gripping hers. 

"Where are we going?" she asked, laughing and panting.

"Nowhere in particular!" he gasped, running faster.

****

"Dis isn't da foist time she's run off widout tellin' me," Spot was fuming.

"Grow up, will ya? Da whole woild ain't about you!" Ruin looked disgusted.

"Yeah, but I'se STILL da leadah a Brooklyn!"

Raven poked her head in the door, "Whaddya know, whaddya say."

Spot turned to look at her, the girl's dark hair falling gently around her face, her cheeks burning from the wind.

He grinned and pulled her close to him, "I say we kiss now, tawk latah."

Raven rolled dusky eyes at him, "Yous need ta woik on bein' subtle, Spot. How's yous evah gonna get a goil?"

"I a'ready gots one," he told her confidently.

"Oh, really?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "And what makes you t'ink I'se wanna be yoah goil?"

Spot leaned forward and growled, "Kiss now. Tawk LATAH."

Raven started to giggle but was cut off by Spot's lips on hers.

"I'se leavin', I'se leavin'," Ruin muttered.

****

"Racetrack, I can't...run...any..." Tanya stopped and the newsie stopped, too.

****

Three raps on the iron and the entrance gave way. Kate kept to the darkness as she followed the swinging gates' shadow into the front courtyard.

Someone tall and muscular, stepped quickly into the lamp light, "Kate...you there?"

"No," she retorted.

The rich voice smiled in the darkness, "Missed you."

"Missed me...you saw me yesterday, you bum."

"Bum?" he chuckled, "That newspaper ink is rubbing off on you."

Kate moved from the shadows and the pale light fell across her face at angles, making her dark hair shine, "Don't get mushy."

He stepped closer, closing the distance between them, "You call that mushy?"

She stood her ground.

One more step and his arms were around her, dipping her backwards in the moonlight, "Mon amour, vous etes beau!"

Kate stifled a squeal.

He buried his nose in her hair, "THAT was mushy."

****

Ruin considered walking to Manhattan. She hadn't seen Dutchy in awhile. Spot would kill her. Better not. She sighed. 

****

"Okay, WHY were we running?"

He took a long drag from his cigar, "Cause we could, Tanya. Just cause we could."

She stared at him, "Oh. I guess I understand that." Her attention was suddenly drawn towards a building to her left. A building she thought she recognized.

The boy suddenly dropped his cigar and pushed her up against a wall, "Tanya, don't leave me," he begged, "Please don't leave me." 

His bright brown eyes glittered at her and made Tanya's heart ache. 

Her gaze turned back to the building she had been staring at. It couldn't be.

****

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

"HUH?"

"You heard me."

"Say it again."

"Will you marry me?"

"No! I barely KNOW you!"

"And?"

"And I don't go around accepting marriage proposals from men I barely know!"

Tom laughed, "You're so funny, Kate."

"You must think I'm pretty desperate to think I'd say yes to such a ridiculous question!"

He shrugged, "Eventually you will."

"Will not."

"Will."

"Will NOT."

"You will."

"Why on earth would I?"

"Because you're falling in love with me."

It wasn't true, Kate announced to herself. She didn't go around falling in love just like that. She didn't go around falling in love PERIOD. She just knew she'd DIE before she married the son of...what good was it even to think about it? 

"I am not," she told him.

"If you're not falling in love with me than why do you keep coming back?"

"I get bored."

"Oh..." the man struggled for words, "HOGWASH!" 

She smirked, "You're so sheltered you can't even think of a bad word!"

He colored significantly, "I don't speak in that manner in the presence of ladies!"

"Well, I'm not your average lady, Thomas Pulitzer!" 

****

A/N: heheh...guess I'll leave it right there for tonight. (villainous laugh)

The next chapter is the last before I start THE SEQUEL! :)

Love you all...

  
  


Legs comments on: shaving your legs

WHAT. A. ROYAL. PAIN. That's all I'm gonna say. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Seventeen

ATTENTION TO EVERYONE READING THIS: I've actually decided NOT to put the sequel under a new heading. So the beginning of the sequel will be just another update to A VOICE. :)

  
  
  
  


Shout ins:

  
  


Moonlight: Yes...twists are fun...Well, here's the LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE END OF PART ONE!

  
  


Bella: Christmases could get awkward but who says she's actually going to marry him? Okay, so he did. But he's a Pulitzer. You gonna believe him? Ha. Love you, daaaaahling! The boys said they love you, too.

Oh, and here's Jack...

  
  


Deah Bella, 

Legs has infohmed us dat dis is da end of paht one of dis story but da adventchah is fah from ovah so keep lookin' foah updates.

Fohevah affectionately,

  
  


Yoah Cowboy

  
  
  
  


snipah higgins: I'll review your new chapter, soon! Mwah...(hugs Snipah) Thank you.

I feel sorry for Race. (sigh)

  
  


Spot: (shaking head at the sorry mess of tears Racetrack has become) Yeah. Same heah.

  
  
  
  


RacetracksGambler: lol. I'm SORRY! I'm really, really good at leaving people hanging. Thank you... ;)

  
  


Race: (gasp) She KICKED a POODLE? 

Spot: (pats him on the back) Stay strong, pal.

Race: (bursts into manly tears) Poah, poah poodlely dumpkin!

Spot: Race, yous need help. Hey, Jackie-boy, cawll a doctah! Race is sick!

Race: (sobbing) The poah defenseless puppy dog just lying deah, groaning in agony! (breaks down anew)

  
  
  
  


Sureshot Higgins: Lol. Bumlets and Kristen are so cute together. I hope the outcome of Kate's relationship with Thomas Pulitzer is satisfactory to all. 

  
  


Skittery: (shrugs shoulders, hands still shoved in pockets) Yeah, yoah welcome, Shot.

(He's pretending his ego hasn't been damaged by your "Race is better looking" comment-don't tell him that I agree.)

Thank you! And keep writing song fics...they preserve my tottering sanity. 

  
  


Shorty Carter: Thank you for the brownies and the review as always and forever!

  
  


Jake: (reads review and blushes)

(rest of the guys stare expectantly at him)

(he remains silent, beaming at screen)

Blink: Say 't'ank you,' Jake.

Jake: T'ank you?'

Race: (exasperated) It ain't a question, bonehead!

Jake: Uh...I mean T'ANK. YOU. (looks at boys) SUH!

Race: Yous did NOT jus' say suh, did ya?

Blink: He did.

Race: (groaning) Jake, we's gotta tawk. You need ta loin a few t'ings 'bout women.

Jake: (defensively) Well, so do YOU!

Race: Oh, YEAH? Like what?

(newsies snicker)

  
  
  
  


Dreamer: Thank you. HERE! ONCE AGAIN, A BROWNIE! :)

  
  


Legs: (yanks Dreamer away from edge of cliff) Really, Dreamy, you should be more careful!

Dreamer: (sputtering) Why..why...you...you can't pin this on ME! It's your fault!

Legs: Nu uh.

Dreamer: Yes HUH. (shoves Legs) You dork! I can't believe you did that!

Legs: I'm so abused. (goes off to sulk in corner)

  
  
  
  


Raven: Yes. Thomas Pulitzer. 

Yeah, you and Spot are easiest to write cuz it's so...I dunno...natural, I guess. Awwwwww...

  
  


Spot: (shaking his head as he reads review) My goil's pretty smawt, huh, HUH? (pokes Legs) Huh? Huh? 

  
  


(no response)

  
  


Spot: Huh? Huh, isn't she, huh? (frowns then yells) LEGS, you PAY 'TENTION TA ME OAH I'LL SOAK YOUS!

  
  


Legs: (sigh) You WOULD resort to violence, wouldn't you?

  
  


Thank you, Rave...Here's some more. Oh, and YES, ALL THE CHARACTERS IN PART ONE ARE ALSO IN PART TWO!

  
  


Fiesty: YAYNESS! YOU FOUND US! HI!!!! (claps hands excitedly and bounces up and down with pure joy)

  
  


Racetrack: Uh, ignoah huh. (pats Legs on the shoulder) She hasn't had huh medicine, yet.

Spot: And we's can't tell yous 'bout wheddah oah not she leaves or nuttin.

Racetrack: Dat's right, dat's right...(claps Spot on the back)

  
  


Thank you! Have a brownie. :)

  
  
  
  


Lil Rain Angel: Who said she's going back? Going back WHERE, anyways? (wink, wink) You'll see. End of this chapter ALL (well most) will be revealed. You know what I've loved? Hearing from all of you about what you did and didn't like...You cooler than cool people are the only reason I really went anywhere with this story. So THANK YOU ALL! :) I love you guys!

  
  
  
  


Phoenix: You're going to FROLIC? Can I frolic, too? Pleeeeeeeease!!!!!

Thank you...here, have at chapter SEVENTEEN! AAAAAA!!!!!!

Um...hey, Jack...how's it rollin'?

  
  
  
  


Cici: MY OTHER HALF! HI! (hugs Cici) :) Yeah, if it wasn't so painful or expensive, I would get a laser to zap all the hair off of my legs so I never, EVER have to shave again! BWAHAHHAAAAAAA! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID PLASTIC RAZORS THAT NEVER WORK AND ALWAYS CUT ME! 

You can be proud for me...(lays back and sips lemonade) Yeah, that's it. I'll get Cici to do all the hard work. Heheh. Brilliant plan, I know.

Race certainly DOES need to make a serious move, doesn't he? 

Hope you like this new chapter! :)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Corky Higgins: DUMB COMPUTER! GgggrrrrrRRRRRRRR...

Thank you! Hope you like how this is turning out. 

  
  


VINNIE! I would love to go out on a "nice date" with you. I love Italian food. You are so adorable. (hugs Vinnie) I'm all yours! (big, sloppy kiss)

  
  
  
  


Angelic One: You're welcome ALWAYS. Thanks for your wonderful reviews so far! Here's more. :) (and thanks for the Hershey bars...chocolate...mmmm)

  
  
  
  


Chubby Cheeks: YAY! It's nice to meet you! Yes, the boy band thing was...frightening but it made me laugh to write it. I leave you all hanging so you come back for more...;) Thank you so much for your gracious compliments! I'm honored. (After I retire from Broadway, I'll write my novels.) Here's the next chapter!

  
  
  
  


Chicago: Yeah, go hide in the shower. You'll feel better. Lol. I do that all the time. I hope you get better from your skiing! :( Where did you go skiing? (hugs Chicago) Have a brownie and a chapter and get well soon! 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ivy: Hey, I missed you! Yayness. You're back. :) 

I may explain Daniel more in the future but just so you know...he was Katherine's childhood sweetheart.

I really like it when Spot says "Kiss now. Tawk latah." He's so cute.

I think you'll like the sequel. At least, I hope you will.

Mush says thank you for your sympathy. He's feeling better about the bikini thing. I think he actually just figured out that what it REALLY is is much better than a bicycle! Heheh.

Love ya...here's more. :)

  
  
  
  
  
  


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES.

  
  


And move out...

  
  


"Tanya?" 

No response.

"Tanya, what is it? What ah yous starin' at?" Racetrack could feel the girl's pulse throbbing below her elbow. He squeezed her arm worriedly, trying to catch her gaze.

****

  
  


Tom chuckled again and turned his head to watch her black hair whip around, her lips pursed in frustration. Kate's flashing eyes reminded him of a dark green cyclone, stormy and swirling.

"No," he answered seriously. "You're not 'my average lady,' Kate Lawrence." 

  
  


****

  
  


"Tanya!" he shook her.

"Th-that's my...that's where I live! Lived." She frowned. "Will live, I mean."

Racetrack screwed up his face in disgust,"WHAT?"

"Well, technically, I haven't been born, yet." Tanya hadn't realized her apartment was that old.

The boy's eyebrows furrowed as he tugged at the front of his cap. "Dis is crazy."

"You don't believe me?"

"Well, yeah, I do but...I...don't," he finished lamely.

"Why? You think I'm lying?" Tanya felt the angry knot in her heart squeeze. "After all this? You still don't believe me?"

Racetrack's own temper flared up, "What? You t'ink dis is easy foah me? Why don't you'se try puttin' yoahself in someone's shoes udda den yer own? Oah ah yoah own shoes too impoahtant?"

Tanya's eyes filled quickly with tears. He was right. 

Racetrack felt a stab of regret as he heard her began to cry in the darkness. He hadn't meant to make her cry.

  
  


****

  
  


Bumlets groaned as he kicked off his shoes. His whole being ached. Wincing, he pulled the covers back and climbed in next to his wife, her red hair flung across the pillow as she slept. 

He sighed contentedly. At least, he hadn't woken Kristen up.

"You're home," she sat up.

He kicked himself for mentally jinxing it.

  
  


****

  
  


"Tanya?" Racetrack moved closer, feeling uncomfortably guilty. "Tanya, yous shouldn't cry." 

The girl didn't respond. 

"Ya really shouldn't...yoah eyes'll be all red tamorrow."

"I'm s-s-sorry, Racetrack!" Tanya hiccupped. "I'm such a selfish, horrible person. You must hate me."

He hadn't expected that.

  
  


****

  
  


Kate took it a little further. "In fact, I'm not yours, at all!" 

Thomas grinned, "Not yet."

"Ooh...you...!" she hit him.

  
  


****

  
  


"How was your first day?" Kristen asked, resting her head sweetly on his chest.

"Long."

"Long?"

"It was long."

"And?"

"And what?"

Kristen huffed, "And what ELSE?"

He shrugged, his finger winding absently around her red locks, "It'll pay da rent, Krissie."

  
  


****

  
  


The girl's hiccups got lost in a round of frighteningly deep chest coughs.

"Tanya, yous ah tiuhed. I shouldn'ta let you stay up dis late. Yoah still not bettah." Racetrack took her arm and started to pull her back down the street towards the lodging house.

"No, wait...(cough) I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes, "You ah not. Weah goin' home."

At the mention of "home," Tanya turned back to stare at the apartment building. "One peek inside?" she blurted.

"Huh?"

"Can we take a look inside there?"

"No! No, Tanya, ya can't go bahgdin' in deah at dis owah of da night and wake all da people in deah up!"

"I won't wake anyone up! I'll just take a quick peek into the lobby."

"Tanya..."

"Oh, come ON."

"If dey call da bulls on us..." Racetrack warned.

"I'll take all the blame."

****

  
  


"I'm leaving now," Kate announced.

"All right."

"You're not going to try and stop me?"

"Why? Would you like me to?"

"No, of course not! I don't even LIKE you!"

"All right, then."

"Well...good night."

"Good. Night," she returned haughtily.

Kate left him, walking stiffly towards the gates she had entered.

Two strong arms spun her around.

  
  


****

Tanya eyed the door at the front. It was wooden, much different from the steel one she remembered.

She pushed it open.

  
  


****

  
  


"One moah kiss."

"Good NIGHT, Spot."

"Just one moah, befoah yous go."

****

  
  


Kate felt her body spin as she came face to face with not Thomas but a strange, older version of him.

Footsteps behind him signaled the approach of Thomas. 

"Friend of yours?" the Thomas clone asked.

"This is Miss Lawrence. Kate, darling, allow me to introduce my brother, Joseph Pulitzer, Jr."

  
  


****

  
  


Racetrack sauntered in behind her, eyes cast warily about for signs of movement in the still lobby. 

Tanya looked around and realized with something between surprise and alarm that the interior decor hadn't changed much in a hundred years.

A noise made Race start and pull Tanya with him, behind a door. They peeked around the edge and the sight that awaited them made the girl suck in a sharp breath. 

Tall, blond, unusually tan for New York, in a dangerously short hot pink skirt and a black halter top...Wynona Mikey? 

Racetrack felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Never in his whole life had he seen a girl with so little clothing on.

Tanya's mind raced. Wynona couldn't be here. She was from...the...

The girl suddenly panicked. What if Racetrack couldn't get out in time? 

Without a word, she pulled him from behind the door and started towards the exit. 

The newsboy stifled a cry of surprise. Wynona paused only long enough to say, "Cute boyfriend, Tanya."

Racetrack didn't have time to think about anything. He felt Tanya's thin arms yanking him towards the front door.

"Hey, hey! What...what ah you doin'?"

"Race, listen to me!" she begged. "You've got to get out of here! NOW!"

"What AH yous talkin' about?"

"Please! I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Well, dat's nice but..."

Tanya pushed him against the door. Racetrack seemed to suddenly realize what she meant. 

"Ah...wait, Tan...I know. Wait, befoah...I gotta...Tanya!" he grabbed her hand, as she yanked the door open. She HAD to get him out of there. He was outside now. Tanya was slamming the door shut.

The boy's felt his heart scream as he shouted desperately, "TANYA! I LOVE..." the door was closed..."you."

  
  


****

  
  


Tanya felt her heart thudding in her ears. She loved you, too, Racetrack.

****

  
  


He sighed, somehow knowing that when he opened that door, Tanya wouldn't be there.

Gone. And he was still living in the year he was supposed to...arushing sound on the asphalt street behind him interrupted his thoughts.

  
  


****

  
  


Tanya felt numb. What had just happened? It wasn't a dream. Her old-fashioned clothes were still there. How could she go upstairs to that apartment? Back to her mother and sister...as if nothing had happened? She wondered where Racetrack was right then. Walking back to the lodging house, probably.

She knew it was inevitable. She had to face it all some time. But not right now. Right now she wanted to get out of this building. Take a walk. Clear her mind. Walk until she couldn't remember a newsboy named...she pushed the door open...

  
  


****

  
  


Racetrack's dark eyes were enormous as he turned to look at the opening steel door...

  
  


****

A newsboy named...

  
  


****

  
  


"Racetrack?" Tanya felt like the piece of her heart she had misplaced had come crashing back into place.

"Tanya? Wheah ah...am I?"

  
  


****

  
  


THE END OF PART ONE

  
  
  
  


A/n: That's it for the first half of this tale. THE SEQUEL WILL BEGIN NEXT CHAPTER! STAY TUNED! 

  
  


I love you all! :) 

  
  



	18. Part Two Begins: Eighteen

CASTING CALL: I NEED SOME NEW CHARACTERS! Anybody interested in a modern day part as one of Tanya's friends or neighbors? 

  
  


I need three or four people to be teenage actresses. 

I need two neighbors.

I need someone to play LaShonda's nineteen year old sister (you pick the name and looks).

  
  


Please send a real name (doesn't have to be yours unless you want to)

Age and grade (most of them need to be in high school but if there are any girls who want to be junior high, I need one of them, too)

Description (ex: tall/short, hair color and style, eyes, fashion preference)

Personality: Outgoing/introverted (I do need a kind of introverted actress for one part of this-she doesn't stay that way), bad habits (?), best virtue, hobbies, dreams, home and family situation (try to make them as original to themselves as you can), what your character's best friend might be like, etc.

  
  


THANK YOU, GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL! :)

  
  
  
  


Shout ins:

  
  


Sureshot Higgins: I'm sorry! I still haven't read Morning Report but you know I will! I love your song fics. :) Check out Lil Rain Angel's shout in for your next lesson with Skittery. 

  
  


Skittery: She loves me? Huh.

Racetrack: (hits Skittery) Glum and dumb! What'sa mattah witch you? 

Skittery: What?

Racetrack: You'se gotta say moah den 'huh!' Say somethin' roman'ic!

Skittery: Like?

Racetrack: I dunno know! Make somet'in up!

Skittery: I can't t'ink of anyt'ing!

Racetrack: Like...like... "Da stahs shine brightly in yoah eyes and I feel like I'se gettin' trapped in deah beauteous rays."

Skittery: (turns to Sureshot) "Da stahs shine brightly in yoah..."

Racetrack: (hits Skittery) No, bonehead! Dat's cheatin'! Make up yoah own!

Skittery: But...

  
  
  
  


Shorty Carter: Thank you for the special brownies! Mwah. Here's more.

  
  


Jake says thank you, MA'AM. Lol.

  
  


Racetrack: Hey, I'se ain't little!

  
  


Love you! Have the beginning of the sequel!

Lil Rain Angel: Thank you...no, no Italian lesson. Skits and Race were playing monopoly (don't tell him I told you this, but Racetrack cheats and since Skittery isn't that good at math...)

  
  


Here is Skittery, though, with a new lesson...:)

  
  


Skittery: Today, class...we'se gonna loin a new phrase. Ready?

  
  


Legs, Rain, Sureshot: Yes.

  
  


Skittery: "Siamo i vostri schiavi devoted."

  
  


Legs, Rain, Sureshot: "Siamo i vostri schiavi devoted."

  
  


Skittery: Why, t'ank you! (looks pleased)

  
  


Rain: ( looks at her friends) Um, what did we just say?

  
  


Legs: Something about devoted?

  
  


Sureshot: What does "siamo whatever" mean, Skits?

  
  


Skittery: (leans back, contented) "We are your devoted slaves."

  
  


Rain: WHAT?

  
  


Legs: nu UH.

  
  
  
  


Raven: Whoa. Dude. Maybe you should cut down on the Prozac. But then again...it IS pretty entertaining...hmmmmmm...

  
  


Yeah, Spot and Raven rock! Everyone hug them! (newsies crowd around and begin administering hugs)

  
  


Spot: Get offa me! Don't touch me, ya doity rotten...

  
  


I love Kristen and Bumlets. They're so cool. Yeah, I felt kind of bad for them, too.

  
  


Yup, Race finally said it. Certainly took him long enough. Thank you! Here's more.

  
  
  
  


Angelic One: Thank you, precious! Here's more! 

Thank you for the hersey bars. (whines) But how am I ever gonna fit in my new swim suit?

  
  


Racetrack: Heah, sweethawt. (takes candy away from her) I'll help yous.

Legs: Racetrack! Gimme!

Racetrack: (calmly peels off wrapper and shoves chocolate in his mouth) But sweetie, what about yoah goahgeous legs, huh?

Legs: But...but...

Racetrack: You'se should t'ank me. I'se doin' you a favah.

Legs: (sighs, mumbles ungratefully) Thank you.

  
  
  
  


Cici: Racetrack is in our time now. 

You really laughed? You really cried? (sighs happily) I love evoking emotion. (hugs Cici)

I'm sorry I haven't had a good chance to read your friend's story. Hopefully, I'll get to, soon. Tell her not to give up! 

  
  
  
  


Dreamer: Thank you! Glad you liked it...yes, cliffs are mean. Ha. Here comes another one! 

Thank you for the cookies but Race just stole them.

  
  


Racetrack: (mouth full, chocolate smeared across chin) I'she ish shavin' you'she from yoahshelf, Wegs.

Legs: (rolls eyes) Oh, whatEVER, Higgins.

  
  
  
  


Moonlight: Don't cry! Here's the next part! The snail is actually doing great. He says hello. He's actually been seeing a shrink about his mouth-breathing tendencies.

Thanks. Mwah.

  
  
  
  


snipah higgins: Thank you as always...Oh, I posted my first message on that thing...(that one thing, I'm so articulate) (hugs Snipah) Here's what happens next.

  
  
  
  


Corky Higgins: I'm so happy that you love it! That makes these late nights totally worth it. 

  
  


VINNIE! Um. Pick me up now. How about that? Heheh. (stops smiling) Wait. I don't sound too EAGER, do I? Uh oh...(whispers to Corky) Should I be playing hard to get? 

I love going to the movies. Let's go see...Hollywood Homicide? Okay? Pleeeeeeeasssssse. I hate Josh Hartnett but Harrison Ford rocks. And then I'll let you take me to dinner. (sighs) I must be asleep. This is too wonderful to be real. And then we can drive up to somewhere where we can... "park." (giggle) Boy, I sound ditzy. I'm not, really. I'm very smart. 1 + 1 = (stops mid-sentence to stare deep into those dark Italian eyes) Vinnie, you're so dreamy...DUH, you're cuter than Mike! (kisses Vinnie) 

  
  


I don't know, Mike. I'll have to find someone for you/Skittery.

  
  


;) Thanks, Corky.

  
  
  
  


Phoenix: Spot, you should know better. Honesty is always the best policy. 

Hmmm...Spot and Ruin. I'll have to think about that. :)

Jack, don't scream in anguish! I'm back! (hugs Jack) It's okay.

Thank you...

  
  
  
  


Artemis-chan: Thank you! Yeah, I missed you last chapter. :( Dumb camp. (kicks camp)

  
  


Blink: Ha. Told ya, Race!

Racetrack: (sighs) Ahtemis, you'se is makin' a big mistake. Ya don't want ta loin pokah from dis idiot. He can't even count ta ten!

Blink: I can SO! (holds up fingers) One, two, t'ree, six, eighteen, TEN! So BLA on you, RACETRACK!

Racetrack: See what I mean?

  
  
  
  


fiesty: Keep reading. You'll find out what happens in the end. (evil laugh) Thank you, darling! Here's more. :)

  
  


gambler: hey, babe...groovy as crap? Okay, then. Thank you. (weird look) lol. Thanks. Here's more.

  
  


NicNac: Yeah, Racetrack would make a great Tony the Tiger except he's too skinny.

  
  


Race: I hoid dat.

  
  


Thanks...mwah. More to come!

  
  
  
  


o0B-i-r-d-y0o: Thank you! Here's the next part! :) Mush is a doll, btw.

  
  
  
  


Chicago: (pats Chicago on the back) Don't cry. I'm sorry about that one character dying. I won't say it here but yeah...

Thanks. :)

  
  
  
  


Kennyon: You wonderful, wonderful, wonderful you! Scroll down and read the plug for your story. YES! I AM COOL. Heheh...not really. I'm honored that you read this. And I LOVE YOU, RACETRACK! (Sweetness! He called me sweetness!) Thank you!

  
  
  
  


Lady Elwen: So glad you came back! :D Yes, I ended part one like that. But part two just might be better. Maybe. Heheh.

  
  


I'll see what I can do about Skittery. Gimme some time. Something may come to mind. If you really need a Skits fix, go ask Kennyon if you can have him. Bet ya she'll give him to you.

  
  


Thanks for the great long review! Here's more, finally! 

  
  
  
  


PLUG: GO READ "NEWSIES AND YOU!" by Kennyon. Two super heroes, a jealous lover, a pyromaniac, a cry-baby cameraman, and a mysterious villain whose identity has yet to be revealed!

  
  


Not only is it extremely funny, but I am in it and the darling author has informed me that this story will mostly likely never end (I could see it in her eyes...lol, Kennyon!) 

  
  


She has LOTS of room for people in her comedy-hour! I think almost all the newsies are still available! Next chapter is a "Spot's Best Drama Queen" Contest. If you hurry, you might still get in! And if you didn't, I know for a fact Mush, Snitch, Dutchy, Specs, Bumlets, Skittery, Jake, Pie-Eater, Les, David, and even Pulitzer are still without women! 

  
  
  
  


DISCLAIMER: Disney owns the Newsies. The actors own themselves. Their agents own their filmography. I own Tanya, her mother, her little sister, and LaShonda. 

  
  
  
  


So on and so forth...

  
  


****

  
  


Tanya pulled Racetrack shakily towards the door. 

A neon green sports car and a taxi rushed by and a distant siren whined in their ears as the ambulance picked up speed.

The boy's frank brown eyes seemed to take in everything around them. "What yeah is it?" he asked, his eyes not stirring from her face.

"2003. I think."

Racetrack shook his head, his eyes narrowing, "No. I...no!" 

Tanya ached as she felt him pull away from her.

"I'se don't believe you!" 

"LOOK AROUND YOU, RACETRACK!"

He reeled backwards and stared, horrified at the garish red graffiti on the apartment wall. "It's some kinda trick! Nobody's from da futcha!"

"But-..."

His arms reached around her small waist and pulled her as close as was physically possible, "Ya not from two-t'ousand t'ree, Tanya. We live in nineteen hundred."

She tried to move back, he held her tightly. "Ya heah me, Tanya?" his voice was desperate and seemed close to breaking.

Tanya struggled harder, feeling the stinging tears forming in her eyes.

He shook her as hard as he could, "Do ya HEAH me?"

The girl reached her hand out and slapped him, "Let go of me, you jerk!"

Racetrack's dark eyes, that a second ago had been so cruel and piercing, seemed to melt into muddy pools and wincing at her words and angry touch, he released her and staggered back.

  
  


****

  
  


In the year 1900...

  
  


Kristen listened to her husband's even breathing as his strong chest rose and fell with each tick of the clock.

The clock had been a wedding present from her grandmother. It was small and wooden and had a glass front. The redhead had been proud of that clock. Now it seemed so silly.

When Bumlets had said he found work at the sawmill, she had been thrilled. But lying there in the dark, Kristen knew it was not what he had wanted to do with his life.

  
  


****

  
  


"Tanya, I..." Racetrack felt like a part of him had been wrenched away when she hit him.

Tanya didn't answer but continued to sob, hugging herself against the edge of the building and watching him warily.

"I'm sorry, Tanya," his voice cracked slightly. 

She nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

He moved closer again, and gently, ever so gently, let his calloused fingers trace the tip of her nose. "What am I s'posed ta do now?" he asked softly.

  
  


****

  
  


1900...

  
  


Ruin shivered as she stepped back inside the drafty lodging house. There was no sign of Raven but her brother sat by the window, rolling his cane between his hands.

She could tell he was thinking hard about something and turned to leave. His voice stopped her. 

"Ruin, what would happen to you'se if I died?"

Ruin was startled, "What?"

"You hoid me," his blue eyes met her matching ones with frankness. 

"Why d'ya ask?"

"Ansah da question."

"But..."

"NOW!"

In exasperation, she shouted, "Well, if you'se die I guess I'll just go and take ovah Brooklyn, whaddya t'ink?" 

There was silence. 

Spot seemed to consider this for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, a'right. Dat sounds good."

"Huh?"

"Good," he repeated, slapping her on the back. "You'se da next leadah." He nodded again and climbed the stairs, the famous smirk spreading across his face.

"Wait! But..."

  
  


****

  
  


Tanya gave a short laugh. Her apartment key must be floating around back in 1900 somewhere. Weird. 

"Why is da doah locked?" 

"Because that's what people do these days. Crazy, I know."

"You'se don't have a key?" The newsie was looking around him, nervously.

"Not on me." Tanya walked across the hall and rapped sharply on a door that seemed to vibrate with sound.

"What ah you doin? What if dey's asleep?"

The door flew open and a large, pot-bellied man leaned out, "Hey, Tanya." The loud party music behind me and the drunken laughter didn't seem to phase Tanya or her neighbor. "Hey, you're gettin' home kinda late, aren't ya?"

"I need a key."

"Hey, where's yours?"

Tanya shrugged. The man shuffled through the drawer in the hallway and handed her a key. 

"Thanks, Mike."

"Hey, no prob'em." He followed her out into the stair well. "Hey, this your boyfriend?"

Tanya looked up from fitting the key into the door, "Um...yeah."

"Hey, I won't tell your mom."

"Is she home?"

Mike gave her a strange look. "She left on that business trip yesterday, remember?"

"Oh, yeah? I mean, yeah. Yeah. Right." 

"Hey," Mike addressed Racetrack, "You treat her right or I'll pummel ya."

Race stared up at the meaty fist that had been extended in friendly warning. He nodded quickly, his brown eyes as large as could be.

Tanya turned the door handle. Her eyes motioned for the newsboy to follow her.

  
  


****

  
  


"But what?" Spot spun around on the landing to glare at his sister.

"Why me?" Ruin felt suddenly small, even though she stood a good two inches above him.

He shrugged, his mouth once again curving into a smile. "Brooklyn's gotta have a Conlon around ta get t'ings done. Feels good ta keep it in da family."

"What about Raven?"

Spot got a faraway look in his eyes, "Raven's too good foah Brooklyn. If somethin' happens ta me, she won't stay."

****

  
  


The answering machine wasn't blinking...for once. A large note had been taped to the refrigerator: 

Tanya, sorry I left too early to say good bye to you. I didn't even see you come in last night! I'm sorry about that, sweetheart. When I get home, we'll make up for it, okay? 

Your sister's at the Hannedy's. If you could pick her up Thursday morning around ten, that would be great.

See you in ten days. Let's just pray the time goes fast! 

Love you,

Mom

  
  


Tanya remembered Racetrack. There he was, standing in the doorway, his face haggard and his eyes dull.

"Do you mind sleeping on a couch?" 

"Nah, wheahevah."

She nodded and pointed with a tired arm towards the living room sofa. "I'm down the hall if you need anything."

"A'right." 

Tanya turned to go. A hand snaked around her waist to stop her. She wouldn't look at him so Racetrack tugged her so she was facing him, his hand creeping up under her chin. "I love you, Tanya."

She stared sleepily into his sweet brown eyes as tired as her own. "Yeah," she yawned, " I know. I'm gon' go sleep now."

He didn't let go, "Do ya love me, Tanya?" he persisted.

She giggled, "Duh." Seeing his serious expression, the girl added seriously, "Yeah, I love you, Race."

"Why?"

Tanya sighed, "Why can't you ask these deep questions when I'm actually awake to answer them? Um...because you're not caught up in what's popular, you don't care if I ever get on stage again, you think I'm pretty..." she struggled for coherent thought, "I love the way you look at me sometimes. The way your jaw works up and down when you're thinking hard." She let her head fall onto his chest and close her eyes, "The way you think you can do..." she yawned again, "everything. Why do you ask?"

"If I love you and you love me..." Racetrack's jaw chewed as he tried to piece together the bits of logic coming to him, "Den why don't we get married?"

Tanya's head shot up and hit Race in the chin. He let go of her and put his hand to his mouth, "Ow."

"Married?" Tanya grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward. "MARRIED? Are you NUTS?"

"Uh..."

"We can't get MARRIED!"

"Why not?"

"Because we can't! I'm sixteen and you're...you're...what? Nineteen?"

He nodded, still rubbing his sore chin.

"There. You SEE? That's why we can't get married! We're too young!"

"Me muddah was fifteen when she got married."

"Your mother lived in the 1800's! People don't get married that soon anymore!"

"Why not?"

"We...go to school and college and get jobs and..."

"You can't do dat when yoah married?"

"Do you realize you are a hundred and seven years older than me?"

"Hundred an' six."

"Oh, whatEVER. The point is...that we can't!"

"I don't see why not," he grumbled.

Tanya sighed, "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I think I'm gonna collapse right here, I'm so tired."

"Yeah, shoah. Night, Tanya."

"Good night, Racetrack."

****

  
  


a/n: More to come in the next chapter. We meet Tanya's sister, her best friend, and some other interesting people. But...you all must reviewwwwwwwww!!!!!! :) love you guys! Legs

  
  
  
  



	19. Nineteen

CASTING CALL NOTICE:

It was a really hard decision deciding who to cast. I purposely chose characters I felt I would be most capable of representing as individual people in this story. I hope all of you keep reading regardless. 

Much love,

Legs

  
  


Shout ins:

  
  


Lil Rain Angel: Race acts dumb but hopefully, he'll catch on soon. Thanks. :)

  
  
  
  


Sureshot: I'm so glad you liked it! I was afraid I was rushing that chapter. :) Thank you.

I'm really, really sorry but I can't put Karone in the story. Since Kristen has already been in this story, I felt like I had to be fair and give some new people story room. :( I hope you don't hate me. I may be starting a new story soon and I'll be having a casting call. I think Karone may be an excellent character for it.

  
  


Race: Ha, told ya, Glum n' Dumb! Ya second best! She likes me bettah. (grins happily)

Skits: (pouts)

  
  
  
  


Shorty Carter: Yes, it was a short chapter? But do I get brownies? (pitiful face)

Diane will be making her entrance this chapter or next. :D Hope you like her. 

  
  
  
  


snipah higgins: Allesandra has a part. 

Marriage? Heheh. You'll see...

Race has the coolest eyes.

I'll go review your latest stuff now. :D 

  
  
  
  


Chicago: Thank you, as always, darling! This will be challenging. Hope I write it right. (ick, puns...) Let me know what you think. :)

  
  
  
  


Dreamer: Racetrack just gets cuter and cuter.

Heather is in! Hope you like what I did with her. If you don't, feel free to send hate mail. :(

  
  


Spot: Why would anybody send me hate mail? Aftah all, everybody loves me.

Jack: (snorts) Yeah, right. 

Spot: Do I smell sahcasm on yoah breath, Jackie-boy?

Jack: Me? No, nevah.

Spot: I'se don't believe you.

Jack: Good cos yoah head is gettin' ta be da size a da Brooklyn Bridge!

Spot: Yoah lookin' foah a soakin', Kelly!

  
  
  
  


Angelic One: I'm so glad you liked this chapter! I wasn't sure about it when I posted.

Britt's character is in, as well. Let me know what you think.

  
  
  
  


o0B-i-r-d-y0o: Wonder if they'll get married? Heheh. That would be interesting. Lol. Thanks.

I'm sorry I wasn't able to fit Mia in. (weeps) I printed out all the character profiles and pored over them for a long time trying to piece them together into the plot. There was absolutely nothing wrong with your character, I just had a limit. If I wrote too many characters, I couldn't give enough attention to each one's personal story. :( 

Thank you so much for your great reviews! I hope you keep reading even though I am a lousy, rotten fanfic writer who doesn't deserve to live! (bows head in shame)

  
  
  
  


Lady Elwen: YAY! So glad you liked this part.

Legs: (grabs mop and starts cleaning up the puddle that is Elwen)

No, no improv. Don't worry. (pats Lady's shoulder) Improvisation is way hard.

And I am very happy to announce your character has been cast! :D Do you mind if Sarah's best friend is Diane Carter? Your characters match perfectly. If you hate this idea, let me know fast. :) Thanks...mwah. Love you! 

  
  
  
  


feisty: I know. The marriage thing has upset a lot of you. We'll see what happens. 

Jessica's so in and I have a really, really fun part for her. I hope you like it. She'll be introduced in either this chapter or the next.

  
  
  
  


Phoenix: I'm so glad Ruin's flattered. Spot, calm down. You're not dead. Yet. Heheh.

I'm sorry but since I already cast Ruin, I can't cast Charlotte! (cries hysterically) I want to give as many people as I can a chance to be in the story! :( I hope you don't mind. I will be having a casting call for another story before too terribly long, I think. Love you, punkin! 

  
  
  
  


Raven: Spot didn't give up his title. He declared an heir to his Brooklyn "throne." 

Spot sees Raven as someone who is much better than him. In fact, someone too good for Brooklyn. She doesn't really think about it this way... but somewhere in her is a desire to rise above the filthy New York streets and be something more refined than a newsgirl. Just a half-wish whispered in the deep recesses of her heart. 

  
  


Spot: (complaining) Deah she goes again! All dramatic and crazy!

Raven: (sighing) I t'ink it's very roman'ic. (kisses Spot)

Spot: (puts his arm around Raven, grumpily) Yeah, yeah.

  
  


NicNac: Yeah, I can't believe she slapped him, either! Tanya, how could you?

Racetrack: (steals kit-kat) 

Legs: HEY! That's MINE!

Racetrack: Not anymoah. (unwraps candy bar and takes a big bite)

Legs: Gimme!

Racetrack: (grins evilly, licks all the way around the edge of the kitkat, then innocently offers it to Legs)

Legs: Ew! You freak! I'm gonna tell NicNac on you!

Racetrack: Oh, no! (mock horror) I'm terribly frighten'd. (chuckles and finishes off kitkat)

  
  


Moonlight: Yeah, fights are bad but then they end up closer together after so it's ok. Yes, they still love each other. Awww...

Thank you so much for your faithful reviews and sweet character! I'm sorry I can't fit her in this time. :( Please forgive me! I could only fit so many. I just didn't have room. I still love you. Don't hate me, don't hate me. (cringes)

Racetrack: She should hate you. Aftah all, you'se didn't use huh charactuh!

Legs: But...I...tried...

Racetrack: 'Scuses, 'scuses. Moonlight, I'm wid you, baby. You tell huh ta shut up and quit writin'! Doity rotten scabbah!

  
  
  
  


Artemis-chan: I'm not sure what Bumlets wanted to do with his life. We'll have to see what comes of it.

Spot is being unusually deep. Race, too! Must be something in the water.

I really wish I could put Jill in the story but I can't! :( I want to be able to really focus on each character and if I cast every person that wanted to be in it, I couldn't give them good story lines. I'm so, so sorry! I hope you keep reading. :( Love you much! 

Racetrack: A'right, Ahtemis, but you'se makin' a big mistake.

Blink: Yay! So...da foist t'ing you do is take da cahds out of da box.

Racetrack: (sarcastically)No, REALLY?

Blink: (brightly) Yeah, I know! It surprised me, too!

Racetrack: (waves dejectedly) When you'se get fed up wid dis bozo, you can find me at da track.

  
  


Kristan: Oh, please don't bow to me! 

I'm sorry your character didn't make it in this time. I really had very limited space this time around. :( I hope you keep reading.

Hey, that's a good idea! Spot could commit suicide! Brilliant! No, seriously. I don't know what's up with him exactly. We'll have to keep going to find out, I suppose.

I promise to read your stories as soon as I can! :) Spot's cute. Thank you so much.

  
  


RacetracksGambler: Yeah, isn't it weird thinking how old they would be if they were alive today? I don't think Tanya will let that stop her. Heheh. Thanks. Mwah.

  
  


skinflint: I'm so excited that you like this! Yeah, I was worried about writing Racetrack. Thank you for your encouraging review! :)

  
  


ChubbyCheeks: Broadway is awesome. Yes, we all wonder if Race is going to stay. Can't say where the Max voice comes in or even if it does. I'm not quite positive, yet. Thanks! :)

  
  


eternal-sugar-high: No butcher knife, thank goodness! I really, really wish I could put everyone in this story but I can't. :( I love you all so much! Thank you forever for your review! Hope you like the new chapter.

  
  


Bella: BELLA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Oh, that's right. But I missed you HORRIBLY! 

Jack: Tan and blonde? (looks impressed)

Racetrack: Who? Wheah? (reads review, mutters) It ain't faiah.

  
  


Jack: Legsy, tell huh I'se still love huh wid much affection. 

Legs: Okay. 

Racetrack: (mimicking Jack in high voice) wid much affection, nanannaaaaa...

  
  


ShortyAtntionSpaz: Thickening plots...yum. 

Isn't Kennyon great? (hugs Kennyon)

Thanks, darling! Here's more...

  
  


Ivy: You're back! Sheesh, you all keep leaving me! (pouts for half a second) Race is adorable when he doesn't know what's going on. He's adorable when he does, too! :D

I'm sorry Ivy isn't in the story this time. :( I feel horrible. I would really like to write a story with triplets in it. That would be fun.

Love you always.

  
  


imaginelet: Yes, the business trip was awfully convenient, wasn't it? (wink)

Thanks for your wonderful reviews as always and forever! (hugs let) (and by the way, I missed you! Glad you're back) :)

  
  


Sapphy: Hey, babe! So glad you found this story! :) (hugs Sapphy) 

Racetrack: (snorts) Yeah, Legs speaks Italian and I'm havin' an affaih wid Pulitzah.

Mush: (wide eyed) You ah?

Racetrack: It's an expression, bonehead.

Legs: Actually, I use this great online translator- @worldlingo.co.uk

Racetrack: In udda woids, she cheats.

Legs: Oh, and you don't?

Racetrack: Shut up, Legsy owah I'll soak ya.

  
  
  
  


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Newsies. Sad, I know. 

****

  
  


The honking of a car horn jolted Tanya upright, her eyes wide. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was. Oh, yes...she was home. 

Pulling her short frame off the edge of the bed, she peered into the mirror on her dresser, her curls limp on either side of her face. The beginnings of a zit peeked out from the corner of her mouth. 

A sick, heavy feeling made her legs wobble. Tanya groaned. At least, she hadn't stayed in 1900 long enough to experience THIS time of the month.

A crash and a yell from down the hall made her wince. 

  
  


****

The sun was just coming up. The Conlons had forgotten sleep and sat slumped on the lodging house roof top, the sun breaking in fiery rays just under the great bridge.

"Too good foah Brooklyn," Ruin repeated.

Spot nodded, "Yeah."

"She was bohn heah!"

"No, she wasn't."

"Huh?"

"Raven wasn't bohn in Brooklyn."

****

"Racetrack Higgins, what are you doing?"

"I jus' wanted ta see what was in da box and so I tried ta open it but..." he looked down at the black box on the living room floor then back at Tanya. "It wouldn't open," he informed her, meekly.

She sighed, "Race, it's a television. You're not supposed to open it."

"What do ya do wid a box you'se can't open?"

She grunted as she lifted it back into the entertainment center, "You...turn it...on." She pushed the power button and it flicked on. 

Britney Spears and her Pepsi commercial flitted across the screen.

Tanya turned to see a frozen Racetrack, plastered to the wall, his eyes brimming with incredulity. "What's DAT?" he squeaked as the scantily-clad blond winked at the camera. 

"A tv. It's...it's a moving picture," she tried to explain. 

The newsie stalked up to the screen and eyed it from every angle he could manage. "How does it woik?"

"Um..." Tanya had always hated science. "I don't know," she confessed, honestly.

"Why not?" he turned to look at her, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

"It works. What else do I need to know?"

"What if it breaks?"

"I take it to the tv repair shop."

"You mean...deah ah MOAH of dese t'ings?" Racetrack looked shocked.

****

"How do you'se know wheah she was bohn?" Ruin looked skeptical.

A memory, thirteen years old...full of images and sound... flashed through Spot's mind. He tried desperately to banish it but back it came...

~FLASHBACK~

"Conlon..." he motioned towards a weatherbeaten crate.

A nod, "Huntah."

"What do you want." It was a command, not really a question.

Spot nodded to himself. The begrudged respect he had for the Bronx was growing. Why waste time? Get to the point. He would have to remember that when he was leader of Brooklyn.

"Da sellin' cohna you boys is holdin' in ouah territory."

"Yeah?"

Spot nodded, "Y-..." a soft cry in the room next door interrupted. "What's dat?" he asked.

Hunter met the newsie's narrowing eyes, then looked shiftily away, "Nuttin. Now about dis cohna..."

The wail grew in volume.

"Dat ain't nuttin!" Spot shouted, standing up.

Hunter stood up, pulling himself a good three inches over the other newsie, "You sayin' I'm lyin'?"

Spot's blue eyes, so young and so un-innocent, bore deep into Hunter's green ones, sizing him up. He shook his head, "Why bothah? You'se know what you ah widout any help from me."

Hunter started forward with an angry fist but the distinct, piercing cry from the next room distracted them both. 

"What IS dat?" Spot asked again, starting towards the door.

"None a yoah consoin, Spot."

"Well, I'm makin' it my consoin...why? Whatcha got in deah?" The newsboy craned his neck curiously.

Hunter was bent over something. A bundle of rags...a bundle of moving rags that was sobbing so loudly Spot felt a funny, unfamiliar ache pound in his heart. Then all of a sudden, the sobbing died out. 

Spot ran forward and pushed past Hunter to stare at the bundle. "A BABY?" he yelped. "You'se keepin' a baby in heah?"

The tiny face had shadowy dimples and a pair of dusky hazel eyes...eyes now glazed over and almost unresponsive.

"What did ya do?"

"Nuttin."

"What's wrong wid huh?"

"'S only way ta make huh be quiet."

Spot grasped the ragged collar of the older boy's shirt and yanked him down to his level, "What did ya do?"

Hunter revealed an empty syringe in his left hand...

As Spot's seven-year-old feet pounded hard against the cobblestones, he hugged the bundle tighter to his shirt. It was getting awfully heavy.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Raven's always lived wid us. I remembah!" Ruin insisted.

****

"Wheah ah we goin'?"

"We have to pick up my sister at ten o'clock."

"Da clock on yoah..." Racetrack paused, trying to remember the correct word, "Mi-cro-wave...said it was only nine."

"I know. But we have to go shopping first."

"Shoppin'?"

****

"I remembah, Spot."

Her brother shrugged. He didn't care to discuss it. It wasn't even relevant. "Dat ain't da point."

"You'se said she was..."

"I'se said she's too good foah Brooklyn."

"But she was bohn heah!"

Spot sighed, "It don't mattah wheah you was bohn, Ruin. Eithah you belong deah owah ya don't." The faraway look got sadder, "Raven wants somet'in' she ain't gonna find heah."

****

"What's wrong wid my clothes?" Race complained.

Tanya rolled her eyes and tried to pretend she didn't see the many stares they were receiving.

"Trust me, Racetrack. You need different clothes."

She yanked him through the opening subway doors, ignoring the angry "hey's!" and "watch it's!" She pushed him down into the last remaining seat in the car.

The newsboy started to protest, "Wheah ah you gonna...?"

Tanya perched herself in his lap.

Racetrack felt his face grow hot. Sure, this kind of thing might be in good taste in a dance hall or parlor house or some such place but in public? In broad daylight?

A funny noise made him turn his head. He recoiled instantly in horror. A man with a bright blue mohawk and half a dozen silver piercings dotting his face was making out heavily with a short blond who looked ready to fall backwards into Racetrack's already occupied lap.

Race gave Tanya a scared look. She giggled.

****

Raven heard murmuring as she climbed up the drain pipe to the roof. As her head appeared at the top, a startled Spot and Ruin jolted suddenly from their conversation.

"I'se gonna get goin," Ruin mumbled and made a leap for the fire escape.

Standing up, Spot let his arms fall around Raven. "Miss me?" he smirked.

"Yeah, whatevah, Conlon." A deep auburn ringlet fell in her face and she shook her head, reaching up a slender finger to push it back. 

****

"Tanya, I'se don't look right." The newsie tugged at the front of his cap, pulling it into a point like he always did.

She had to admit...Racetrack did look different wearing Gap jeans.

She opened her mouth to speak but a tiny salesgirl seemed to appear out of nowhere and cut her off, "Oh. My. Gosh. You look so HOT!" 

Racetrack frowned, "It's not hot in heah."

The girl giggled, "And your hat is adorable! Where did you get it?"

"Uh..."

"I'm Jill!" she giggled.

Racetrack seemed to forget the foreign surroundings, his street charm switching on like a light. "I'm Race. Pleased ta meetcha."

Tanya felt the jealous knot in the pit of her stomach grow as the girl beamed at him.

"Race?" the salesgirl giggled.

He nodded, politely.

"Well, Race, those jeans look great on you," she murmured in what Tanya could only assume was supposed to be a seductive voice.

Racetrack seemed to understand the meaning behind her flirtatious words but looked more amused than interested. He stared past her to Tanya. His crooked grin and dancing eyes seemed to laugh silently. 

****

" Hundreds of Cohpses Discovahed in Pulitzah's Bedroom!" Raven shouted.

Spot glanced down at the headline he held: Dead Rats Found in World Building. "Dat was a quite a stretch, Rave."

She shrugged her shoulders, throwing him a half-smile as she batted her eyes at a potential customer. 

Spot planted a swift kiss on her neck before shoving a paper over his head, "Money Found Growin' On Trees!"

Three passerbys immediately stopped to purchase a newspaper. 

Raven was giving him a strange look, "Whea'd ya find dat one?"

"I made it up," he said..

She shook her head. "Yoah gonna get soaked one a dese days and don't count on me ta go savin' yoah lousy bum from da bulls!"

"You'd miss dis lousy bum if it wasn't heah."

Raven grinned, "Yeah, you'd look funny wid out it."

A group of girls, dressed in head to toe lace, passed them, heads high. Raven stopped smiling. She stepped forward, quietly, "Buy a pape, miss?" 

The young woman she addressed looked at her pretty white gloves and then the dirty newspaper. She smiled condescendingly and held out a dime, "I haven't any use for a 'pape,' but please accept this token of good will." As she stepped away, she murmured, "Buy yourself some decent clothes." Her companions tittered into their parasols.

Raven felt a sick, ripping in the deepest, most secret part of her soul. She pressed the cool dime to her cheek, wishing the heat inflaming her face would die down. The newsgirl tapped two fingers to the edge of her cap. She gritted her teeth, her voice scarce above a whisper, "Much obliged."

The rich women passed on and Raven watched their delicate boots simpering daintily on the rough street with envy. She sucked in a sharp breath and scuffed her toe against the cobblestones. She was torn between pocketing the much needed cash and the pride that welled within her to throw it into the gutter with an unladylike word to accompany it.

****

Tanya rang the doorbell. "Racetrack, do you have to wear that hat? It doesn't go with your shirt."

The newsie looked down at his cotton-knit yellow shirt. "I'm wearin' it," he said stubbornly, sticking a finger in Tanya's face, "And dat means it goes togetha, goily. What ah we doin' heah?"

"Getting my sister."

The door opened. "Tanya, sweetie, come in. Who's this?"

"This is my friend...Anthony."

Race gave her a strange look but smiled as he tugged respectfully on his cap, "Ma'am."

"So formal! A friend, huh?" Mrs. Hannedy raised her eyebrows.

Tanya's cheeks went pink as she asked, "Where's Jenny?"

"Oh, upstairs." The woman called, "Michelle, Tanya's here to get Jennifer!"

"Awwwwww!" Groans and cries of protest floated down the stairs.

Tanya smiled, "Thanks so much for taking care of her."

"Oh, any time. She could have stayed longer if you needed her to. I know you're busy." Mrs. Hannedy hesitated then added, "I tried to call last night around eight to see if you needed anything but..." she coughed, "there was no answer." 

The girl at once felt annoyed and embarrassed. Margaret Hannedy was a kind woman but she could be irritatingly caring.

"I wasn't home," she said truthfully.

"I figured as much. So, Anthony, where do you go to school?"

Racetrack looked helplessly at Tanya, "I...don't."

"You...don't?"

"Nah, I..."

Tanya interrupted, "Tony's already finished school."

"Yeah. Yeah, dat's right," Racetrack echoed, once again confident.

"Really? You look so young!"

"I'm nineteen," he said, teeth gritted. Tanya guessed it didn't matter what century you were from. No teenager wanted to be told they looked younger than they were.

"Oh, I see," Mrs. Hannedy responded vaguely, calling up the stairs again, "Michelle and Jenny!"

"We're coming, Mom!"

Two eight-year olds came bounding down the stairs, tripping and giggling.

Jenny Farthing was small for her age with bone straight hair the same color as Tanya's. Her pale brown eyes flicked from Mrs. Hannedy to her sister to the young stranger with the funny hat. 

"Who are you?" she blurted.

The newsie grinned, "Racetrack. Who ah you?"

"Tanya's sister," she said importantly.

"Well, in dat case..." Race spit in his hand and held it out.

"Ewww!"

****

"Shonda! Lemme in!" 

"Yeah, LaShonda, it's our room, too!"

LaShonda Smith sighed and rolling off her bed, yanked the door open, "It's not anymore! I've taken over! Now go away!"

"We'll tell Mom," they announced in unison.

"RGGGGGHHHH!!!!" she retreated into the bedroom, slumping onto the bean bag in the corner.

"LaShonda!" her mother called.

"Yeah, WHAT?"

"Excuse me?"

Sigh, "Yes, Mom?"

"Tanya's here."

LaShonda perked up, "Coming!"

She bounded into the living room but stopped suddenly at the sight of not just Tanya and Jenny but a cute Italian guy with a weird hat on, as well.

"Uh, hi."

"Hi, um Shonda, this is Racetrack. Race, this is my best friend, LaShonda Marie."

LaShonda found herself blushing under his gaze. "It's nice to meet you," she stammered. 

"Da pleashah's all mine," he winked and scratched his forehead, his mouth open slightly.

Tanya's friend shot her a 'is he for real' look.

Tanya smiled weakly.

Racetrack felt a tug on his shirt. He looked at Jenny, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to play Uno with us?"

"What's dat?"

"It's a game. See?" LaShonda's sister held up a deck of cards.

Race's face lit up.

****

"So you get seven cahds?"

"Yes."

"And den what?"

"We flip one card up and play on it."

"How?" 

"Like if you have a yellow card you can put that down or if you have a three of any color you can put that down."

"What about dis one?" Racetrack held out a wild card for Jenny's inspection.

"Don't show me!" she scolded.

"But..."

****

LaShonda yanked Tanya into the kitchen, "Who is THAT?" 

"Um..."

"Do you like him?"

"Well..."

"Does he like you?"

"Ye..."

"How old is he?"

"Uh..."

"What's with his hat?"

"He..."

"He's really cute."

Tanya grinned, "Isn't he?"

****

"UNO!" LaShonda's sister shrieked happily.

Race smiled grimly.

"Having fun, Race?" Tanya asked, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"If ya don't mind," Racetrack coughed, "I'se gotta concentrate."

"On Uno?" LaShonda gave Tanya another look.

****

"He's from WHERE?"

"I know you don't believe me but..."

"Oh, but of COURSE I do! Why WOULDN'T I?" LaShonda's voice was inked with sarcasm, "Hey, and Tanya, did I ever tell you about how I'm REALLY from another PLANET?"

Tanya sighed.

****

"Well, I t'ink we'se done playin' Uno, now," Racetrack announced, after losing his tenth hand.

"What will we play instead?"

"You goils know how ta play pokah?"

"Pokah? What's that?"

****

a/n: whoa that was long. I'm really sorry it took me this long to update! :( Love you all. :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Twenty

Shout ins:

Lil Rain Angel: You're my favorite crayon! (hugs Rain) Don't worry. When I start a new story, you can send your profile! :) love you, read, read, read!

  
  


Jack: Yoah awfully demandin' to poah Rain, ahn't you?

Legs: Oh, hush.

Jack: Yeah? Why don't YOU hush?

Legs: (mutters darkly) Brat.

  
  


Sureshot Higgins: I just had to put the Uno thing in. It's the only card game I'm an expert at and I figured Race needed to learn how to play.

Thank you for not hating me! (hugs Shot) I don't think I could go on if you did. (sniffs)

Legs: Sureshot says not to make fun of Skittery anymore or she just might have to find herself a new favorite Italian newsie, namely, Skittery.

Race: I'd like ta see huh try it. (smiles confidently) Da poah t'ing would miss me too much. Ain't dat right, sweethawt? 

Skittery: You'se really need ta get a grip, Racetrack. 

Race: Oh, contra'ah, Skittso. (puts an arm around Legs) I'se got one.

Legs: You don't have to be so smug about it. It's not like I can help being desperately in love with you.

Race: I t'ink I'se made my point. (smiles triumphantly)

Legs: Hey, Bumlets! KRISTEN, MY DARLING! 

Race: I t'ought I was yoah dahling.

Legs: (elbows Race) Say hi.

Race: Hi? Hi ta who, pray tell?

Legs: Kristen and Bumlets!

Race: (breaks into a large grin) 'Eeeeeeyyyyyy, ya sorry bum! How's it rollin'?

Kristen:(muttering) I hope you're talking to HIM.

Bumlets: So Racetrack, how much ya lose dis week?

Race: (turns red) Aw, shut ya lid. I'd much rathah talk to yoah lovely wife, anyhow. Kristen, how ya holdin' up wid dat lazy good foah nuttin of a newsie ya got deah?

Kristen: Fine, thanks.

Legs: We miss you! I promise you guys get to come back soon! :)

Bumlets: Hey, t'anks.

Kristen: Oh, good! (smiles)

  
  
  
  


DemonBlood: Yeah, I wanna spit shake with a newsie! (pouts)

They're innocent children. They're not supposed to know how to play poker. Heheh.

Here's the update you requested. ;) Thanks. 

  
  


snipah higgins: Glad to oblige. Race in yellow is hot, dude.

Thank you, punkin.

  
  


imaginelet: The Uno thing was fun, wasn't it? 

Well, duh, you ARE loved! (hugs Let) (all newsies present hug Let) There, ya see?

Thanks for the idea! I'm SO gonna make Jenny do that. :D

  
  
  
  


ShortAntntionSpaz: Thanks as always.:)

I wasn't sure if you were still following the story. If you still want a part, would you send me your profile again with a modern spin? I'd really appreciate it.

I actually don't have AIM, yet. When I get it, I'll let you know. :)

  
  
  
  


PhoenixTBN (Katie): Thanks for your review! :)

I'm afraid I don't have any more room right now for new characters! I really would love to have you in the story but I feel like if I use someone's character I need to have enough time to fully concentrate on their individual story lines. If I have another casting call, I'll let you know. :)

  
  
  
  


Lady Elwen: This last chapter was long. Hard to write, though. Thank you so much for what you said about it! 

Race is adorable forever! Yeah, Tanya's little sister is my new pet. 

(joins in happy dance) Look, your character's arrived! :D

  
  
  
  


Raven: Your review made my week! I was so worried you were gonna hate what I did with Raven's character. Whew. (breathes immense sigh of relief) 

  
  


David: (panics) Oh, don't cry! Here! (hands her his blue handkerchief)

Raven: (sniffles)

David: Look what you did, Legs! And you think I'M trouble? And why do you think boys are twisted, Raven?

Raven: Because they ah.

David: I'm a nice boy.

Raven: Yeah, shoa. (blows nose) Wheah's Spot?

  
  
  
  


Angelic One: You're welcome, of course.

Glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, the Uno bit has become quite popular. Thank you...

Here's more...:)

  
  
  
  


Sapphy: Confused guys are interesting to watch, aren't they? (Hint) The baby is now a main character in the story. Thank you for the suggestion. (makes note to self: throw rich girls off Brooklyn Bridge)

  
  


Mush: Goils? Wheah?

  
  
  
  


Cici: Whoa. LONG REVIEW, BABY! Thanks, it was fun to read. :)

Glad you liked the last installment.

Bringer of Truth wanted you to know that Bonsai kittens do not exist. Here's the site: .

That would be horrible, though, if they did. Don't tell Racetrack. He's sensitive.

  
  
  
  


Aiya: Thanks for your review! Here's another chapter. :)

  
  


MethosMacLeod: Awesome? Thank you. 

You want some Blink, huh? Hmmm...

Legs: Blink, get your butt over here! You have a fan!

Blink: (groans) Oh, good, I'se gettin' hot.

Legs: Not that kind of fan, numbskull. She likes you.

Blink: She?

Legs: Say hi to MacLeod.

Blink: (waves) Hi.

Legs: Ok, you can go back to whatever it was you were doing now.

Blink: Watchin' Sahgeant Bilko.

Legs: Oh, I...(realizes what he said) Who picked the movie?

Blink: Racetrack.

Legs: Figures.

Racetrack: (in front of television) It's amazin', Jack. 'E looks jus' like me, don'tcha t'ink?

Jack: Nah, he's prettier.

Racetrack: (darkly) Dat ain't funny, Cowboy.

Legs: Yeah, you can go, Blink.

Blink: Aww, shucks...(hugs Legs) That's so nice of you! (dances sweetly away)

  
  


feisty: Yeah, sad chapters are so...sad? Anyways. Here's a happy chapter! At least, I think it's happy. (checks) Yeah, pretty happy. Hope you like your character in this. :) Thanks for letting me use her.

  
  


Dreamer: I'm so glad I got to put you in the story! :D Thanks. 

Raven's past is a mystery to me, too. Hmm...Spot? Get over here and explain this to me.

Spot: I'se busy.

Legs: Doin' WHAT?

Spot: Stuff.

Legs: Like?

Spot: (pokes head downstairs) Look, Legsy, it's really hawd ta kiss Raven when you'se shoutin' so loud. Could ya keep it down, goily?

Legs: Um...ok. (tries to shake mental image) Okaaaaaay, then. Oh, Racetrack says he's "alloigic to granola." Yeah, right. 

  
  


Bringer of Truth: Thanks for the information. :)

  
  


Chubby Cheeks: Yeah, Race shouldn't beat up anymore tv's. Tanya's mother will kill him if he does.

Thank you forever! :) Here's an update that you might have been looking forward to. (Ok, that made very little sense)

  
  


Moonlight: Thank you for the positive encouragement! All of your reactions have kept me going with this story. I've been sort of disappointed with the last couple chapters myself. I'm so glad you guys like Race in the future! Thank you so much for your support and graciousness! That's been so wonderful. And I'm on my merry way to review your story now! :D

Race: I wouldn't soak Jack. Cowboy's my best friend. Wouldn't soak Spot. Not that I'm scahed of 'im owah nuthin'! But heck yeah, I'd soak Blink anyday! He's too happy to be nohmal.

Blink: (is hurt) Moonlight's wrong. You're not SWEET and KIND. 

Race: Ta people I like I am.

  
  


Corky Higgins: Do you have any IDEA how much I've missed you and Vinnie? Seriously, I thought I was gonna have to send out a search party. (yells at guys) It's ok, fellas. They're back!

(Newsie search party comes back in, grumbling to themselves)

Mush: What ah you talkin' about, huh?

Jack: Well, t'anks a lot. We got all woiked up foah nuttin'.

Spot: (disappointed) No fightin' den?

Skittery: Aww, you found 'em too soon! I wanted ta be da hero foah once.

Boots: Yeah, you ruin EVERYTHING, Legs!

(Chorus of YEAH'S)

Blink: (waving at Corky) Hey, Corky! We missed you! I'm glad you're back! (beams)

Skittery: Somebody lock 'im in da closet.

  
  


Vinnie, my love, I was beginning to think you stood me up. (I've never been stood up before, how exciting!) But, of course, I forgive you. You can still take me out if you want. Tomorrow night at seven...hmmm, I think I'm free. :) SURPRISE? Like...a good surprise or a bad one? Love you, baby...see you tomorrow night. (kisses Vinnie)

lol, you'll pretend you're in it? Aww, I'm really sorry! I wish to high heaven I could put you in. (feels sad) I love you, though! Next time I have a casting call, send me a profile. :)

  
  
  
  


NicNac: I thought it was fitting that Racetrack lost at Uno. Heheh. 

Race: (rubs head) Ow! I was just tryin' ta keep Legs from gettin' fat!

Legs: Oh, how noble. (rolls eyes)

Race: Yeah, I know! (injured) So how come yoah friend hoit me? (sniff)

Legs: Can't imagine why...(winks at NicNac)

Race: Hey, I saw dat! I knew it. You'se in cahoots!!!!

Legs: Cawhat?

Race: Cahoots!

Legs: What are those?

Race: Uh...

Legs: Thanks, Nac. :)

  
  


Ivy: Yeah, Race is confused but cute. Thank you for the review. :)

The Conlons rock, don't they? (everyone claps for Ruin and Spot)

Spot: (stomps feet, jumping up and down) no, No, NO!!!!!!!!! Da applause is mine, aaaaaaaalll mine! Go 'way, Ruin.

Ruin: Why?

Spot: Yoah stealin' me glory!

Ruin: Well, yoah stealin' everythin' else so guess dat makes us even, don't it?

Spot: (purple with fury)

Legs: Mush, Ivy sends her love.

Mush: (blushing) T'ank you. Tell huh...(looks around to make sure none of the guys can hear him) Tell huh I send my love back. (smiles, proud of himself)

  
  


PsYcHoJo: Hey, you're back! Yayness. :) Thank you...here...Skits, Jo's back!

Skittery: Hey.

Legs: He's not good at showing emotion.

Racetrack: Yeah, "hey" means he's glad ta see you'se.

  
  


Bella: Clueless Racetrack=Cute Racetrack...but he is getting the hang of things. Sort of. As soon as I think of a good story idea, I'll email you. You'll probably think of something absolutely genius before that but I'll email you, anyway! :) Thank you, punkin.

Love you, too! Glad you're home for a bit.

Jack: Yeah, love you'se, too, Bella.

Race: Yeah, I'se got Legs. (pulls Legs into lap) I'se got every goil I want. Shoaty, Snipah, Shoahshot, Legs, Tanya...Moira...

Legs: Moira is Jack's!

Race: Oh...in THEORY. Deep down...da goil's in love wid me. Everyone is.

Legs: You're so full of it.

Race: See? Even Bella says she loves me! Ha. What does DAT say ta you?

Jack: Yeah, but she loves me moah!

Race: Dat's what you'd like ta t'ink.

Jack: (dangerously quiet) I t'ink it cos it's true, Racetrack.

Race: Yeah, shoah, Jackie boy...you keep tellin' yoahself dat.

  
  


Chicago: Yeah, poker for eight year olds. It's pretty cute.

Congratulations on your blue belt! (hugs Chicago) My bro's in martial arts and he enjoys testing new kicks on me. Seriously, he's scary. 

Thank you, darling. Here's more. :)

  
  


shingiami nanoda: Thank you so much! Your stories rock. You need to update that story you started because I really need to know what happened Racetrack's back! Mwah. :) (hugs nanoda)

  
  
  
  


DISCLAIMER: I will never own Newsies. When I say never, I mean NEVER, EVER, EVER on this side of FOREVER. So no one sue me because I have nothing of value. And I'm saving for college. You wouldn't wanna take away my chance at a good edu, would ya? Aw, c'mon, that'd be mean. 

Disney owns Newsies

Raven owns Raven

The real newsies from the turn of the century owned themselves.

  
  


****

"So this is why you weren't at school?" LaShonda prompted. "You were busy picking up some extremely hot lunatic who thinks he's from 1900?"

"He's not a lunatic!"

"A hot lunatic who brainwashes people!"

"Do I look brainwashed to you?"

"I don't know. You do look kind of glazed over."

"LaShonda..."

****

"See? A royal flush. Dat means I win!" Racetrack grinned and began pocketing the monopoly money the girls had dragged out for the game.

The three children whispered to one another and then Jenny spoke up, "We don't want to play, anymore."

"Oh," Racetrack looked a little disappointed.

"Why don't you guys go play somewhere else?" Mrs. Smith suggested gently. 

"I don't believe we've met," she told Racetrack, as the girls trotted down the hall. "I'm LaShonda's mother."

Racetrack stood up quickly and tugged his hat off, "Ant'ony Higgins."

Mrs. Smith shook his outstretched hand, "And how do you know Tanya?"

The newsie thought for a moment, "I ran into huh at da theatah." He prayed silently that they still had theaters in the future.

"Oh, I see! Are you an actor?"

"Me? Nah. I'm a newsie."

"A what?"

Tanya walked in and to his rescue then, "It's slang."

"Oh, for...what?"

"For..."

A shriek from the kitchen interrupted them. The three rushed towards the other room.

"LaShonda Marie, are you alright?"

"The water splashed out of the pot! I burned my hand!" 

"Let me see," her mother asked. "It looks alright to me."

"Are you kidding me? It was this close to hitting my eye! I could have gone BLIND!"

Tanya bit back a laugh. And everyone called HER the drama queen.

No one noticed Racetrack steal quietly towards the stove and pick up the bag of pasta.

****

"So you guys are going to the party, right?"

"Party?" Tanya looked up from her plate of spaghetti.

Racetrack didn't say anything, just leaned over and wiped a red dot of sauce from her chin.

LaShonda watched the exchange almost jealously.

"What party is this?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"The party at Greg's house, Mom. It's an end of the year blow out. Seriously, you guys HAVE to come."

"I like pahties," said Race.

"Yeah, ok. We'll come," Tanya took a gulp of milk.

"I wanna go!" Jenny announced.

"No," Tanya told her.

"Why not?"

"This is a party for our class. And last time I checked you weren't in high school."

Jenny made a face at her sister.

"Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat, anyway."

"You can't make me."

Tanya sighed, frustrated. 

Racetrack looked back and forth at the two, thinking for a moment. He picked up his fork and leaning forward, whispered in her ear, "Hey, Jenny."

"What?" she asked him, sullenly.

"Betcha I'se can eat moah den YOU."

"Nu uh."

"Betcha a nickel."

"What would I do with a nickel?"

Racetrack looked taken aback. What wondrous things HE could do if HE had a nickel! 

"Well, I'se can finish my plate befoah you can finish yoahs."

Jenny didn't say anything, just tore into her plate of noodles with a furious child-like energy.

Tanya mouthed a "thank you" in Racetrack's direction.

****

As Tanya once again shoved the key into the apartment door, Jenny turned to frown at Racetrack. "Aren't you going home now?"

"Uh..."

"He's staying here, Jenny."

"What? Why?"

"Because he doesn't have anywhere else to go." Tanya pushed the door all the way open and stepped into the hallway.

"Oh, please," her sister rolled her eyes, "Like that makes any sense."

"You've been watching too many movies. You're too young to be rolling your eyes."

"Does Mom know?"

"Know what?"

"That your boyfriend is staying with us?"

"No, and she doesn't need to."

"Oh, but I think she does," Jenny smiled evilly, grabbing the phone from the wall.

"Don't you dare..." Tanya started forward.

Jenny shrieked and ran down the hall towards her bedroom, taking the cordless phone with her.

"You call her and I SWEAR I will KILL you, Jennifer Nicole Farthing!"

She and Race ran down the hallway and pounded on the door, "Jenny! Open this door!"

"Hahahaha...haahaa...you can't make me..." her little sister said in a sing-song voice.

"Jenny, please," Tanya begged.

"What's the matter, Tanya? If he's allowed to stay here then what do you care if Mom finds out?"

Racetrack tried, "Hey, kid. Wouldja please come out jus' foah a little bit?"

****

Jenny stood up on her cushioned desk chair making it swing wildly. She dialed her mother's cell phone and listened for the ring. Busy...

"Jennifer, open this door."

"C'mon, Jenny. Open da doah."

"Nope, sorry!" she yelled, dialing the number again. The chair swerved madly. She steadied herself.

"Seriously, Jenny, you can have anything you want. Just don't call Mom."

"Not likely," her sister yelled, in a high, screeching voice.

Racetrack couldn't help grinning.

"Ugh! Sometimes I really hate her!" Tanya gritted her teeth, letting her fist fall on the locked door.

The newsie's grin disappeared, "Don't say dat, Tanya."

"It's true."

He put two fingers to her lips and leaning close, breathed quietly in her face, "No, it ain't, Tanya. You have no idea how lucky you ah ta have someone. Even if you feel like moidahin' huh." 

She opened her mouth to say something but Racetrack was backing her up against the door, leaning closer to kiss her.

Jenny sighed in disgust. Still busy...she listened for activity outside her door. Her eyes narrowed. They had stopped shouting and pounding on the door. There were no more suggestions of violent deaths or pleading bribes...just silence.

"You guys?"

She opened the door a slit and peeked out. No sound, no movement. Well, darn. Where was the fun in getting her sister in trouble if her sister wasn't groveling at her feet or making really funny threats about what she'd do if Jenny told?

The door opened farther, "Tanya? Racetrack? Hello? Where are you guys?" 

All was quiet. Well, almost...what was that noise in the living room?

****

"What if Jenny calls my mom?" Tanya whispered anxiously.

"She won't," Racetrack kept his eyes on the screen, mesmerized.

"She might."

"She's only doin' it ta get attention. Thinks she's got all da mahbles but she don't."

Jenny's little face appeared in the doorway, "Can I watch?"

"We'se don't watch TEL-EH-VISHUN wid snitches." Racetrack seemed proud of new and improved vocabulary.

The little girl's lip quivered.

Tanya stifled a laugh.

****

A glance at the clock and Tanya yawned, "Jenny, time for bed."

"What? No!" Jenny looked up from playing with Racetrack.

Tanya looked at the newsie who was holding a Barbie tipsily between his calloused fingers. 

He shrugged, his brown eyes wide, "What?"

"You're so cute."

"I ain't cute," he growled.

"Yeah, sure. Jenny. Bed. Now."

"But..."

"You've got school tomorrow."

"So do you!"

Tanya had forgotten about that, "I know. C'mon, let's go."

Jenny threw her arms around Race, who looked nervous all of a sudden, "Racetrack tucks me in, then."

Licking his lips uncertainly and not looking at Jenny, he swung her into his arms and stood up.

Tanya thought he looked older, suddenly; and she remembered he was old enough to be a father himself. And technically, a great-grandfather. The thought made her blush and shake her head in turns. 

Race's eyes bore into hers as he passed her into the hallway, his dark blue jeans swishing.

"Tha t'ings I do foah you," he muttered.

"You know you love me," she giggled, her mind telling her how truly strange this all was.

"Yeah, I do some stupid t'ings, sometimes," his dark eyes looked a little sad under the brim of his grey cap.

Tanya winced inwardly but her eyes glowed at him, "So do I."

****

a/n: I was planning to introduce the new characters in this chapter but it looks like it has to wait till next chap (and the PARTY). So if you're still waiting for the new characters, I will start introducing them next chapter. :) Thank you, guys! Love you all, Legs

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Twenty One

Shout ins: 

  
  


imaginelet: Thank you! Yes, the Barbie thing...I couldn't resist. Yes, I used your idea! Thank you forever for the suggestion! It helped me on another sub plot I'm thinking up in my stupid little head. 

  
  


(gives newsies hugs for let)

  
  


Jack: Hey, yeah...ya know...t'anks.

Spot: Yeah, yeah, don't get all cutsie on me.

Blink: (hugs let back)

Mush: A goil hugged me! How 'bout dat? (Blink pats him on the back)

Boots: Wanna a mahble?

Skittery: (accepts hug, not looking at let) So what's dat get me, huh? 

Racetrack: Say t'ank you, Glum and Dumb.

David: Thanks. (cute grin)

Racetrack: Stop floitin', Davey! She's mine.

David: I thought Tanya was yours.

Racetrack: Yeah, well...she's mine, too. All da goils ah mine!

Jack: (possessively) Except foah Sarah and Moira. And Bella.

Blink: And Ahtemis. She's mine.

Mush: And Ivy! I'se get Ivy!

David: Katherine and I are kind of...um...

Spot: You'se touch Raven and I will moidah ya, Racetrack. Ya heah me? MOIDAH!

  
  
  
  


Sureshot Higgins: Yeah, Race will be a good dad, I think. Uh, did I say WILL BE? Uh..heheh...in the distant future? 

  
  


Racetrack: (laughing at a crestfallen Skittery) Told ya, pal. She's gaga ovah me. Don't bothah tryin'.(hugs Sureshot back) And what can I'se say? I love me women.

  
  


Thanks, punkin. Here's more! :) (and the return of our Kristen and Bumlets is at hand!)

  
  
  
  


Sapphy: Thanks. :)

  
  


Racetrack: (holds Barbie out by her bleached blond hair) She don't like right.

Jack: Yeah, what's wrong wid huh feet? Deah all pointed and stuff.

Spot: Look at da rest of huh...ya know...

Racetrack: (smack Spot) Ya gotta doity mind, Spot!

Spot: I'se can't help it if she ain't a lady! I mean, who shows deah belly button like dat?

  
  
  
  


Moonlight: Thank you, darling. I've really loved writing this so far. :) 

  
  


Chicago: Yes, the Barbie thing was sweet. Thanks. :) Here's more.

  
  


NicNac: Thank you. Yeah, I like Jenny, too, in a sort of sisterly way. She is pretty annoying.

  
  


Racetrack: (rubs head) It ain't faiah. Legs, gimme yoah kitkat bah. I desoive it.

Legs: Oh, whatever, ya pansy.

  
  
  
  


feisty: This one should be mostly happy. :) Hope you like it. Thank you. Oh, and Jessica's in this chapter.

  
  
  
  


MethosMacLeod: Thanks. Here's more.

  
  


Blink: (waves again) Hi!

Legs: Okay, go away now. We don't need you anymore.

Blink: (tears up) O-o-k-kay...(walks away, crying)

  
  
  
  


Angelic One: Thank you, punkin! So glad you liked it! Hey, that's fine. You go jet and I'll just sit here and cry. (Sniffles) :)

  
  
  
  


Raven: Thank you. I'm sorry Spot and Raves weren't in the last chappy. They're in this one, though. :D Mwah. And don't worry, Spotty. David's hung up on Katherine still. Though we haven't seen much of them...hmmmmm...

  
  
  
  


dude: Thank you. I love time travel but I strongly dislike time travel that has no coherency or definite plot. Anyways, thank you, again. Um, hyper girls? Define hyper. Heheh. Some of Tanya's friends are introduced in this chapter but they're not all hyper. LaShonda's kind of annoying, I think. And she's my character! I don't how that happened. I just wrote an annoying character, I guess. Oh, well. 

  
  
  
  


Phoenix: No, they missed the last chapter. But some of them are back. :D Thank you. Oh, and yes, the chivalry may earn Racetrack some stares. We'll see. :) 

  
  
  
  


shingiami nanoda: Yeah, LaShonda's hyper. Race is hot. What can I say? Lol. Your story I rocks. I put in a little note about it near the disclaimer. I hope you don't mind. :) Thank you. 

  
  
  
  


Kristan: Thank you. What IS Race going to do? I have several ideas for the future of this plot and ALL of them are absolutely nuts. You're all gonna review and go WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU MANIAC?????? lol. But it's gonna be cool, I hope. The party is here! And thanks for asking about Kate. I don't know if she'll come back or not. Kate Lawrence stopped reviewing this story and it's really been hard keeping up with all the characters I've written. Anyway, thank you. :)

  
  
  
  


snipah higgins: Racetrack in jeans...sigh...thank you for the review. :)

  
  
  
  


Bella: Yeah, maybe it would be "boys stupid in love." What do you think? We should start a company or something. We could call BSL for short. (Like DSL, get it? hahah..heheh...heh...um..heh.) Ok. I. Am. A. Dork. Yup.

  
  


Jack: She loves me moah den all of you'se guys!

Mush: Ohhhh...(eyes fill up with tears)

Blink: Aww, dat's dumb.

David: That's alright.

Racetrack: She really loves me da most. She's jus' too weak ta admit it. So you go 'head and wallow in yoah own dillusions, Jackie boy.

  
  


Thank you for the encouragement, punkin. That always helps. And your reviews are some of my favorites, always. :)

  
  
  
  


Funkie chick: Thank you so much! :) I'm so happy you liked it! 

Yeah, um, I don't write slash. (cough) So...I'm really flattered. :D Here's more. Oh, and have a brownie. Shorty brought them in. 

  
  
  
  


Shorty Carter: Wow, yeah, Texas is hot. Jake said he misses you. He kinda mumbled but I'm pretty sure that's what he said. He likes brownies, too. :) Thank you, babe! Glad you're home. Here's more. 

  
  
  
  


ChubbyCheeks: Thank you! :) Have some brownies. They're good.

  
  
  
  


Corky Higgins: Thank you, my faithful comrade! Yes, Jenny's interesting, isn't she? Yeah, she's like my little brother, kinda. Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :) Read the story carefully. I've inserted something JUST FOR YOU. :D 

  
  


Blink: I'm fine! (Looks at shiny quarter) Hey, t'anks! (hugs Corky) I missed you!

Skittery: (grumbling) You'se can't make it up ta me.

Mush: Hey, wait...(whispers in Skittery's ear) 

Skittery: (grins) Oh, yeah, actually...(cough) you CAN...(tilts his face and chin, taps cheek) How 'bout a kiss?

  
  


VINNIE, MY BABY! Okay, now you have to tell me what the surprise is! 

  
  
  
  


Lil Rain Angel: Jenny's gonna be important in the future. Uh, no pun intended. Heh.

Thank you. :)

  
  
  
  


Artemis-chan: Mwah! So glad you caught this before you left again! (begins to sob hysterically) You're always leaving me!!!!!!!! 

Yeah, Race the gentleman. Although, by 19th century standards, he really is kind of a hoodlum. Hoodlum. Isn't that a great word? Hoodlum. It's even cooler if you say it out loud. Hoodlum.

  
  


David: Hoodlum?

Jack: Hoodlum.

Racetrack: Hoodlum.

Mush: What's a hoodlum?

  
  


Oh, and here's Blink.

  
  


Blink: Sweetie, I sweahs I loves nobody but you! Look at imaginelet's shout in! I'se only want you. 

Legs: Awww, isn't he sweet?

Blink: (holds out poker cards) Will you foahgive me? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  
  


DISCLAIMER: Newsies I own not. Neither predict I the owning of them in the future. But hard to see the dark side is...mmmmm...yeeeeeehhhhhs...

  
  


I also do not own the song "Beautiful Disaster" sung by American Idol Kelly Clarkson on her album "Thankful." If you hadn't heard anything off that album, you have to. 

  
  


Kristen is owned by Sureshot Higgins.

  
  


Raven is property of Raven. 

Spot: No, she ain't. She's MY propahty, ya doity rotten scabbah! (Puts an arm around Raven's waist possessively) Alllllllll mine. 

Legs: Sure, whatever, Spot. You just keep telling yourself that. 

Spot: (whispering his new mantra as he clutches both Raven and key) All mine. All mine. Alllllllllllll mine.

  
  


Heather O'Leary belongs to Dreamer, as does her skateboard and many notebooks.

  
  


Britt Hunting is Angelic One's character.

  
  


Feisty owns Jessica and Jessica's electric guitar and amp.

  
  


Snipah Higgins has exclusive rights to Allesandra. Steal her...you die...

  
  


I own Tanya, 

Greg-the party host, 

LaShonda-the best friend, 

and Jill-the salesgirl. 

And my red Converse sneakers (not the company just my pair of shoes)...I own them, too.

  
  
  
  


And so on and so forth...

  
  
  
  


The phone's shrill ring startled Tanya from sleep. "Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Are you coming?"

"Huh?"

"It's this thing called school. Today happens to be the last day...any of this ringing a chime?"

"It's ringing a bell, Shonda, not a chime."

"Yeah, uh huh. So are you coming?"

"Shonda, it's five am."

"Wanted to catch you before you ran off with Mr. I'm-From-The-Past."

"I don't run anywhere at five in the morning."

"Answer my question!"

"Yeah, okay. I'll go."

"We can pick you up in an hour."

"M'k."

  
  


****

Bumlets felt the morning sun sketching its hot rays across his bare chest. 

He sat up and Kristen's tousled red head flopped back onto her pillow. She snuggled farther under the covers, yanking the blankets sleepily up to her chin.

Her husband grinned and shook his dark head.

  
  


****

Raven yawned into the sunlight as she pulled herself from the back doorway she had slept in and stepped into the street. Pushing her grubby fingers through her auburn hair, stopping before a store front only long enough to wipe some of the grime from her face with the corner of her dress.

  
  


****

Tanya straightened her plaid skirt and let Race help her shrug into the school blazer. Thank goodness the school issued more than one. 

The bell rang.

Jenny opened the door.

LaShonda did a double-take at the sight of Racetrack beside Tanya.

"Thanks for taking care of Jen-Jen," Tanya murmured, hugging the newsboy.

"You'se owe me," he said, pointing a finger in her face. "'Eh?"

She kissed his cheek, "Yup. Bye."

  
  


****

Spot sauntered drowsily up the steps to the distribution office but at the sound of a light Brooklyn accent pronounced in girlish tones somewhere behind him, his blue eyes snapped awake.

  
  


****

  
  


"He's STAYING with you?" LaShonda asked, gum snapping.

"Yeah."

"Do you still think he's from 1900?"her friend asked, a motherly look coming into her eyes.

"He IS!"

"Uh huh, sure. Just so we've got it covered, how are you gonna explain two days absence to the school office?"

Tanya shrugged, "It's the end of the year. I'll just tell 'em the truth."

LaShonda's eyes bugged.

  
  


****

"Be careful," Kristen told him, pouring black coffee into a chipped cup.

"Yeah, I will." Bumlets started for the door, then turning, planted a kiss on his wife's mouth, "Don't you'se go walkin' wid no oddah newsies, ya heah?"

It was their tradition now and like always, Kristen would blush and scoff and say, "Go on to the mill with you, Mister Ridiculous!"

Neither quite remembered where that nickname had come from and, yet, it stood.

"Mister Ridiculous" would wink and close the door behind him.

  
  


****

Racetrack let the door fall shut behind Jenny and a bemused Mrs. Hannedy. Turning, he eyed the apartment. The microwave in the kitchen blinked at him while the clock on the wall ticked sharply into the stillness. The tv loomed large, dark, and silent. And suddenly, the silence seemed to overwhelm and suffocate him. 

He reached for the remote, the only thing he still had control of.

  
  


****

"So you've been sick?" the secretary asked over her desk.

Tanya coughed and nodded. That much was true.

"We tried to call your home but we couldn't get a hold of your mother."

"Uh...business trip."

"I see."

  
  


****

After half an hour studying the VCR manual, Racetrack finally managed to push the video tape into the machine. He pushed play, quite proud of himself.

  
  


****

Kristen watched until Bumlets was out of sight of her window and then sighing, picked up her knitting. What she wouldn't do for a rowdy theater with a drunk audience...she rubbed her middle, thoughtfully.

  
  


****

"So after a year of talking about this, we can all combine chemical equations using math and our knowledge of molecular structure, correct?"

"Sure, whatever," LaShonda muttered, tapping her Lisa Frank pencil against her desk.

"For example: NaSo + BaCl = BaSo + 2NaCl..."

Tanya thought she would pass out from boredom until the bell rang. Oh, relief. She grabbed her books and made a flying dash for the classroom door. One final assembly, sign a couple yearbooks, and she could go home...to Racetrack. The thought made her tingly as she stepped quickly through the hallways.

  
  


****

"Moahnin', Raves!" one newsboy cried. 

Various cat-calls began as she wove in and out of the line of rag-tag newsies.

"Hey, goily! What's cookin'?" one boy grinned suggestively.

""Ey, sweethawt, 'ow's it rollin'? another winked.

"Yoah lookin' mighty pretty dis moahnin', Miss," a polite one tipped his cap.

And the ever-popular, "Sweetie, if you'se was a pape, I'd buy a t'ousand!"

"Aw, get lost, ya sorry bums!" she retorted. "I ain't got time ta play mahbles, if dat's what ya askin'!"

The good-natured laughter that followed showed the newsies as what many of them still were...mere boys thrust into a man's world. 

Raven watched the sandy head turn towards her.

"Conlon," she grinned and spitting in her hand, held it out for a shake.

Spitting on his own, he grabbed her hand and tugging her forward, kissed her dark lips swiftly.

A series of whoops started and Spot did nothing to dissuade it. Surveying his "subjects" from the platform, he nodded his head proudly.

  
  


****

Racetrack had gotten through the entire Star Wars trilogy and was just about to start Indiana Jones when the commercial for detergent ended. A shirtless woman threw herself off a stage into a crowd of people chanting "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry..." dementedly.

He felt dull from staring at the screen so long and wondered how long school lasted in the future.

  
  


****

"Tanya! Tanya, where are going?" LaShonda called as her friend ran from the building.

"I'm goin' home!"

"See ya tonight?"

"Yeah!"

****

A sudden knock made her drop her work and run for the door.

"Brought you these..." flowers were held out to her, "From the window garden, you know."

"Katherine!"

  
  


****

Racetrack was pacing back and forth when he heard the key turning in the door and saw Tanya's flushed face appear. 

"I'm here," she panted.

"What? Ya ran all da way home, den, huh?" his brown eyes seemed cooler then she remembered but somehow exactly the same.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, her voice suddenly soft and shy.

"Miss you? You was hawdly gone! Didn't have time," he said, lying a little.

Tanya fought to keep her face from falling. She had expected him to miss her...just a teensy-weensy bit. 

He snickered and put a knuckle under her chin, bringing her large eyes to meet his. She thought he was gonna say something but he just looked at her.

  
  


****

Ruin heaved a sigh. Could the day get any longer? She didn't think so. Giving up her crazy, ambitious sellers, she shouted, "Great headline! Come and get it!"

A chuckle behind her made her start, "Runnin' out a ideas, Ruin?"

"Dutchy, I sweah, one a dese days will be yoah last."

"Long sent'nce, Ru. Good job."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut ya gob and help me sell dese."

Dutchy laughed again and obligingly, took ten off her stack.

  
  


****

  
  


"Um, Race? What are you doing NOW?"

Racetrack adjusted the vest and raised his Italian eyebrows at her, "Wha's it LOOK like I'm doin, huh?" He tapped her shoulder with his cigar, "Ya gotta loin ta be moah obsoivant, ya know?"

"That vest does NOT go with your jeans."

"It's my favorite vest!"

"Racetrack, only geeks wear vests with jeans."

"What's a geek?" Race asked Jenny.

"Someone who has no friends," the eight-year-old explained.

"I'se got friends!" the boy protested. "Jack an' Mush an' Blink an' Davey an' Skittery an' Bumlets an' Boots an' Snitch an' Crutchy an'..."

"I know but...but none of them are..." Tanya looked at her sister "Are HERE," her eyes glared meaningfully at him.

Racetrack's face fell, "Yeah, I know." He unbuttoned the vest and yanked the hat from his curly head.

"Wait!" Tanya caught the cap in mid-air, "You have to keep your hat."

He stared at the cap for a second and then shook his head, "Nah. How 'bout tonight I'm from two-t'ousand t'ree?" He flashed her a confident grin.

  
  


****

  
  


"This kit gets heavier every gig," Allesandra complained, shifting the load onto her other hip. "Why can't Britt carry her own drums?"

"I'm carrying Jess's guitar."

"And Jessica's...what? Handicapped?"

Jessica held up a bass guitar.

"Where's Heather?" 

"She's coming with Tanya."

  
  


****

  
  


"Have fun, Jen-Jen."

"Yeah, bye," her sister said, not looking back as she followed Amanda Smith down the hall.

LaShonda was still fussing with her hair when Heather came out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Tanya," she nodded and then her blue eyes landed on Racetrack.

"Oh, Heather, this is my boyfriend, Anthony." Tanya's peripheral vision caught the newsie's scrunched up face, "But everybody calls him Racetrack."

"Owah, Race," the newsie stuck out his hand.

"Interesting nickname. Where'd it come from?"

"I like ta go ta races, ya know?"

"It's nice to meet you, Race."

  
  


****

Jessica grunted as she set a crate of soda on the counter.

"Now I know why you invite us to all your parties, Greg. You just want people to do your dirty work," Allesandra pulled herself up onto the counter top.

He smiled and threw a dish towel at her, "That's right Allie. You're just here to be my slave."

"I knew it," she groaned.

  
  


****

"Oh, Katherine! I'm so glad you came! Come in!"

Katherine giggled, "You sound all house-wifely now."

"I do not."

"You do."

Kristen let her hand fall subconsciously to her stomach, "Don't be silly." There was a twinge of sadness in the catch of her voice. Oh, how gloriously painful to grow up!

  
  


****

"Greg has the coolest house ever," LaShonda gushed.

"What's so cool about it?" Tanya asked, pushing the doorbell.

"He has a pool and a rec room and a tennis court and a..." the door opened, "GREG!"

Jessica blinked, "I HOPE not." 

Race grinned, "I like 'uh, already."

"Oh. I thought you were.."

"Greg," Jess finished.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Sorry I let you down. Heather, it's about time..."

"Couldn't help it," Heather thrust a handful of papers towards Jessica as the group stepped inside.

Her friend groaned, "Please say you did not rewrite the lyrics AGAIN."

"They didn't sound right. It's gotta flow, gotta feel right," her friend said, tapping her fingers against her jeans. "You know that."

Tanya noticed the confused look on Racetrack's face, "Heather and Jessica are in a band."

"A..a what?" his eyes narrowed.

"Like...a group of people that play musical instruments and sing..." she could feel her friends' stares ramming into her back.

"He doesn't know what a band is?" Jessica eyed the newsie skeptically.

A dangerous spark came into Racetrack's muddy brown eyes. "Of COHSE I'se know what a band is!" he snapped and then snorted at her "stupid" question.

"So who do you listen to?" 

"Listen to?"

"What kind of music do you like?"

He thought for a moment, then shrugged, "Violin."

"Violin?" Heather didn't look impressed.

Jessica was interested, "Really? Do you play the violin?"

A shadow ran across his features but he answered steadily, "Yeah, I play."

This was news to Tanya. She stared at him in awe, "You play the violin? You didn't tell me that!"

He winced involuntarily not looking at her but kept his tone nonchalant, "It's not impoahtant."

"We better start setting up," Jessica announced through the sudden tension.

  
  


****

"How is David?"

"Why, how should I know?" Katherine tried to sound modest.

"Don't be a ninny. Tell me!" Kristen demanded, wolfing down her third tiny sandwich.

  
  


"Busy. He's eager to finish his schooling and apply to work at the paper."

"And?"

"And that's all," Katherine sighed.

Kristen ran a hand across her stomach, her green eyes full of sympathy.

****

"Race, this is Greg and Allesandra."

"Whaddya know, whaddya say?" Racetrack asked, spitting in his palm and holding his hand out to Greg.

"Uh...it's nice to meet you," Greg said, shaking the newsie's left hand that remained free of saliva.

"I'm gonna go warm up with the girls," Allesandra announced, slipping past them into the growing crowd of teenagers.

"Yeah, you're just tryin' to get outta doing dishes!"

"You know it!" 

"You're Tanya's boyfriend, right?"

As funny as the term still sounded to him, Racetrack thought the guy's voice had a jealous edge to it. He nodded, puffing out his chest a little the way males do in territorial defense, "Yeah, dat's right."

  
  


****

"Allie, gimme a low G, would ya?"

The note on the keyboard sounded. 

Jess matched it on her guitar, "Thanks."

"Nice night for a party," Britt remarked, readjusting her stool behind the drums.

"So, Heather, what do ya wanna start with?"

  
  


****

The party din was interrupted by a squeal from one of the microphones.

Jessica winced, "Hey, sorry 'bout that, guys. So...you all ready to party?"

The random shouting, whistling, and applause were drowned out by her words again, "Alright, then. This is for Corky, since it's her birthday..."

The noise picked up again...

  
  


"He drowns in his dreams

An exquisite extreme I know..."

  
  


Tanya looked around for Racetrack. "Greg!" she shouted over the music, "Have you seen Race?"

He nodded and shouted back, "Yeah, he's over there!" 

"Thank you!"

  
  


"And more heaven than a heart could hold

And if I try to save him

My whole world could cave in

It just ain't right..."

  
  


****

Racetrack had been startled by the strange melody issuing through the black boxes. on the make-shift stage. Boxes that seemed to vibrate with his pulse. A girl asked him to dance but he just tugged on the cap that was no longer there and stepped through the crowd to find Tanya. 

  
  


"Oh when I don't know

I don't know what's he after..."

  
  


****

Tanya smiled as she watched the newsboy studying the speakers at the edge of the platform

  
  


"But he's so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster..."

  
  


Racetrack...her beautiful disaster...this was so crazy. How could something like this be allowed to happen? Two people from different centuries falling in love...and it was no movie with a time machine to turn off or bridge to jump off of.

  
  


"And if I could hold on 

Through the tears and the laughter..."

  
  


The newsie turned and caught her eye.

  
  


"Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster?"

  
  


As though he understood every word she hadn't said, he looked thoughtfully down at the ground. 

Tanya started to laugh. How absolutely nuts the world was!

And across the lawn, Racetrack started to laugh, too.

  
  


"If I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful? 

Or just a beautiful disaster?"

  
  


****

  
  


a/n: There. Finally. Sheesh, it took me way too long to get that much done! What is WRONG with me? Oh, well. Love you guys! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Twenty Two

To everybody:  
  
I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been working on and off on this but I had so much going on this last month, I haven't been keeping up like I should.  
  
I've missed you all terribly...and the all the crazy good input you guys have...  
  
Don't hate me, don't hate me...here's a new chapter.  
  
Love you all,  
  
Legs  
  
Shout ins:  
  
Sapphy: Yep. What's with Kristen, I wonder...heheh. Racetrack is busy tonight but I'll send him over to fix your VCR tomorrow. Lol. Actually, the song was sung by Kelly Clarkson (the American Idol). Thank you for the review...  
  
Lil Rain Angel: Thank you as always...(stares enviously after the four- legged cantaloupe that Angel owns)  
  
nicnac: I'm sorry for the cliffies! They just happen that way.  
  
Racetrack: (on hands and knees) Won't you gimme a kitkat? Legs: Say 'please.' Racetrack: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaassssssssssssseeeeeeee...  
  
Thanks, nac. :)  
  
MethosMacLeod: I think my cliffhangers are annoying everyone. And I've been taking so long with this last chapter. I'm sorry about that. I really haven't been around the computer at all this last week. Thanks. :)  
  
feisty: I've come back to life once again! I've just been so swamped I haven't been able to get to this story. It's been in my mind, however. I like Jessica a lot. She's an awesome character. Oh...(hugs feisty) you're cool, too! I don't think people gravitate toward LaShonda. She's a little too shallow outwardly. I hope we see her character develop some more. I think there are some issues there. Thank you, darling. :)  
  
Bella: You think Kristen's got a kid on the way, huh? Weeeeeeeeeelllllll, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see...(but if you're right, give yourself a pat on the back). I'm sorry. I can't tell you how this ends. The plot in my mind is pretty wild. I'm still wondering if it's gonna work. Racetrack: Heheh. (elbows Jack) Deah. Ya see dat, Jackie? I'se made Bella blush...(long pause for effect)...and YOU'SE DIDN'T! Ahahhahaehehehehaaaaa...  
  
Jack: (raises fist menacingly) Watch yaself, ya cahd shahk.  
  
Love you as always and thank you.  
  
AngelicOne: Thank you! Yes, Britt plays the drums. I wish I played them! :D Here's another chapter...  
  
Sureshot Higgins: Thank you, my darling! So glad Kristen and Bumlets approve. I'll think they'll enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Skittery: (in reaction to the kiss from Trips) Uh...(wipes mouth on shirt) Uh...(stumbles back, stares hard at the ground then back up at girls) Uh...(desperately grabs Trips and kisses her back)...Uh, I'se gotta go now.  
  
Shorty Carter: Thank you for the sweet review as usual. :) Oh, good! The brownie truck is here! :D Yum. I needed a serious chocolate fix.  
  
Racetrack: (glares at Shorty) Oh, COHSE I won't play wid any wiahs! What do I look like..stupid? (Newsies snicker) Racetrack: (scowls) Don't ansah dat.  
  
Jake: Hey, t'anks. (hugs Shorty back) (collective gasp from other newsies) Blink: (first to recover) Well, Jake! Mush: (slaps him on the back) Yoah on daroad ta becomin' a foist rate lady's man! Congratulations! Jake: Uh, t'anks...I t'ink. (shuffles feet)  
  
snipah higgins: Yeah, I don't know. Something about Allesandra immediately appealed to me. I really like her character. Thank you, punkin. :)  
  
Kate Lawrence: You poor baby! I've missed you so terribly much!!!!!!!!!!!! The newsies have, too. And Kate's back this chapter...oooh, exciting. I think.  
  
Here are the newsies with a special presentation to welcome you back...  
  
Jack: We boys wanted ya ta know dat we...appreciate you and ah glad yoah home... Mush: Home?  
  
Snitch: She's home?  
  
Skittery: It's a figur' a speech, bonehead. (hits Snitch)  
  
Snitch: Ow.  
  
Race: So we would like ta now sing a special song in 'onah of yoah retoin.  
  
Snipeshooter: (steps forward and clears throat, putting his hands behind his back, begins in off key voice) Yoah still tha one I run to...  
  
Racetrack: (hits him in the back of the head) Blink: Tha one dat I belong to...  
  
Mush: Yoah still da one I love foah life...  
  
Racetrack: Yoah still da one dat I love...  
  
Jack: Da only one I dream of...  
  
Spot: Yoah still da one I...  
  
All: Kiss good night...  
  
Newsies: WE LOVE YOU, KATE!  
  
Racetrack: A'right, a'right. Show's ovah. Now wheah's me cigah?  
  
Corky Higgins: You're so welcome. I'm glad you liked the little dedication to you. :) And thank you for the chocolate covered newsies...assorted...my word...  
  
Skittery: (holds head) I'se gettin' dizzy. (stumbles tipsily about before grabbing Corky and bending her backwards for a kiss)  
  
Vinnie! That was a very romantic date! Thank you...(kisses Vinnie) You are just too adorable. It should be illegal to be so wonderful.  
  
Thank you, Corky...:)  
  
Moonlight: Tanya and Race have everybody wondering. Race: Even you? Legs: No, I guess not me. Race: Make up yoah mind, ya bum! The ending in my mind could pretty much have me committed. I'm very interested to know what you guys think of it. Few chapters left and we'll be there, I hope. I want to finish this before college starts. Ick. Yeah, I know...k...here's more...  
  
Ivy: Thank you as always! Yeah, I guess people who don't belong in an era aren't going to fit well there. Hmm...something to consider.  
  
Mush: (blushing) Yeah, I love you, too.  
  
Awww, isn't he sweet? (Hugs Mush) You're just too adorable.  
  
CiCi: Thank you, babe. Hope you had a wonderful birthday. :)  
  
Lady Elwen: Thanks. I loved the song, too.  
  
Chicago: Thank you! Yeah, Race is three fourths genius, one-fourth newsie geek. Heheh...  
  
Race: I ain't a geek, ya bum!  
  
Phoenix: Race plays the violin...cute, huh? Thank you, precious...  
  
ChubbyCheeks: Thank you...here's more...  
  
shinigami nanoda: Thank you! And I'm so sad that "Inside Straight"'s over...(cries softly)  
  
Race: Wimp. Legs: (blows nose) I am not! Race: Yeah, yeah...  
  
ShortAtntionSpaz: Thank you for the review and the profile! AJ will be in the next chapter, I think. :D  
  
Artemis-chan: Yeah, I'm getting worse at these cliff hangers. David and Katherine are kinda cool together and I adore Spot and Raven...they just rock...  
  
Blink: Yes...mine. Allllllllll mine. (glares at other newsies) If any a' you'se guys so much as t'ink a' touchin' me Ahtemis, I'll soak yas... Legs: Blink, aren't you being a little...possessive? Blink: Yeah...why not? Legs: Who can argue with that logic?  
  
Dreamer: Thank you. And yes, Race just gets more and more adorable, doesn't he? So glad you like your character in this. She's really growing on me. :D Anyway, have another chapter, m'dear...  
  
Raven: Ravesie, darling, the cappuccinos...are you certain that's healthy? (Hugs Raven) Just don't get sick or something! I need you! (Panicked and desperate) No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!! k, thank you...I don't know...somehow you and Spot just totally fit, and as this progresses only more so...(did that make any sense?)  
  
PsYcHoJo: Thank you...and you know, I've been thinking about how many fans Skittery has. I just may have to give him his own story.  
  
Skittery: Took ya long enough ta decide dat. Legs: Well, I've been busy! Skittery: Yeah? Doin' what? Legs: Living, you idiot! You better be nice to me or I'll kill you off in the next chapter! Skittery: Ya wouldn't. Legs: Don't tempt me.  
  
Vixen 13: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm honored. I hope you like this next chapter. :D  
  
racetracksgambler: Thank you. :D  
  
Kennyon: Don't apologize! I've been horrible about reviewing, too! Thank you, sweet pie...:D  
  
Moonlights Sundance: Thank you for the review and cool pen name. :)  
  
Jessica Knight: Thank you for the reviewers, my sweet sad lama...(JK: did she just call me a lama?) Well, you know WHAT? THAT'S A PAPER LOBSTER AND YOU LOST!!!!!!!!!! lol...thanks. Have fun painting if you haven't finished, yet.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Disney owns Newsies. :)  
  
And on we proceed...  
  
"What's so funny?" LaShonda asked, gulping down the last of her coke.  
"Huh?"  
"You're standing here laughing like an idiot. Just wanted in on the joke."  
"Well, ya see..." suddenly Tanya realized how unfunny it all was. "It's not important."  
"No, tell me!"  
"Really, it..."  
"Tanya, you have got to be the luckiest girl in New York. Your boyfriend actually held the door open for me!" Jessica exclaimed in shock. "I am so jealous. Where did you find him?"  
"The mental ward," LaShonda muttered.  
  
****  
  
"Hey, Racetrack, ya need another drink or something?" Greg slapped the newsboy on the back.  
"Nah, dat's a'right."  
A laughing Allesandra ran past them, "Slave driver!" she called over her shoulder.  
"Free-loader!" he yelled back.  
"She yoah goil?  
"Allie?" Greg looked surprised.  
"Yeah."  
"Good one," he grinned and nodded in approval of the joke.  
"Why not?"  
"Greg stared at Race for a second, his face suddenly very blank. "You know what?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't know why not."  
The newsie nodded in Allesandra's direction, his brown eyes completely serious, "Dat's one pretty lady. If yoah not ca'ahful, somebody might take huh away from you, ya know?"  
Greg seemed to consider this for a moment, "Uh, would you excuse me for a second?" he didn't wait for an answer but started off in Allesandra's direction with an expression somewhere between dazed and determined.  
"So then I said, 'You've got to be kidding! I wanted THREE!'"  
The group of teenagers surrounding Allie burst into shrieks of laughter at her punch line.  
Greg tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  
She turned around, her face glowing with energy. Her eyes met his, carelessly, "Yeah?"  
He didn't wait, but bent down to kiss her.  
A whoop went up from the other guests.  
"Go Greg!"  
"Oooh, Allie..."  
"Alright, it's about TIME!"  
"Greg and Allie sittin' in a tree!"  
"Get a room, you two!"  
Allesandra felt her body respond without permission from her brain. Her arms twined around his neck as he bent her farther back. Her head kept screaming to slow down as her heart picked up speed.  
  
****  
Kate Lawrence stared at the newspaper in her hands as if she had never seen one before. She wished again she had never heard of the Pulitzers. Even as she glanced at the headline, the name jumped out from every article, every paragraph.  
She scowled and fought the urge to tear the page into a million tiny pieces.  
"What's wrong wit you?" Ruin asked, looking up from her own stack.  
"I hate these headlines!"  
Ruin's face grew puzzled, "Dis is da best we've 'ad in a week!"  
"I don't care...I hate them all!"  
"Hate who all?"  
Kate shook her head and stood up, "I...I gotta get outta here."  
Ruin watched her go and somehow felt as if she was watching Kate Lawrence walk away for the last time.  
  
****  
Kristen watched the door anxiously. Oh, didn't five past six mean Bumlets was late? When his dark head finally appeared, his wife wasted no time throwing herself into his arms. "Are you alright?"  
Bumlets looked surprised, "Why wouldn't I'se be?"  
Kristen rubbed her belly, her face the picture of relief, "Well, I just...I heard Mrs. Peeling at the market say her husband lost two fingers at the mill. And...the Jacobs!" she looked earnestly into his face, her green eyes pools of worry, "Mayer Jacobs almost lost his arm!"  
Her husband started to chuckle, but her sad face made him stop, "You a'right, Krissy?" His large hand found its place over her tiny one, perched on her stomach. "Yoah not sick, ah you?"  
The redhead colored but before she could answer, a wretch seized her and she made a flying dash for the washroom.  
  
****  
Tanya shook her head as she watched.  
"Nice show, 'huh?" Racetrack appeared at her elbow, looking rather smug and knowing.  
The girl rolled her eyes, "Let me guess. You did this."  
"Yeah, shoah."  
"You missed your calling, Race."  
  
****  
Britt tried to look cheerful as she began un-piecing her drum kit, but the time on her watch STILL read 12:08 A.M.  
Jessica's voice carried across the lawn, "Allesandra, I really hate to interrupt your make-out session but you need to get your sorry butt out here and help us pack up!"  
"Oh, fine!" Allie let go of Greg, who took the opportunity to wipe the strawberry lip gloss from his face.  
Heather was scribbling something on a napkin when she received a good kick from her friend. "OW! Jess! What was THAT for?"  
"Get creative on your own time! If I'm not in by one, I'm hamburger and I WILL blame you."  
"Fine. But I hope you realize the deadly consequences of interrupting artistic genius. Very, VERY deadly."  
"Work first, threats after," Jessica shoved a guitar into its case. ****  
"'Night, Shonda!"  
"Yeah, good night."  
"Do I HAVE to go home?" Jenny whined as she followed Race and Tanya out.  
"Unfortunately."  
"Awww, why?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
Race cut in, "Cos I'se is gotta surprise foah you when we'se get home."  
"You do?" Tanya gave him a weird look.  
"You DO?" Jenny bounced up and down.  
"Yeah...shoah."  
  
****  
  
"I need a ticket."  
"To where?"  
"I don't know...where can I get a ticket to?"  
"Now, see here..."  
Kate scanned the ticket prices, "One passage to Dover, then."  
  
****  
It was almost eleven o'clock but Bumlets lay wide awake beside a slumbering Kristen. His thoughts were turning every which way. A baby...how would he provide for another person, even a little person? And then, his thoughts turned to the sweet girl sleeping next to him and his worried mouth broke into a smile, a baby that looked like Kristen...or a boy that looked like him. Still dreaming of it all, he fell asleep.  
  
****  
"You seen Kate?"  
Ruin looked up at a foreign sight...a worried Spot.  
"Yeah, she left."  
"Left?"  
"Yeah."  
  
****  
  
"I don't see any surprise," Jenny announced, upon entering the apartment.  
Tanya turned to look at Racetrack, who looked like he was thinking harder than he ever had in his life. "You were bluffing, weren't you?"  
His panicked eyes met hers and he smiled sheepishly, "Yeah."  
"WHAT?" Jenny shrieked.  
"I'm telling MOM!"  
"What? Jenny, give me that phone! Don't...!"  
Her sister's door slammed shut and they heard the turning of the lock.  
"Oh, great."  
"Jenny, no, don't!"  
"Your retarded boyfriend lied to me! And now you're gonna get in trouble!"  
"You're sick! Please, Jen-jen....open the door."  
"No."  
"NOW!"  
  
****  
Standing on her favorite chair, she started to dial...what was the area code? The chair moved and the eight-year-old grabbed the edge of her canopy to keep her balance...  
"...then...883...094...she started to push the seven when the chair swung again and Jenny reached for the edge of the bed that wasn't there.  
  
****  
There was a scream from the bedroom and a loud thump and Tanya's face went very white, "Jenny! Jenny, what are you doing in there? Open this door!"  
No answer.  
Racetrack fought at the locked door knob.  
"Jenny, Jenny, can you hear me?"  
"Sssshhh, Tanya, don't worry, we'll get 'er outta deah."  
"Jenny, are you okay?"  
More silence.  
"JENNY!" Tanya shrieked, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
****  
Tanya had never seen big, lumbering Mike move faster and still it was relatively slow. "Can't you go any faster?"  
"Sweetie, I'm tryin'. These aren't my tools. I don't know much about usin' 'em."  
Racetrack doubted the man knew much about anything.  
Mike grunted and the teenagers watched as the door came creakily off its hinges.  
Not waiting a second longer, Tanya pushed past her neighbor and gave a small cry, "Jenny!"  
The girl's tiny form was crumpled on the floor beside her chair.  
"Jenny...Jenny, wake up..."  
No response.  
Her sister snatched the phone up greedily and dialed.  
"9-1-1. What is your emergency?"  
  
****  
Raven hoofed aimlessly along the wharf, letting the wind catch at her rags and hair. It was a quiet night. Well...as quiet as Brooklyn ever got, anyway. A sudden splash cut the relative silence in half.  
  
****  
Spot gasped in shock at the sudden frigid water rushing over him. And then he surfaced, taking in a gulp of air. Just what he'd needed, a nice, cold swim to clear his head.  
  
****  
"Takin' a bath, Conlon?"  
"Why, Raven? Do I'se need one?"  
"Yeah."  
Spot chuckled, shaking his head, "Nice night foah a swim, huh?"  
Raven crossed her arms over his chest, "It's too cold."  
"Wha...? Ya goin' scab on me? You afraid of a little cold wahtah?"  
The newsgirl shook her head, "No, yoah majesty. Dat wahtah's a LOT cold."  
"Aww, come on. You'se always gives in da end."  
"I'm not a little goil any moah, Spot. And yoah gonna get sick again if you'se don't get out soon."  
The newsie sighed, "A'right, I'se comin'."  
He pulled his sopping wet form onto the dock and proceeded to shake his dripping blonde hair all over Raven. She squealed and stepped back.  
Spot stood up straight, and tucking the girl's arm under his, pulled her away from the water and back towards the lodging house, "C'mon, goily. Let's go home."  
  
****  
  
A/n: I know, I know...review? (Pitiful face) Please? 


	23. Twenty Three

It's chapter twenty-three. Can you believe it? Certainly has taken me forever. 

  


Shout ins: (Did I ever explain why they're "in" and not "out"? I just think "Shouting out" sounds so...so...gangsta. "I'd like to give a shout out to all my homies" or whatever. And "Shouting in" sounds kind of welcoming. Like the beginning of something. So here goes.)

  


Sapphy: Thank you as always for reviewing! Yes, lots of cuteness going on.

  


Racetrack: It's makin' me sick. 

Spot: And yoah makin' ME sick, ya doity rotten-

Racetrack: (shoves Spot) If you'se call me a doity rotten scabbah one moah time, I'se is gonna fix you so you'se NEED dat lousy cane!

  
  


Angelic One: Thank you, darling. Yes, I am back...with a VENGEANCE! Bwahahhaaaaaaaaaaa...

Yes, everyone's worried about Jenny...

  


Spot: (threateningly inching towards Legs' neck) If you'se hoit huh, I'll make ya sorry, ya doity rotten goily!

(Rest of Brooklyn stands behind Spot, glaring equally threateningly) 

  
  


Raven: Lol. You make it sound like delivering a baby. "Hurry up and push another chappy out!" Heheh. I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for this. Yes, Spot idolizes you, worships the ground you walk on.

  


Spot: (bowing low to kiss cobblestones) Oh, great and powahful ground dat Raven graces wid huh poifect little feet...

  


Jack: Ya scarin' me, Spot.

  


Spot: Ya know what, Jackie-boy? 

  


Jack: Yeah, what?

  


Spot: (leans in and whispers in Jack's ear) I'm beginnin' ta sca'ah meself.

  
  
  


Shot Hunter: Thanks for not giving up on me! Yes, it's nice to be back. I'm sorry, Kristen, I couldn't help it! I didn't have enough time to inform you about your pregnancy so you had to read it along with everybody else. (Sigh) I know, it's a sad, sad world we live in. Thank you, Bumlets and everybody.

  


Skittery blushed when he got the kiss from Trips this time. I think he doesn't quite know how to handle himself around girls. Poor guy.

  
  


Bella7: Ah, yes, I know. It has been far too long. Hopefully, we can avoid repetition. You know me well, dear comrade. I most certainly will NOT reveal the fate of my characters. Especially Jenny because that would just be wrong, don't you think? Ahh, I'm glad you guessed the other plot. It's lovely to hear that my writing is getting through in different ways. Yes, it might have been obvious but not everyone picked it up, so congratulations! 

  


And I'm so very, very sorry you had a bad week! I can sympathize-I started work (and then had nightmares about it all night), I fought with my boyfriend for two days before he embarrassed me in front of TOTAL STRANGERS and then broke up with me (right before my first college class), school has been crap mostly, my room a mess, and this retarded guy at drivers' ed yesterday was throwing some of the most disgusting sexual barbs at me (I came very close to break down about that point). I'm about ready to take a vow of celibacy for the rest of my miserable existence. Guys are so stupid. And there I go AGAIN on a rant! But back to YOU, I really am very sorry you had a bad week and I was praying for you this afternoon. I hope you're doing better. (Jack says he loves you)

  


You, my darling reader, always make my day with your lovely reviews! 

  


Kawaii Julie Sama: Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you're liking the story. :D I hope you keep reading. Have some brownies.

Nevaeh: Aww, I missed you! It's okay, though. I'm just glad you came back! (smiles) Wow, that's a lot of newsies you're sneaking off with! Yeah, I really dislike all the Sarah-bashing that goes on on this website. She's not a witch or a slut or ditz. She's just an ordinary teenage girl who happens to be in love with Jack Kelly. And certain people...and they know who they are...need to quit making her out to be so horrible because she really isn't! She's not a particularly fascinating character in the movie and doesn't play a large role in the strike but she's not Satan, either. So, now that I have that off my chest, thank you, punkin, for reviewing! You are so wonderful! Have brownies! 

  
  


kristan: Thank you so much for the honest review! Yeah, you know, I don't like what I did with Jenny and Tanya...it was a little too...sudden...forced...yeah. That's it. Forced. I don't think the ideas were forced but the way Jenny decided to tell on Tanya was too quick. I should probably go into her thought processes more, give her something greater to be angry about. What do ya think? 

I promise I will go read and review as soon as I can! I've been absolutely starving for writing time. But next real chance I get, I will! :) Thank you...and have some brownies...:)

  


Artemis-chan: Thank you for your review, as always. It was a disgustingly short chapter! (Sigh) Sometimes...I can't stand myself. Yeah, I'm terribly in love with all my couples. At least this story isn't over, yet! I'm going to miss them all so much! Poor Blink...the kid is being a tad dominating. Blink, tone it down about 100 notches, wouldja, buddy?

  


Blink: MY Ahtmemis...mine, mine, ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL MIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Dreamer110: Like your new screen name. Yeah, Heather's so cool. I wish I could write song lyrics like that. I'll have to try it. I don't think I killed Jenny. (checks) Nope, she's still breathing. ;) Thank you, sweetie! Have brownies.

  
  


NicNac: Thank you! And I'm so sorry you've been suffering. Waaaaaa...

Racetrack is so grateful for the kitkat bar. In fact, he's now obsessed with it. 

  


Race: It's my kit kat bah and I'm nevah gonna eat it. I'm gonna keep it in dis pape wheah it will be safe while I'se is sellin'. And den...when I'se get back ta da lodgin' house, me an' ol' kitkat can play cahds...aww, isn't it cute?

  
  


PsYcHoJo: I am the queen of drama. Here...

  


Skittery: (kisses Jo sweetly)

  


Pyromaniacal Llama: Jenny most likely won't die. I don't really like her that much as a person. I mean, she's my character so I have to take care of her but still...she makes me almost as mad as MY little brother does sometimes. Which is pretty mad. And THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES FOR THE HELPFUL QUESTION! In this chapter, we will learn a bit more about what Race's pals are thinking and doing now that's he's off w/ Tanya in the 21st century. :D Thank you SO much for your great review. It made me smile lots. (Hugs)

Moonlights Sundance: I know, I know, I know. I haven't read or reviewed anything in forever! I feel so bad about that. I haven't had time to do anything but sleep and study for like...a long time. It's at the top of my story list to look at, though, really, really. I think about it a lot. Hope you like the new chapter. (Many, many hugs) :)

  


shinigami nanoda: Thank you, punkin! I'm so sorry it took me this long to update ONCE AGAIN! I'm lucky I'm still allowed access to the internet with all the stuff I have to do and all the stuff I end up NOT getting done. Oh, and you should totally write a Racetrack romance but NOT SLASH. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU NO SLASH OR I WILL DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH! Anyway, you're better than anyone I know at getting what's going on in his mind so I think you'd do a good job of portraying what he might REALISTICALLY think about girls. Like, writing a little Racetrack fic regarding his thoughts on the subject of women. That would be interesting. Or a Racetrack advice column, where lonely women wrote in reviews asking for advice on their love lives. 

Have some brownies and loads of hugs. :)

  
  


Corky Higgins: Thank you, darling. And if Vinnie should happen to call home from his road trip, tell him I miss him. :) Here, brownies...mmmmmm...

  
  


Lady Elwen: Thank you, precious...missed you guys, so much! Here's more. Tell me what you think.

  


MethosMacLeod: I feel so honored! Thank you for the long review! :) Thank you for liking the chappy. Here's more and...just for you...(sigh)...a song from our favorite newsboys.

  
  


(Newsies enter dressed in leather...ooh, that thymres! :: claps hands::)

  


(Pop music begins)

Blink: (singing) Me grades ah down from A's ta B's.

Mush: (singing) I'm way behind in history!

David: I've lost myself in fantasy.

Skittery: Of you and me...toge-eh-ehdda...

  


Jack: (dancing) I don't know why-y-y, but dreamin's all I do!

Les: I won't get by-y-y, on mere imagination!

  


All newsises: (doing pop and lock) Upside down, bouncin' off da ceilin', inside out strangah ta dis feelin', gots no clue, what I should do, but I'll go crazy if I can't get next ta you!

  


Snitch: Ta you...

  


Bumlets: My teacha says ta concentrate.

Race: So what? His name is Petah da Great!

Spot: Da kings...and queens...will have ta wait...cuz I'se don't have foreh-eh-vah...

  


Boots: I wish dat I-I-I could walk right up ta you...

  


Les: ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh.

  


The Delancey Brothers: Each time I try-y-y, da some ol' hesi-TATION!!!!!!!

  


Jack: Everybody!

  


(Kloppman, Denton, Sarah, and the newsies join in): Upside DOWN, boucin' off da CEILIN'! Inside OUT, strangah to dis FEELIN'! Gots no clue, what I should do, but I'll go crazy if I can't get next ta you'se....ta you'se...

  


anUNDERCOVERnewsie: Thank you! Have a brownie. :)

Jessica Knight: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I'm so flattered that you like this! Sometimes I just want to scream cuz I feel like I'm taking it off on all these silly tangents but...they're FUN tangents, anyway. :D

St. Elmo...hahah...I'm directionally challenged. I'll let you know at acting. It's up in the mountains, closer to Pueblo than here cuz we took Andy with us when we went. (Did I tell you he broke up with me?) Anyways, see you on Saturday? That's out first day, right? K, love you muchly...(many hugs) I can't say how long this story will go on. It feels like an eternity.

feisty2: Well, of course, you're cool! Thank you so much for the review! Hope you like the new chapter. :)

  


Brownie/Melody: I'm so glad you found this little corner of fanfiction! It's great to know I can still suck people into my little world...(evil laugh) No, seriously, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm very honored that so many of you take any time at all to read this story! It's been so much fun getting to know you guys, thus far, and share ideas (and newsies...lol). (hugs) And eat a brownie. I'd love to know what you think of this new chapter. :)

  
  


Chicago: Yay, you reviewed, though. THAT'S the point of it all. Anyhow, Dutchy on a MOTORCYCLE? WHAT IS HE THINKING? DUTCHY! GET OFF~ NOW!!!!!!!!! 

Yeah, I'd be worried, too, punkin. Anyway, thank you, as always. Here's more...

  
  


imaginelet: My baby! You're here AND there! Thank you for reviewing BOTH my stories! (hugs Let) So, let's see...Jenny's not dead, yet. And yeah, I didn't want Bumlets to have a whole freak-out session when he found out Kristen was pregnant so I skipped that part. The glorious part of being an author..."I don't feel like going through that. Let's skip it." Heheh. :) Here's s'more story...

  
  


Irish Rain: Hold onto your head...here comes the next chapter...I wonder if it will explain anything, at all...or serve to confuse you more...(villainous laugh) love ya! Thanks for reviewing like you do...:)

  
  
  


Disclaimer: Newsies...I owneth them not...woe, woe, a THOUSAND times...WOE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, and the song for Methos is "Upside-Down" as sung by A*Teens.

  
  


Onward and upward...

  
  


"Uh this-this way," Mike stumbled through the door trailed by a group of deep blue uniforms. "She's in here."

A paramedic brushed Tanya's arm as he passed her in the hall.

Within seconds, Jenny's room was swarming with firefighters and EMTs.

"Oxygen!"

"We need to get a tube in...NOW!"

A policeman approached Tanya, "What's her name?"

"Jenny. Uh, Jennifer...Farthing."

"Her age?"

"Eight. Her-her birthday's in January," Tanya took in a gulp of air.

The man nodded and put his notebook in his pocket, "You two related?"

"Yeah, she's my sister."

****

A wad of spit landed squarely on the deck in front of her.

"Ey, luv, watch where ya step!" a male voice laughed behind her.

Kate yanked her dark head around to glare at the one who had spoken. The suppressed grin on the sailor's face infuriated her all the more. 

"Why don't YOU watch where you SPIT?"

"Spit? Oh, wasn't me, luv. A gentleman like meself doesn't do such things in the presence of ladies," the twinkle behind his stormy gray eyes seemed to tease their way across her brashly beautiful face.

Kate started to speak again but the man went on, "The fellow you're searching for is Snipes. Snipes, old boy!" he barked suddenly, "You've got yourself an admirer!"

A great hulk of a man turned slowly in their direction, the green tattoo on the back of his fat neck folding as he did so.

"Ay?" Snipes grunted.

  


****

For the first time in his life, Jack Kelly couldn't think of a thing to say. Everyone wanted to avoid the obvious and yet no one could think of anything else. So Les, always the subtlest, blurted the question none of them could bear to ask, "Where's Race?"

  


****

Racetrack thought his ears were going to fall off with every revolution of the siren. Must it be so loud? 

As the ambulance's heavy top wobbled back and forth, the newsie leaned back against the hard seat beside Tanya, letting the vibrations of the pavement below numb his legs. 

"Don't t'ink about how fast yoah goin', Higgins. Don't t'ink about it. T'ink about...da track...yeah...just...yoah on a hohse, Race. Yoah a famous jockey and yoah about ta win. 'Cos no hohse in hell has evah gone dis fast." His thoughts spun faster and faster as the truck picked up speed.

Outwardly, he tried to keep the confusion from spreading across his face. Inside, Racetrack couldn't remember being more terrified. 

  


****

"So Kate's gone, 'uh?"

"Dat's how it looks ta be, Jackie-boy."

"Yeah, well, she ain't da only one."

"Yeah? Which one a yoah boys got himself lost DIS time?"

"Racetrack."

"Racetrack HIGGINS?" Spot looked incredulous.

"You know anuddah Racetrack ya wanna tell me about?" 

"How long?"

"Almost t'ree days. Got me worried, ya know?"

"Yeah, well, he ain't a kid, Cowboy. He can take care of 'imself."

"Spot, I'm tellin' ya, ya gotta help me find 'im."

****

"Lullaby, and good night, go to sleep now and sleep tight. Close your eyes and..." the song floated gently through the open door as Katherine crept softly in, her blue eyes full of tears.

"They can't find her!"

Kristen turned quickly from the window, a hand over her rapidly growing belly, "What?"

"Kate's gone and they can't find her!"

"Wha- gone where?" 

"They don't know!"

"They WHO?" the redhead asked, exasperated.

"The newsies! Spot Conlon from Brooklyn and Jack Kelly and...and...David." In spite of her crying, a small warmth had snuck up over Katherine's cheeks.

"Where could she have gone?"

"She's left New York."

"But...why?"

Katherine didn't answer just ran forward and buried her head in Kristen's shoulder. 

Kristen, normally as high-strung as her friend, was the picture of serenity as she put her arms around Katherine.

"She didn't even say goodbye!" 

"Very much like Kate," Kristen's words were soothing, though she felt her stomach tighten with worry. "She was never much for farewells. She probably wanted to keep her tears to herself. She's always been selfish like that, I suppose."

Katherine sighed, her voice muffled by her best friend's blouse, "I suppose."

  


****

Kate swallowed a little harder than usual but did not allow the trace of fear she felt to show. 

"I believe you ah...had something ta say ta Mistah Snipes 'eah?" the sailor's eyes danced wickedly.

"Don't spit," she found herself saying and immediately felt a cold sweat run up her spine. She didn't expect a slap but to be kicked off the ship instead. Instead, the large brute called 'Snipes' shrugged, as best he could being so fat, and turned back to his work.

Kate was deliberating whether to laugh or cry when her tormentor spoke again, "I'm Brooks. Skyford Brooks, actually."

She nodded curtly and started to walk away, waiting for him to call her back or ask her name. He didn't. 

But as she about to step below deck to her quarters, she heard him say rather loudly to another man, Snipes, maybe, "Don't mind Kate. She's a trifle peevish in the beginning but she's sweet as candy by the end. When she recognizes you, that is." He sounded almost bitter at the last bit.

How would he know? Wait...it couldn't be...Skyford?

  


****

Blink frowned and shouted again, "Race!" 

"Race, wheah ah ya?" Mush's voice sounded farther away in the dark.

"C'mon, it's us! Wheah ya hidin'?" 

"RACETRACK!" Skittery yelled, his heavy boots clomping across the cobblestones. "RACETRACK HIGGINS!"

"Race!" David's young voice sounded weary in the thick night.

"Race, can ya heah us?"

Spot stopped, his lantern in mid-swing and spun suddenly to face Jack.

"We ain't findin' nuttin', Jackie-boy."

"He's gotta be somewheah. What-he jus', walked off da face of da oith?"

"Da oith's a big place, Kelly."

"Yeah, but...why would Race leave New Yohk?"

"What happened ta that goil?"

"Goil? Tanya, ya mean? Da actress?"

"Actress?" Spot raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno know. Guess she left, too."

"Wid 'im?"

"Nah, I don'..."

"T'ink about it, Jackie-boy. Goils...ya know, dey make ya do strange t'ings. Maybe she talked 'im inta gettin' married owah goin' west owah somet'in'. Who knows?"

"West?" Cowboy's eyes glowed with their not-so-well-kept secret.

"Ya jealous, Jackie-boy?" Spot prodded, knowingly.

"I ain't jealous," he retorted. "I'se got New Yohk..." Jack leaned back against the railing, trying to ignore the drunken shriek of the prostitute a few feet down the bridge, and the stench of built-up sewage. "Now why would I'se be jealous?" 

"I'd hafta agree wid you'se deah, Cowboy," the Brooklyn leader smirked, turning his head to meet the wind traversing the bridge from the icy, black water. "What could be bettah den dis?"

Jack imagined the wild mustangs Race must be riding, the blazing sun beating down on his curly hair, the dry wind sweeping up from the plains... 

"Nuttin' dat I can t'ink of," he lied.

  


****

Tanya wondered if she had wandered onto the set of "Third Watch" as the emergency doors flew open and the stretcher was born though them.

A chorus of voices threatened to suddenly drown her...

"Put her in 3!"

"What's her name?"

"How old is she?"

"How long has she been down?"

"Pupils are constricted."

"What's her name?"

"Pulse is steady."

"Do we know what happened?"

"Insurance?"

"Where's her mother?"

"Room 3!"

A nurse led her hurriedly into an already overcrowded waiting room before disappearing back down the hall again. 

Tanya felt very small then, standing there, hugging herself. And then a hard arm coursed its way around her and she turned to see Racetrack's enormous eyes peering out of his pale, emotionless face.

"Aren't you worried?" she spat out, almost angrily. She knew it was wrong to take it out on him but...

"Worried?" the newsie repeated.

"Yes, I'm sure you've heard the word before...it conveys anxiety or concern for another's well-being." Tanya was struggling with the painful lump in her throat, making her all the more testy.

The boy, who wasn't really a boy, looked lost. And...old? Tanya drew in a cold sharp breath that seemed to slice its way down her throat. Racetrack, in the body of a nineteen-year-old, looked very, very old.

"Aren't you worried?" she asked again, softly this time, barely a whisper.

"Tanya," he sighed as if the whole world was resting on his thin shoulders, "Tanya, Tanya, Tanya..."

She waited.

"Tanya, I'm a hundred yeahs old. Nah, wait...I'm a hundred and twenty-t'ree," he shook his head tiredly. "I'm too ti'ahed ta be worried."

  


****

a/n: That was kind of depressing. Don't ask where this is going. Well, ok, you're allowed to ask. It hits me and I write it. But I have a good idea about an ending. Apologies to anyone whose character has not appeared, yet. I'm working on it. It's getting hard, though. I hope I can make it work right. I love you all extremely.

  


Legs 

PS: I'm beginning to feel like I'm writing a soap opera. All these crazy twists and turns. I hope you guys don't mind that. :( 

  
  
  
  



	24. Twenty Four

Shout ins: 

  


Artemis-chan: Thank you! Hey, ho, I'm back! Yeah, the other newsies finally noticed. It would have been sooner but, ya know...they're slow. 

  


Spot: We'se hoid dat, Legsie! And I'se is gonna soak ya sorry bum!

Legs: (holds up can of angry newsie repellent)

Spot: You don't fight faiah, you know dat? 

Legs: (shrugs) I'm a writer. Enough said. (Goes back to story)

  


Yeah, poor Race, we're all a little concerned...

  


Racetrack: (muttering darkly in corner) Kill them. Kill 'em all.

Spot: Uh, Race?

Racetrack: Take 'em and squeeze 'em till they die.

Mush: (looks scared) C'mon, Race, it's me. Yoah old pal Mushie? Huh? 

Racetrack: Smash 'em undah me foot till they become smithahreens like they desoive ta be.

(Newsies crowding around Race gulp nervously)

Legs: Ignore him. He's planning the demise of the cockroach population.

Jack: Race, what cockroaches?

Race: (glares) Da ones in South America, of cohse!

Blink: Uh, what do...(scratches head) What does South 'Merica gots ta do wid you?

Race: Foist it's deah...den it's HEAH. If we don't stop 'em, deyse gonna take ovah New Yohk City!

Da woild as we know it is gonna be destroyed in a great wave of misery!

Sapphy: Thank you. I'm glad you like the drama, my darling. :D

Legs: Race, Sapphy says to go home, there's something wrong with you.

Race: G-g-go home? I (panicked sorrow stretches across his face) I- I'se don't got any home! I'SE HOMELESS!!!!!!!!!! (breaks out into heart-wrenching sobs) I'se got nowheah ta go...what will I do...

David: (coughing) Speaking of drama...

feisty2: Yes, it was sad. I was rereading that chapter going...ok, was I on CRACK? I'm like...all over the place...hahah funny! Ohhh, teeeeaaarsssssssss....burn, baby, burn! More teeeeeeeeeearssssss...oh, I'm sleeeeeeeeepy...heheh.

Yes, Race's poor friends have no idea where he is. I wonder if they ever will...

Oh, and guess who's character is featured in this chapter...hmmm...

Moonlights Sundance: Thanks for always reading. And RIGHT THIS SECOND I AM STOPPING EVERYTHING TO READ YOUR STORY! :D love you, of course. (Hugs)

AngelicOne: Thank you! CANDY! YAY! (Does frightening ritual dance to scare candivorous wild newsies away) (candivorous: can-DIV-or-Us, invented by Legs, "a creature who lives only on candy")

Shot Hunter: Happy way belated birthday. How is being 20? Thanks for reviewing so faithfully. Tell Krissy and her husband I love them both. And for Trips, Skittery isn't sure he's ready to commit to a long term relationship, yet, but he's interested in casual dating. ;) Many hugs

Bella7: Thank you for your lovely review! :) I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. Jack sends kisses.

Race: (snorts) What he do-put 'em in a box and tie it wid a yellow ribbon? 'Eh? (nudges other newsies who start laughing)

Jack: (holds up fists) Dat's it, Higgins. 

Race: Oh, you wanna fight me? Ya wanna fight, Cowboy? 'Eh?

Legs: GUYS! Can you keep it down? SOME of us have stories to write. Sorry bout that, Bella. They're getting restless. Too many days in the house.

Shorty Carter: Thank you for reviewing. Woooo! BROWNIE TRUCK! Mmm...yummy fudgy goodness...(shoves brownies in mouth) Um...show anyway t'anks foh yoh wuview...

Spot: (wacks Legs on the back, causing her to spew half-chewed brownies across desk) Didn't yoah muddah nevah tell you'se ta not tawk wid yoah mouth full, huh, Legsie goily?

Legs: (darkly) I hate you.

Raven: Hey, are you conscious again? Thank you for your review! Yeah, Spot the philosopher...(fantasizes dreamily)...

(Play harp music) Spotacles appears in the midst of a throng of Greeks, clad in a simple blue toga, his slingshot tucked into his rope belt. People crowd around to watch him speak of profound things of this New York and the next. And then, out of nowhere, the Delanceys appear, bearing on a stack of papes, a cup full of hemlock. Spotacles reaches out, smirking at the crowd, and picks up the cup...

Spotacles: Mmm...I'se is thoisty... 

(End fantasy abruptly, music cuts out)

Spot: whoa, Whoa, WHOA! Hold on deah...I'se don't DRINK it...right?

Legs: Why, of course, you do.

Spot: WHAT? DID I LOSE MY MAHBLES?

Boots: Nah, Spot. Dey'se is right heah. 

Spot: Legs, I'se is gonna soak ya good!

Legs: A violent Spotacles...this is a twist.

Brownie/Melody: Thanks. Yes, emotion...that's me. One big emotional mess. Heheh. Here's more. :)

NicNac: Thank you, my lovely one! Spanish soap operas actually kind of scare me. They're...really...graphic and...frightening...(cowers in corner) Yeah, I don't like hospitals, either. Lots of bad memories lodged there. Anyhow, here's brownies, hugs, and a new chapter! :)

CiCi: Lol, didn't think about that one. Spot in the future...(starts to fantasize again)

Spot: Oh, NO, ya don't!

Thanks, Cici. :)

Nevaeh: How do you pronounce your name? I keep trying but I'm not sure I have it. I just think that's so cool. My name's pretty boring compared to THAT. (Sigh) Oh, well. 

Thank you for reviewing, as always. Have a brownie. :D

snipah higgins: I swear, I did not intentionally forget you! Forgive me, my darlingest! I didn't mean it! I did put lots of you in the story, though. And...and you're in this chapter, too! That's good, right? (Sad face) pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeee forgive me!

Kristan: Yeah, Seventh Heaven has gone nuts. I don't really watch much tv so I haven't kept up with it. It's ok. Simon kind of bothers me for some reason. Thanks for liking this even if it's crazy. :D 

Have some brownies. They're good.

Rosie Higgins: Such a sweet review! Thank you! (Feels all warm and fuzzy) Really, I needed that. (Sigh of happiness) A happy ending? (chuckle) Um, you're going to have to decide if the end is a happy one. I think it is but it could be sad if you are looking at it from certain characters' points of view. Strong hint: I have never written a story where I intentionally rip apart the relationships I create. I don't intend to start now. How depressing that would be! Have a hug. :)

shinigami nanoda: hahah, evil twins...THAT would be interesting. And kind of pathetic. Lol. Remind me not to do that. Thank you! Your reviews are always so fun to read. 

PsYcHoJo: It is rather sad. But Skittery has another kiss for you...and a brownie...(gasp)

Jessica Knight: You know, I thought about "Forever Young" when I was writing this. It kind of sounds like that. Actually, no. He's not aging. Thank goodness. :) Here's more. Love you, of course! Call me.

Spazjoslyn: I can't believe you DIED. Wow. This story is having quite an effect. Well, I updated, finally. RIP, my darling. And tell your ghost to review! (Hands plate of brownies) 

imaginelet: Yeah, Kate and Skyford...This should be interesting. Thanks, babe. Have brownies, too. :)

fivefold: Wow. Thank you. Quite complimentary...your review. Read the hint in Rosie Higgins's shout in. That should be comforting. I can't confirm or deny an ending, though. (Sigh) I think you'll all like it. At least, I hope you will. And I got your review regarding registering. I tried to register another pen name under a different address and I had a hard time, too. Not sure what to do about it except write to fanfiction.net. They can help you. :) Hope you get your thing set up soon! I'll read what you write...just let me know. 

MethosMacLeod: Thank you! (Hugs)

Disclaimer: If I was wealthy enough to acquire _Newsies_, I certainly wouldn't be working in retail-which is one major thing that keeps me from all of you and from this story! Waaaaaaa...Disney owns them.

I do own Tanya, Mike, Jenny, Mrs. Farthing, Katherine, and the song "Shadowfall." I created/wrote them all. If you want to borrow any or all of them for some inexplicable reason, just let me know.

The band members are owned by their respective authors. 

Kate belongs, as always, to Kate Lawrence.

Kristen is Shot Hunter's. (Her baby is mine, however...heheh. Just kidding)

Forsoothe and forlorn...the day I was borne...

"You piece of crap!" 

Britt looked up from her drums, her hazel eyes wide, "What's wrong?"

Allesandra glowered, "This retarded hunk of junk won't stand up!" She gestured towards the keyboard in front of her.

"Try locking the legs," her friend suggested.

"I did!"

"Try again," Jessica ordered, not looking up from her guitar, "Heather, do you still want to change the Gb to an A minor?"

Heather didn't answer.

"Hey, you with the writer's cramp!" 

She looked up, "Huh?"

"Gb. We makin' that an A?"

"Uh...yeah, yeah."

"Alright, then. You almost done."

"Uh, one more line. Hold on."

Allesandra shifted impatiently from foo to foot, "Come ON."

Heather set her pencil down, "Kay, done." She handed the hastily scrawled lyrics to Jessica who set them on the floor in front of her. 

The girls turned to look at Britt who smiled and started, "One, two, three, four..." 

Jessica hugged her guitar and blew hot breath across the sound equipment as the bass rifts started. She broke in, with every word gaining intensity...

"So shadow fall 

Into the night

So out of sight, so out of my mind

So they say...about forever..."

She looked at Heather, who crashed back into her bass guitar with a twang, and Allesandra leaned into her mic, 

"So shadow fall

Shadow rise

Only for a lifetime can you hide in your disguise"

Jessica felt the beat pounding into her head and she sang slower and more deliberately, 

"And there's still forever...

There's still forever...

And you have so far to go

...before shadowfall."

****

"No, Mom, she's...yeah, she's gonna be okay, I think. The doctors said...they said, it looks like a concussion. She's still...yeah." Tanya felt her voice breaking, "Mom? I love you, too. Alright...see you when you...yeah, ICU at St. Martin's. Okay. Bye, Mom."

Tanya glanced sideways at the clock on the wall. Almost midnight. Around her, people swarmed anxiously to nurses' sides, congregated in groups, or slumped into forgiving sleep.She saw Racetrack's heavy eyes fighting to stay open, as he stood beside her, leaning against a high counter. The disinfected attitude of the place, phones ringing, doctors shouting, babies crying...how very detached she felt from it all. Numb...and unreal. As if none of it were really happening. She leaned her head against the newsie's shoulder, "Are you as tired as I am?" 

"Prob'ly," he told her, pulling them onto a hard bench beside a plastic planter.

****

Kristen wished that the person growing inside her had the same ideas about sleep that she did. That is, that the activity usually occurred during the night. 

Instead, she found herself leaving the safe warmth of her husband's arms and wandering the small flat. She would sleep the afternoon away, but tonight, oh, tonight was a night to be awake...ha, awake. 

Kristen ached to fall back against the cool pillows, snuggle closer to Bumlets, and close her eyes. The minute she tried, though, a solid kick issued from her middle. Babies certainly were an awful lot of trouble.

****

"Before shadowfall..."

****

Katherine sighed. It was late. Far past the hour decent people retired in. And yet, here she sat on the fire escape, the flowers perfuming their way down to her from the window box. She hoped Jack Kelly had no midnight rendevous with Sarah planned. How embarrassing _that_ would be. 

Something in the house stirred and Katherine stiffened. Oh, dear. She had woken someone up. 

****

Kate stumbled back out onto the deck, her face the picture of confusion. 

"See?" she heard Skyford chuckled to Snipes, "She's back already." His wicked gray eyes were on her again and Kate felt herself spinning, rushing, swooping back to that morning at the docks. November, the first, in the year eighteen hundred and ninety-three...

_"Best of luck, Mr. Brooks," she heard her thirteen-year-old self say._

_ The boy of eighteen laughed at her serious expression but stopped abruptly as he caught sight of Kate's parents, "Why...thank you. Miss." He added the last after a moment's pause, his strong mouth twisting into the most scandalous half grin._

_ She smiled back, shyly, her eyes swelling again with that ever present adoration._

_ He continued smiling politely, his eyes following the movements behind her. As Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence turned to address the ship's captain, Skyford seized his brief chance and bending lower than he thought possible, planted a kiss on her cheek. "When I see you again, you'll be old and wrinkled," he told her, "And not at all worth the trouble of kissing."_

_ "I will not!" _

_ "No, but you'll be married and I won't be allowed to kiss you anymore."_

_ "I will not!"_

_ "You will not what?" he asked, his tone condescending and playful._

_ "I will not get married!"_

_ "I should like to see that," he grinned. "You, Kate Lawrence, not get married...ha. And didn't I tell you? I'm the king of England!"_

_ "You watch and see. I won't get married. I don't want to get married!"_

_ "Ahh, but what will you do with that pretty face of yours, instead? Go on the stage?"_

_ "I will!"_

_ His eyes shone with understanding, but he went on,"What will your parents do?"_

_ "I don't care."_

_ "I know."_

_ "Goodbye, Skyford."_

_ "Goodbye, Kate."_

_ She would not cry. She was an actress and no one could make her cry. The ship grew smaller, fading out into the growing fog. She pulled her shawl closer and stood up straighter. Without a tear, she walked back to her mother and father who stood waiting upon the cobblestones._

_ "No one is sorry he's gone, I'm afraid," Her mother's voice sounded tired and distant._

_ "Fine boy," harrumphed Mr. Lawrence._

_ "He's not even half Lawrence. Really, Alfred, is a third cousin such important family to have stayed five months?"_

_ "But he IS a Lawrence."_

_ "Yes, I suppose." _

_ The family fell into silence. A silence that would stretch another two years...until the bankruptcy notes began to arrive and Alfred Lawrence suffered a severe breakdown of nerves...and the boat came and carried Katherine Lawrence out of London, across the ocean, and onto the American stage. _

_****_

Jessica hummed for a moment before starting the second verse, her voice carrying out into the hushed club...

"So shadow rise

In bloody glory

So find, so follow

Above it all...lead..."

****

Kristen shook her head, resignedly, as the sun crept into the corner of the New York horizon. So much for sleep.

****

"So shadow fall

Shadow rise

Only for a lifetime

Can you hide in your disguise..."

****

Katherine contemplated running down the stairs and out into the street. Then no one would know she had been the cause of the disturbance. 

A boyish voice banished the thought. 

"I dinna mean to wake anyone up," she told him, apologetically.

"It's alright," he told her, "I was awake, already."

He sat down, without looking at her and stared down through the alley to the moving morning shadows. 

David looked nothing like Danny, Katherine decided. He was rather short. Danny had been six feet. David had curly hair, Danny had straight. They both had blue eyes, though. She liked blue eyes. 

_Danny and she used to run races through the tall grass. Danny would let her win and then tell her so. Danny always went slow enough on the long walks to school so she could keep up. He would pretend he was only tired or taking a rest. She knew better. Danny was never tired. He was the strongest, handsomest boy in all of Ireland, she used to say. And Danny would pick flowers and leave them on the woodpile after school, thinking all the while, that she didn't see him do it. _

"Do you miss it?"

"What?" Katherine asked, startled. Surely, he couldn't read her mind...could he?

"Do you miss it- the theater?" 

"Oh! Oh, the theater...I, I don't..." Katherine thought about if for a moment. Dark, cold memories seem to cloud her suddenly. She shook her head, "No. I do not miss it."

"Really? Not at all?" David looked surprised.

She shook her head again, more firmly, "At all."

****

"And there's still forever...

There's still forever

And you have so far to go...

Before shadowfall."

****

"I wondah what Jack t'inks," Racetrack mused, "Dey'se got no idea wheah I went!"

"You know what's weird?"

"What?"

Tanya went on, so tired she didn't think, "They're all dead now." Realizing her words too late, she looked up.

Racetrack looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. 

"Oh, Race, I didn't..."

The newsboy shook his head, "Nah, yoah right, Tanya. Deah all dead." He stood up, his back to her and then he spun around. "So what am I still doin' heah, huh? Huh? Why me? And if I'm heah, am I not deah? Did I stop livin' in nineteen hund'ed and staht ovah in da twenty-foist cent'ry? Is me muddah not me muddah anymoah?" Something else seemed to occur to him, "Am I ME, anymoah, Tanya?"

"I-I don't know. I mean, yeah, you're you...right? I mean, how could you not be you? Look at you! You're...you," she finished lamely.

He rolled his eyes, "Boy, people in dis cen'try ah pretty stupid, 'uh?" 

Tanya sighed, "Tomorrow morning we need to get to a library. We've got to figure this out fast."

"Why?"

"My mother's flying home."

****

"So shadow dance

In spite of ache

So never walk, so never run

Still, you must be hot or cold...

So shadow fall

Shadow rise

Only for a lifetime 

Can you hide in your disguise

And there's still forever...

There's still forever

And you have so far to go...

Before shadowfall..."

****

a/n: so that's it for now. 'Nother chapter done. Review and I know it feels kind of slow and weird just now. I have a plan. Really. (Searches for plan) love you all, Legs


	25. Twenty Five

A/n: Chapter Twenty-Five! I got guilted into updating. I was laying awake at like...midnight last night and I couldn't stop thinking about how long it had been since I had written a new chapter. So, to all of you who still care, I deeply apologize for the wait. I'll do my best to make this chapter worth it. :) You guys are still wonderful! Thanks.

  


****

Shout ins: 

  


Irish Rain: Yes, it's depressing. But I tried to make this chapter a little more upbeat. Insert a little humor and a little intrigue. So...hopefully, you like it. :) Thank you! (Hugs)

Sapphy: Thank you. Let me know what you think of the chapter! :) 

Race loved the lollipop but I'm afraid now all the rest of the boys want one. 

Newsies: (pleading eyes) Can we'se have lollipops, TOO? 

snipah higgins: I wouldn't worry about Race going back alone. ;) Hope I haven't given away too much. It's not going to be the ending you guys think it is. Unless you're all telepathic. Which would be really cool if you think about it. Ahem, anyway. Yes, thank you for reviewing once again. :) 

fivefold: A carrot? Gross. Oh, don't sob! It'll be okay. I promise. You'll all like the ending. But you might be surprised. I think it's a little unusual for a time–travel fic. So...anyway, THANK YOU! (Many hugs) And please don't cry!

ShortAtntionSpaz: Thank you for your review! :) I took your advice and gave Race some duct tape. And guess what the dummy did! He duct-taped me to my chair! Now I can't get up and go anywhere. 

  


Race: You'se just sit deah and write like a good goil, Legs. And hey, Spaz, you'se is my newest hero!

Jack: I t'ought I was ya hero. 

Race: Nah, Cowboy. You'se is da old hero. Yoah just a has-been, now. Guess ya'll hafta go off ta Las Vegas and do a reunion tour in a casino. And hey, I'll come wit and show ya how ta spend yoah money.

  


Moonlights Sundance: Thank you! And though, the update wasn't soon like it should have been, I hope you like it. (Hopeful smile) And yes, I'll be back to read more of your story. Hopefully, around the time I post this. 

  


Bella7: I just can't get enough of your reviews. They are my sunshine, my only sunshine, they make me happyyyyyyyyy, when sky are graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...you'll never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my Bella awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! 

  


Boots: (cringes) Ya shouldn't sing, Legs. I t'ink it's bad foah me health.

Legs: (cryptically) So are marbles.

Boots: What?

  


Thank you! Let me know what you think of the new chapter. And I hope the writer's block leaves soon! :)

  


Nicnac: Oh, yeah, we'll have the baby in this story. I think so, anyway. No, no dead babies in this. How awful. (Shudders) Yes, have more brownies. (Hands plate around to all reviewers) Mmm...Shorty's such a good cook. Thank you once again! Here's more...

  
  


Raven: Thanks. :) Yes, poor Kristen. Heheh. Anyway, yeah, hope you like the Spot/Raven cuteness in this chapter. Mwah.

Dreamer110: Don't die, I updated! See? Thank you! And yes, Race is a little slow.

Racetrack: 'Ey!

Legs: If you're allowed to tie me to chairs, I'm allowed to insult you.

Spot: (muttering) I told ya she fought doity.

  
  


Artemis-chan: Thank you! I'm glad the questions are starting to be answered. I hope to answer many more in this chapter and the ones to follow. :) (hugs)

  


Nevaeh: I'm gonna have to practice saying your name out loud. I was wondering...(digs toe) Um, would you let me use your name in a few chapter of this story? It won't be till towards the end but I had this really good idea and I was sorta hoping to stick your name in cuz it was so cool. I will give you full credit for allowing me to use it, if you do. ;) I'll let you run off with some newsies! Anyway, thank you for your sweet review!

Kawaii Julie Sama: Yay, you loved the song! Oh, I am so glad! That made my night. :D K, here's 'nother chapter.

Shot Hunter: Heheh. Thank you. Yes, that's me, too...scattered.

  


Racetrack: Oooh, pokah! (rubs palms together gleefully)

Legs: He's just happy because he's already taken all of our money. He's become a loan shark on the side (to support his gambling habit).

Racetrack: Speaking of which, Legsy, don't you'se owe me some...money?

Legs: Uh...

Racetrack: Uh huh, pay up.

Legs: But...

  


Corky Higgins: Oh, Vinnie! (Sigh) You're so wonderful. Thank you for the song, you guys! You rock! You, too, Corky! :) Thank you for the extra great review!

Brownie/Melody: Yeah, Tanya's mom...yup. Um yeah. Don't know what to say about that. You'll just have to see for yourself. :D Thanks. (Hugs)

feisty2: I couldn't resist. Jessica is like...my hero. Lol. Thank you for your review, again! Mwah.

PsYcHoJo: Thank you! Yes, poor Racetrack. I should just go ahead and rename this entire story "Poor Racetrack." Hee hee...(hugs)

Kristan: Thank you. Yes, I hope it's a good plan. I think it is. We'll see how it turns out. :) You're always so encouraging! It makes me feel great. Have a brownie. 

  


Gryffin Parker: I'd have to say that was one of the nicest reviews I have ever received! They're all so wonderful and that was so exceptionally wonderful! (sigh of contentment, reads review again, smiles) Thank you! 

I love my characters and it makes me so happy when other people enjoy them. I never see Race and Jack and the other newsies as movie characters. They are always real people. And even my own characters like Katherine and LaShonda cease to live only on the page. It's more like pulling them out of their world for a few minutes to write down some thoughts before they leave for home again. I'm going to miss this story a lot. Good thing I have a good bit left to go! :D

Once again, thank you...(hugs)

  


Race: Yeah, yeah...enough wit da mushy stuff. 

Legs: You know you love it. (Hugs Race)

Race: I'se don't like you.

Legs: Say hello to Gryffin, Racetrack. 

Race: (glumly) Hello ta Gryffin, Racetrack.

Legs: Stop pouting.

Race: I ain't poutin'. (slumps off, a sullen expression on his face)

  
  
  


DISCLAIMER: Disney owns Newsies. I'm not making any money off this story. But if you (Disney or affiliate) want to sue me for my little piece of insanity, go right ahead. I can see the courtroom now...Mighty Million Dollar Corporation Vs. Innocent, Little Fanfiction Writer. 

  


I do not own "Ben." He is a real person. Just ask Jessica Knight. (Wink) He is a brilliant American actor and will probably end up on Broadway. He will never see this story. But I wish I could tell him the kind of influence he's had on me, as an actor and a person. He continues to be an inspiration for my stage work and writing and the hero of my mind's theater.

  


I thank the authors who allowed me to borrow their oh-so-cool characters for this story. These characters include: Kate, Kristen, Jessica, Allesandra, Britt, Heather, and SARAH AND DIANE-new this chapter. ;)

  


I do own Tanya and any other characters you fail to recognize. If you want to use them in a story or whatever, by all means, let me know. :) The performed piece in this chapter is mine, as well.

  


And now...sit back, relax, and enjoy... "Chapter Twenty-Five." 

  


****

"...and smiled with unshed tears." 

Clap, clap, clap. The actress bowed and sat down.

"Sarah and Diane? Do you want to go next?" Ben looked up from his notes.

Sarah McGregorn's green eyes shifted nervously, "Um..."

A kick from the strawberry blonde in the next chair brought the girl to her feet. 

"Ow! Ok."

He motioned for them to step onto the stage in front of them.

"Remember to slate." 

"Oh, yeah. My name is Sarah McGregorn."

"And I'm Diane Carter. And we will be performing an experimental piece by H.R. O'Leary entitled, 'Disappointed Eyes.'"

Silence.

Diane's previously sweet voice suddenly turned edgy and cruel, "We can play a _game_, _can't _we?" 

Her blue eyes grew frostily playful, "Say you're just the conquest of the week.

"Please try to hide your disappointed eyes.

Let's play 'hide' and skip the 'seek.'"

****

"Raven?" the newsie's blue eyes turned to stare at the girl beside him.

"Spot?" she threw back, never taking her eyes from the street front as she fumbled with an armful of papes.

"Do you evah...wish you wasn't heah?"

Raven's voice grew curious, "What?"

"Do you evah...wish you was somethin' else? Dat you had money owah ya know..."

"Yeah. So?"

"Den what ah you still doin' heah?"

The newsgirl held her up her stack of newspapers in silent reply, her eyes still scanning for prospective customers. It was early, still. But it wouldn't be too long.

"You wanna sell foah da rest of yoah life?"

The papers dropped from her hands as she spun to face him, "What else can I do, 'uh?" She rolled her sultry eyes, pulling her cap tighter over her auburn hair. "You t'ink I like wearin' doity clothes? You t'ink I nevah wanna have a new dress owah a wahm bed owah be a lady? 'Uh?" She shoved him up against the alley wall. 

Spot smirked at her small frame pushing him back into the bricks, "You'se do know I'm lettin' ya win."

She shoved him again and walked back towards the street.

"Don't I'se get a kiss foah carin'?"

"Go find Jack. I'm shoah he'll give you a big kiss."

"Aw, c'mon, Raves..."

"Get lost!" she groaned.

"Not until you give me my kiss."

She sighed, and with the air of a martyr, reached up on her tiptoes to brush his lips. "Theah," she said, stepping back, "Happy? Now, beat it foah I'se soak ya." 

He winked as he passed her but stopping before he reached the end of the alley and turning, tugged at the edge of his cap, "Miss." And then he was gone.

Raven felt a warmth she didn't recognize. Miss? Since when did Spot Conlon call her 'Miss?'

  


****

"Please..." here Sarah's voice hesitated before she went on, stronger and more sure, "Please go sit in the closet, if you have to cry." She shook her dark head, "Whatever you have to do, just hide those disappointed eyes..."

Ben's eyes sparkled as he made another note to himself. 

  


****

"Skyford."

"So now you remember me?" he smiled but his mouth was bitterly twisted.

"You never answered my letters."

"Letters?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, letters! I sent you so many of them!"

His hard expression melted, "I never got one letter, Kate."

"Well...well..." she tried to think of something to say, "Well, why didn't you?" 

"I went to sea for three years. Hard to receive correspondence under the circumstances, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, but...you never wrote."

Skyford shrugged, "You forgot about me." 

"I did not! I wrote you!" she cried.

"How was I to know that?" he demanded. 

"You were supposed to come home and rescue me."

"Katherine, what was I to think? I never heard from you after that day on the docks!"

"You never bothered to look for me!"

"I never had to. Your forsaken performance bill was on every saloon door I walked through!"

"I always told you I would go on the stage."

Skyford started to say something, then stopped and shook his head, "You always did get your way."

"When you weren't getting yours," she shot back.

Involuntarily, a smile reached their lips at the same time...

__

__

"I'm the Hungarian noble and you are my servant."

_ "You were the Hungarian last time!" Skyford protested._

_ "I am the lady. I have first choice."_

_ "Well, I am the man so I have final say!"_

_ "Oh, Skyford, that's so old-fashioned," Kate protested from the tree limb, before jumping to the ground._

_ "And that's so childish," he retorted, gesturing towards her dirty knees._

_ "Well?" she laughed, roguishly. "After all, I'm still a child." True, her skirts had not yet dropped to the floor and she continued to be dressed in the rather young-looking lace pinafore. But in sight, word, and deed, Kate Lawrence had abandoned childhood years ago._

_ Skyford picked absently at a flower, "You're almost twelve, Kate. When do you plan on growing up?"_

_ "Don't be ridiculous! Just since you turned seventeen, you act as if the whole world was full of over-grown babies."_

_ "Well, perhaps, it is."_

_ "And perhaps..." Kate paused, searching for a proper insult, "And perhaps, you're a ninny, Skyford Brookes!"_

The two stood silently aboard the ship, hurried crew pushing past them until, at last, the whistle was blown, "Shove off!"

Skyford took Kate by the arm and led her towards the cabins. "We're off. And you must get below."

And for the first time in a long while, Kate allowed a man to tell her what to do.

  


****

Racetrack had never seen anything like it. Jenny had tubes in her nose, tubes in her arm, and beeping, glowing boxes that reminded him of Tanya's television.

Tanya was at her side, straightening the sheets, and pushing back the hair that fell in her sister's face. "It's my fault," she whispered.

"No, it's mine," the newsboy whispered back. 

"Tanya?" Jenny's voice sounded extra small in the muffling hospital bed.

"Yeah?"

"It's my fault. I stood on the chair."

"And fell off of it, too, huh?"

"Uh huh."

"Does anything hurt?"

"My arm. They put a needle there."

"I'm sorry it hurts." But Tanya wasn't looking at Jenny, anymore. She was staring back at the newsboy in the doorway. "It hurts me, too," she added, softly.

****

Kristen frowned and turned sideways. Yes, she was definitely expanding.

The sound of running water slivered from the bathroom and then stopped abruptly. A familiar strength warmed her back and Bumlets' face, foamy and wet, appeared behind hers in the mirror. 

Silently, she stood and watched him slide the razor across his chin. He smiled and tapped her stomach playfully. Kristen lurched back, surprised and giggling.

****

Sarah had barely finished before Diane jumped in again, "Won't it be fun to pretend?" Her eyes looked excited and eager before she switched gears and deadpanned, "Won't it be jolly ignoring our folly..."

  


**** 

"Tanya?" 

Tanya jumped, "Mom!"

Racetrack and Jenny looked up from the Barbies they had spread across her bed.

Mrs. Farthing's hazel eyes mirrored her daughter's in color but the two women still managed to look almost nothing alike. Darcy Farthing was tall and shapely. Her chocolate brown hair, now greying, had been cut in an accented bob. Her make-up was considerably heavier than Tanya's. Her pant suit swished as she embraced her older daughter.

Race stood up and backed away from Jenny. 

Tanya's mother was at Jenny's side now, kissing and soothing, "Oh, my sweetie, are you alright? You scared Mommy, you know that? What happened?"

"I fell off the chair."

"Jenny, I told you..."

"I know!"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"They let me have ice cream."

Mrs. Farthing laughed, "Well, just as long as we have all the important things in life!" Her arm had fallen around Tanya's shoulders again when she noticed Racetrack. A shadow of recogniton ran across her face, but then she smiled, "Oh, you must be Anthony."

The newsie's face twisted in confusion.

"Tanya mentioned you on the phone. Twice. Thank you for taking such good care of Jenny!"

Tanya had seen a silent Racetrack. She had never witnessed a _speechless_ one.

The newsboy felt his throat constrict. He assumed he was expected to say something. But no response seemed suitable. And he was distracted by a nagging wave of jealousy. Tanya had a mother. He almost hated her in that second. Oh, to feel arms around his shoulders, to hear soothing "I love you's" in his ear as the blanket was pulled up to his chin...

_"Dove mia mama?" his heart screamed again. _He wrenched himself free of the crying child and held out his hand to Tanya's mother, "Ma'am." He couldn't think of another thing to say. So he said nothing.

****

"Well, I better get going. If you wanna outsell the Cowboy, you have to get a head start."

"Oh, alright," Katherine fought to hide her disappointment.

Somehow, David saw it, anyway. His forehead wrinkled."

  


****

"I can't take in the sunshine," Diane told her audience sadly.

Sarah almost laughed,"I can't keep out the rain!"

"Oh, hide those disappointed eyes..." they begged.

There was a pause. Diane cleared her throat, "We didn't get the last stanza memorized."

"That's alright. Let's stop for a sec and talk about this," Ben was just about to begin when a loud crash was heard from the prop table on the back wall.

In an instant, their teacher's calm, soothing voice, calm soothing face had turned deadly and commanding, "ROBERT! Sit down!"

A boy in overalls shakily fell into the nearest chair.

Everyone was quiet. Nothing moved. And then Ben's face twisted into a grin and he laughed that silent, snorting laughter of his. He shook his head. 

"As I was saying," he began again, eyebrows raised in mock indignation, another laugh, his features steadied again, "I really like where this piece is going. It's...it's really great. I need some more volume from you, Sarah. But you're doing a good job of balancing out Diane and her..." he swallowed as he searched for a word, _"Frightening_ enthusiasm."

The group tittered and Diane took a bow.

"I know you don't have it memorized," the man stared at his notes for a moment, "Would you guys mind reading the last verse really fast so we can wrap this up and move on to something else? We'll go over it again, tomorrow. Oh, and speaking of which, has anyone talked to Tanya? I thought she had signed up for this workshop."

Diane thought for a moment, "She was at Greg's party a couple nights ago."

"Do you think she forgot?"

Sarah snorted, "Tanya?"

Ben shrugged, "Well, I don't know. Anything's possible."

"I'll call her when I get home," Diane promised.

"Alright. You guys go 'head and read the last part."

"I'm coming up for air. I think I've found relief. Until I see you standing there. Disappointed eyes holding onto me..."

  


****

a/n: There. (Gasp) Done. Did I promise a happy chapter? Well..uh...it was SORT of happy, wasn't it? I know what's happening next chapter so it will be up pretty soon. You guys should start preparing yourself for...THE BIG TWIST.

  


Review if you can. Love you all very much, Legs

__

__   



	26. Twenty Six

A/n: Chapter Twenty-Six! And look! It didn't take me NEARLY as long to update this time! Thanks, in no small part, to Gryffin's story, "Where Have All the Muses Gone?" So, Gryffin, I dedicate this chapter to you. :)

  


IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I've had a lot of requests for me to read different stories. But because I am pathetic, I can't keep track of who asked when. So, if anyone wants me to read/review something, please put that in your review for this chapter. First review, first read. I have a hard time keeping up with all the stories and this will give me a chance to see what you guys are doing when I'm absent for long amounts of time. 

Love, Legs

  
  


SHOUT INS ARE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! :) 

  
  


VERY, VERY IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: I don't own Newsies. I'm just a huge fan, that's all. I don't own the PAX show, "It's a Miracle," or its host, Roma Downey.

  


I do not own Delaney, Keaton, their house, or the plot from "Hidden." I also do not own Sarah and Jack's problems. Bella has graciously allowed me to use some of the main threads of her story and tie it into mine. For that, I give her my whole-hearted thanks! She has been so supportive of this fic, thus far. It's been wonderful. If you haven't read "Hidden," you should. Not only will it help parts of this story make sense, it's a good work of fiction in its own right. A great Jack story. (Race and Tanya are in it, as well)

  


Kate appears courtesy of Kate Lawrence.

Kristen appears courtesy of Shot Hunter.

Raven appears courtesy of Raven.

Diane appears courtesy of Shorty Carter.

Sarah appears courtesy of Lady Elwen.

Delaney and Keaton Adams appear courtesy of Bella7.

  
  
  
  
  


Read on...

  
  


****

Tanya could feel her mother's stare. She met it, wondering what those eyes were looking for.

"Mom, what's wrong?" she hissed at one point, relatively certain Racetrack was distracted by Jenny.

Darcy Farthing cast another furtive look in the newsie's direction, "Tanya," she began quietly, "I _know_. I don't know how I know...but I _know_." 

The girl's chest tightened, "What?"

"Tanya," she whispered, "I was over at your aunt's the morning I left for the trip and..."

"Mrs. Farthing?"

Darcy's head flew up, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I thought you'd want to accompany your daughter. We're going to get some x-rays of the cranium. Just to be on the safe side."

"Oh, of course," the woman smiled. She turned back to her daughter and the smile became strained.

"Mom, I–,"

"Go to the library. Find out what you can. Call your aunt."

"But, Mom, how do you..."

Mrs. Farthing shook her head, "You need to talk to your aunt. I can't explain it right now."

"Mom!"

"Call her."

  


****

The thunder was just beginning to growl when Race and Tanya stepped into the street. A dark drop landed in front of her. Then another.

"Naturally," she said, addressing the spitting clouds above her.

Racetrack twitched as a rain drop hit the back of his neck,"Tanya, what's goin' on? Why did yoah mothah want us ta call yoah aunt?"

"I don't know."

"She said 'she knows.' What does she know, 'uh?" 

Tanya shrugged.

"I mean, does she know who I am? Does she know about...all dis? Does she...What's so special about ya aunt?"

"She's an historian." 

"What's dat?"

"She studies history. She has a doctorate in it."

"She's a doctah?"

"Like a professor! She's a doctor of history."

Racetrack's raised eyebrows revealed his confusion.

"I don't know. Let's just get out of the rain," Tanya said, pulling on his arm.

  


****

The library's marble floors were slick with mud from the street. The sound of dripping raincoats pattered over the whirring of the escalator. An escalator...yikes! How was she going to explain _that_ one to Racetrack? 

Unless, of course, she could keep him busy with the touch screen computer catalogue on the wall. 

"Archives," Tanya muttered. "Fifth floor."

  


****

"Maniac's Nude Cohpse Found In Pulitzah's Love Nest!" 

David shook his head," You're really improving 'em today."

"It's the tha headline," Jack sighed, squashing his cigarette underfoot.

"Maimed Worker Found?" David looked surprised. "I thought that was a good seller."

His friend shrugged, "Maybe taday people jus' don't wanna hear anymoah bad news."

"Something wrong?"

"Much obliged to ya," Jack nodded at a woman who had left him with a nickel. "What could be wrong?"

"Look, Spot's right. Racetrack hates good-byes. Always has. So he left without telling anyone."

"Ya don't know Race like I'se do, Dave. He wouldn't jus'...No! He wouldn't do dat. Somet'in' happened."

"Like what?"

Jack shook his head, "I dunno know. But somet'in' did."

  


****

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the desk looked up. 

"Yeah, I think so. We're looking for newspapers, legal documents, birth certificates from the turn of the century."

The librarian studied them for a moment than shook her head, "I can't let just anyone back there."

"Please, it's really important."

"Is this for a history class? Because the third floor has a fascinating selection of books pertaining to the Victorian era. And we carry a large World War II collection, in addtion to our extensive catalo–,"

"Never mind," Tanya turned back towards the escalator with a frustrated sigh. (Racetrack had accepted the new technology with surprising ease) 

She felt the newsboy squeeze her hand.

"Let's go find a pay phone," she mumbled.

  


****

Katherine watched Sarah's sweet face contort and then fall as if over a precipice. The tears began to well and spill over onto the letter.

"Sarah! What's happened?"

"I got the job," she announced, brokenly.

"You...didn't want it?"

"I did!" she sobbed, "But I couldn't possibly leave Jack!"

"Leave Jack..." Katherine repeated, without understanding. "He won't go with you?"

"Mr. Kellingham doesn't want a married nanny."

"Well, why not?"

"He doesn't feel he has space or money to provide for more than just me." Sarah stood up and letting the letter fall, began to pace. "Greedy, old miser can't even spare room for just one more person!" Her tears were falling faster now as she began picking things up and throwing them down again, "Why? I don't understand! We're so happy now! I can't leave him, Katherine! I can't leave him!" 

Before her friend could reply, Sarah had yanked open the front door and run down the apartment hallway, the sound of her crying carrying her out into the street.

  


****

Tanya pushed the quarters into the slot and punched in the unfamiliar number. She hadn't talked to her aunt in months, hadn't seen her since the previous Christmas. She knew they had moved from a suburb into the city but there had been no time to visit. 

The phone rang only once before someone picked up.

"Keaton here."

"Oh, hi, um, this is Tanya."

Her uncle's cynical voice grew warm, "Hey, sweetheart. What's up?"

"Um, not much," she lied. "Just hanging out."

"Sounds nice. I take it you wanna to talk to my crazy wife."

"If she's not busy."

Keaton sighed, "No, no more than usual. Let me see if I can find the keys to her cage. But I'm warning you, she hasn't had her meds, yet. If she says anything strange, chalk it up to under-medicated." 

Tanya couldn't help laughing, "Okay."

He chuckled, "Just a second...Honey? Phone!"

In the background, Tanya could hear her aunt, "I'm coming, I'm coming! You! Gimme that!"

There was a rustle and then a woman's clear and obviously intelligent voice, "Hello?"

"Aunt Delaney?"

  


****

"Thanks," David was smiling as he palmed the coin. Ten papes to go. He really wasn't bad at this. He knew he didn't want to spend the rest of his life selling newspapers. But he wasn't bad at it.

A familiar cry cut his contented thoughts short. 

"Sarah?"

She was running down the street, shawless, lacy sleeves rolled up, brown hair flying, and from a distance, her brother noted her wet cheeks and red eyes.

Jack, too, had recognized the voice. He beat David to Sarah's side by a half-second.

"Sarah?"

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

"Ah you hoit?"

"What happened? Is it Mama?" 

Sarah's eyes were closed but the tears continued to escape. She seemed to fight an internal battle to hold it in, and then a fresh sting of pain overwhelmed her. 

Jack pulled her against him and she cried. Like she'd never cried before. The newsie fought to remain steady as she shook and threatened to make him lose his composure.

"Sarah, tell me what happened, 'uh?"

"Jack, I won't leave you!" she burst out, suddenly and fiercely.

"What?"

"I got the job in Illinois."

"Oh, Sarah, that's wondahful..."

"But I'm not going!" she finished.

"Huh? Why not?"

"I can't _lose_ you! I _won't_ lose you!"

"What's 'dis all about, Sarah?"

"Jack, I need you..."Sarah shut her eyes again and pressed her nose in Jack's shirt. He always smelled like ink and oil and smoke. 

The newsboy was beginning to piece the problem together and with a pang he realized what could happen. Sarah might leave him. Jack felt a sick, ripping feeling in his stomach. Race gone, and now Sarah...he wouldn't cry...he wouldn't cry.

  


****

"Tanya! Hi! What's going on?"

"Well...it's a long story..."

****

"Racetrack?" her aunt almost shrieked.

"Yeah."

"You did say, 'Racetrack?'" Delaney demanded.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Tanya, I need you to get in a taxi."

"Why?"

"Just find a taxi," her aunt said, urgently. "I'm going to give you my address. You come straight here."

"Alright, but are you...?"

"Tanya. A taxi. Now."

"But..."

"There's something you need to see."

****

Racetrack may have been concerned about his plight, stuck here a hundred years after his time. But concern wouldn't cure the newsie of his curiosity.

"In all da rush, I'se foahgot ta ask you."

"Hmm?"

"Wheah is all da newsies?"

Tanya pulled herself from her reverie, "Newsies?"

"Yeah," Race nodded, "Ya know...how do ya get yoah papes heah?"

"We don't have newsies anymore," she told him, stupidly.

Racetrack sat up, "What? Why not?"

"We have...machines...and home delivery and...computers."

The boy flopped back against the taxi cushions and seemed to think for a moment, "What 'appened ta Pulitzah, den? He go bankrupt?" 

"No, he died. He has an award named after him."

"An awahd?"

"The Pulitzer prize." 

"What's _dat_?" he demanded, his brown eyes took on that bewildered look he got whenever he was accused of cheating at cards.

"It's this thing they give to journalists and playwrights and stuff. It's a big deal." 

"I shoulda figuhed he'd stick around,"Race muttered, "Even _aftah_ he was dead. But...what happened to da newsies? What happened ta Jack and Blink and Mush and Skittery and all a' dem? Huh?" he poked Tanya the way he always did when he wanted to know something, "What happened to 'em?"

"I don't know," she said for what felt like the millionth time. "But I have this weird feeling...that we'll know, soon."

  


****

"T'ank ya, miss," Skittery tipped his cap as the young girl walked away, a newspaper in hand.

"How do you do dat?" Boots shook his head in awe.

"Da same way I do everyt'in'."

Boots waited.

Skittery smirked, "Wid style."

"Now ya sound like Racetra–," Boots stopped.

Skittery winced.

"Sorry, Skits. Foahgot what I was sayin'."

"What _happened_ ta him?"

"Maybe he got lost."

Skittery squinted up at the sun glinting off the World building, hands shoved deep into his pockets, "I guess Racetrack got lost a long time ago."

"So wheah is he now?"

His friend shrugged, "Found."

  


****

A thudding sound made Keaton Adams look up from his desk. The noise repeated itself. "What is that?" he asked his wife, who was thumbing anxiously through an old book.

"What is what?" she said, turning the page.

"That forsaken noise at the door!"

They listened for a moment.

"That's the knocker!" Delaney exclaimed, jumping over furniture and boxes.

"Why would anyone use the knocker? We have a doorbell!"

"The only person who would use that knocker..." Delaney said solemnly as she unlocked the front door, "Would be someone who had no knowledge of doorbells to begin with."

"What? Delaney..."

Delaney threw open the door and caught her breath. It was..._him_. The curly dark hair, the expressive Italian face...she found herself on the brink of sanity as she stared into those dark, winsome, haunting eyes...the eyes of the past. She almost shivered. 

Her niece's delicate face, framed in ringlets appeared behind the apparition. "Okay, we're here, Aunt Delaney. Now what's this all abou...?"

Keaton suddenly pushed past Delaney, "Hey, what..." he stopped upon sighting the boy. "Delaney?" he began quietly.

"Keaton, it's incredible...you'll never believe it...I..."

"Delaney," he said louder, "_What_ is the kid from the painting doing here?"

"Painting?" Tanya's face scrunched up.

Racetrack watched Tanya's aunt with uncertainty. She knew _something_, that was for sure. He licked his lips and scratched the back of his head, looking from the girl beside him to the man and woman in front of him. 

"What painting?" he blurted.

Tanya leaned slightly against him.

Keaton shook his head in disbelief.

And Delaney went to get the picture.

"Won't you...come in?" Keaton asked. The last he said with confusion as if he didn't quite understand the meaning of those words.

There was a rummaging, a bang, and then Delaney was back again, a picture in her arms. A sketch done in charcoal.

A collective intake of breaths...and then, Race's thick New York accent came through, "Dat's me."

  


****

A/N: K, review! And trust me, this would all make MUCH MORE SENSE if you read "Hidden" by Bella7. Occupy the time while you're waiting for Chapter Twenty-Seven! You guys are so wonderful...here are your Shout ins: 

  


snipah higgins: Thank you! Hope you liked the chapter. And the twist...heheh. Or the beginning of it. Maybe it isn't a twist. Maybe it's more of a...loop...kinda...yeah. And about reading your story, would you please include that again in your next review? Maybe you saw the announcement at the beginning of the chapter. This one time I am opening up. I'm making up a list of all the writers who want me to read and review their work. First review, first read. And you know, I'll always make time to read your stuff. :) 

  
  


Sapphy: I don't know. You may need tissues at some point. It's starting to wind down. I'm just guessing but I'm thinking...maybe five chapters left. I may be totally wrong. We'll see. Hopefully, there will be some happy tears. :D 

  


Newsies: (run every which way to capture million lollipops falling from the sky)

Racetrack: Deah mine! ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MINE! Gimme dat, Snipes! Ya cigah stealah! I'll teach you'se ta steal my lollipops!

Snipeshooter: (runs shrieking from the room)

  
  


Shot Hunter: I'm glad this cheered you up. It was sort of happy. This chapter should be, too. Thanks for reviewing. :)

  


Oh, and Racetrack is eager to go to Las Vegas. 

  


Racetrack: (trying to get out of the cage he's been locked in) Lemme out heah! I'se gotta go ta Vegas with Shot!

  


Jack: Sorry, Race. But dis story's got me paranoid. What if you'se really do leave foah good and get ta Santa Fe befoah me? Can't let dat happen. 

  


Racetrack: Cowboy, it isn't funny, anymoah! Lemme out!

  


Jack: Sorry. 

  


Racetrack: Ya BUM! I'll SOAK ya! (Bangs wildly against bars)

  
  


Gryffin Parker: Hope you caught the dedication at the beginning of the chapter. :D Thank you, once again, for a splendid review! Everything you said was flattering but I suppose the biggest compliment was for Raven and Spot. That's probably been one of the hardest relationships to write (Tanya and Race, too) and I've definitely put more effort into it. So, you saying that is like...getting high on Hershey kisses...the fun just doesn't end. ;) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Mwah.

  
  


Artemis-chan of Redwing: Thank you, my darling! :D Kate and Skyford...yeah, they definitely have history. I'm just sad Kate Lawrence isn't reading this anymore. I miss her. Waaaaaaaa...The acting class was fun to write. That's my theater camp last summer. Oh, yeah, I forgot to say that "Robert" is a real person, too. 

I've had so many people say how much they like Spot and Raven together and it makes me so proud I could bust! Except for Tanya and Racetrack (who rock the house), they are my favorite couple. I love writing Krissy and Bumlets, too. They're just so...sweet. Katherine and David are awfully nice, too. Well, golly gee whiz, I like 'em all! (smacks head)

  


Racetrack: (disgusted) You'se just can't make up yoah mind, can you?

Legs: (moans) No. I can't!

Racetrack: Yeah, yoah pathetic.

Legs: (wails) I'm pathetic!

Racetrack: Yoah fickle.

Legs: (sobs) Incredibly fickle.

Racetrack Ya don't desoive ta live.

Legs: (with conviction) I don't deserve to LIVE! (Sits up for a moment) Oh, by the way, Blink, Artemis says "hi."

Blink: Yipee! (Does a happy dance) Ahtemis must like me! (To Mush) She said "hi."

Mush: I heard...(sniffs)

Blink: What's wrong?

Mush: Well, it's just that...that...(breaks down) IVY STOPPED SAYING HI TA ME!!!!!

Blink: (comforts crying newsie) It's okay...really.

Mush: No, it ain't. It'll nevah be okay widout Ivy. 

Blink: I'se sorry.

  


Raven: Thank you, pumpkin! Seriously, I wanted to thank you for letting me write Raven in this story. I've enjoyed it so much thus far. She's undoubtedly one of my all-time favorite characters. As for you and Spot...Haha! I'll never tell! Even if you torture me with primitive carpet torture! 

  


Jack: What's dat?

Legs: You don't want to know.

Jack: Oh, a'right, den. (Walks off to stare at a picture of himself)

  
  


ShortAtntionSpaz: (hugs the Snoddy3PO) He's perfect! I love him! Thank you. :) Hope you liked this chapter. 

  


Racetrack: I'se got some moah duct tape!

Legs: What? Oh, great. Who gave him THAT?

Newsies: (shift guiltily)

Legs: Which one of you idiots gave the sadist more duct tape?

Newsies: (avoid eye-contact)

Legs: I am going to find out. You know how? 

Newsies: (shake heads)

Legs: I'm going to use this handy-dandy device patented by Spaz herself.

Newsies: (terrified whispers)

Legs: Yes. That's right. SPAZ.

Boots: (begins to shake)

(cue scary music)

Legs: BEHOLD! (Holds out dark object) The duct tape LIE DETECTOR!

Jack: No...

Spot: No, it can't be...

Snipeshooter: (begans to scream hysterically)

Legs: (holds it out) Which one of you first?

Newsies: (all begin to confess at once) It was me! I did it! No, it was me! It's my fault! Foahgive me, please! MOICY! WE BEG FOAH MOICY! 

Legs: (hands it back to Spaz) Works like a charm, punkin. Thanks.

AngelicOne: (gasp) HERSHEY BARS?????? YUM! Thank you, thank you, thank you! And thank you for reviewing! Hope you liked chapter twenty-six. :D

NicNac: Thank you for reviewing. You know, I wasn't actually going to have a Christmas chapter. But because you asked...I will. :) (hugs) Hope you liked the update. 

cabby1: Hey, I like your new pen name! It's way cool. Thank you for your sweet review! And let's see, I don't think Tanya blames Racetrack. I think she blames herself. 

Racetrack: Of cohse. Dat's because it's all huh fault!

Legs: It is not!

Racetrack: Yeah. It is.

Legs: You are so rude.

Racetrack: I'se a newsie. I'se got no call ta be nice.

Legs: I'll give you a brownie.

Racetrack: Legs, have I evah told you'se how much I like you?

Legs: (thinks for a moment) Go on.

Racetrack: Yoah pretty and smaht and...pretty...and...smaht...and...

Legs: (makes him grovel prostrate before her) Ah, the smell of power...

  


Brownie/Melody: I understand about time. I'm so glad you took a moment to review, anyway! That was wonderful of you! Just for that...you get a cookie. Mmmm...

Kawaii Julie Sama: Fear not! Tanya's mom is INSTRUMENTAL in helping Race and Tanya solve their problems...well, sort of. Heheh. Thanks for reviewing! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. :D

  


Spazjoslyn: Wow, thank you. (Feels special) I hope the cliffie's don't dissuade your reading! I think you'll all like this chapter. At least, I hope you will. :) (hugs)

Bella7: You are my hero! Thanks for letting me use Del in this. Your credit is at the beginning of the chapter. As well, as the plug for "Hidden." Mwah. Oh, and here's Jack...

  


Jack: Deah Bella, I'se sorry I haven't tawked ta you'se in awhile. I'se been busy tryin' ta keep Race from destroying da house wid duct tape. He's crazy, ya know. Anyhow, I miss ya. And we should take a walk some time.

  


Love,

Da Cowboy

  


feisty2: Actually, the twist would seem bigger if everyone had read "Hidden" by Bella7. (That story ties into this one) Anyhow, thank you for reviewing, once again! Glad you like Jessica. :) 

Nevaeh: Thank you forever! Your name will arrive in...I dunno, a couple chapters, I guess. K, go run off with Spot. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the chapter. (Hugs)

Moonlights Sundance: Thanks! Lol. Yes, Racetrack NOT talking...it's a miracle...

Roma Downey: You _will_ believe. 

Racetrack: (pokes Roma) Believe what? 'Uh?

Roma Downey: (taken aback) Why, that it's a miracle, of course...

Racetrack: Dat what's a miracle?

Spot: (chortles) I guess it ain't no miracle! 'E's talkin' again!

Roma Downy: Oh, no...but...now I have no guest for this week's show! 

(Enter: Blind man with goldfish)

Roma Downey: Oh, my, look! It's a blind man with a goldfish!

Blind man: It's a miracle!

Roma Downey: Really? Did your goldfish jump out of its aquarium and warn you about the three mysterious intruders walking up your driveway?

Blind man: Um, no.

Roma Downey: Oh, well, did it warn you about an electric fire in your basement?

Blind man: No, can't say that it did.

Roma Downey: (frowning) When your bungee cable broke, your goldfish didn't break your three thousand foot fall, did it?

Blind man: Bungee cable? Are you crazy? I'm vision impaired! Why the heck would I go bungee-jumping?

Roma Downey: Well, then...(impatiently) What exactly is your miracle? 

Blind man: I found the fish food! (holds up bag proudly) I thought I was going to have to buy another bag but I found it. On the kitchen table. 

Roma Downey: Well, I...guess that's all we have time for today. I hope you'll join me next week for... "It's a Miracle." Remember...you WILL believe.

  


Uh, heh, sorry. I just couldn't help myself. No offense to anyone who likes that show. I actually DO watch it, on occasion. And I firmly believe in miracles (and angels). I just like to make fun of stuff. Even I stuff I care about. I'm sick and twisted that way. 

  
  
  


Jesse Knight: Thank you for reviewing so faithfully! (Sigh) I miss Ben. I agree with you. Let's go to Chicago and drag him back! We can chain him to the wall and make him do warm-ups with us and sing songs from "The Little Mermaid." I can still see him, "Out of the sea...wish I could be...part of your...wooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrldddd..." And then he was pretending to swim around. So funny. ANYWAY, thank you again. Seriously, we need to do something together, soon! 

  


MethosMacLeod: Fanfiction does have a soothing effect, doesn't it? I like to get hold of at least a chapter or two of something after long, grueling days. :) Thank you for reviewing! :) (hugs) Let me know what you thought of this, if you can. Mwah.

  


Kristan: Oh, don't cry! Now I'M tearing up. So glad to be back! And glad you're glad I'm back! (A thousand hugs) Review when you can. :)

  
  


Spaz: Thank you for reviewing! Life has been...hectic. Worked a 7 hour shift yesterday and I'm sick...waa...and...my ex is coming for Thanksgiving...and...I guess that's it. Thanks for asking. ;) Hey, um...let's see...I'll email you with my address, if you want it. :) Haven't talked to Kennyon for a couple days. If you happen to, would you please beg her for an update? We need to have a fashion show episode or something equally pointless. :) (hugs and brownies appear out of nowhere) Here. 

Dreamer110: Thank you! Details...yeah. Um, um, Jenny's okay. You know that, already. Raven loves Spot. Spot loves Raven. WHAT could be more perfect? An UPDATE! BWAHAHA....(hugs Dreamer) 

  



	27. Twenty Seven

A/n: This was the hardest chapter I have had to write, yet. It's also got to be the longest, so far. I'm not sure what to make of it but I'm looking forward to hearing your feedback. 

  


Much love,

Legs

  


WARNING TO ANYONE READING THIS: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE EMOTIONALLY INTENSE! DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ANY CHARACTERS THAT MAY SEEM TO BE IN JEOPARDY! THIS DOES NOT MEAN IT IS THE END! WE HAVE MILES TO GO! SO HOLD ON...

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I'm not making any money writing this story. So don't sue me, you won't get much. 

  


Thank you to Shot Hunter, Kate Lawrence, Shorty Carter, Lady Elwen, and Raven for letting me write their characters! It's been a blast, thus far. 

  


I do not own Ben but I am holding protective custody rights on this web site so that no one takes unfair advantage of him. (hugs Ben) And he really did say that hard things are good for you. Isn't he smart? (huggles Ben again)

  


I don't know anything about New York libraries or archives. So if I get lots of details wrong, I'm sorry. Let me know if I goof up too badly. :D

  
  


Shout ins: 

  
  


Sapphy: Her mom knows. And yes, the sketching of Racetrack is real. Read the chapter. You'll see. Oh, and uh, read "Hidden" by Bella7 because if you do, you will get THOUSANDS of clues and ties to this story. It's also just an all-around great story. (Hugs) Thanks for being the first reviewer for the last chapter! 

  


Racetrack: I'se ain't gonna sha'ah da lollipops and no goily's gonna make me...

  
  
  


Irish Rain: I'm so glad people are still saying they love this story! You'd think hearing that would get old but it doesn't. It's still completely wonderful and exciting! THANK YOU! Mwah. Racetrack? Famous? (smirks) You have no idea how prophetic your review was...(HINT HINT)

  
  


Kawaii Julie Sama: Thanks for reviewing like you always do! I will try to explain the painting and all that. You really, really should read "Hidden" by Bella7. She's on my favorites list. It's a great newsie story and it will explain all this intrigue far better than I could. :) (hugs) And curiosity is BAD. Just ask Spot.

Spot: Shut ya lid, Legsy goily!

Legs: (ignoring him) It's like they say, 'Curiosity killed the Spot.'

Spot: I'se ain't dead!

Legs: But you would be if Jack hadn't saved you.

Spot: I'se don't want ta talk about it anymoah. Ain't you got no sense a moicy?

Legs: Mercy? Me? (villainous laugh) NEVER!

  
  


snipah higgins: You're so sweet. Let's see, um, (makes note) SNIPER'S STORY IS NEXT! As soon as I'm on fanfiction.net, again, I'll read! Newsies honor. Thank you! Mwah.

  


Brownie/Melody: I'm afraid the updates don't come as quickly as they used to. BUT, BUT I am almost through college finals so then I'll have a bit more time to work on this! For a little while. You guys will get the end of this by the end of December or so. Which seems impossible at this point so I'm going to have to update more often. :) Yes, it's getting down to the wire with the painting and all. I've got the ending all written out. It's just a matter of bringing it to that point. :) (hugs) Thank you!

OneConfusedNewsie: Good, good, good! Read "Hidden!" It's great. You totally should. And review it because it will make Bella happy! :) Thanks for reading so far. Enjoy the new chapter! 

Racetrack: I'se mad.

Legs: This is...new?

Racetrack: I'se is really mad.

Legs: About what?

Racetrack: Everyone 'as stopped sayin' I'se is adoahable! 

Legs: Well, maybe it's time you did something adorable, then.

Racetrack: (suspiciously) Like what?

Legs: Well...(whispers in his ear)

Racetrack: Yeah? NO! No, no, no! 

Legs: Aw, c'mon! It'll be...fun! 

Racetrack: Nu uh.

Legs: Everyone will think you're adorable!

Racetrack: No, I ain't gonna dress up like an elf and give people Christmas cookies! 

(Ten minutes later)

Racetrack: How do ya put dis hat on? 

Legs: (arranges green pointy hat on his head) Aww, you look so...(struggles for a word) adorable! Now go pass them out to all the newsie girls!

Racetrack: (ignores Legs and reaches into basket, begins to munch on a Santa cookie)

Legs: What are you doing? You're eating all my Christmas presents!

Racetrack: I'se is da elf. I'se can do whatevah I'se want!

  
  


cabby1: Lol. I didn't run off with Racetrack . But RACETRACK (glares) has run off with my Christmas cookies for all of you! Maybe I can talk Shorty into making some Christmas brownies, instead. We'll see... Thank you! And yes...it's destiny. Bwaha...more to come...

  
  


NicNac: Heheh. I love mysterious, cryptic chapters...they make me feel so powerful. Ooh...bwa..ha...ha...haaaaaaaaaa...And there WILL be a Christmas chapter! If I have to kill myself writing it...there will be one! :D Thank you for reviewing. :) Here's another chapter...

  
  


Bella7: Mwah. Need I say more? Your review goes beyond flattering. Especially since, so many times, I feel like I fall short of making this as good as it needs to be. (That sentence sounded weird, oh well!) But thank you! And I will slowly but surely convert everyone into a Bella/Hiddenite. I must...I must...:) I'll email you as soon as I get a chance! I want to know IMMEDIATELY what you think of this chapter! But I mean that in a non-demanding way, of course. Love you! 

  
  


Gryffin Parker: Aww, thanks. (blushes) Yes, Delaney is one of the coolest characters, ever! And I can say that since I didn't write her, Bella did! Bella the Genius. Anyhow, thank you for reviewing YET again! Here's another chapter! REVIEW IT NOWWWWWWWWWWW...(well, ok, after you read...heh. Yeah.) (Hugs)

  


AngelicOne: If you haven't gotten back to read "Hidden," yet, then GO NOW! BECAUSE IT'S BETTER THAN MY STORY! GO GO GO! QUICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (clears throat) Yes, anyway, (a million hugs) Thank you for reviewing. :) 

  
  


Dreamer110: Thank you! I'm so glad I evoked sympathy for Sarah Jacobs. She's not my favorite character since she seemed sort of flat in the movie but that wasn't her fault. She's a sweet girl, all in all. Anyway, (hugs) and here's more...

  


Moonlights Sundance: Thank you for the cookie...and the review! And I wish I could say I was sorry for the cliffie. I know how you all feel about them but I simply couldn't resist. It was such a perfect stopping place! ;) (hugs)

Racetrack: (sticks tongue out at Moon) I'se don't ca'ah what you'se say. I just won't give you any a' my Christmas cookies! Heh. (pretends not to care, tries not to see other newsies happily munching on their cookies from Moonlights Sundance)

  


Artemis-chan of Redwing: Thanks for explaining about Ivy. Mush is feeling a little better since she reviewed. He actually threw a snowball at Blink! So he's feeling happier, I think. Blink's kind of mad, though, since it hit him in his good eye. He's so sensitive.

Yes, "Hidden" is my favorite newsies story and I will support it until the day I retire from fanfiction...and BEYOND!

Thank you for reviewing! Love ya. New chapter...voila...

  
  


Shorty Carter: I am so sorry to hear about your grandfather. :( Went through that not too long ago. I don't know what I could do to help but if I could, PLEASE tell me! (I'll be praying like a maniac for you.) ;) 

The brownies are yum and everyone's glad to have them since Racetrack stole the Christmas cookies. Hey, we were wondering if you could make some special Christmas brownies and send them special delivery so we have them on hand for the Christmas chapter coming up in a few weeks? Is that possible? Once again, oh newsie bakeress, I thank you for your WONDERFUL, DELICIOUS REVIEW!

  


imaginelet: YAY! YOU'RE READING "HIDDEN!" THIS IS WONDERFUL, INCREDIBLE NEWS! SOUND THE TRUMPETS! Thanks for reviewing so faithfully, my darling! Mwah. Here's a new chapter to read...

Nevaeh: Thanks for reviewing in your weakened state. The newsies felt so bad when they heard you were so tired...(newsies crowding the screen, whispering worriedly) I told them you'd feel better after you slept and that seemed to reassure them. But Les looks positively traumatized. You should say 'hi' to him since he's too young to go in any closets. Skittery says 'hi,' too. (Hugs) Have a brownie from Shorty.

Ivy: Don't apologize! I'm just so happy you're back! The newsies made you a banner. It says, "Hi, Ivy!" I wanted them to put "Welcome back, Ivy!" but Dutchy didn't know how to spell that. So...I guess it'll have to do. Glad you're happy with the "Hidden" twist...heheh, a pun (woohoo, I'm lame). Thanks for finding time to review! 

I told Mush what you said.

Mush: What's a sexy stud? (Beams) Hi, Ivy! I'm so glad ya home! And, Blink, Ivy says ta 'eat dat!'

Blink: (stares distastefully at stack of papes in his hands) A'right...(shoves paper in his mouth and begins to chew, blue eye wells up and he looks like he might cry)

Mush: Aww, Blinkey, it's okay...I think it was a...a joke...

Blink: (looks ready to throw up)

C. Topper Preston and Corky: Lol. Your reviews always make me laugh. Vinnie, don't give her too much medication. I need her to support my insanity. :) Thanks, my duckling! You ROCK! Have a brownie and another chapter...And READ "HIDDEN" by Bella7! TRUST ME! EVERYTHING WILL MAKE SENSE IF YOU DO! 

Kristan: Thank you! (Hugs) I want to go see "The Haunted Mansion." I'll have to do that in my non-existent spare time. I'm not even supposed to be writing now. I should be working on other stuff. But am I? Noooo...because all of you are more important than U.S. History. I would be proud of that, if I were you. ;) (hands Kristan a brownie and the next chapter) Be warm, be filled.

  


PsYcHoJo: Hey, you're back! Skittery sends kisses. Loads of 'em! Thank you! :) Here's the next chapter...and a brownie. Mmm, mmm, yum.

harrys-gurl7: lol...thanks. (grin) Your review made me laugh. Which is hard to do. So, ANYHOW, glad you liked it! You should update your story, soon. Or maybe you have and I missed it...no, I couldn't have missed it. I put you on my updates list...(wanders off talking to herself)

  


WARNING TO ANYONE READING THIS: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE EMOTIONALLY INTENSE! DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ANY CHARACTERS THAT MAY SEEM TO BE IN JEOPARDY! THIS DOES NOT MEAN IT IS THE END! WE HAVE MILES TO GO! SO HOLD ON...

  


****

"Dat's me."

Tanya's face scrunched up in frustration, "Okay. WHAT is going on? Huh?" 

She pointed a finger at her aunt, "Why do YOU have a picture of Racetrack? How come my mom knew about it? Where did it come from?" 

She clenched her teeth in anger, "Why? I don't GET it!" Every confusion, every bottled up frustration, ever fear came screaming to the surface. The girl felt a strange raking sensation in her middle. The tears bit into her tired eyes, "Why-wha..." Her struggling words melted into sobs. 

Keaton, ever sensitive, ever sensible, opened strong arms for his niece to step into. "Hey, hey," he muttered, "We'll figure it out. Don't cry...hey..."

Delaney looked from her husband and niece to the gangly piece of history with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. 

He didn't look as lost as she had imagined he would. She watched his gaze fall back on the painting in her arms. Every question in his eyes seemed to struggle for dominance. "Did you draw dat?" he asked, at last. 

Delaney shook her head, "I found it in our basement. It was done by someone named Moira Bailey. Do you know her?" 

"Moira..." Racetrack rolled the name slowly over his tongue. "Moira, Moira, Moira..." He raised an extremely Italian eyebrow, "Kloppy's granddaughtah?"

"You know her?" Delaney's eyes grew dark with pleasure.

The newsie shrugged, "Yeah. But she don't tawk ta me. Just Davey."

"David Jacobs?" The historian was trying to contain the growing excitement in her voice.

"Yeah," Race frowned, turned to the sniffling Tanya, "How'd she know dat?"

Keaton shot Delaney a warning look. His wife looked torn. She shrugged helplessly, "I have to tell him, Keaton. I don't know what else to do."

Tanya sat up. Her voice was low and cracked slightly, "Would you please just explain what's going on?"

"When we got this place, I made sure to get a hold of the blue prints. Me being the fan of Victorian history that I am."

"Try obsessed weirdo," Keaton whispered.

"Try sleeping on the couch tonight," Delaney stuck her tongue out at him.

Keaton rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna order some dinner."

"Egg rolls. And bean sprouts. And..."Delaney started to follow him to the kitchen.

"I got it, babe."

"Yeah, sure you do," she said, sitting back down. "Anyway, I saw the house before I really got a chance to look at the blue prints but...we didn't have a basement."

Racetrack's curious expression went quizzical, "What's dat gotta do wit anyt'ing?"

Delaney leaned forward, her jet black hair falling in her face, "I had a blue print for the basement." 

There was a sigh as Keaton walked back in, "Food's on its way but traffic's insane this time of day. It'll be a little..."

"I don't get it," Tanya interrupted.

"Why the traffic's bad?"

"No! Why you had a blue print for a basement that wasn't there!"

"But it was there."

"But you said..."

Delaney cut her off, "After I saw the original house plans, I took a walk through the house and knocked on all the walls."

"She did this while I was out," Keaton offered.

"Because you just would have walked around behind me saying, 'Who's there'."

"No, because I would have taken you to the hospital."

"What's knockin' on da walls gonna do?" Racetrack asked, leaning back in his seat. 

Tanya had switched couches to be near him and she leaned sideways to watch his facial expressions.

"I was looking for a fake wall. Or a wall with something behind it."

"So she took a sledgehammer..."

Keaton got a shove for that. Delaney glared at him, "I'M telling the story!" 

"Fine, fine."

"So I when I hit a wall with a different sound...I knew..." she paused for effect, "I took the wall out, single-handedly." 

"She made a mess. There was dry-wall and dust everywhere. And guess who had to clean that up?"

"I found steps and...well, why don't I just show you? I mean, it's right over here." They followed her into the hallway and through the kitchen.

"We eventually knocked out the whole wall so we could get down here easier but..." she stopped and looked at Racetrack. "We haven't moved much." 

"So you found my pictchah down deah."

"We found a lot of pictures. Some of you, some of Davey, some of Jack Kelly."

"Jack?" Race was incredulous, "You got pictchahs 'a Jack down deah?"

"Well, not anymore, we hung those. Over there."

They all turned to see where Delaney was pointing. The entrance way they walked through. 

Without waiting, the newsie ran towards it, brown eyes bigger than ever. When the others reached him, they found him staring raptly at it, his cap against his heart. As if it was the portrait of a saint before him There was Jack, a paper thrust high over his head, a look of intensity as he yelled headlines at a gathering crowd.

"Dis is across da street from Tibby's," said Race, his eyes never straying from the sketch.

"It's a good picture," Tanya whispered.

****

FLASHBACK

  


"Extra, extra! Riot in City Hall! Thousands Trampled Ta Death!" 

Three men stopped to buy papers. 

"T'ank ya, gentlemen. Much obliged to ya. Extra, extra!" Jack let his arm fall, "Hey, Davey, look."

David Jacobs was counting out change for a customer, "What is it?"

"Ain't that Moira across the street?"

His friend's curly head shot up, "WHERE?" He blushed and adjusted his voice to a more calm level, "I mean... 'Where...'"

"Right theah, sittin' in theah," the newsie pointed towards a small restaurant with windows that faced the street.

"She's looking this way," David observed. "Wonder if she sees us?"

"I don't wondah," Jack said, gesturing with an openly casual hand to his person. He nodded, "I know."

"Right," a chuckle, "My mistake, of course."

"Just so's you admit it."

"What do you think she's doing?"

"Prob'ly drawin' or readin' like she always is. She nevah does anyt'in' else." 

"She's really smart!" David protested.

"Yeah? Really borin', if ya ask me."

"Uh, Jack?"

"I mean, goils dat read too much...dey stop t'inkin' deah's a real woild outside, ya know?"

"Jack..."

"Moira Bailey has no idea what's outside dose books o' hois."

There was a small cough and Jack turned to come face to face with "boring Moira Bailey."

"And you obviously have no idea what's _in_side them, Mr. Kelly," she said, contemptuously.

"What's dat you got deah, Moira?" Jack teased, hoping to get some temper out of her.

Moira pulled the rough canvas closer than before. 

"What? Ain't ya gonna show me?"

"No, I most _certainly_ am not." Moira stepped disdainfully around Jack and across the street.

"I'll talk to you later, Moira," David called.

The girl turned and gave him a small smile before she tossed her head back and carried on.

Jack shook his head in disgust and embarrassment at having been so utterly scorned. His New York tongue fought for words to throw at her retreating back, "Hoity...toity... little...MISS!" And that was his complete dismissal of Moira Bailey and her canvas.

  


END FLASHBACK

****

"It looks jus' like him," Racetrack declared after studying it for a long moment. "But why would Moira draw Cowboy? Dey ain't exactly on borrowin' toims wid each uddah, if ya catch my draft."

"Well," Delaney looked tense, "I found Moira's diary. And...well...later on...Moira marries Jack."

"MARRIES?" Tanya thought Race's eyes might be saucer size permanently.

"They got married. So did y-..." her face went grey. "Tanya..."

"What?"

"Tanya, you're in that diary!"

"What?" 

"The diary! Where is it?" Delaney made a dive for a book shelf, "Aha!" She flipped greedily through the worn pages. "Aha, here!" 

The book was shoved in Tanya's face and she read the entry slowly, stumbling over Moira's faded handwriting, 

__

__

"It seems Racetrack Higgins has found a lady friend. Grandfather said he comes in at night whistling the way he used to when he was younger. He has cut back on his cigars in order to save money. David has told me he spends it at Siding Hall, instead. I have never been inside a dance hall. Mother would be appalled. Perhaps, I should pay a visit. Racetrack told me her name is Tanya. It's quite an unusual name. The poor boy is rather mad about her but I'm afraid it is just too shocking. Her being an actress, I mean."

"I thought she didn't talk to Race," Tanya said, confused.

"She didn't. Until later."__

"So...what does this mean?"

"It happened. A hundred years ago."

"But how?"

"We're here!"

"But you _were_ there."__

Racetrack had stopped listening. He was following the wall around the corner. He gave a little cry.

"Race? Are you okay?" Tanya came around the corner after him.

The newsie stood before a long row of charcoal sketches. 

Tanya recognized the pictures' subjects immediately, "Blink, Mush, Skittery, Snipeshooter, Boots, David, Les, Specs, and you, again." The small initials in the corners all read, "M.B." 

"Moira did all of these," Delaney told them.

Another picture, this one in watercolor, caught Race's attention, "Look it's Jack...and he's got a baby wid 'im!"

"That's Emma."

"The first baby."

"Foist baby? Dey had moah?"

"Four."

Race laughed and the irrepressible dimples appeared, "Da scab went and got 'imself hitched AND saddled!"

Tanya was reading another entry in Moira's diary. She looked up, "What happened to Moira?"

"She died a few years back. There was a letter from Jack in her trunk."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know," Delaney confessed. "I never tried to find him. Thought it might not be a good idea to drag up all this stuff that he had obviously left behind on purpose."

Racetrack's normally bright eyes had glazed over. There was that quality in his voice that reminded Tanya of the day they had walked to Five Points, something like...fear, "Cowboy's...alive?"

"I...I don't think so. He wrote the letter a few years ago," the historian shifted nervously. Had she been foolish to believe all this? She accepted this apparition, almost back from the grave, without question. And that in itself could be questioned. And if he was real (and he must be), what would happen to history? To time? To him? To poor Jack if he had a heart attack when he saw this ghost from his past? But...no, it had been too long. Hadn't it?

  


****

"You guys have a good night," Ben called to his students as they trudged off the stage and towards the door. "And let me know what Tanya says!"

"Mreh," Diane grunted, dragging her tired feet across the floor. She winced as she lifted her backpack. 

"Sore?" he asked, leaning back in his chair with a yawn.

She glared at him.

"Hard things are good for you."

"Everything aches," moaned Robert.

"You're too young to say that," Ben told him. "Hey, if I can dance that long, so can you."

"I have a knee problem, though."

"So?" Ben said, callously.

"So I can't do it."

Their teacher shrugged his handsome shoulders.

"Uh, bye, Ben," Sarah said, following Diane out the door.

"Bye, Sarah. Good job today!"

****

"Well, Ms. Adams...it's nice to have you back. I heard you took a little break there for awhile."

"Just to get settled. My husband and I moved into a house in the city."

"Oh, that sounds so perfect!"

Tanya marveled at the change in the woman's voice. The librarian on the fifth floor was falling all over herself to be nice to Delaney.

"It's great. We really like it," Delaney told her politely.

"So what are you working on today?"

"You got anything from the turn of the century?"

The librarian's head shot up when she saw Race and Tanya, "But I..."

Delaney raised her eyebrows from behind her dark rimmed reading glasses, "Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no, I..." she frowned. "Right this way."

They followed her past a desk, past shelves, past displays, through a door into a large room lighted by long fluorescent lamps on the ceiling.

"You're going to want to look under the date," she began. "What year? We should probably start in..."

"I got it," Delaney told her.

"Are...are you sure?"

"Completely. Thank you very much," Delaney said briskly as she yanked a file cabinet open.

The librarian mumbled something and walked away.

"Gosh," Tanya laughed softly.

"What?"

"You were so mean to her!"

"Mean? MEAN? You thought that was mean? Mean is me in line at Disney Land! That was just...business like."

Tanya grinned.

Her aunt held up something to the light for a moment, "I kind of have this love/hate relationship with librarians. Yeah, yeah, they take care of books and all. But they're so intrusive...and sneaky! 

"I mean...I finally find the book I'm looking for. I lean back to smell that great book smell. I get two wonderful sentences in...and Mr. Librarian leaps out of nowhere and starts harrassing me. 'Are you finding everything okay? What's that you're reading? Oh, that's a great one. Have you read anything else by him? You should. I highly recommend the fourth novel in the series. Well, now that I've sufficiently disturbed you, let me skip off to terrify some other unsuspecting reader!"

Tanya shook her head, still smiling.

But Delaney wasn't finished, "And THEN...when you actually DO need them...they're all hiding in the children's section. I'm telling you, it's a plot."

"To do what?" her niece asked, amused.

"To ruin our lives," she said, opening the file cabinet again. Her fingers ran over the labels with ease. "Let's see, uh, 1885, 1887...nope."

She stooped to a much lower drawer, "1893, 1894..."

Racetrack had kept his hands shoved in his pockets as he waited. There wasn't much he could do except watch, anyway.

He found his thoughts traveling back to Jack. Jack, who thought Racetrack was worth listening to, worth keeping around. Jack, who thought Race's wisecracks were funny. Jack, who was somehow always in on the joke. He missed the Cowboy.

Tanya laughed again and the newsboy looked over at her. The soft brown curls that framed her face were falling forward as she leant over a cabinet beside her aunt. He could just make out the corner of her chiseled mouth turned up in a smile. Tanya, who seemed to think the world was as in love with life as she was. Tanya, who pretended to understand him. Tanya, who wanted so badly to understand him, to understand his life.

Maybe, Racetrack decided, that was why he was there. Why he was caught in the year 2003, a lifetime past his own. But could he make her understand what he himself could not?

"Racetrack!" Tanya whispered.

That broke the reverie.

"We found something about the strike."

Delaney help up a yellowed New York Sun that read, "Children's Crusade: Newsies Stop the World."

The newsie grinned boyishly and pointed to a face in the large picture, "Dat's me."

Tanya leaned forward to see it better, "You look mad."

"Nah, I was gettin' pushed aroun'. Ya know, so we'd all get in."

"Oh," the girl studied the photograph for a moment, then caught sight of the caption, "That must have been so exciting."

Racetrack nodded, "And we all got away wid it. 'Cept foah Crutchy." A shadow crept over his face. "But hey, we was famous all day!"

Delaney wished she had thought to bring a tape recorder. Anything to capture that voice...

"We should get started," she decided, breaking into her own thoughts.

The three turned to look at the large stacks of newspapers Delaney had found.

  


****

Diane Carter jammed the key in the lock. She needed artificial stimuli. Fast.

"Hey, sweetie," her mother called from the family room.

"Hi, hi, hi," her daughter ripped the refrigerator door open and began her ritual hunt. "Nope, nope, aha!" Triumph.

The plastic wrapper was off and in the trash only a split second before the Twinkie was melting in her mouth. Blessed sugar.

"Why's Victoria in the hospital this time?"

Mrs. Carter's eyes never left the TV screen, "She had a seizure when Vladimir threatened to leave her for her identical twin sister, Bianca."

"Vladimir? What happened to Ryan?"

"He and LaTecia are in the Bahamas."

"Who's LaTecia?"

"Crystal's sister."

"Isn't Crystal the one who's..."

"Having Vladimir's baby," her mother finished.

Diane finished off her Twinkie as a shirtless actor jumped off a diving board, "He is so hot."

"David? Oh, yeah," her mother unwrapped another caramel, "He's a doll."

"Remind me to skip commercial work and go straight to soaps. Cute guys, lots of money, minimal acting effort required..."

"How was class?"

"Ben made us do pirouettes for like...half an hour! I'm exhausted! I need another Twinkie."

Halfway to the kitchen, she remembered, "Oh! Gotta call Tanya tonight!"

  


****

Tanya was beginning to wonder if this had been such a brilliant plan. 2 hours of skimming newspapers and nothing...

"Aunt Delaney, isn't there a quicker way to do this?"

"It's called research for a reason, Tanya."

"Why we do an i-search?"

"Oh, sure, take the easy way out," Delaney scoffed. "Do you know how unreliable all that stuff is? You need to see the actual documentation to count on it. It's worth the extra work. Trust me."

"But I'm not finding...any..." Tanya stopped mid-sentence to stare.

"What?"

"Omigosh, I think..."

Race and Delaney looked up anxiously at the girl.

"Oh. No, never mind."

They exhaled.

"I mean, it's totally the wrong date."

"What?" Racetrack asked, impatiently.

"This paper...I saw the name 'Conlon' but...it's about some hospital fund and it's dated like...1970."

"Let me see that," Delaney took it from her and read, _"Brooklyn Memorial Hospital has announced plans to name children's fund after greatest supporter, billionaire Patrick Conlon. The Conlon Children's Fund has been designated for the medical care and treatment of underprivileged kids in New York City. Mr. Conlon visited the children's ward today accompanied by his wife, Michelle, and an old family friend, affectionately referred to as 'Crutchy.'"_

  


****

FLASHBACK

  


"This is a great thing you're doing here, Mr. Conlon. It must have been quite a sacrifice. To give up so much...to suffer, for the sake of children," a reporter was pushing a mic in the man's face. 

Crutchy smiled, the bags under his eyes heavier with age. He leaned back in his wheel chair and shook his curly steel-gray head. It was almost funny to him how little people knew about this thing they liked to call, "Suffering."

Patrick Conlon may have been eighty-eight years old. His mouth might have drooped a little farther. His blond hair had long since turned a dirty silver and thinned to almost nothing. But when he smirked, Spot's eyes rekindled with the cry of the newsboy in his soul. With the passing of years comes the passing of memory. But the one thing Spot would not, and could not forget...he was a newsie. And he always would be.

He smirked again, his voice shaking a little as he spoke, "It's funny da t'ings ya t'ink ya gonna do. Until ya do'em and realize they ahen't so impoahtant, anymoah."

He watched Raven bend over a little cancer patient across the hall.

"But so much money! Millions and millions of dollars...truly remarkable that you would give so much away."

"It'd be moah remahkable if I didn't."

  


END FLASHBACK

  


****

"Spot is a billionaire now?" Tanya sounded surprised.

"He's got moah money den Pulitzah!" Race stared hard at the photograph of a weathered old man sitting on the edge of a hospital bed, his hand in the hand of a little girl with polio. Spot looked so...old.

"Had," Delaney corrected. "This article was written over thirty years ago."

"Oh. Um...yeah," Tanya felt all the discomfort of trying to skirt a subject that would bother Racetrack. "What year are you on, Race?"

"Nineteen-hundr'd and foah."

"Anything interesting?"

Racetrack handed her the paper.

"Peter Pan? Wow."

"What is it?"

"It's a play. Famous, famous play."

"Did you know Barrie wrote that for Maude Adams?" Delaney put in.

"Didn't she play Peter Pan?"

"Hundreds of times," her aunt peered over her shoulder. "But that doesn't look like Maude."

Tanya felt her heart speed up, "It isn't. It's...it's Kate."

"Kate? Da one you was tryin' ta find aftah...?"

"Yeah!"

The girl in the picture wore dark tights with leaves sewn into them, leaves around her tight bodice, and wound at her throat. Her dark hair had been caught up in a net so that it appeared short like a boy's. Her hands rested on her hips as she stared defiantly outward. In every way, she looked like 'the boy who wouldn't grown up.'" Below, the caption read, _"The captivating Kate Lawrence of London dressed as J. M. Barrie's sensational 'Peter Pan.'"_

  


****

FLASHBACK

  


"Miss Lawrence, give us a smile!"

"Miss Lawrence, do you plan to play any theaters out West?"

The bulb flashed again. Click, flash. The scratching of pens. The cigarette smoke that stung Kate's nose. 

"I'll play anywhere they'll let me," she told the reporter, flashing a brazen smile behind him to the numerous cameras focused on her slender form.

"Have you had any contact with Mr. Barrie?"

"I haven't."

"What do you enjoy most about performing as Peter Pan?"

"The freedom. I love feeling free," Kate pursed her lips in pretended amusement. Every word sounded so much like the last time she had said it. In Chicago.

"Miss Lawrence?" There was a strong arm at her elbow, guiding her back towards her dressing room. "That will be all gentleman," Dubose announced.

Randolph Dubose, the tall manager with the hook nose and the snuff in his cheek, opened the door for Kate. 

"Is there anything else you'll be needing, Miss Lawrence?"

"No, thank you. That will be all."

The manager turned to leave.

"Oh, but...has Mr. Brooks wired?"

"Yes, miss. He's arriving on the ten o'clock train."

"Very well. Thank you, Mr. Dubose."

"Of course."

Kate seated herself at the small vanity, faded and cracked with time. The powder puff in her hand dabbed her already white nose.

Her dark green eyes fell on the photograph that sat stiffly propped on the dresser. Skyford's usually humor lined mouth was straight and set. Still the laughter never left his eyes.

Kate pulled open the thin drawer in front of her and removed the lace gloves and handkerchiefs. And there was the small gold band laced in sapphires. She brought the cold metal to her lips, to her cheek, willing it to cool the feverish blush there. 

A secret ceremony in the captain's cabin. A secret marriage of three years. A secret childtucked away with the trusted nanny, deep in the country. A secret husband so often away at sea. A well-kept secret considering Kate Lawrence was in the public eye so much of late. The sensational actress, the women's suffrage activist, the bold writer of scandalous magazine columns, the great beauty. No attachments, it was said. No family, it was said.

Kate pushed her wedding ring back between the folds of linen. Back into the drawer of well-kept secrets it went. Well-kept, indeed.

  


END FLASHBACK

****

"So that's what happened to Kate," Tanya said, letting the paper fall from her hands. She shook her head, "What does all this accomplish? I mean, what...what do we do next?"

Delaney frowned, "We need to narrow it down. We're grasping at straws."

Racetrack scratched his head, "So whatta we do?"

There was a pause. The woman's frown deepened but then she nodded, "Obituaries."

They knew what she meant.

  


****

Diana flipped through her notebook. Where had she put that number...aha!

Great. No answer...

  


****

Silence, the rustling of paper, frustrated whispers.

Delaney sighed, "I'm an idiot. I don't even know who to be looking for."

"Phillip Ferdinand Estanelli," Tanya read then looked at Race. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Racetrack's eyes went wide and he shrugged.

"Estanelli...Esta...isn't that Kristen's last name?"

"So who's...Phillip?" Delaney stared at the page.

The newsie squinted as he read over the faded obituary, "It's Bumlets."

****

FLASHBACK 

"Don't cry, Krissy."

Kristen smiled faintly, salt stains across her cheeks, "You know I can't help it,"

Bumlets coughed and his tanned chest heaved with the effort.

Kristen bit back another sob as she wiped blood and spit from the corner of his mouth.

A little redhead appeared at her elbow, "Daddy, look what I made you!"

Her father chuckled before falling into another spasm.

Fiona continued, uncertainly, "It's a kite, Daddy, see?"

"I see," he smiled, leaning back against the pillows. "Thank you."

"And when you get better, we'll go flying."

Cough, "We...go...flyin', Fiona."

Kristen chewed her lip anxiously, "Fiona, go into the kitchen and play now. Your father needs to rest."

The little girl walked reluctantly from the room and Bumlets watched, a twinkle in his unnaturally bright eyes, "She looks like you, Kristen."

There would be no stopping the tears then. Kristen's mouth fell, her face crumpled inwards, and an unwanted cry ran through her lips. "I need you," she moaned.

Bumlets opened his mouth to say something but another fit of coughing ripped the words away. "I...I..." he struggled, to push himself up off the bed, floundering on the mattress like a drowning man. "Krissy..."

  


END FLASHBACK

  


****

Delaney felt her phone vibrate, "Keaton?"

"No, this is Diane Carter. I'm a friend of Tanya's. Um, is she there?"

"Sure...Tanya?"

Tanya looked up at her aunt, bewildered and aching, "What?"

"It's for you."

"Hello?" she asked dully.

"Tanya, it's me! Diane!"

"Oh, Diane...hi."

"Hi! Hey, where were you today? Ben said you signed up for this class!"

She had forgotten about it, "Oh, the theater workshop...I totally forgot."

"You forgot," Diane repeated.

"Yeah, I...a lot's been happening."

"Are you gonna come tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"What? Why not?"

"Why not...because..."

"You have to come!"

"Why?"

"Because! It's not the same without you! And Ben actually misses you! I can tell! You have to come back so we can gloat together! C'mon..."

"But..."

"You'll have fun. You KNOW you will. Please, please, please..."

"I have a friend staying with me right now. I don't know if..."

"Bring her with you."

"It's a guy."

"Oh, really?" Diane grinned, "Well, fine! Bring him with you! Just...you HAVE to come! Please!" 

"But I..."

"I mean it, Tanya," Diane told her seriously, "You need to be here. Really, I mean it...you..."

Tanya felt like screaming. Her voice fought to stay calm, "Okay, okay! I'll come, okay? I may be a little late but I'll be there, alright?"

"Great! I love you! Buh-bye!" 

Click.

****

Tanya glanced back at the obituary page. __

_ "Died: Phillip Lorenzo Estanelli....Tuberculosis... He left behind a wife and daughter..."_

  


****

  


a/n: I'm done. (Silence) (cricket, cricket) Review if you didn't give up half way through! :D Thank you guys for sticking with me! Love, Legs

  


WARNING TO ANYONE READING THIS: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE EMOTIONALLY INTENSE! DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ANY CHARACTERS THAT MAY SEEM TO BE IN JEOPARDY! THIS DOES NOT MEAN IT IS THE END! WE HAVE MILES TO GO! SO HOLD ON...

  


  



	28. Twenty Eight

A/n: Chapter Twenty-Eight and not a moment to lose! QUICK! READ IT! Lol.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Newsies." I do not own The Beatles or the lyrics to their song "Golden Slumbers." (Good song, though) I own "Tanya" and "Bianca." "Robert" and "Ben" are real people. The companion to this story is "Hidden" by Bella7. I thank her, once again, for all her incredible support and assistance (and for letting me write Del and Keaton!)

The following characters appear courtesy of Lady Elwen, Bella7, Shorty Carter:

"Sarah McGregorn"

"Delaney and Keaton Adams"

"Diane Carter"

It had been a subdued cab ride back to the Adams'. Delaney wished the cabbie would turn the radio off. She was not in the mood to listen to the Beatles...

_"Once there was a way to get back homeward. Once there was a way to get back home...sleep, pretty darling, do not cry..." _

Tanya felt like crying, anyway.

Delaney itched to ask Racetrack about the year 1900. The greatest opportunity of her career, of ANYONE'S career, and she didn't feel right bothering him.

"Are you okay, Race?" Tanya asked, twisting a finger around the hem on his sleeve.

"I jus' can't believe deah gone. Ya know?"

"I know."

"I jus' saw 'em!" Almost as an afterthought, he repeated, scornfully, "Gone."

Outside the car windows, New York carried on without them. The newsie turned his head to watch buildings and people flying by.

"Is it strange?" Delaney blurted.

"Huh?"

"Seeing the city so different...is it strange?"

They had stopped at an intersection and Race's experienced eye caught a pick-pocket pushing up against an unsuspecting shopper. He almost grinned, "It ain't _so_ strange."

"Ben? Hi! It's Diane! Yeah, Tanya, said she'd come tomorrow! Yeah, she's bringing somebody with her. Is that okay? Cool. See you tomorrow. Buh-bye!" Diane hung up the phone.

Delaney was just paying the driver when a man with his arms full of boxes shoved by, knocking the historian off balance. Delaney was just about to yell something unfriendly when Racetrack piped, "'Ey, weah standin' heah! Ya gotta prob'em, huh?"

The man looked back warily but kept walking.

"A true New Yorker," Tanya sighed dramatically, entwining her hands under his arm. The newsie continued to glare menacingly at the man now crossing the street as Tanya dragged him inside.

"_Dormi, dormi,_ _Sogna, piccolo amor mio..."_

Tanya sat up in bed, frowning. Racetrack?

A quick peek into the hall revealed the newsie in front of the mirror, combing his hair with amusing precision, a look of intense concentration on his face. He seemed almost unconscious of his singing, "_Dormi, sogna. Posa il capo sul mio cor._"

Tanya bit hard on her lip to keep from giggling. He seemed so serious. And a little sad, too. She mentally kicked herself for wanting to laugh.

Closing her door, she tugged open a dresser drawer and frowned. She had forgotten to do laundry. She pulled the sleek grey pants up against her and stared into the mirror. They were loose enough to work in, anyway. Tugging them on, she buttoned the snaps up the sides and straightened the straps on her tank top. It felt like ages since she had done any acting. She really needed to get back in the mood.

Outside the door, Race kept singing, "Dormi, sogna...Posa il capo..."

Tanya pulled out the scrunchie in her hair and shook her curls loose. She put a movie star smile on and posed. She leaned forward and pursed her lips, her eyes glowing dark and playful.

"Tanya?"

"Aaaahhh!"

She spun around with a look of dismay.

Race's eyes were wide, "What ah you'se _doin_?"

"Nothing!"

His confusion turned to teasing, "Didn't look like nuttin' ta me, Tanya."

"I wasn't doing anything," she insisted, straightening up.

"Shoah...whatevah you'se say, sweetie."

His giggles carried to the other side of the apartment.

"So wheah's dis place weah goin'?" Race asked, matching the girl's quick, unfaltering step.

"It's a theater."

"Like a hall?"

"No...not like you're used to. We practice dancing and singing and doing stuff on stage."

"Well, no wondah you'se so good at it! Ya have ta practice?"

Tanya immediately forgave Racetrack for walking in on her, "Yeah, just like you probably aren't very good at selling newspapers when you first start, you have to get good at it so you can make money."

"Yeah, ya shoulda seen me my foist day," the newsie grinned. "It ain't all roses and violins out deah, ya know."

Tanya was reminded, then. "Racetrack?" she asked, quietly.

"Huh?"

"Can you really play the violin?"

His nonchalant expression hardened, "When did I say dat?"

"At Greg's party. Remember?"

"Me and my big mouth," he said, fighting to stay light.

"So?"

"So what?" he asked, sticking a cigar from his back pocket into the corner of his mouth. Somehow, it made him feel more...secure.

"So can you?"

"I'se don't wanna talk about it."

"But...we tell each other everything."

"You didn't tell me what you'se was doin' in front of da mihhah dis mohnin'!"

"That's different."

"No, it ain't."

"But..."

"We fah from dis heah theatah?" he interrupted.

She sighed, hurt, "No, it's just around the corner now."

He nodded and put a confident arm around her waist, "Tanya, deah ah somet'ings a fella jus' doesn't wanna talk about. Undahstand?"

Another sigh, "Yeah, okay. Whatever."

"Good. Now let's go do some theatah!" He struck an enormous pose across the sidewalk, arms outspread.

Ben looked between his choreography notes and the monologues he had read. He yawned and sprawled backwards in his chair. No more 2 AM's when he had to work the next day.

"We're here!" Diane ran in and shrieked. "Ta DA!"

"You have way too much energy for this time of morning," Ben's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're just jealous," she told him, throwing her backpack down with enthusiasm.

A bedraggled Sarah McGregorn entered and walked solemnly to a chair in the corner, "Wake me up when we have to start working," she announced, before closing her eyes.

"Ben, do you have any AA batteries?"

Ben looked up to see Robert, "Batteries?"

"For my fan," the kid held out his miniature fan.

"No."

"No what?"

"No batteries."

"Oh. Diane?"

The petite girl looked up from torturing Sarah awake, "Yeah?"

"Do you have any batteries?"

She sent him a look, "No? Why would I bring batteries to a theater class?"

"I was just WONDERING."

"Whatever. Sarah, c'mon....ya know you wanna play 'duck, duck, goose' with me!"

"No. Actually, I don't."

"Fine. 'Ducky Wucky,' then?"

"No," Ben growled, "No 'Ducky Wucky!'"

"Sneaky Shadows!" suggested Robert, forgetting about his fan.

"Yeah, I'll play that," Diane agreed, "How 'bout it, Sarah?"

"Will you please just let me sleep?"

"But..."

"Five minutes!" she almost screamed, "I just want five minutes!"

"Okay, okay! So, Ben, have you ever been mobbed?"

"Mobbed?"

"Yeah, like attacked by a large crowd of hysterical fans?"

"Why do I not like where this going?"

"Hey, is this Conservatory Prep III?"

Ben looked up, "Yeah. What's your name?"

"Grenada. Grenada Larimer.'

"Hey, Grenada, nice of you to join us. Didn't see you, yesterday."

"Oh, yeah," Grenada flipped her blond hair and shrugged, "I had a matinee. Couldn't make it. My bad." She snapped her gum.

"Well, why don't you go spit that gum out and we'll get started?"

"Hello, my lovelies!"

"TANYA!" Diane shrieked making a flying leap for her friend.

"Whoa! What have you been smoking this morning?"

"Poptarts," Sarah told her. She stood up and stretched.

"Toaster strudels are YUMMY!" Diane exclaimed.

"Tanya? You in heah?"

"Yeah, in here, Race!" Tanya called.

"Race?" Ben asked, trying to evade the breeze from Robert's fan.

The newsie stuck his head in the door.

"Yeah, Ben, everybody, this is Anthony Higgins. But he goes by Racetrack."

Their teacher stood up, "Nice to meet you, Racetrack. I'm Ben."

Tanya cringed as Racetrack spit into his palm and held it out, "Pleased ta meetcha."

Ben looked amused but spit in his own hand and met Race's. The newsie nodded in approval.

"Euuuuuughhhh! That is..." Grenada struggled for a word, "_S_o gross."

Ben ignored her and picked up his scripts again.

"Race is gonna hang out with me today, okay?" Tanya bit her lip and looked at her teacher.

"Sure, that's fine. We've got plenty of room." Sigh. "Alright, you guys, let's warm up."

A couple stragglers came in, then.

"Hey, you two, we're warming up. Come on," Ben coaxed.

A collective groan and they were on the floor doing isolations.

"Hold it for...ten, nine, eight, seven, six..."

Tanya thought her stomach muscles were going to explode with the tension.

"Five, four, three, two..."

Race felt his muscles begin to shake but he pursed his mouth and didn't move.

"One...and rest."

"Ugggggh..." Robert fell ungracefully to the floor.

Ben kneaded the back of his neck with his fingers and stood up straight, "Undulations," he told them grimly. "Up, and down...up and...down...ohh, that's _wicked_."

"Wicked? It's wicked?" Diane grinned, poking Tanya.

Ben crossed his legs in front of him, "Butterflies."

The giggling ceased and was replaced by unlady-like grunts as they pushed themselves as far over their laps as they could.

Robert began to bounce back and forth on his thighs.

"Look at me, Ben! Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy!"

Ben shook his head, hands gripping his ankles, "Don't bounce. You'll tear something and then you'll wish you'd never been _born_."

Robert stopped, his pale skin turning pink.

Ben let out a long breath, "Alright, let's work on some monologues, shall we?"

"Ooh, ooh! I get to be Heather today! Right, right, right?"

"Diane will read 'Heather.' Sarah will read 'Pollyanna.' Grenada, let's have you try 'Maria,' alright?"

"Oh, that's no problem, at all. I was actually cast as Maria at the Crawley."

"Huh. Good, you'll be familiar with it. Tanya?"

"Mm hmm?"

"I want to hear 'Miranda.'"

"Sure."

"Racetrack?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to read something?"

There was no hesitation. "Shoah, why not?"

Ben studied him for a moment before handing him a sheet of paper, "How 'bout this?"

The newsie shrugged but when the teacher had turned his back, he whispered to Tanya, "Read foah what?"

"We get up in front of each other and pretend to be these characters."

Race looked down at the monologue before him, "Oh. A'right."

"What part did you get?" asked Diane, curiously.

"D...Dodger?"

"Ooh, Oliver Twist! Nice."

"Olivah Twist?"

"Yeah. You've seen that, right?" Sarah was looking over his shoulder.

The boy sat confused for a moment, "Oh...Uh, oh yeah, yeah...dat guy...dat Olivah Twist scabbah, heheh. 'E's a great guy, huh?"

"What?" Tanya's friends looked puzzled.

"You...know...him?" asked Ben, a little bemused.

"Shoah, shoah, I do!" Tanya started to tense up, but Racetrack didn't bat a lash as he launched deeper into his bluff, "Da doity rotten son of a gun! Didn't evah mention me's to ya!"

"No..." Ben said slowly, "Can't say that he did."

"Why I oughta give 'im a good right hook next time I'se see 'im, da big old scab," Race laughed and leaned back in his chair, completely at ease.

Grenada giggled, "What a freak."

"Racetrack," Diane laughed, "Oliver Twist isn't real."

"Huh?"

"He's just a character in the musical. You know the musical 'Oliver!'?" added Sarah.

"It's a famous movie, too."

"Movie?"

Tanya squeezed his arm and whispered, blushing furiously at the weird looks she was getting, "I'll tell you on the way home, Race."

The newsboy swallowed hard but nodded.

"O...kay...then...who's first?" Ben looked around the room expectantly.

"I'll go," Diane volunteered.

"Go ahead."

Diane bounded up to the stage and began her monologue, "What is this all about Mikey?" She seemed to listen. "But...why? But what about the car, huh? Are you just gonna leave it there? I think you should, at least, hide it in the field. I mean, two months is a long time..."

Tanya snuck a look at Racetrack, expecting another confused expression. She was amazed to find his eyes glued to Diane's movement, his mouth working as he watched her. He nodded once and began a slow grin that showed his teeth and sharpened his dimples. The muscles in his back and shoulders grew taut as he leaned forward in his seat, laughing and shaking his head sometimes.

When Diane finished, Race was the first one to clap, "Dat was real nice!" he exclaimed, still applauding. "Dat was good!"

Ben cleared his throat to interrupt the newsie's rapture of enthusiasm. "So...Racetrack? You feel like goin' next?"

"Uh..." the newsie looked hesitant. But only for a second. He raised the monologue, studied it, scanned it, a look of meaning entering his dark eyes. He stood up.

"Wait, Race," Tanya stopped him. "You don't want to...read it through first?"

"Nah, dat's a'right. I t'ink I got it."

"Then go right ahead," Ben motioned for him to step onto the stage.

He did so, his stare not at the vastness of the space around him or at the silent audience but at the steps in front of him. One at a time he took them. Only when he stood in the center of the stage, did Race begin to look around him. He caught the eyes on him and flashed an easy, unconscious smile. He looked down at the paper in his hands, shifted from foot to foot, looked back up. Tanya recognized the stance.

As if in slow motion, he lifted his eyes above the waiting class, above the rows and rows of seats, almost to the balcony. He inhaled, his face raw with confidence, and when he spoke...his voice was wild and free and carried to the back of the auditorium, to the top of the rafters, to the box office.

"Whatta you'se starin' at?" he asked loudly. Sarah had begun to drift off in her seat and, at this, jerked awake.

"Haven't you never seen a..." Racetrack eyed the word and pushed through it, "...a toff?" He looked down at the words, "Oh, dat's a'right. Hungry? (he waited)

"Ah, been runnin' away from da beak, have ya?" He chuckled his noisy, obnoxious newsie laugh. One the reminded Tanya of Mush.

"Don't say ya don't know whatta beak is, me flash mate. (beat) My eyes! How green can ya get?" Race shook his head in disgust. _Like the time I tried to sell papers,_ Tanya thought.

"Foah yoah infoahmation, a beak's a magistrate. Who you'se runnin' away from den?" He shifted, his eyes never leaving that spot behind the audience. "Yoah old man? To make yoah foahchuh...You 'ave, 'ave ya? Got'ny lodging'? (waits) Money? (waits) I suppose you'se want some place ta sleep tanight, eh? As it so 'appens, I'se know a respectable old gen'leman what'll give you'se lodging' foah nuttin'! And'll never ask foah change. Dat is, if any oddah gentleman what he knows intraduces ya. And don't he know me? And I'm a pahticulah favorite a' his. Jack Dawkins. Better known among me moah intimate friends as de Ahtful Dodgah (bows)."

"Darcy."

"Del?"

"Yeah, it's me. Hey, are the kids there with you?"

"No, they stayed at the apartment last night."

"How's Jenny doing?"

"Better. Doctor thinks she can go home tomorrow."

"Good, good. Now. Where's Racetrack?"

"He and Tanya went to some theater thing she had today."

"Oh?"

"Delaney, what do you know about him?"

"Darce...you don't know want to know."

"It involves my daughter. Yes, I think I'd like to know."

"Do you remember those drawings I showed you?"

"The ones you found in your basement? Yes, that's why I sent Tanya over. I..." There was a relucant sigh from Darcy.

"Go on."

"I...he reminded me of the boy in the picture. The...the one you found in your basement...with that diary."

"Darcy, he is the boy in the picture."

"You expect me to believe that?!"

"No. But I think you do."

A shaky whisper, "But Delaney...what does that _mean_?"

"It means..." An exasperated sigh, "Oh, hell, I don't know _what_ it means!"

Stay tuned...Chapter Twenty-Nine arriving soon! Review if you can! I'd love to hear from all of you!

Shout ins:

_Irish Rain: _Thank you, my darling! Yes, poor Bumlets.

Race: (scowls) I'se ain't a cookie.

_OneConfusedNewsie: _Long chapters are fun. This one was definitely shorter but...hope you liked it, anyway! Thank you for another great review!

_Artemis-chan of Redwing: _I'm so excited that everyone liked the chapter! To be honest, I wasn't really happy with it. But that's okay. ;) Thank you, precious!

Blink: (another large tear rolls down cheek, sniffs, wipes nose on his sleeve) Hi, Ahtemis. (Puckers up to be kissed)

_Raven: _lol. Yes, you...Spot...married. And don't think I'm done with you two! (villainous laugh) Thanks for reviewing...Yes, it was sad with Bumlets and everything. It really was. (wanders off)

_imaginelet: _Thank you! I've decided that after I finish the story, because I've had so much incredible support and love, I'll have a special chapter devoted to all of you. So spread the word. Your official invitation is at the beginning and end of this chapter.

_Sapphy: _Your reviews are so cute. Lol. Thanks, I love you, too! Hope you liked this new chapter...

_PsYcHoJo: _Hey, yeah...The brownies are Shorty's secret Newsie recipe, whatever kind that is...Skittery's glad to help. Thanks...

Skittery: (thumbs up sign)

_AngelicOne: _"Wow" says plenty. :) Thank you! Let me know what you thought of this new bit...Mwah.

_Nevaeh: _Well, didn't take me quite as long this time. Not that it was a quick update but...uh...ya know. It was quickER. And thanks for playing with Les. He's smiling like this is a Broadway musical. (Hugs) Thank you for reviewing!

_Jessica Knight: _Have I mentioned how much I love your screen name? It's just so cool. ANYhow, you're welcome a million times. It was great having you come with us to drool over the hobbits and elves and all...Thanks for your sweet reviews! I liked 'em...(hugs)

_Moonlights Sundance: _It was kinda sad. I knew it would be...(sigh) Life seems to be heading that direction these days. I'll read your new stuff, soon. I will. Really.

Race: (smiles evilly at Legs as he takes the plate of cookies from Moonlight and bites into one)

Legs: Racetrack! You've already stolen the Christmas cookies! And now you're eating more?

Race: (takes another bite)

_snipah higgins: _Sheesh. Don't say all that about me! I wasn't too impressed with that chapter, myself. But thank you. I'm immensely flattered. And I always love hearing from you, my favoritest of snipahs! :)

_Bella7: _That review was great. I read it like three times. Or more. I kinda stopped counting. But it was great, like I was saying. I got your email. I'll write back soon, soon...I promise (or promsie, as my friend and I would say) Thank you for taking the time to write a whopping good review AND a letter. I don't deserve friends like you. (Sobs, then hugs Bella) And like always, thanks for letting me borrow your characters and story lines. They've helped so much!

_nicnaco2: _Nice new pen name...(admires it) (all the newsie crowd around the screen to admire it, as well) Thank you! And I'm NOT GOING TO KILL KRISTEN'S BABY! GAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (clears throat) Yes, anyway...love you!

_Caitie: _Wouldn't worry too much about Spot staying old. Hint, cough, hint. So glad you found this story! And even more glad that you enjoyed it! And I believe the life expectancy of twenty years that you're talking about was held more during the fifteen and sixteen hundreds. But I'm not Delaney, so I don't know. She really is a brilliant historian. So smart and resourceful and...

Delaney: (runs in, brandishing sledge hammer) I'm GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE MONSTER!

Race: (runs out, chocolate smeared across his guilty face)

Delaney: He stole my Christmas cookies!

Snipeshooter: (chewing contemplatively on one of Race's cigars) I'm beginning to spot a trend.

Spot: Someone call me name?

Jack: Would ya quit t'inkin' about yaself?

Spot: 'Ey, what did I'se evah do ta you'se, huh? Ya doity rotten...

Jack: Aaaa, put a lid on it, ya scabbah.

Delaney: (clears throat) So where was I?

Legs: About to kill the cookie thief?

Delaney: Aha! YES! (Runs out, laughing manically, hammer high above her head)

_Aiya: _It was rather depressing. (Hands Aiya a tissue) Don't cry, though. It gets happier. I think. Heh. Thank you for your review!

_MethosMacLeod: _Cheescake? THANK YOU! Hope you liked this chappy.

_Brownie/Melody:_ Aww, shucks! (kicks toe in dirt) Ya shouldn't have gone and said all that! Golly, gee whiz! Anyhow, thank you for your review!

_feisty2:_ Thanks. Lol. Let me know what you think of this new part. Definitely a twist, no?

_Gryffin Parker:_ Does Tanya stay or go back? (scoffs) Well, if I told you that, what would be the point of reading the rest of the story? Ohhhhhhhh no! You're stuck until it's over. Got that? Good.

___Kristan: _Why, thank you, as always! I actually haven't seen Chicago, yet. Now I kinda want to. Hmm...Don't cry! It gets happy...(scans chapter) See? Happiness! REVIEW! (Hugs)

_Angel St. Matthew:_ Dear me, look how many reviews you left me! And I haven't updated in SO long! But thank you! Wow. (reads reviews, swings legs) Get it? LEGS! (cackles madly)

Race: (hits Legs over the head with Snipeshooter's dictionary) Dat's enough a dat, goily! Get back to woik. Ya'd t'ink dis was a hobby owah sumtin'! Ya lazy, good foah nuttin scabbah! Sittin' aroun' doin' nuttin'. Write, lazy bum! Write!

Legs: Racetrack, say hello to Angel St. Matthew. She's one of my newest reviewers! But look how many she's written! (shows them off)

Race: Dat's nice. Write.

Legs: But...

Race: (clonks her on the head again)

Legs: (sobbing as she clutches her keyboard) Ow...

Corky Higgins: Don't cry! I'm going to finish it! Really. I am. If Vinnie can still write poetry, that would be so wonderful to read. I might cry, though. Love you lots! Thanks for reviewing, as always.

Brooks: Thanks for reviewing in spite of my long absence! That was really sweet of you! Hope you enjoy this chapter. You have to let me know if you have any ideas for the next few. :)

Plaid Pajamas: Lol. No apologies necessary. I'm afraid there isn't any bridge in this story. But I love that movie. Yes, "Hidden" is the best story ever. Bella is my baby! Mine, all mine. Review if you can. (oodles of hugs)


	29. Twenty Nine

A/N: Hey, everybody! Last chapter before...(drum roll) THIRTY! I just realized I've been working on this story for a year. Wow. That's...that's nuts. And you're still reading. That's even nuttier! Reeses for everyone! (Mush and Boots enter with armfuls of candy that they throw in the air before exiting) Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed so far. You've made this more than a story. It's become a journey.

Love,

Legs

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies. (cowers in corner) Don't sue me. (whimpers) I'm saving for my future! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I don't own "Oliver!" It's Copyrighted by Columbia Pictures and was written by Lionel Bart. Jack Wild played the original "Dodger" and was absolutely fantastic (if you haven't seen it, you can find at Blockbuster). I don't own M&M's.

"Racetrack!"

"Hiya, sweetie. Ya miss me?"

Jenny nodded vigorously and Racetrack smirked. He reached a thin hand over the bed sheets to ruffle her hair.

Across the room, Darcy Farthing studied the newsie from behind an issue of "Family Circle." His boyish smile and crinkling brown eyes brought an involuntary grin to her lips.

"Mom," Tanya's grunting came from the hall, "Where do you want me to put this?"

Mrs. Farthing started from her stare, flustered as she realized the newsboy had caught her when she looked up,"W-what? Put what?" She tried to focus on the open door, but her cheeks grew red as she realized the boy was still watching her. Something about him...disconcerted her. What was it?

"I brought Jenny some snacks and stuff from the gift shop."

"SNACKS!" Jenny bounced up and down, tugging on Race's shirt. He smiled faintly but his eyes were on the door.

Tanya appeared, her arms full of bags and an enormous stuffed dog that hid her face. Her voice was muffled, "Where _are_ you guys?"

In two steps, Race was in front of her, taking packages and pulling the animal down from her eyes.

"Oh. There you are," Tanya grinned. "I was beginning to think I'd have to steal a gurney to drag all this stuff around."

They stood and stared at each other, smiling.

Behind them, a little voice emitted a gasp.

They ignored it.

Jenny made a faint, wistful, "Ohh..."

Racetrack turned around slowly and held out the giant dog, "Dis whatcha wanted, Jenny?"

She didn't answer, just held out her arms demandingly.

"Jenny? What do you say?" asked Darcy automatically, her eyes fastened to the unspoken exchange between this strange boy and her older daughter.

"Please?"

Racetrack had turned back to Tanya to whisper something in her ear. She giggled and shook her head. "You are such a dork!" Darcy heard her say.

"Please," Jenny repeated a little more firmly.

Tanya was saying something else and the newsboy's dimples peeked out from his tanned face.

"Please!"

They snapped out of it.

"Here ya go, kid." Racetrack set the dog on the edge of the blanket.

Jenny snatched it and buried her face in its fur.

"So does she still get to come home tomorrow?" asked Tanya.

"No!" Jenny looked up to shout then back down at her new toy.

"Why not?"

"I have vertigo," the little girl told her proudly.

Darcy nodded. "The doctors want to make absolutely sure she's okay to go back to school."

"No school!" Jenny shrieked.

"This is why I'm glad she's in a year-round program. There'll be more time for her to make it up."

"Yeah. Hey, Mom? Um, have you...talked to Aunt Delaney?"

Her mother smiled uncertainly, "Yes, Tanya. I have."

"Keaton, I swear if you don't hurry up, I am going to leave you for Jeff!"

Her husband snorted and pulled on his other sock, "Nice try, babe. Jeff wouldn't take you off my hands if I paid him."

Her short black hair swinging across her cheekbones, Delaney gasped and threw a hand to her chest, "Keaton, what evil demon of the underworld possessed you to say that?"

"The same evil demon that would squish Jeff under my shoe if he tried anything." Keaton knotted his lace and stood up, "Ready?"

Delaney didn't move but stood in the doorway, a strange look flying through her eyes.

"Del? What's wrong?" he moved to stand in front of her.

She looked down but he tilted her chin up so that her face was looking up into his.

They were both surprised by the tears that begin to slide across her cheeks and into the corners of her mouth.

She shook her head before he could say anything. Her long arms reached up and pulled his head so that it was level with hers before she whispered fiercely, "I love you, Keaton Adams."

The worried frown turned into a sexy grin, "But how _much_?"

A rare blush found its way into Delaney's cheeks, "Um..."

Keaton leaned closer and kissed her neck. "We could stay here," he murmured.

"But we...have to...go..." Delaney trailed off when Keaton kissed her again.

"We should go see Jenny," his wife told him, reluctantly.

He kissed her temple and smiled again, "Alright."

"But we're not eating dinner with them," he told her as they hailed a cab.

She pouted.

"Fine. But we're leaving by seven."

"Eight."

"7:15"

"7:30."

"Done."

_In the year 1900...where we last left two newsies on a street corner...( An excerpt from_ _Chapter Twenty-Five before continuing)_

"You t'ink I like wearin' doity clothes? You t'ink I nevah wanna have a new dress owah a wahm bed owah be a lady? 'Uh?" She shoved him up against the alley wall.

Spot smirked at her small frame pushing him back into the bricks, "You'se do know I'm lettin' ya win."

She shoved him again and walked back towards the street.

"Don't I'se get a kiss foah carin'?"

"Go find Jack. I'm shoah he'll give you a big kiss."

"Aw, c'mon, Raves..."

"Get lost!" she groaned.

"Not until you give me my kiss."

She sighed, and with the air of a martyr, reached up on her tiptoes to brush his lips. "Theah," she said, stepping back, "Happy? Now, beat it befoah I'se soak ya."

He winked as he passed her but stopping before he reached the end of the alley and turning, tugged at the edge of his cap, "Miss." And then he was gone.

Raven felt a warmth she didn't recognize. Miss? Since when did Spot Conlon call her 'Miss?' She shrugged the ill-fitting shirt into a more comfortable place on her shoulders and turned once again to her papers.

She was scanning the fourth page for a new headline when she noticed it. The advertisement. Raven didn't stop to think but ripped the section neatly from the rest of the paper. She folded it and slid it between the folds of her clothes. The paper in her hands couldn't be sold now with the tear in it so she set it aside and picked another off the stack, waving it over her head and called as loudly as she could, "A Change Foah Brooklyn!" The catchy words would come back to spook her later. A change for Brooklyn, indeed.

_While back in present day..._

"Hello, my duckies!" crooned Delaney as she entered the room.

"Aunt Delaney!" Jenny dropped her fistfuls of candy and reached out her arms to be hugged.

"My baby!" the historian scooped her up. "But wait a second...what's this? Chocolate? Before dinner?"

Jenny didn't even bother trying to look guilty.

Tanya and Darcy looked knowingly at each other.

Not waiting for an answer, the woman began her tirade, "And you didn't think to invite ME? Huh? What were you thinking?"she shook her niece once before grabbing a handful of M&M's.

"In my wife's mind," Keaton explained to a puzzled Racetrack, "Anything that offends her has been brought about through malicious intent."

"You've been watching way too much CSI," said Del.

"Shahwee," Jenny told her, trying to cram the rest of the peanut butter cups into her mouth before Delaney finished them off.

"I don't know how you stay so skinny," Darcy complained, taking the last bag of candy away from Jenny. "No more, sweetheart. We're going to eat, soon."

"I was eating."

"Real food."

"Chocolate is real," her sister argued.

Tanya was laughing so hard when her phone rang, she almost missed the call, "Hello? Hi, Ben."

"Who's Ben?" whispered Delaney.

"Yeah, he's staying with me for awhile."

Racetrack looked up at her quickly.

"Who is Ben?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in the morning. Um, no. Well, I mean, I don't think he does. I'm pretty sure he doesn't. He can sing, though. Yeah. I'll tell him but I don't know if he wants to."

"Who. Is. Ben."

"Okay, thank you. Yeah, I had fun. Okay, see you in the morning. Bye."

"Graggle!" sputtered Delaney.

"What was dat about?" asked Race, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Excuse me, I know that when you two are in the same room, no one else exists but...WHO THE BLOODY HECK IS THIS BEN PERSON?"

"Uh, an actor. One of my acting coaches. He's really, really great."

"So...what'd he say, 'uh?" Race nudged her.

Tanya looked at him with a kind of pleasant surprise lighting up her eyes. "He wanted to know if you were going to be there tomorrow. He wants to talk to you about some auditions he thinks you should go to."

"Yeah? What's dat?"

"It means he thinks you're an actor."

SHOUT-INS:

Bella7: I always savor your reviews. :) Thank you. Yeah, I've been in love with the Beatles since I was like...thirteen. And I, too, make "movie star" faces in the mirror. Well? I do! (newsies snicker in background) I hope you paid close attention to Del's improved vocab and oh, I mentioned Jeff in this chapter. I hope that's okay. (worried face) And I put in some Del and Keaton moments because...well...I just couldn't resist. They're so cute together. And everyone's been saying how much they love them. You are so lucky to have such well-received characters. :D Love you! Write me!

Racetrack: (reading) Well-received. 'Ey, ain't I'se well-received, 'uh? Ain't Ise? I mean, I'se is da stah of dis heah story.

Spot: Very funny, Race. But, as a mattah a fact, I'SE is da hero a dis novel! Ya catchin' me drift?

Racetrack: Yeah and it smells like da sewah.

Spot: A'right, ya doity rotten punk! I'se is gonna soak ya!

Racetrack: (looks puzzled) What's a punk, 'uh?

Spot: (shrugs) I'se don' know. Bella called Legsy dat. And if Legsy's a punk, well den you MUST be one.

AngelicOne: Thanks for reviewing, yet again! Lots more Race cuteness in this chapter. At least, I thought so. I always have so much fun writing him. He's so entertaining, ya know? Anyway, Shorty made brownies, again, so have at 'em.

Shorty Carter: Oh, I missed your brownies so much! And your reviews! I really missed all of you terribly. It's nice to be back. :) Thanks...everyone's munching on the famous chocolately goodness once again!

ShortAtntionSpaz: Hey, we're both back! Thank you for that tidbit of wisdom. I will remember to never play leapfrog with a unicorn. I had this idea...(newsies groan) No, really! It's a good idea! What if you sent in a new piece of wisdom every review and we made a little event out of it every chapter? We could call it "Wising Up" with your lovely and talented hosts Spaz and Spotty. What do ya think? Lemme know...:) And I BET, if it's cool enough, Spaz and Spotty could do a guest spot on Kennyon's Comedy Hour (Season Two). Anyway, just a random idea.

Moonlights Sundance: Thank you for your faithful reviews even when I fail to read your work! I feel so bad...:( I wish I had more time tonight. I have to get up at the crack of dawn and start working on all this stuff that has to be done before summer classes start. (mighty groan) But I will not read another newsie story until I have read something of yours! I will, I will. Maybe I'll have time tomorrow night. Love you! Have hugs and brownies.

sniper higgins: Race leaving. (sigh) I don't want anyone mad at me but...well, anything's possible. I think you'll all be happy at the end of the story. That's the hope, anyway. Don't fret. Tanya and Race are special. ;) Thanks for reviewing! I've missed you! :) (hands sniper brownies)

Artemis-chan of Redwing: Awww, it's so good to be back! (hugs Artemis) Thank you for coming back to read more of the story! Here's Blink. He's impatient.

Blink: Hi! (waves)

Legs: Uh huh...and now what are you going to say?

Blink: (looks surprised) What else am I s'posed ta say?

Legs: You're hopeless.

Blink: But...

Legs: Go back to your corner now. Go think of something sweet to say to Artemis in the next chapter.

Blink: (dejectedly) Bye, Ahtemis...

Sundance: Thank so you much! Boots wants to know if you would like one of his marbles. I think he likes you. So does Racetrack but he's emotionally constipated.

Racetrack: I'se not constipated!

electricxrain: Hey Rain! Thanks for leaving such a cute review! Glad you liked the chapter. I'd love to know what you thought of this one. Oh, and have some of Shorty's amazing brownies. (And you said "Oliver!" was like an English newsies. Thank you! That's EXACTLY what I was going for!)

Sapphy: Thanks for reviewing but uh...now we have a problem. (looks behind her to where the newsies have congregated around the television set to watch "Oliver!" and are singing at the top of their lungs, "Gotta pick a pocket owah two!") If you could uh...use your expertise to assist in this matter, it's of grave importance, my personal sanity is at stake. Do you realize this is the twenty-sixth running of "Oliver!" we've had today? I beg of you! Help me!

imaginelet: Your review warmed the cockles of my heart. Lol. It really did. I even read it to my mom because it totally made my day. Thank you for taking the time to do that! Have some brownies. Hope you liked the update. :)

BoogityWhup14: Well, this chapter was definitely more upbeat! Ya gotta admit that. Oh, yummy cookies! Thanks for not forgetting about all of us here in this story! We certainly haven't forgotten about you. Have we, guys?

(Newsies come out, bearing gifts for Boogity and begin to sing N'Sync's classic, "Just Got Paid")

Legs: (stops them) Hey, hey! The presents are great but uh...the music selection? It needs some work. I really don't see what "booty shakin'" has to do with Boogity or this story. So...uh...work on that, please.

(Newsies exit grumbling)

uninvisible: Oh, PLEASE! You are most certainly NOT a speck! ANYONE who reviews this story is important and has an equal share in newsie joy and randomness. Thanks so much for taking the time to review! (And for reading, at all!) That means a lot to me. Have some of Shorty's brownies. If you've read any of the shout ins, you probably know how famous they are around here. She is, after all, the official newsie bakeress. Stick around for a few chapter and I'm sure you, too, will be slapped with some kind of title or role of some kind. :D Anyway, I'm really glad that you like it so far. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, if you get a chance. And I hope your finals went well. (Many, many hugs) (newsies crowd around to administer hugs)

STAY TUNED PEOPLE! CHAPTER THIRTY COMING SOONER THAN YOU MIGHT THINK! (This depends on what you think, of course. And, contrary to public opinion, I am not telepathic.)

Love you all...

Legs


	30. Thirty

A/N: Aha! Caught ya. You're reading this! I knew SOMEONE out there liked it! Well, it's too late to stop. You've already gone and done it. Might as well finish out the chapter and then click the amazing purple button. Cool stuff happens when you do. For real, though, thanks for sticking with me all the way to CHAPTER THIRTY! (confetti begins to fall)

Disclaimer: If I really had any rights to any newsies, do you think I'd be sitting here? Well, if you do, you're dumb because I wouldn't. Credit (like _platinum_ kind of credit) must be bestowed upon the lovely and incredible Bella for everything she has assisted in so far. Especially the loan of Del and Keaton's house (it's been a great place to crash when I need to escape the pressures of reality) and the gorgeous couple themselves. Her creativity and humor have been invaluable.

Racetrack: (nods in agreement) Invalu'ble. Dat's right. _In_valu'ble. In_val_u'ble. Inval_u_'ble. Invalu'_ble_...(wanders off, muttering)

............................................................................................................................................................

"And so dat's it?" Race looked suspiciously from Ben to Tanya, and back to Ben, again. He placed the cigar back in the corner of his mouth and tipped his cap up, revealing the dark mass of curly hair underneath. "Dat seems awf'lly easy, if ya know what I mean."

"Easy? You call that easy?" Tanya almost shrieked.

Ben shrugged, "I guess it's all how you look at it, Racetrack. Most stage fright is purely psychological, anyway."

"Psychowhat?" Race's brow furrowed. "I gots no idea what yoah talkin' about."

"Your mind, Race. You're only scared if you think there's something to be scared of. It's all in the mind."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Dat sounds right. Why didn't you'se say dat, den?"

Ben rolled his eyes.

"'Eh, 'eh?" Race poked a playful finger into Ben's chest. "What? What? I'se can't heah ya!"

"So you'll go?"

"Yeah, yeah, shoah. Why not? What've I got ta lose, 'uh?"

Tanya shook her head at her boyfriend as Ben walked away, "You are unbelievable."

"Yeah?" the newsie grinned. "So why ah we still talkin'? Why ain't you'se kissin' me senseless, 'uh? If I'se so 'unbeliev'ble.'" He chuckled when she kicked him. "Aw, c'mon, Tanya," he entreated, still laughing as she socked him in the shoulder.

............................................................................................................................................................

"'Ey, outta me way! Outta me mothah-lovin' WAY!" Spot Conlon growled as he pushed through a crowd on the docks.

"'Ey, Conlon! Whaddya say!"

The newsie didn't even attempt to turn around, "Look, I'm a little busy, right now, Cowboy. Mind if we take dis up latah?"

"What's bodderin' _you_?" asked a curious Jack, jogging to match his friend's unwaveringly aggressive pace. They stepped across a far, forgotten wharf, the distant sounds of pipe music and haggling fishermen still in their ears. "What's eatin' you'se, 'uh?"

"Dis life, Jackie-boy. Dis heah city." Spot delivered an unmerciful kick to an empty crate, sending it crashing and splintering down into the murky water.

"Dat's funny. Nevah hoid you'se complain about Brooklyn befoah."

"Not Brooklyn!" cried the newsie, turning frenzied, almost panicked, blue eyes on his friend. "Not Brooklyn! Dis whole life is jus' one lousy excuse foah livin'!"

Jack said not a word. His eyes glowed but he stayed quiet, waiting.

"No one's evah gonna leave heah, you know dat? We'se all jus' gonna be bohn. We'se gonna scrape t'rough by the skin on owah backsides. We'se gonna bring moah lousy kids into dis lousy woild and den...we'se gonna DIE and LEAVE 'em heah! Leave 'em ta do da same t'ing! Da same lousy t'ing!"

"Ya don't mean dat, Spot."

"Ya know Raven left, don'tcha?"

Jack's glowing eyes turned to flame, "Left? Spot, whaddya mean...left?"

The King of Brooklyn's eyes melted into pain and he said in a kind of subdued way, "I don't know. I can't find huh."

"Well, dat...dat doesn't mean she's gone. I mean, she coulda...jus' gone ta hide out foah a coupla days."

"It's been a week, Kelly. A God foahsaken week widout Raven! She's gone. I don't know wheah but...I know why."

"You do? Why?"

"Aw, c'mon, Cowboy! Why d'ya t'ink? Raven don't belong heah! She's a lady! She wants ta be a lady! She don't desoive ta live and die in an alley, a'right? She don't desoive ta..." his voice broke, "I...I'se don't wanna...I gotta...I'll talk ta you'se latah, a'right?" Without waiting for a response, Spot began to move again, running between nets and over crates, the pounding of his worn boots on the wooden docks came reverberating back to Jack. It shook him. And Jack did not need to be shaken.

............................................................................................................................................................

"I swear if I ever find the man who invented panty hose I will impale him with a ballpoint pen." Delaney was staring murderously at the brand-new run in her stockings with something like pure hatred.

"I don't think there's a warranty for pantyhose that have been dragged into a crawl space. Maybe if you weren't creeping around on the floor, the inventor wouldn't have to suffer such a horrible death."

"Keaton, _must_ I explain everything?"

"Please explain anything that requires you to get on your hands and knees in a dark, cavernous hole in the wall thereby dirtying that white Armani pant suit I bought you."

"What, this old thing?" quipped his wife, her voice muffled as she poked her head into the crawl space, again.

"Delaney, I know I'm incredibly slow and thick-headed. But please. Remind me why you are doing that."

"I'm looking for something."

"I see. Would this something happen to be, oh, I don't know...your MIND, since you've obviously lost it?"

"You won't be making wisecracks when I find it."

"What? Your mind?"

"Keaton, you know how in movies, the hero thinks he has it all figured out? He's all smug because he's wrapped up the case, he's figured out what's wrong with the world? But it's just...too easy?"

"Sure."

"Like 'The Sixth Sense.' He thinks he's finally helped Cole but he doesn't realize that Cole is just seeing another dead person...him. He's dead, Keaton! Deader than a doornail."

"If the next words out of your mouth are, 'I see dead people,' I will personally have you committed."

"The point I'm trying to make," Delaney paused to glare, "Is that it seems like we have it all figured out. We have all the facts about this mess with Tanya and Racetrack and Jack and Moira. But I think there's more to the story. I think...well, I don't what I think. But I know that if there are any more clues, they'll be in this house."

"Because...?"

"Because this was the Kelly's house!"

"What does that have to do with Racetrack?"

"Racetrack is here now but he was THERE at some point. So at SOME point, he had to stop being there so he could be HERE."

"Let's pretend I'm following. Continue."

"If your best friend suddenly disappeared, you'd notice, right?"

"You think Jack has something written about Racetrack."

"Yes! Well, maybe. I don't know. There's gotta be something that mentions or alludes to this, somewhere. I mean, Moira wrote in her journals until the children were mostly grown. Jack was a journalist. Imagine the luck! We just happen to live in the house of two writers who both knew Racetrack Higgins very, very well!"

"I don't think they call that luck."

"Oh, you don't?"

"No, I think they call that creepy."

"Clever," she mumbled, her head once again disappearing into the hole.

Keaton eyed the rest of Delaney appreciatively. So she liked to crawl around in dark, spider holes in a creaky, old house. So she went crazy sometimes and knocked walls down searching for basements that were "supposed" to be there. She was still undeniably a babe. "So why are you looking in there for clues?"

"Because I didn't even know we had a crawl space."

Understanding appeared in Keaton's eyes, "Just like you didn't know we had a basement?"

Delaney pulled her face out of the darkness long enough to grin and sing, "Biiiingooooo..."

.............................................................................................................................................................

"Are you nervous?" Tanya looked curiously at Race, shaking a curl off her forehead as she asked.

"'Bout what?"

She gave a sigh of exasperation, "Your audition, Race!"

"Oh...dat. Nah. Not really."

"Why not?"

"What do I'se gotta be noivous 'bout? I mean, what's gonna happen if I screw it up?"

Tanya started to retort but stopped to grin.

"What?" Race eyed her, suspiciously. "What ah you'se smilin' 'bout, 'uh?"

"You!" she squealed. "You just used the 21st century expression 'screw it up' in a sentence!"

"Yeah, and we'se livin' in da twenty-foist century, Tanya. Owah did you'se foahget?"

Tanya's smile faded, "But...you USED to be in the 20th. The early, EARLY 20th century. I just think it's kind of cool that you're acting like you belong here, like you fit in."

"Yeah. Dat's...dat's great, 'uh..." Race had suddenly become immensely interested in the far wall of the room.

"What?"

"Tanya, I keep tellin' ya. I'se don't belong anywheah! I don't belong in 1899 and I don't belong heah, eithah! Wheah do I fit in, 'uh?" the newsie didn't wait for an answer.

She watched him walk dejectedly towards the restroom at the other end of the lobby. A guilty sort of wetness seemed to spring up in her eyes and Tanya reached an immediate decision. No matter what happened, she would make sure Racetrack felt at home. At home in the future, at home in the past, at home in her life and in her heart. Yes, that was it. Racetrack must feel at home in her heart. If he never could go back, she could, at least, give him that.

.............................................................................................................................................................

Kristen frowned as she tried to button the back of her dress. Another inch seemed to have appeared overnight. The slim waist Bumlets had always marveled at had vanished. She sighed, trying to remind herself how normal all of this was. But involuntary tears splashed her cheeks, anyway. She cried about everything these days. One small white hand reached up to wipe her face dry, while the pressed itself firmly against her stomach. The tiniest of movements within her made her jump.

"It moved...It moved! Katherine!"

Katherine was next to her in a moment, "What's wrong, Krissy? I was just making you some tea. Are you alright? Kristen?"

"I'm...it moved! The baby kicked or...or something! I felt it! Katherine, I _felt_ it!" Every fret about her figure, every worry over money, everything was gone and in its place, Kristen felt a terrifying excitement at what lay before her.

Katherine was watching her, her blue eyes growing cloudy with wistfulness. She tried to shake it off. This was Kristen's moment in the sunshine and Katherine would not spoil it. But a tiny pocket in her heart began to throb with pain. Oh, would there ever be a baby for _her_?

.............................................................................................................................................................

Tanya watched Race go into the theater, not a sign of anxiety about him. And when he didn't come out for a half hour, she began to wonder what had happened. Had he messed up and started over? Had he gotten lost in there? Had he been escorted from the building? A thousand unrealistic endings flitted through her head. She waited until she heard the door swing open before she moved from her chair. And there he stood, as unruffled as he had been thirty minutes before.

"Well?" she asked, impatiently.

"I don't know...dey said dey wanted me ta come back tomorrow. Dat's not good, is it?" Race seemed philosophically disappointed.

"Tomorrow? For call-backs?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Racetrack, that's wonderful, perfect, great!"

"It is?"

"Yes! Call-backs mean they're thinking about you for a particular part!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Oh, that's so great, Race!"

Racetrack grinned, slowly, "Yeah, well...I _am_ a natural, ya know."

.............................................................................................................................................................

"You're kidding me, Ben."

"That's right, Tanya. I normally call your house at 11 at night to make jokes about casting agents."

"How did they hear about Race?"

"From Al."

"Al."

"Alfred Hunt."

"Alfred Hunt...your agent?"

"Yeah, I talked to him the other day."

"What about?"

"Ahh, ya know. Business. We had lunch. But he asked about those acting classes and I happened to mention Racetrack. Anyway, I guess he was interested. It's not very often you meet an actor like him, Tanya."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Where did you meet him, anyway? School?"

"Not...exactly." Crap, she thought. I do NOT want to try and explain this.

"Exactly where, then?"

"Uh..."

"Tanya? It's almost midnight. Who's on the phone?" Darcy Farthing called from the down the hall.

"Uh, just a second, Mom! Ben, I have to go."

Ben sounded suspicious but agreed, "Alright, kiddo. Talk to you tomorrow. Be sure to give Race the heads up in case anyone shows up after class. I don't want him to be caught off guard."

"Oh, no...we wouldn't want that, would we..." muttered Tanya, hanging up the phone.

.............................................................................................................................................................

"AHA!"

"What?" Keaton's head shot up. "Did you find something?"

"No, but saying 'Aha' randomly makes me feel more productive," Delaney told him, as she wormed her way out of the crawl space. "I'm hungry."

"You just ate."

"I'm hungry, again."

"What's that?"

"Blueprints, my hot man slave."

"If I'm the man slave, what does that make you?"

"Her Majesty."

"Does her majesty want Chinese or Italian?"

"Both, of course."

"Of course. How silly of me." Keaton rolled his eyes and picked up the phone.

"And extra breadsticks."

"Hello? Chang's, yeah. Hey, listen, can I get an order of Kung Pao Chicken, one fried rice, two..."

A shriek from Delaney made him pause, "Uh...two won..."

"I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT!"

"Del?"

"Why didn't I see it before? Man, I'm a freakin' idiot!"

"Delaney."

"It's been right here the whole time!"

"DELANEY JO ADAMS!" Keaton hadn't bothered to hang up the phone.

His wife shoved the blueprints under his nose and pointed furiously to something, "Keaton, look at this. This is absolutely unbelievable. How did I miss it?" She traced a figure across the paper.

And for once, Keaton Adams knew exactly what his wife was talking about.

.............................................................................................................................................................

**Shout ins:**

**Sapphy:** I am forever in your debt. I think if I'd had to listen to "Food, food, glorious food" one more time, I'd be locked away for eternity for the crimes I would be forced to commit. So thank you for unplugging the television. I don't know why I didn't think of that. Hey, I'm a writer not a rocket scientist! Thanks for another sweet review. I hope this chapter made you happy. :)

**Bella7: **Thank you, my punkin pie! Your reviews are always awesome and specific (which I love) but I don't know why I bother giving you a shout in since I write you emails (and IM you, now) constantly. But you totally deserve one so here it is. Jack wrote you a note-

Deah Bella,

Haven't hoid from you'se in a while. T'ought ya might like ta heah what we woikin' boys is up ta dese days. Well, Spot is in a tree and says 'e won't come down till we promise ta address him as 'yoah majesty. Which ain't gonna happen, lemme tell ya. Racetrack and Skittery ah fightin' in Italian (what else is new, 'uh?). Mush is positive that Spot is tryin' ta kill 'imself and he's stahtin' ta cry so Blink is tryin' ta tawk Spotty outta jumpin'. Dey ah pretty close, ya know? Blink and Mush. Davey's readin' ovah me shouldah. And everyone else is watchin' Spot make a fool outta 'imself. Dat's pretty much everyt'in' dat's 'appenin', heah. Nice tawkin' ta you'se.

Love,

Da Cowboy

(editor's note: actually, Jack dictated since he does not know how to use my keyboard, yet, and so I left the accent in. I hope it isn't troublesome to read. Jack thought it might be.)

**Angelic One:** More brownies for you! I love Delaney, too. You've been to fictionpress to read the other story, right? Anyway, thanks for reviewing, again. You've been so great keeping up with me for over a YEAR. We are crazy people, aren't we? (Hugs)

**Raven:** Aww, glad you're still reading! Thank you for another lovely review. I love Spot and Raven together. More Spotty goodness in this chapter. Hope it was interesting to read. Yeah, Racetrack is a pretty cool actor. I always kinda thought he would be. Have brownies. Yum...Oh, yes...and a BIG change for Brooklyn as you may be beginning to see.

**CiCi:** Thanks, babe. Your reviews have been coming for such a long time, it's nice to see them return! Glad you enjoyed the new chappy. Let me know what you thought of this one. (shoves plate of brownies under CiCi's nose) Look, Cece, yummy, chocolately goodness...eat up, my darling ducky!

**Sniper Higgins:** Hello, my favoritest of snipers! Aww, don't worry. The change...well...changes can be good even if they seem bad. They can! You've gotta trust me. It's an important change. For Spot and Raven and...well...you'll see. Heh.

**Imaginelet:** Well, I'm afraid my updates just don't come "soon," anymore. You're all lucky I've written, at all. Fortunately, writing is the one therapeutic thing I have left in a mire of stressful situations. Lol. I make college sound like hell, don't I? Anyway, thanks for always reviewing. It's great to know people still read this so long after I started writing it. Hope you liked this chapter. (many, many hugs for let)

**uninvisible:** So glad your class finals went well! It's been a terribly long time since I updated, hasn't it? Oh, well. Oh, if you crave more Delaney and Keaton than you get in this story, than you can always go read the ORIGINAL story of Del and Keats (it's an original work in progress about how they met and fell in love and everything by their ingenious creator and mastermind, Bella7). Here's the link if you want to read it: ?storyid=1573199. I highly, HIGHLY recommend it. Any of the humor you see in this story is most likely stolen from the elements of that story. It's called "You Get Me." (Oh, and Tanya, Jenny, and Darcy are in that one, too). Make sure you leave a nice review for her if you get a chance to read. She's one of the huge reasons I'm still writing. Thanks for sticking with this story. Let me know how you thought this chapter went. I long for feedback. Mwah. (holds out brownies) Take 'em. They're good.

**NicNac:** You cannot even begin to GUESS where this story will end. Lol. "It's so crazy, it just might work." Thanks for your wonderful review. Jenny's really cute. If you want to see some really cute writing about her, you can read Bella7's "You Get Me" which is the story of how Delaney and Keaton met and everything (the link is: ?storyid=1573199 ). It's one of the best romantic comedies online. (Tanya and Darcy are in it, too) Oh, yumness! Kitkat bars! (hides them all from the newsies) Mine...aaaaaaaaaallllllllll mine. (wink)

**Moonlights Sundance:** I don't think this story has thirty chapters left. Another ten, maybe. Not sure. Knowing me, I could probably stretch it to twenty. But it might take me another year! Lol. Thanks for reviewing. It keeps me alive. I wonder if it's possible to take reviews in intravenously. I'll have to ask my family doctor about that. Hope you're enjoying all the freedom that comes with summer and I hope the summer has been glorious.

Legs: Race? Moonlight says hi.

Race: Whaddya say, Moon? How's it rollin'? How's it hangin'? What's new on the oodle caboodle?

Legs: Racetrack, what have you been watching?

Race: Oh, Legsy! It's dis great new show called 'Sesame Street' and dey teach you'se ta rhyme and everyt'ing!

Legs: Racetrack...oh, never mind.

Race: A'right. (goes back to dancing in 'Elmo's World')

**lanna710:** Thank you! So exciting to have a new reviewer! Have some brownies and some newsie hugs (newsies crowd around). If you get the chance, let me know what you thought of this chapter. :)

**Artemis-chan of Redwing:** Actor Race...yes, he is getting even more exciting. Thanks for reviewing. Oh, here's Blink:

Blink: (looks nervously at Legs, who nods, and then begins to recite speech) Oh, faih Ahtemis, yoah smile brightens da cockles of me day...oh, how I'se..."

Legs: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Blink.

Blink: Y-yes?

Legs: It's 'the cockles of my heart.' Not day.

Blink: Oh. Right.

Legs: Try it again.

Blink: ...da cockles of me hawt...oh, how I'se yoin foah yoah sweet kiss, it brings a tingle to me lips...

Legs: WHAT KIND OF DRIVEL IS THAT? Blink! That was NOT in the speech I approved!

Blink: I know. But Racetrack t'ought it had a nice touch.

Legs: I'll give him a nice touch. No tingling lips! That's so...BSBish.

Blink: (looks confused)

Legs: Go on.

Blink: I'se yoin foah sweet kiss...and my hawt relies on you'se ta live.

Silence.

Blink: Dat's it.

Legs: Blink, please tell me you did NOT forget the ending.

Blink: (sheepishly) Yeah, I'se kinda did.

Legs: (sigh) Thank you...? (prompting)

Blink: Oh, yeah! (straightens up) T'ank you'se foah yoah time!

Legs: Blink! NO, NO, NO! You are not a phone solicitor! You're a passionate Romeo serenading your Juliet with your sweet, sweet words!

Blink: T'ank you'se very much?

Legs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Blink: Oh! Oh, yeah...uh...T'ank you'se...foah...givin' me...

Legs: (stops holding head and moaning, looks up) Yes, go on, Blink. That's it.

Blink: foah givin' me...da best...

Legs: Yes, that's right. The best...the best what, Blink?

Blink: Cheesecake?

Legs: CHEESECAKE!

Blink: I'se kinda gettin' hungry.

Legs: (holds back strangled note in her voice, hands Blink his script) Just read it, you idiot.

Blink: (stares at script thoughtfully then looks up) Ahtemis, t'ank you'se foah givin' me da best days of my life. (leans forward to kiss Artemis)

Legs: (claps half-heartedly) Well, you did much better in rehearsal but uh...not bad, Blink. Not bad.

Blink: Legsy, we'se kinda tryin' ta have a MOMENT heah.

Legs: Oh. Oh! Right, right. (leaves)

Blink: (dips Artemis backwards and kisses her)

**Erica: **(grabs popcorn greedily) MINE! Yum, yum! (sits down happily to munch) Thank you for your review! Hope you're enjoying all of this drama. Lol. It's nice to have more people start reading this story. Because I'm pretty greedy about reviews. (newsies all nod in agreement) Yes, Racetrack's pretty blunt about things, isn't he? (pats Race in the head)

Race: Why ya doity rotten scabbah! I'll teach you'se ta mess wid me haiah! I'se gonna soak ya! Ya BUM! Ya FAKE! (goes into fighter stance)

**Angel St. Matthew:** Thanks for still reading and reviewing! Spot is cute. Yeah he is short. Raven's pretty short, though, too. Aww, sorry Race didn't say anything to you in the last chapter. (kicks Race)

Race: Ow! (rubs ankle) Dat hoit.

Legs: (grits teeth) Say hi.

Race: (darkly) Hi.

Legs: Not to ME. To Angel.

Race: (brightens) Oh, HI! I mean uh...hi...

Legs: You're pathetic.

**shakespearean fool:** I'm afraid it will take many moons to finish story, young one. Lol. I'm kidding. Uh, not about it taking a long time but...yeah. Okay, shutting up. Thanks for reviewing! It is really is a wonderful feeling knowing that people still enjoy reading this crazy story. And you gave me the ultimate compliment. I really want people to feel like they are part of it, not simply observing or hearing an "account" of what happened. I will read "Brand New Day." Maybe later on today. Gimme a chance and I promise I will. I'm afraid I don't have as much time to read stuff as I used to. But I swear, I will make some time for you! :) Have some brownies and hugs. They're the best of the batch.

**Nevaeh:** Ahh, you're back! I find THAT enthralling, lol. Anway, aww, thanks for still reviewing! And pretty darn soon, I'm going to steal your name for a character. It's kind of a cameo type thing but I just liked your name so much that I have to do that. :D Here are some brownies. Oh, and tell me if you liked this chapter! Please. (wink)


	31. Thirty One

**A/N:** 31 chapters. I'm so proud. You guys realize it's been over a YEAR since we started all this? It'll be weird to read through the whole thing and see how the writing has changed. Because I know it must have. Anyway, knowing me...this story could go on another year. But I don't think it will. Maybe we'll wrap it up around Christmas or so. Just because I'm so bad about updating.

If you haven't already, go read "You Get Me" by Faith O'Brien. It's on That's the story of Delaney and Keaton (by their mastermind, Bella7 AKA Faith O'Brien) and it strongly overlaps this story. Please, please, PLEASE take the time to read some. I guarantee you'll be hooked.

Hope you like Chapter Thirty-One. Let me know. I would never have kept writing without you guys!

**DISCLAIMER:** Newsies...alas, I owneth them not. But I DO hold co-exclusive rights to Tanya, Darcy, and Jenny (Ben has an independent copyright on himself) which I share with my writing partner and best friend Bella7 (Faith O'Brien). I did sort of borrow one of my sentences from the movie "Uptown Girls" where Dakota Fanning says "It's a harsh world." My version is a little different but that movie was in the back of my head so I figured I better give credit where credit is due.

**IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:** Two or three times in the text, I'm listing tracks of music that you might listen to when you read it. I know this is weird but music helps me write. I thought maybe it would make reading more interesting (background music, kind of). So I'm listing three or four songs that I think might compliment the story. I know not everyone will have every artist available and I thought it would be fun to have choices. Anyway, just a quirky new thing I'm experimenting with. If you try it out, let me know what happens.

"**Sunny Days" _Jars of Clay_**

**OR**

"**It's Only Love" _The Beatles_**

**OR**

"**Moonlight Sonata" _Beethoven_**

_When we last left our favorite historian..._

"I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT!"

"Del?"

"Why didn't I see it before? Man, I'm such an idiot!"

"Delaney."

"It's been right here the whole time!"

"DELANEY JO ADAMS!" Keaton hadn't bothered to hang up the phone.

His wife shoved the blueprints under his nose and pointed furiously to something, "Keaton, look at this. This is absolutely unbelievable. How did I miss it?" She traced a figure across the paper.

And for once, Keaton Adams knew exactly what his wife was talking about. And he began to shake his head vehemently, "Uh uh. No way. No. Freakin'. Way, Delaney."

"What?"

"You are NOT going to make anymore holes in the walls with that forsaken sledgehammer of yours."

"Keaton, just listen to me..."

"Look, babe, I have tried to be patient about this whole weird time warp thing and this strange obsession with Jack Kelly and your overly curious mind but please can we not..."

"Mr. Adams," began his wife sternly, "How long have you known me?"

"Three...years, I guess. But Delaney..."

"And in those three years," she continued, ignoring him, "Have I ever ONCE not finished what I started?"

Keaton sighed. "Alright. You win."

"Of course."

Another sigh, "Let me see those blueprints, again."

"Breathe in...and out...in...and out," Ben eyed the thin boy in the last row of students. Nothing seemed to stir him from his breathing. There was nothing self-conscious, nothing to mar his concentration. It was disconcerting teaching someone like that. His glance traveled to the door where he instinctively knew the casting agent would be standing. This kid was getting all the breaks, wasn't he?

And next to Race, Tanya, her slim frame relaxed, her eyes never leaving Ben's. Maybe not the natural charismatic that Racetrack was but there _was_ an invigorating sort of discipline in the way she moved and spoke. Ben had always liked that about Tanya.

Tanya was doing everything she could to keep from tensing her shoulders. Try as she might, the jealous knot in her stomach was growing with every second that she stood there.

"Breathe in..."

She felt the air catch in her throat and fairly coughed it out. Beside her, Race went on inhaling and exhaling, completely oblivious. In her peripheral gaze, she saw his warm brown eyes empty and fill with a sort of hazy bliss and a cancerous new feeling began to twist within her. She hated him for getting all the attention from Ben. From directors. From agents. From Jenny. From her aunt. Just where did she fit into this century now that Race had come and taken over?

"I've converted you, haven't I?"

Sigh. "NO, Delaney, you have not 'converted' me. I am just trying to minimize the damage you intend to inflict on our home."

Delaney Adams looked smug, "Then why are you holding the chainsaw?"

"Because it will cut more precisely!"

"Alright...If that's what helps you sleep at night."

"Delaney..." Keaton looked annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry! I just can't help myself!" She grinned, "You look so sexy with those work gloves on."

Keaton's frustrated expression became suddenly devilish, "Does that mean we're going to abandon this insanity and go upstairs and..."

"Oh, no...we're going to finish this," Delaney told him, seriously. "If we have to tear down the whole house and rebuild, we're going to find it!"

"That's a little extreme."

"It's an extreme world."

Keaton was just about to retort when he noticed the strange look flitting over his wife's face, "Honey? What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." A hand flew to her mouth and with a panicked look, Del spun on her heel and pounded up the steps and into the bathroom.

"Delaney?" Keaton dropped his power tools and took the stairs two at a time.

"Al, this is the kid I was telling you about. Racetrack, this is my agent, Alfred Hunt."

Hunt held out his hand to the boy, "Racetrack...that's very unusual. I like it. Stage name?"

"Yeah, shoah, I guess."

"So how would you feel about doing a screen test for me?"

"A...screen test..." Race tried not to sound confused.

"To see how you look on film," Ben supplied.

"Like in da movies?" the newsie's eyes grew to the size of plates.

"Yeah, Racetrack," Hunt smiled a little toothily. "Like in the movies."

Raven smoothed down the apron over her dress. An unfamiliar self-satisfaction coursed through her as she busied herself dusting the furniture.

"Michelle, have you gotten tea up, yet?"

"No," she said, then added quickly, "Ma'am."

"It should have been ready half past four, Michelle," the housekeeper told her briskly.

"I undahstand," Raven winced at the sound of her own accent. She had been doing everything humanly possible to drop it from her speech. "I...und_er_stand, Ma'am," she repeated.

Just when Tanya began to wonder how much it would hurt to hurl herself through the window she heard Ben's voice saying, "Al, have you met Tanya Farthing? One of my best students here."

"No, don't think so. How you doing, sweetie?"

She forced an incredible smile onto her face, "Great. It's really nice to meet you, Mr. Hunt."

"Yeah, you, too."

"Tanya is Racetrack's girlfriend," Ben told him.

"Oh, yeah?" the agent grinned. "So long have you been going out?"

"T'ree...months?" Race looked at Tanya.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You two go to the same school?"

"Uh, no. Race's out of high school, already."

"Oh, no kidding. How old are you, Racetrack?"

"19."

"An older man, huh?" Hunt seemed highly amused by his own joke.

Tanya was still smiling warmly but as Race watched her eyes, he saw big tears sparkling though she kept them back and the politeness remained in her voice. Something was wrong, he knew.

"So...what do I hafta do foah dis screen test?" he asked, fighting to draw the attention away from Tanya.

Though everything envious fiber within her screamed in pain, Racetrack's arm winding around her waist awakened the soothing knowledge that there was something bigger than jealousy. Love.

"**I Will Carry You" _Clay Aiken_**

**OR**

"**Here Comes the Rain Again" _Eurythmics_**

****

"7-Up? I haven't had 7-Up since I was eight!" Delaney's pale face became gleeful.

Keaton eyed her, worriedly, "It's supposed to help upset stomachs. Or as my mother used to say, 'tummy aches.'"

Delaney groaned, "Your mother...Are you TRYING to make my tummy ache?"

He put a hand to her forehead, "Well, you're not running a temperature."

"And what is your diagnosis, Mr. Adams?"

"That you're healthy enough to remember I hate being called that."

Delaney curled herself up in a ball on the couch, "I feel funny."

He kissed the center of her palm and stood up, "You _ar_e funny."

"Oh, wow, that hurts, kind of."

"I meant it in a good way."

Delaney watched him disappear into the kitchen. She picked the phone off the floor and hit speed dial.

"Farthing residence," recited a happy little voice.

"Jenny, it's your ugly old aunt. Your mom there?"

"Hi, Aunt Delaney. Just a minute. MOM!"

Delaney heard her sister's far-off voice, "What is it, baby?"

"AUNT DELANEY'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!"

"What does she want?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The breathless little voice came back on the line, "Aunt Delaney, what do you want?"

"Just tell your mommy to get her butt on the phone before I come over there and kick it."

"MOM, SHE SAYS TO GET YOUR BUTT ON THE PHONE BEFORE SHE KICKS IT!"

"Fine! I'll just DROP EVERYTHING AND ANSWER THE..." There was a rustling noise, "Hello, baby sister."

"What does it mean when, without the slightest provocation, you run upstairs and barf up your entire breakfast?"

"Thank you for that visual, Delaney."

"Darcy, seriously, what is wrong with me?"

"I don't know. Tell me what happened."

"Nothing! I was standing in the living room flirting with my husband when I started to feel dizzy, ran into the bathroom, where I did a surprisingly good imitation of Princess Di."

"Well...are you pregnant?"

Silence.

"Del? You there? Hello?"

Delaney hit the off button. Hard.

More silence.

Then, "KEATON ADAMS, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"So just say this line, Race. 'I know I don't come off as a real nice guy. But I think we both know that ain't what you're looking for." The director read the line straight from the page and then looked up at the actor.

Race stared into the camera thoughtfully, "I know I don't come off as a real nice guy...But I t'ink we both know dat ain't what ya lookin' foah."

"Cut. Thank you. That's all we need."

"Dat's it?" the newsie looked disappointed.

"That's it," Alfred Hunt told him as he entered the studio. "Nicely done, Racetrack."

"I don't gotta do anyt'ing else?"

"I need you to sign some papers. Legalities and technicalities...you know the drill."

"Da drill...yeah, yeah..."

"Do you HEAR me, Mr. Adams? You are DEAD! Dead, DEAD, DEAD! I am going to chop you into tiny, tiny pieces and bury you in the front yard and THEN I'm going to dig you up and...hey, what are you doing?"

Keaton didn't answer. He was tracing a thin pencil line across the dining room wall.

"Keaton?"

"I found it, Delaney."

"You WHAT?" Murder forgotten, Delaney snatched the blueprints from his hands and stared almost savagely at them. Her eyes lit up with understanding, "Oh...how could I have _missed_ that? It's behind this wall!"

Delaney stepped back just before Keaton switched the chainsaw to "on" and pressed its edge to the wallpaper. She watched as the hole grew bigger in dimension and as an opening began to appear.

She shouted over the roar and whine of the saw, "Oh, oh! Look, Keaton! It's a...oh, wow! It's..."

As he completed his circle, Keaton cut the power and Delaney began yanking the pieces of loose dry wall and paper away from the opening.

"Del, hey, be careful, okay...I don't know how steady the structure now that we've..."

Too late. Keaton watched Delaney disappear behind the crumbling mass of concrete and wood.

"**Santa Fe" from _Newsies _**

**OR**

"**Violin Romance No. 2" _Beethoven_**

**OR **

"**Here Comes the Sun" _The Beatles_**

****

"Keaton, I need a flashlight!" he heard her call.

Sighing, he reached for one and crawled in after her.

The air inside was...older, he decided, standing up in the creaky blackness. Besides that, he had no sense of where or what he had entered.

"Delaney?" he asked into the darkness.

"Right here," she whispered, her voice startlingly close.

Keaton flicked on the light and shone it from the ceiling to the floor. It was a high ceiling, with winding rafters and woodwork that followed its natural grain all the way to the stained wooden floor.

"Oh, Keaton," breathed Delaney. "Look at the floors."

He swept the light across them as he stepped forward onto a twisted rug. His wife was on her knees in an instant. "Woolworth's," she almost giggled, "It's from Woolworth's."

Holding the flashlight over their heads, he let the beam cast delicious shadows across the peeling paper on the walls, across a watercolor painting that stood over a desk.

Delaney attacked it, her hands shaking as they ran over the wood, "Early twentieth century. Maybe...1910. Do you think it was hers?"

But Keaton wasn't looking at the desk anymore. He was staring hard at the painting. "Delaney?"

"Look at this! One of their kids carved up the leg with a pocketknife or something! See, right here? I bet Moira had a fit."

"Delaney, I don't think this was Moira's desk."

"Why not?"

He nodded towards the painting, "How many women put a self-portrait over their writing desks?"

She straightened and followed his eyes to the picture. "Oh. Wow."

Delaney had always imagined Moira to be a beautiful woman but imagination simply had not done justice. She had been beyond beautiful. Still...something bothered the historian. Something about the painting seemed...off...unfamiliar.

"I wonder why they shut this room up," Keaton said aloud, his flashlight again wandering the length of the room.

"We really need a bigger light," Delaney told him, "I'm not getting a real sense of this room, at all."

"Do you think he just...didn't want to be reminded? After she died?"

"But why shut up the whole room?" Delaney shook her head. "No, something still isn't right." She studied the painting again, the beginnings of a suspicion forming itself.

"If I were Jack, why would I close up a room?" Keaton was still giving the beam of his light a tour of the room.

"Keaton, shine it over here, again. Look, that's not Moira's name in the corner."

"So she didn't paint it?"

"No," the historian decided, studying the signature closely. "No, that's not Moira's handwriting."

Keaton tugged on the handle of the top drawer, "Locked."

Delaney kneeled down to eye it. "There's no lock on it. It's just stuck."

Keaton pulled harder. The drawer groaned and moved forward a centimeter.

"C'mon, put some muscle into it. Ooh, there's stuff in there!"

"There better be," Keaton said, through gritted teeth, yanking at the handle.

"Careful! You're gonna break it!"

"Do you want me to open it or not?"

"Keaton, we are opening a drawer full of history! One must not tread lightly on the toes of the past."

"It's nice to know you're feeling better."

In a rush of remembrance, Delaney realized she had yet to murder her husband or eat dinner. "Hey, I thought you were going to feed me."

"The delivery place hung up on me."

"They hung UP on you?"

"Can you blame them?"

The drawer gave way and shot out of the desk. Delaney crashed backwards. Loose leaf papers fluttered through the air.

She snatched one up as it sank to the rug and read aloud, "July 8, 1903, 'My dearest Jack..."

A/N: Is everyone confused now? Yeah, me, too. Don't worry, it'll pass...at least, that's what I'm hoping. So review, read again, review...thanks for holding out for this chapter! I've got more coming VERY SOON!

**SHOUT INS:**

**shakespearean fool**: I'm afraid I'm very good at leaving people hanging. But don't be alarmed. I think this story will simply have to continue until it's finished. If you don't all lose interest, I'll keep writing it. :) Thanks for reviewing, once again. And I'm super glad you found it "suspenseful," lol. JUST what I was going for. Mwah.

**Sapphy:** It's so nice to hear that after all this time, you still love my story. Lol. Anyway, this chapter has some suspenseful things in it and some new twists so I'd love to hear what you think or you know, how you plan on killing me, etc. (hugs) Thanks for another awesome review!

**imaginelet:** But I like tangents! Lol. Thanks for sticking with me. RICE KRISPY TREATS! (grabs them and stuffs them into her mouth) YUM! Oh, I mean...gee, thanks. (of course with my mouth full it sounds like 'shgee, shanks." Yeah, I liked it when Delaney said "aha!," too. It made me laugh that's why I left it in. Sometimes I feel more like the transcriber then the author. I mean...the newsies are all still here, reading over my shoulder, and telling me how it goes.

Racetrack: No, no, no! See, dis is wheah I'se gets me pictchah in da papah so I'se get ta be famous.

Mush: A pair of new shoes wid matchin' laces...

Racetrack: (hits Mush over the head) No singin'! We'se is tryin' ta concentrate, Mushy!

Mush: (sniff) Sorry.

Spot: Wheah's my name?

Legs: (sigh) See what I mean? No peace.

**CiCi:** Read "You Get Me" on fictionpress (by Faith O'Brien). It's all about Delaney. You will LOVE it. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! I always love hearing from you! I think Race is starting to fit in. Hopes that comes across in this chapter. He and Tanya are having problems but they'll work it out, I think. Right, guys?

Tanya: (arms crossed over her chest) I don't know. Maybe if SOMEONE would start paying attention to me.

Race: Hey, I'se is da stah heah! I'se got impoahtant stuff ta do!

Tanya: (begins to cry)

Race: Wa-wait! I'se didn't mean it like DAT!

**Raven:** Here you go, babe. A new chapter. And LOOK! There's new stuff about YOU in it! (gasp) Hope you liked this chapter. I want to know what you thought since you are still one of my originalest readers and characters! Amazing how long I've dragged this one out, huh? Thanks for always reviewing. (thousands of hugs) Oh, and give Spot a smack for me.

**Lehcar Sundance:** Sorry it took me this long to update. I know this makes you unhappy. I've been trying to update for awhile. Had some serious writer's block going, though. Anyhow, here's a new chapter. So you just sit down and write and tell me what you thought. Yeah, even if it sucked. Lol. NO EXCUSES.

Race: Dat's right. No 'scuses.

**Oxymoronic Alliteration:** Aww, thank you. Glad you like the different stories all running together. Because...well...there are many. Lol. And some new plot twists appearing. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing yet AGAIN! Tell me what you thought of the new chapter. :) Mwah.

**sniper higgins: **You asked how one writes a time travel fic and gets rave reviews for it. Lol. I have no idea. Because you see, the only time I ever write is when I'm possessed by aliens who come down and take over my body...uh, okay, so I just made that up. I guess when I started writing this story, my goal was to sort of "suspend disbelief." I wanted people to sort of think of it as a feasible fantasy. Like, okay, no one can actually walk into a building in one time and come out in another but wouldn't that be great if we could? I felt like connecting certain places that had historical significance made it seem more "real." Like, instead of something random like getting sucked into a television screen or building a time machine, there's a sort of feeling that it couldn't be helped. Like it was destiny that drove Tanya back and Racetrack forward. I just saw the coolest movie called "The Love Letter." It was a Hallmark movie. A few years old. But if you haven't seen it, watch it. It's so good. Anyway, it sort of reminded me why this story was important to me. Well, thanks as always for your sweet review! Love you, too. (hugs)

**Artemis-chan of Redwing:** Yes, I like Race, the actor, too. (sigh) Mucho cuteness. Anyhow, Blink says he has no money as "I'se is only a poah newsie" but Skittery made spaghetti if you guys want some.

Racetrack: Don't eat dat looney's spaghetti! He wouldn't know pasta if it went up 'is nose!

**Nevaeh:** The cameo is uppermost in my mind. And it should be... "soon." Lol, I'm guessing...it'll be in...two chapters. Which may not arrive until Thanksgiving (holds head). But yeah, we're winding this baby up. I think. Heh. But then, of course, we'll have a special chapter dedicated just to all of you guys (my crazy-wonderful readers). So...who knows? Christmas, maybe? Glad you liked the chappy. Thanks for reviewing it. :)

**AngelicOne: **So glad you found "You Get Me." Oh, and Faith (Bella7) and I are getting ready to unveil a BRAND NEW STORY about Darcy and Jake. So...I'll keep you posted if you want to read it. :) Thanks for another wonderful review and I demand to know what you thought of chapter 31! RIGHT NOW. Lol.

**Bella7:** Are there even words at this point? We've created a monster. A genuine out of control, messed up, twisted, terrifying soap opera! Okay, so the messed up part is mine...the twisted is yours. Heh. You already read most of this but do pay attention to the end (because you haven't read that) and no, this does not mean you don't have to review. Lol. K, so...get moving. I mean it!!!!!!!! Uh oh...(looks over at newsies)

Jack: (standing on the kitchen table singing himself hoarse) Bella, you'se my love and my life! You'se is my IN...SPUH...RA...SHUN!"

**voided:** Wow. I can't believe you stayed up that late reading this! I'm honored that you lost sleep for my silly little serial. Anyway, flattered that you enjoyed it! If you ever get a sec, I'd love to hear what you think of the new installment. :) (hugs)

**Racetrack's Goil:** You know, when I started writing this, that was my only goal: to write a decent Racetrack fic and a decent time travel fic. I never dreamed it would go this far or stretch this long or that it would become TWO stories or...however, many it is now. Lol. I didn't realize it was going to become what it has become but I'm so glad it did (since I met my best friend Bella because of it). It's been a privilege to share my writing with all of you thus far. Thanks for such a kind review. Hope you keep reading. :) (hugs for the road) (newsies gather around, not wanting to be left out if there's going to be any hugging)


End file.
